


Concatenación (Traducción)

by writeandwhite



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, PostDivorcio, SaludMental, Superfamilia, Traducción, divorcio, mcu - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform, ucm
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 83,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeandwhite/pseuds/writeandwhite
Summary: Superfamily. Esta historia comienza cuatro años después del divorcio de Steve Rogers y Tony Stark, y sigue a través de los juicios y las devastaciones que continúan llegando después de eso.





	1. Concatenación

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Concatenation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525609) by [Cazio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazio/pseuds/Cazio). 



> Esta es la traducción del Inglés al Español de "Concatenation" por la escritora Cazio, quien fue tan amable de permitirme hacer conocer su excelente escrito. Todos los créditos para ella, yo sólo traduzco. Espero que te enamores de su forma tan genuina de escribir tanto como yo lo hice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuatro años después de su divorcio, Steve y Tony se dirigen a su lugar de vacaciones anuales.
> 
> Steve dice que va por Peter, pero Tony no es tan ignorante como a Steve le gustaría que fuera.

Con-ca-te-na-ción:  _sustantivo_. Una serie de cosas o eventos interconectados.

Steve nunca pensó que sería uno de esos hombres que se sentaban en los bancos del parque para observar pasar el mundo. Antes del suero, siempre pensó que pasaría su vida trabajando hasta los huesos, juntando suficiente dinero para quedarse con su apartamento y comprar una cerveza los fines de semana. Sus sueños cambiaron a la guerra una vez que llegó, y siempre había sabido que si se hubiera alistado, habría sido asesinado de inmediato. Una enfermedad o una bala lo habrían alcanzado después de ingresar al Teatro Europeo. Sin embargo, después del suero, siempre imaginó que salvaría al mundo todos los días de una forma u otra. Ayudando a restaurar la paz en algún lugar del mundo, probablemente.

Steve nunca había sido ocioso; sus manos siempre habían estado trabajando con arcilla, lápices o pintura cuando no estaban golpeando una máquina de escribir en la oficina de cuentas donde había trabajado antes de la guerra.

Pero le gustaba la forma en que había pasado su vida, cuando se trataba de eso. Hace varios años le hubiera maldecido y varias veces había deseado quedarse más tiempo en el hielo. Sin embargo, como siempre, la vida tenía su forma de cambiar las cosas.

El sol de la tarde brillaba sobre las aguas del lago, creando cintas de color naranja pálido en las olas ondulantes. Fue una hermosa tarde: clima perfecto, una brisa refrescante. Su hotel era tan acogedor como recordaba el año pasado y la ciudad sólo se había vuelto más encantadora. Tony siempre había dicho que odiaba este lugar, que no había nada qué hacer, pero siempre lo decía con el ceño poco convincente que sólo usaba cuando no le gustaba que le gustara algo.

El pulgar de Steve se deslizó sobre una de las tablas en la parte posterior del banco, pasando por el esmalte agrietado hacia la madera desgastada que había quedado expuesta después de años de daños por el clima. Pasó corriendo una corredora y sus zapatillas de tenis formaban « _plocs_ » rítmicos en el asfalto de la pista para correr, no muy lejos delante de él. Steve levantó la vista pasivamente, sus pensamientos distraídos. La mujer llevaba unos auriculares grandes y un atuendo que parecía que se había juntado para un desfile de modas con ropa deportiva, no como algo que sería cómodo para correr. Steve frunció el entrecejo mientras la mujer corría por el sendero, observando a la larga cola de caballo moviéndose hacia atrás y adelante detrás de ella como un timón roto.

—¡Papa!

Steve se fijó atentamente y una sonrisa se iluminó en su rostro cuando se dirigió hacia la fuente de la voz. Peter corrió hacia él, todavía luciendo esa muda de cabello castaño despeinada que Tony había dicho que iba a recortar la semana pasada. Una mochila verde rebotó en la espalda de Peter cuando corrió a través del carril de bicicletas y se desvió por un lado del banco, justo en los brazos de Steve.

—Ei, Petey —saludó Steve, recogiendo a Peter en su regazo. Juró que Peter había crecido una pulgada desde la semana pasada. Cada vez que visitaba a Steve recordaba cuánto crecían los niños pequeños. Su madre había tenido suerte; Steve prácticamente había dejado de crecer después de sexto grado—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje, Pete?

Peter se liberó del agarre de Steve y comenzó a saltar arriba y abajo mientras sacaba su mochila.

—¡Papi nos compró a mí ya Harry estos! —Peter sacó lo que parecía un enorme premio para perros. Steve parpadeó. Oh, _Slim Jims_. Por supuesto. Así que Tony les _había_ comprado golosinas para perros.

—¿Les compró esos?

—Tu favorito, lo sé —dijo Tony, mientras rodeaba el banco, revolviendo el cabello de Harry Osborn.

Steve levantó la vista, una acción que posteriormente hizo que su sonrisa se desvaneciera casi en nada. Tony se veía genial, como siempre. Llevaba una camisa de botones negra con mangas enrolladas y su par de gafas de sol favoritas. Su cabello era una combinación perfecta de desordenado e inteligente y de alguna manera, combinaba con la sofisticación de sus jeans negros.

—Tony —saludó, forzando su sonrisa un poco más.

—Ei, Spangles. —Fue el regreso educado.

Steve volvió su mirada hacia Harry.

—Harry, ¿cómo estás? No te había visto en un tiempo.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy bien.

Steve sonrió.

—Bueno, eso es genial. ¿Estás esperando con ganas el cuarto grado?

Harry brindó otro encogimiento.

—No queremos volver a la escuela, Papa —se quejó Peter.

—Todavía tienes tres semanas —ofreció Steve con una sonrisa.

—Tres y medio —Tony intervino.

Peter dio un giro dramático de sus ojos y Steve se congeló por un momento porque, por un fugaz segundo, _aquél_  era Tony. Peter tenía exactamente el mismo rizo en el labio, incluso el pequeño resoplido era el mismo. Steve se estiró para despeinar el cabello de Peter antes de que pudiera pensar más en eso.

—Ve a jugar con Harry y te olvidarás de la escuela. Y conseguiremos un helado después.

Peter sonrió ante la promesa de un helado y después de desenterrar su colección de figuras de acción de su mochila (con Harry apresurándose a hacer lo mismo), se fueron a las rocas junto al lago para establecer su mundo de superhéroes.

Steve se recostó en el banco otra vez, extendiendo su brazo sobre el respaldo, como lo había hecho antes. Después de un momento, Tony se sentó al otro lado. Mantuvo su rostro hacia Peter, ninguno girando la cabeza para mirar en la dirección de Steve. Una brisa perezosa de verano crujía los árboles en lo alto y algunas aves empezaron a gorjear a tiempo con las cigarras.

Steve se dio cuenta del espacio negativo entre ellos. En su mente, lo dibujó en un papel, un bosquejo áspero de los ángulos de las piernas de Tony, desajustado de los suyos y de alguna manera combativo de ellos. Así era siempre como había sido Tony: siempre había sido una fuerte oposición a Steve, pero de una manera que Steve nunca pudo entender. Incluso antes del divorcio lo había dejado perplejo. Incluso cuando había amado a Tony con todo su ser, siempre había podido ver que algo no encajaba.

—¿Cómo estuvo el camino? —preguntó Steve, mirando cómo las manos de Peter salían volando, lanzando a un general del ejército al cielo en lo que parecía ser una explosión.

Tony se movió, colocando su codo en la parte posterior del banco. Dejó espacio suficiente de la mano de Steve para estar distante.

—Bueno, estoy muy atrapado en el drama en la Primaria Anderson —respondió Tony con una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero sí, fue bueno.

—¿Ya han estado en la casa?

—Sí. Nos detuvimos para que Harry pudiera verla. Casi me hizo sentir barato, el pequeño mocoso —Tony lo dijo con una sonrisa. Steve sabía que quería a Harry, y sabía que era en parte porque Tony estaba tan aliviado que Peter tenía amigos. Un mejor amigo, en eso—. ¿Cómo está el hotel? Quiero decir, asumiendo que estás allí otra vez.

—Es agradable. Justo como lo recordaba. Incluso tiene la misma pareja de ancianos dirigiendo el lugar.

Tony resopló.

—¿Ustedes se unen hablando sobre sus experiencias de vida compartidas?

Steve puso los ojos en blanco y no respondió.

El silencio se apoderó de ellos otra vez y Steve se sintió tentado a preguntar cómo estaba Tony. Se acababan de ver la semana pasada en el partido de fútbol de Peter. Demonios, lo habían alentado juntos desde el costado y Steve había impedido que entrara en una pelea con el árbitro (que por cierto estaba en la escuela secundaria).

Peter arrojó a un soldado de infantería a un árbol cercano, lo que provocó un jadeo (en carácter) de Harry. Al parecer, ahora tenían que decidir si valía la pena ir tras él, ya que estaba "bastante muerto", según Peter.

Tony finalmente dejó de mirar hacia adelante y miró a Steve.

—¿Alguna vez te molesta, la forma en que juegan?

Steve se encogió de hombros.

—Hice lo mismo con Bucky cuando éramos niños. Excepto que no teníamos los juguetes. —Cuando llovía el béisbol o los demás niños jugaban, la Primera Guerra Mundial estalló en las aceras de Brooklyn—. Probablemente destripé a Bucky con una bayoneta cien veces.

Tony reflexionó sobre esa respuesta por un momento, pero Steve sabía lo que venía a continuación.

—Sin embargo, no respondiste la pregunta.

Steve dejó escapar un suspiro.

—No, no me molesta. Hay recuerdos, claro, pero los niños pequeños juegan la guerra. Si eso es lo que él quiere jugar, entonces puede seguir adelante.

Esa respuesta parecía ser más de lo que Tony había estado buscando y volvió su atención a los chicos.

Otro latido del silencio. Esta vez los árboles silbaron.

—Se parece más y más a ti cada día —dijo Steve en voz baja.

—Sí... lo hace —respondió Tony.

Steve sabía que era mejor que hubieran decidido que Tony fuera el padre de su hijo a través de la subrogación. Nunca se habló de que Steve fuera realmente el padre de Peter, aunque ambos estaban preocupados por el riesgo de que Peter se convirtiera en alcohólico más tarde en la vida. Hubo algunos documentos recuperados de Erskine que indicaron que a un receptor de suero «no se le recomienda que se reproduzca» debido a los temores de que el suero pueda alterar el proceso reproductivo. Otro efecto secundario que no se le había mencionado.

Peter era el hijo biológico de Tony, y eso era todo.

—Él se comporta como tú, sin embargo —agregó Tony un momento después—. Lo juro, cada semana que él está en mi casa, lleva más tiempo conseguir que coma cual niño y que deje de llamar a las mujeres «señora».

Steve enarcó una ceja, lanzando a Tony una mirada de soslayo.

—¿Entonces no debería llamarlos señora?

Una esquina de los labios de Tony se curvó hacia arriba.

—Es lindo cuando es niño, y es adorable cuando lo hace un modelo masculino de ciento siete años. Pero a menos que estés en el ejército o en el Sur, llamar a una mujer «señora» es simplemente raro.

Steve abrió la boca para corregir a Tony sobre su edad, pero luego recordó que era cierto desde hacía un mes. Ciento siete y él sólo parecía uno o dos años mayor que cuando tenía veinticinco años.

—¿Realmente han pasado diez años? —preguntó Steve.

Tony rió.

—Tú dime. Extremis me dio algo de sangre nueva, pero aún me siento viejo como el infierno.

Steve puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tony, no eres viejo.

Tony echó la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarlo en el respaldo del banco.

—Mm. Bueno, me siento viejo. Vamos, ¿qué más hay que hacer en la vida? Quiero decir, fuera de Avengers y todo eso. Me enamoré, comprometí, lo que fue un gran paso, si lo recuerdas, me casé. Luego tuvimos un hijo y entonces... —Se calló encogiéndose de hombros.

—Nos dimos cuenta de que no funcionábamos —dijo Steve, mirando a Tony.

Tony no lo miraba.

—Nos divorciamos, sí. Ahora sólo estamos en el viaje con Peter porque eso es lo que hacen los padres. Ya sabes, cuando no estamos salvando el universo y esas cosas.

—Eso no significa que tu vida haya terminado —dijo Steve con una risita.

—No estoy diciendo eso, estoy diciendo que no hay nada para hacer en la vida en ese respecto. Tengo a Peter. Esa pequeña tuerca es mi vida ahora.

Las figuras de acción fueron abandonadas cuando Harry se dirigió hacia un columpio cercano. Peter corrió tras él, pero después de unos pocos pasos se resbaló en la hierba.

—¡Peter! —Tony y Steve dijeron al mismo tiempo, ambos sentados.

Peter ni siquiera les dijo nada; se levantó y siguió corriendo.

Steve dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se volvió un poco más para poder vigilar a los niños.

Tony sacó su teléfono y ojeó algunas cosas. Steve vio aparecer su rostro de concentración mientras Tony escribía un mensaje de texto, pero se desvaneció tan pronto como el teléfono se apagó y volvió a guardarse en su bolsillo.

—Podrías casarte de nuevo —dijo Steve, apartando la mirada.

—¿Qué? —Las gafas de sol de Tony se quitaron. Steve inmediatamente deseó que las hubiera mantenido para que Tony no se viera tan expresivo.

—Dijiste que no hay nada más que hacer en la vida. Estoy diciendo que podrías casarte de nuevo. Las personas se casan después de los divorcios, de hecho, generalmente las personas se casan después de los divorcios.

—Sí, gracias, Capitán. —Un pequeño resoplido se escapó de los labios de Tony, el ruido revelador de él luchando por no decir algo—. No me voy a casar de nuevo. Lo hice una vez y mira dónde terminé.

Steve sonrió.

—¿Sentado en un banco con tu ex esposo de vacaciones?

Tony asintió, mirando sus manos.

—Tuve suerte contigo —dijo en voz baja—. De alguna manera, después de toda la mierda que pasó, no me lo quitaste.

Un dolor familiar comenzó en el pecho de Steve, como una cicatriz que se estaba derritiendo.

—Él es tu hijo, Tony. Nunca te hubiera hecho eso a ti, ni a Peter. No importa lo enojado y herido que estuviera en ese entonces, no iba a dejar que Peter creciera sin ti en su vida.

—Sí —Tony dejó escapar un lento suspiro y se enderezó de nuevo en su asiento—. Al menos podrías quedarte en la casa.

Steve negó con la cabeza.

—Ya no estamos casados. No me quedaré allá.

Habían pasado por esta discusión cientos de veces. La habían desgastado hasta el punto en que volver a mencionarlo hizo que ambos comenzaran a tratar de cambiar de tema.

Tony ganó, como de costumbre.

—¿Has comprado algún material escolar para Peter?

Steve masticó su pregunta de respaldo sobre el helado y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo he hecho. Estaba planeando llevarlo cuando viniera por mi semana.

Tony asintió.

Un momento de silencio pasó entre una y otra vez cuando Steve centró su atención en Peter mientras se balanceaba en el columpio, riendo de esa manera que sólo los niños pequeños podían. Peter había sido el verdadero héroe en esta situación; de alguna manera había superado el divorcio sin los efectos secundarios que la mayoría de los niños tenían. Cuatro años después, estaba feliz de pasar una semana con un padre y la siguiente con el otro. Ayudó que Steve y Tony vivieran cerca.

Luego Steve volvió el rostró hacia Tony, viendo a esos ojos oscuros contemplar el paisaje. Tony nunca pareció mirar las cosas por su belleza y no lo hizo en ese momento: analizó, calculó y encontró un millón de maneras de arreglar, mejorar y tener éxito. Su cerebro siempre estaba trabajando, siempre ocupado.

—Siempre vas a ser el amor de mi vida, sabes —dijo Steve en voz baja.

Tony dio un pequeño resoplido.

—Sí, lo sé. —Se volvió, fijando ojos con Steve. La mirada analizadora se volvió más suave, pero Steve sabía que Tony todavía estaba trabajando, tratando de encajar todas las piezas de rompecabezas dispersas—. ¿Por qué no te quedas a pasar la noche?

—Tony, por favor —suspiró Steve, una familiar sensación de molestia que le recordaba exactamente por qué su matrimonio había terminado.

—Lo digo para que puedas estar allí en la mañana. Desayuna con nosotros y quédate cuando Peter se despierte. Recuerdas cómo es en vacaciones. El niño está enamorado de la vida.

Steve sacudió la cabeza, aunque sí lo recordaba. Era lo mismo durante el tiempo de Navidad: la cara de Peter se iluminaba y tenía un brillo en sus ojos que estaba tan inocentemente emocionado que Steve se sintió inmediatamente bien con todo lo que había en su vida.

—No quiero que él tenga ninguna idea.

—¿Ideas para que aún podamos amarnos? —Tony preguntó, casi con incredulidad.

Steve lo miró, pero la mirada de Tony era firme.

—Ideas para que podamos volver a estar juntos.

Tony rodó sus ojos, pero su verdadera emoción salió con el impaciente suspiro.

—Bien —Hizo una pausa, apretando los dientes—. La mayoría de las veces creo que no quieres volver a intentarlo porque sabes que va a fallar, pero a veces creo que es sólo porque no puedes soportar una de tus decisiones.

El problema era que ambas cosas eran ciertas. Steve frunció un poco los labios y miró el banco.

—Todavía nos amamos y ambos lo sabemos. Pero amarse el uno al otro no significa que tendremos un buen matrimonio. Lo sabemos. Tratamos.

—Nunca _tratamos_ arreglarlo, Steve —contraatacó Tony, pero no estaba enojado. Al menos no todavía.

Fue el turno de Steve de dejar escapar el suspiro impaciente.

—Tuvimos un gran matrimonio hasta que las cosas se fueron al sur-

—Todo matrimonio es genial antes de irse hacia el sur, Cap —interrumpió Tony.

—...pero creo que sabía que no iba a durar. Necesitas espacio y mucho tiempo para ti mismo. Cuando me casé contigo, pensé que eso cambiaría. Quería que cambiaras por mí y eso no estaba bien. Pero ahora que estamos divorciados, estoy feliz. Sé exactamente qué esperar y cómo sentirme contigo. Esto funciona mejor para mí, mucho mejor. No me digas que no funciona mejor para ti.

Tony tragó saliva, mirándolo fijamente casi como si pudiera explotar en un ataque de ira o en lágrimas. Steve no sabía cuál.

—Sólo porque funcione mejor no significa que no te extrañe.

La mirada de Steve regresó al banco y comenzó a picar la laca pelada en el banco otra vez.

—Esa es la compensación que funciona.

—Es una maldita tortura, Steve. ¿No es tortura para ti? Sentarse allí y saber que la persona que amas se siente de la misma manera, ¿pero no hará malditamente nada?

Steve abrió la boca para responder, luego la volvió a cerrar y volvió la cara.

Diminutos pasos hacían ruidos en la hierba mientras Peter y Harry corrían hacia ellos, aún riendo con las mejillas pintadas de rosa por correr tanto.

—¡Papa, vimos un gran pájaro! —gritó Peter, subiéndose a Steve.

Dejó escapar un gruñido cuando la rodilla de Peter se hundió en su muslo, pero luego volvió a sonreír.

—Un pájaro grande, ¿eh?

—Sí, fue realmente grande —agregó Harry, levantándose para sentarse entre Tony y Steve. Tony le dio una sacudida al pelo de Harry.

—¿Sabes de qué tipo era? —Tony preguntó—. ¿Qué aspecto tiene?

—¡Grande! —exclamó Peter.

—Grande, Tony —repitió Steve con una sonrisa.

Tony rodó su mirada con una sonrisa.

—Claro, perdón. Lo olvidé. Un pájaro grande.

Peter envolvió sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de Steve y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

—Papa —Peter preguntó en un tono que Steve supo reconocer cuando Peter quería algo—. ¿Podemos ir a buscar un helado ahora?

Steve dejó escapar un suspiro dramático.

—No lo sé... ¿Qué piensas, Tony?

—Oye, soy el papá divertido. Vamos —Tony respondió con un guiño a Harry—. Agarren sus cosas, niños. Asegúrense de no dejar ningún juguete tirado por ahí.

Tan pronto como se habían unido a ellos, Peter y Harry se fueron nuevamente a recoger sus juguetes, alimentados por el deseo de un helado. Steve se levantó y se sacudió la camisa, donde Peter había dejado unos cuantos pedazos de hierba. Tony lo siguió y volvió a ponerse las gafas de sol, a pesar de que el sol ya era de color naranja brillante y se hundía en el agua del lago.

—Sí es una tortura —murmuró Steve cuando Peter recogió sus figuras de acción con una sonrisa que era una versión en miniatura de la de Tony—. Pero vale la pena porque prefiero que Peter crezca con padres que lo aman más que a cualquier otra cosa y que siempre tendrán tiempo para apoyarlo, a que él crezca lidiando con nosotros peleando, arreglándonos y peleando nuevamente... Somos un mejor ejemplo para él ahora que antes. Sé que lo sabes.

Ni siquiera Tony podía negar que estaban mejor divorciados que casados.

—Siempre pensé que tal vez podría hacerte egoísta —dijo Tony, cruzando los brazos y mirando a los chicos a través de sus gafas de sol—. Pensé que tal vez es por eso que nos divorciamos. Luego te negaste a tomar dinero, me diste la custodia compartida, ni siquiera me dejaste pagar tu maldito taxi cuando saliste del juzgado después de que mis abogados te destrozaran. Dejas que los medios te llamen una interesada puta súper excavadora de oro y nunca te escuché quejarte —Tony enroscó los puños—. E incluso después de esa mierda que hice con mis abogados y todo lo demás para lastimarte, me ayudaste. ¡Me ayudaste! Y a pesar de que todavía nos amamos, no vuelves. No entiendo cómo puedes hacer eso.

—Acabo de decirte-

—Lo sé. Y sé que tienes razón. Pero nunca podría hacer lo que tú haces. Vivir en un jodido hotel mientras tu ex marido alquila una casa de vacaciones gigante. Vivir en un apartamento de dos habitaciones apenas lo suficientemente grande para dos personas, mientras que tu ex esposo posee diez casas y una torre. Pienso en llamarte todo el tiempo queriendo estar contigo otra vez. He hecho esas llamadas, tú nunca lo has hecho. Casi me ofendo porque me hace sentir que tal vez no me amas.

Steve siempre había sido conocido por su autodisciplina. Su propia autodisciplina, no del tipo que significaba que debía sentarse ociosamente mientras la gente se equivocaba con él. Sólo se había perdido una semana de la iglesia cuando estaba demasiado enfermo para ir, y ahora era cuando estaba demasiado ocupado en una misión. Todavía no bebía mucho a excepción de una cerveza ocasional con el equipo de unos tragos con Natasha. Pero había sido particularmente estricto consigo mismo cuando se había divorciado.

Sin el conocimiento de Tony, Steve se había resquebrajado docenas de veces. Había sollozado hasta dormir, tomó el metro lejos de la Torre Stark sólo para correr hacia el callejón más cercano para vomitar porque simplemente _no podía_. Peter era lo más importante y, lo que sea que Steve haya sentido en esos momentos de debilidad, se negó a dejar que le hicieran daño a Peter. Sam Wilson dijo que estaba siendo ridículo, que besarlo de nuevo o abrazarlo no significaba que volverían a estar juntos. Sin embargo, Sam nunca se había ofrecido a llevarlo a ver a Tony, porque Sam sabía que tan bien como Steve que la separación era lo mejor.

—Es diferente ahora —Steve dijo en voz baja.

—Sí —dijo Tony con un resoplido—. Maldita sea, que lo es.

Peter y Harry corrieron hacia ellos y luego comenzaron a correr hacia la heladería. Peter conocía el lugar de memoria y Steve y Tony no estaban preocupados de que se perdiera aquí. Sin embargo, Peter no llegó hasta allá, pues se agachó para mirar algo en el suelo, a menos de treinta pasos de ellos. Probablemente un insecto. Peter estaba muy interesado en los insectos en ese momento.

—Voy a comprarles el helado —dijo Tony.

Steve sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—De ninguna manera. Me convertiré en el papá divertido esta vez.

Tony le lanzó una mirada por encima del borde de sus gafas de sol.

A cambio, Steve le dio un golpe juguetón con el hombro.

—Hablando de ser el Sr. Padre divertido... ¿ _Slim Jims_ para ellos? ¿De Verdad?

—No estás realmente a punto de gritarme por eso —Tony puso los ojos en blanco y se metió las manos en los bolsillos—. ¡Teníamos un armario lleno mientras estábamos casados! No dijiste nada sobre ellos en ese entonces.

—Y todavía están nada cerca a lo saludable —agregó Steve, con los ojos brillando con picardía.

Tony se detuvo por un momento. Steve avanzó unos pasos y se dio la vuelta, enarcando una ceja.

—Lo siento —explicó Tony con una insinuación de una sonrisa—. De repente recordé por qué me encanta estar soltero.

Una risa brotó de los labios de Steve antes de que pudiera detenerse. Tal vez estaba teñido con una pequeña pizca de angustia, pero se rió de todos modos. Había estado casado con ese hombre en un momento dado: el hombre que dejó que su hijo lo convenciera de comprar _Slim Jims_ porque Tony simplemente no podía decirle a Peter que no. Tony también se echó a reír, y pronto ambos estuvieron parados allí resquebrajándose, sufriendo y sanando a la vez.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? —Peter estaba allí de repente, saltando arriba y abajo frente a Tony, desesperado por saber qué era tan divertido de lo que _ambos_ de sus papás se reían.

Cuando Steve se recuperó, todavía mordiéndose el labio inferior para no reírse, deslizó su brazo alrededor del hombro de Tony.

—Papi me acaba de recordar algo realmente divertido, es todo.

Peter frunció el ceño, hizo un giro de ojos dramático y se alejó, arrastrando a un confundido Harry por la mano. Steve los vio caminar hacia adelante, luego comenzó a caminar un poco cuando sintió que Tony se giraba hacia su pecho, sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de él.

Steve le devolvió el abrazo con su único brazo, pero no lo rodeó por completo. Tony dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y Steve le frotó un poco la espalda para tratar de calmarlo. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se permitían ese tipo de cercanía. Steve casi había olvidado lo que se sentía cuando alguien lo amaba. Pero todavía no podía dejarse abrazar. Eso le daría a Tony la impresión equivocada.

Tony se retiró bruscamente un momento después y se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Estás bien? —Steve preguntó, su voz se espesó con preocupación.

Tony asintió una vez, reajustando sus torcidas gafas de sol. Empezó a caminar de nuevo.

El tiempo había sido cruel con su amor. El anillo de bodas que Steve nunca había esperado recibir fue una vez acariciado y usado todos los días en su dedo. Ahora reposaba en la caja en la que había aguardado, empujado en el rincón más alejado de su cajón de tocador superior. El de Tony todavía estaba en su dedo, brillando a la luz de la tarde como la esperanza que Steve sabía que aún parpadeaba en el corazón de Tony: de que de alguna manera algo cambiaría.

No lo haría, pero a Tony Stark no le gustaba dejar pasar las cosas.

—Vamos a conseguir ese helado, Rogers —dijo Tony débilmente.

Tony podría no haberlo sabido, pero una parte de Steve siempre tendría esa misma esperanza ciega. Era la parte de Steve que tenía un armario lleno de _Slim Jims_  sin abrir, esperando el día en que Tony saliera corriendo y necesitara su estúpida merienda favorita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El link de la cover: https://ibb.co/jMHHNDQ


	2. Lo que me enseñaste podría haber salvado algún rostro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony lo saludó con una sonrisa alegre, como si no fuera el ex marido de Steve apareciendo de la nada en una noche tormentosa en noviembre.

_«Ahora que el humo se ha ido,_  
_y el aire es todo claro,_  
_los que estaban justo allí,_  
_tienen una nueva clase de miedo._  
_Pelearían y tenían razón._  
_Pero eran demasiado fuertes._  
_Lo pegarían en tu cara,_  
_Y te dejarían oler lo que consideran incorrecto»._

La lluvia golpeó contra las ventanas del apartamento de Steve mientras ojeaba un archivo de SHIELD en una de sus tabletas Stark. Incluso una tableta se sentía extraña en sus manos con el conocimiento de que Tony la había creado, sin duda en una noche como esta. La mayoría de la gente veía Netflix o se acurrucaba en el sofá con un buen libro: Tony creaba tecnología revolucionaria. Rhodey había dicho una vez que si Tony pasaba sólo una fracción del tiempo que pasaba bebiendo y charlando en el trabajo, el mundo estaría por delante de donde estaba actualmente en el aspecto tecnológico. Steve no lo dudaba.

Ojeó otra pestaña sobre algunos villanos que habían sido vistos corriendo por los sistemas de alcantarillado de Nueva York, pero ya no estaba interesado. SHIELD se había vuelto muy bueno manejando los problemas por su cuenta y Steve ya no encajaba en el ritmo que originalmente habían planeado para él. Él nunca había cabido realmente allí; se había forzado a hacerlo porque no tenía un hogar real en ese entonces. Él no lo hizo ahora. Su departamento todavía se sentía como un lugar temporal. El hogar donde Peter esperaba correr y abrazar sus piernas cuando cruzara la puerta.

El hogar, también, donde las cenas de macarrones con queso para tres sólo se consumían por dos.

La lluvia llegó a un rugido silencioso y Steve decidió apagar la tableta y encender el televisor. Su plato de la cena todavía estaba en la mesa de noche y necesitaba ser lavado, pero lo estaba guardando para más tarde. Cualquier cosa para comer los minutos, las horas, los días hasta que Peter viniera a pasar la semana. El otoño comenzó a ponerse en marcha, y nada le encantó más a Steve que llevar a Peter a _Central Park_ para jugar en las hojas o tallar calabazas, algo que Steve nunca había podido hacer cuando era un niño.

Se reajustó en el sofá y saltó canales de cocina, _reality shows_ y especialmente noticias. Los programas de polis no le interesaban, y el Canal de Historia sólo era interesante cuando se trataba de una guerra que él no conocía. Desafortunadamente para Steve, parecía que todos los demás programas tenían que ver con la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Pensó en llamar a Sam, y también pensó en llamar a Bucky, pero Bucky no sabía realmente lo que significaba cuando Steve lo llamaba. Bucky venía los fines de semana a beber su licor y hablar, y ocasionalmente salían a comer a algún lugar. Bucky todavía estaba sanando años después de su reaparición en el mundo de vigilia como Bucky Barnes. Todavía evitaba hablar de homosexualidad, tal como lo había hecho Steve cuando se había descongelado por primera vez.

A Sam no le importó hablar, no estaría trabajando en el VA si lo hiciera, pero Steve siempre tuvo la sensación de que lo estaba molestando cuando llamaba por Tony. Steve también lo llamó sobre otras cosas, pero después de las nueve, Sam sabía por qué había llamado Steve y no sería para hablar del juego.

Se preguntó vagamente si era aceptable dormir la siesta a las diez de la noche sin acostarse. Steve sólo necesitaba cuatro horas de sueño y sólo podía obligarse a quedarse en la cama por cinco. Fue una sentencia cruel para alguien que experimentó una intensa soledad durante las semanas en que su hijo no estuvo presente. Salía con sus amigos, por supuesto, y los Vengadores lo mantenían ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero desde el divorcio no le gustaba mucho andar con todos. Clint volvió a verificar la decencia de sus bromas, Natasha lo miraba demasiado, Bruce se aclaraba la garganta con demasiada frecuencia y Thor le fruncía el ceño descaradamente.

Cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, Steve se quedó helado. Su pecho se apretó con aprensión y se deslizó del sofá tan silenciosamente como pudo, ubicando su escudo cerca de la puerta.

Cuando vio quién era a través de la mirilla, casi se dio la vuelta y regresó a su sofá. Si no hubiera estado asaltando afuera, él habría hecho eso.

En cambio, colocó la cadena de la puerta y la abrió unos centímetros, mirando hacia afuera como si su visitante fuera un extraño.

—¡Hola, Steve! —saludó Tony, como si no fuera el ex marido de Steve apareciendo de la nada en una noche tormentosa en noviembre.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, Tony? —preguntó Steve, con el rostro ilegible.

Tony se detuvo por un momento, confundido. Luego volvió su sonrisa.

—Dejarme entrar sería bueno.

Steve miró a Tony con suspicacia por un momento, no gustándole ni un poco. Se había prometido a sí mismo que Tony nunca iba a entrar en su apartamento. Tony dejaba a Peter en la base de las escaleras y Steve salía para saludar a Tony. Si era necesario descartar algo de lo que no se podía confiar en un niño de ocho años, Tony llegaba a la parte superior de las escaleras y Steve salía.

Con un apretón de su mandíbula, Steve removió la cadena y abrió la puerta, pero no dejó entrar a Tony todavía.

—¿Hay algo mal?

Tony lo miró con una expresión seria, enfatizada por la sombra de su capucha.

—El penthouse está en llamas.

Los ojos de Steve se abrieron de golpe.

—¿Qué?

Una sonrisa estalló en la cara de Tony.

—Sólo estoy bromeando. El penthouse no está en llamas —Pasó junto a Steve—. Sólo sabía que no me dejarías entrar a menos que sucediera algo jugoso.

Steve se quedó sin aliento y cerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Tony?

—Este es tu sitio, ¿eh? —Tony se quitó la capucha y se quitó la chaqueta impermeable mientras miraba alrededor de la pequeña sala de estar de Steve.

Había pisos de madera originales desgastados por la edad, y un pequeño sofá y TV ocupaban la mayor parte de la habitación. Carteles de propaganda vintage de los años treinta y cuarenta estaban colgados en las paredes, irónico debido a los puntos de vista de Steve, pero apreciaba la obra de arte de la época demasiado para derribarla.

Cuatro años se divorciaron y Steve finalmente había dejado entrar a Tony. Se odiaba a sí mismo por ello.

—Aquí, probablemente quieras sentarte en la cocina, ahí es donde está el calentador. —Steve hizo un gesto hacia el paso, sintiéndose violado. Tony sólo absorbió todo lo que miraba. Todas las posesiones de Steve de repente ya no se sentían como suyas.

—¿Cuánto pagas por este lugar? —Tony preguntó mientras colgaba su impermeable sobre el respaldo de una silla de comedor.

La cocina de Steve estaba conectada al área de comedor y él quería de deliberada forma, una mesa de comedor y sillas de tamaño decente para la compañía. Era un espacio suficientemente grande para cinco o seis personas cómodamente, pero evidente, solo un Tony Stark.

Steve abrazó el borde de los mostradores y se mantuvo tan lejos de Tony como pudo mientras ignoraba la pregunta.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —Steve preguntó, abriendo el armario para tomar dos vasos.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Tony, señalando la botella de _Jack Daniels_ que Bucky guardaba en su lugar para cuando decidió irrumpir mientras Steve se había ido.

—De Bucky —murmuró Steve, agarrando la botella y rápidamente metiéndola en el cajón más cercano.

—De Bucky —repitió Tony.

—Entonces, ¿querías algo de beber o no? —preguntó Steve de nuevo, tocando uno de los vasos.

Tony se frotó los brazos, dándole a Steve un impulso increíble de cruzar la habitación y calentarlo. Tony siempre lo había usado como un calentador personal, y no sólo porque la temperatura corporal de Steve era ligeramente más alta que la de una persona normal.

—¿Tienes café?

Steve frunció el ceño.

—Uh, no, en realidad —Él no tomaba cafeína. Tony lo sabía—. Aunque tengo chocolate caliente.

—Por supuesto que sí —murmuró Tony—. Sí, voy a tomar algo de eso.

Agradecido de que Tony hubiera tomado una decisión, Steve comenzó a buscar un paquete de mezcla de chocolate caliente. Fingía estar concentrado en su tarea, cuando en realidad sólo estaba tratando de alejarse lo más posible de Tony. Sentía que estaba siendo sofocado por el CO2 de Tony.

—¿No vas a preguntarme por qué estoy aquí? —Tony preguntó después de un minuto.

Steve se detuvo sólo por una fracción de segundo.

—No me importa por qué estás aquí.

—Oh mierda, Steve —dijo Tony—. Podría decir que quieres que me vaya.

—No.

—¿Qué no?

—No _quiero_.

No iba a decir lo que Tony quería que él dijera.

—Debe apestar sentirse obligado a ser educado con la gente —dijo Tony con un sonido de disgusto.

Steve finalmente encontró un paquete de mezcla de chocolate caliente y lo colocó en el mostrador para buscar leche. Odiaba la idea de hacer chocolate caliente con agua. Al hacerlo, le recordó su primer apartamento terrible con Bucky, donde vivían en el piso superior con un techo que se estaba cayendo y todo lo que tenían para comer era sopa fría de latas.

Tan pronto como sacó la leche de la nevera, Tony gimió.

—No lo hagas con leche, eso es asqueroso. Agua por favor.

Steve metió la leche en el estante de la nevera y cerró la puerta. Abrió el grifo, llenó el vaso y vertió toda la mezcla en la taza. Le temblaban las manos.

Tony se quedó quieto, acercándose para ayudar.

— _Siéntate_. —Steve saltó sobre su hombro.

Tony se sentó.

Steve continuó revolviendo la mezcla en el agua, los sonidos metálicos contra el vidrio contrastaban con el apagado ruido de la lluvia contra la ventana de la cocina. Derramó un poco de solución de chocolate caliente cuando metió la taza en el microondas. Pateó dos minutos en el reloj y luego se limpió los dedos en sus pantalones de chándal.

—Quería ver s-

—¡Cállate! —ladró Steve, sin querer realmente decirlo tan fuerte.

Tony parpadeó sorprendido, luego se miró las manos.

—Lo siento —dijo Steve después de un momento—, pero no quiero escuchar eso ahora.

—Jesús, Steve —dijo Tony con un suspiro de derrota. Su voz era tranquila, casi un susurro.

—¿Quién está cuidando a Peter, Tony? ¿Está JARVIS vigilando a Peter?

Tony lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Rhodey está mirando a Pete-

—Así que tienes una niñera para que puedas acabar y hostigarme.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Tony, golpeando la mesa—. ¡Eso es exactamente lo que hice!

Si Tony pensaba que iba a estar impresionado, estaba muy equivocado. Los ojos de Steve se estrecharon y se cruzó de brazos, completamente furioso. Tony lo había engañado. Steve quizás podría haber entendido que Tony estaba en el vecindario y tuvo un momento de debilidad, ¿pero venir aquí a propósito? Steve no podía aceptar eso.

—Vete —dijo Steve. Ni siquiera miró hacia arriba.

—Steve-

—Sal.

Tony se levantó con un furioso ruido de frustración, pero no se movió para irse. En su lugar se acercó.

Steve lo miró, cada parte de su cerebro gritaba que no permitiera que Tony se acercara más.

—Te _arrojaré_ bajo la lluvia.

—¿Me estás amenazando, Spangles? —Tony preguntó, dando un paso definitivo hacia él. Sus ojos ardían directamente en los de Steve, pero Steve no iba a retroceder. Tony había invadido su hogar, su intimidad.

—Agarra tu abrigo y vete —gruñó. Debería haber visto venir esto. Por lo que sabía, Tony había pedido un favor personal a Thor para la tormenta. Eso ciertamente sonaba como algo que Tony haría.

—Sé que odias escucharlo, pero todavía lo eres todo para mí —dijo Tony, con voz baja como la que tenía cuando estaba enojado—. Dijiste que todavía me amas. ¿Es eso cierto?

Steve apretó los dientes y no respondió.

—¿Es verdad?

—No importa si es verdad, Tony. Sal de mi ap-

—¡A mí me importa, Steve! —Tony avanzó de nuevo. Steve se tensó para una pelea.

Por eso no podían volver a casarse o estar juntos otra vez. Peter estaría ahí por momentos como estos y estaría asustado o preocupado.

—No me iré hasta que obtenga una respuesta —dijo Tony desafiante.

Steve dejó escapar un gruñido bajo.

—Sí, Tony, todavía te amo —dijo bruscamente—, pero no voy a dejar que invadas mi espacio, mi hogar, y vengas cuando quieras. Cuando llegue la semana de Peter, puedes venir y esperar al pie de las escaleras como acordaste hacer.

Tony golpeó su puño contra la mesa, pero Steve no se inmutó.

—¡Maldita sea, Steve! Te quiero en mi vida otra vez, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Es mucho pedir?

—Estoy en tu vida.

—¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!

Steve tensó su mandíbula por un momento.

—Tuvimos nuestra oportunidad, Tony. Estuvimos casados por casi seis años. Lo arruinamos. Lo arruinamos y Peter tuvo que pasar por tanta mierda, Tony. Tenía cuatro años y tenía que vernos odiarnos, pero nunca en la misma habitación al mismo tiempo. Nunca lo pondré en esa situación de nuevo. No como un niño de ocho años, no como un niño de treinta.

—Actúas como si no pudiéramos permanecer juntos —dijo Tony, disgustado.

Los ojos de Steve brillaron.

—¿Crees que podemos? ¿Honestamente, Tony? Haces sacrificios por Peter y te amo por eso, pero no soy lo suficientemente ingenuo como para pensar que podrías hacer lo mismo por mí.

Tony miró insultado.

—¿Perdóneme? ¿Estás diciendo que no hice sacrificios por ti? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Steve no respondió. Por supuesto, sabía que Tony había hecho sacrificios por él durante su matrimonio, que había hecho muchos. Sin embargo, todavía no había estado allí por las pequeñas cosas, los momentos que Steve más lo necesitaba. El primer intento de Peter de hacer panqueques (con la ayuda de Steve, por supuesto), ayudado a Peter a superar su nerviosismo antes de su primera práctica de fútbol, ese juego de pelota de cientos donde Peter había estado demasiado ocupado dibujando en la arena en los jardines para darse cuenta que la pelota había aterrizado justo a su lado. Después de ese juego, cuando Steve se sentó en la arena con él y le mostró cómo dibujar estrellas. Los sacrificios sólo por los grandes momentos de la vida no habían sido suficientes.

Había lágrimas en los ojos de Tony cuando le vio, tocando vacilante el brazo de Steve como si su mano pudiera atravesarlo. Luego Tony se aferró con fuerza, hundiendo sus dedos en el músculo del bíceps de Steve.

—Tony —advirtió Steve.

—Bésame —dijo Tony temblorosamente.

Steve lo miró con los ojos ligeramente abiertos. Luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Por favor.

—No, Tony —dijo Steve en voz baja.

—Sólo hazlo ahora mismo. Realmente rápido. Terminará en un segundo.

Steve levantó las manos y tocó suavemente los brazos de Tony.

—No, Tony.

Pero su corazón se derritió un poco cuando Tony lo miró con esos grandes ojos suyos, tan oscuros y cálidos al mismo tiempo.

—Ni siquiera recuerdo nuestro último beso —susurró Tony—. Ni siquiera lo recuerdo.

Steve lo recordaba. Lo recordaba porque sabía que sería lo último. Tony acababa de irse para una conferencia de dos semanas en Tokio. Le había dado a Tony un pequeño beso en los labios y una sonrisa, completa con una pequeña ola de despedida. Y una vez que Tony se había perdido de vista, había llamado a un abogado.

—¿Puedo al menos abrazarte? —Tony preguntó lastimosamente.

Steve tragó saliva antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—No creo que sea una buena ide-

Tony soltó su agarre y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Steve, abrazándolo con fuerza contra su pecho.

—Vete a la mierda con tus buenas ideas —murmuró Tony.

Steve cerró los ojos, tratando de mantener sus emociones bajo control. Mucho de él quería devolverle el abrazo, abrazar a Tony con fuerza y confesar lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Extrañaba cómo a veces todavía ponía una mano para sentirlo cuando se despertaba por la mañana, o se encontraba casi comprando papas fritas congeladas cuando compraba alimentos porque a Tony le gustaban.

Pero no le devolvió el abrazo. Era más fuerte que Tony. Steve disfrutó de la calidez de alguien que lo abrazaba nuevamente, de que Tony lo abrazaba nuevamente, pero se negó a devolverle el favor. Se imaginó a Peter en su mente, de tres años de edad, con un paso tambaleante y mejillas regordetas, con el pulgar en la boca y una manta en la mano, observando. Juzgándolo con los ojos marrones de su padre por dejar que papá lo volviera a abrazar.

Imaginó los brazos de Tony como pinzas, acercándose a él. Los brazos de Tony eran músculos extraños, brazos que ya no conocía. Una punzada de inquietud se agravó en la base de su columna vertebral.

—Maldito seas, Steve —susurró Tony, su aliento caliente contra la camisa de Steve—. Maldito seas. Sé que esto no es lo que eres.

—Tienes razón —dijo Steve, inclinándose gradualmente hacia atrás para intentar liberarse del abrazo—. Ya no sabes quién soy.

—Oh, cállate la boca —espetó Tony, soltándose mientras lo decía—. Esta mierda de telenovela críptica _no eres tú_. Estás haciendo esto para ser cruel conmigo.

Steve parpadeó, su rostro se torció en un ceño fruncido.

—Esperaría escuchar eso de Peter, no de ti.

—No podía soportarlo más, Steve —dijo Tony rápidamente—. No podría pasar otra maldita noche sin verte. Dale una oportunidad a esto, ¿quieres?

—¿Dar oportunidad a qué? ¿Nosotros? —Steve no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Después de cuatro años ¿Tony había elegido _ahora_?—. ¿Has estado bebiendo?

—¡No! —Las manos de Tony llegaron a los hombros de Steve, dándoles un apretón desesperado—. No —repitió, más suave—. Te amo, Steve. Siento que estoy en la puta escuela secundaria ahora mismo, pero no me estás escuchando. Te amo. No quiero vivir viendo cómo nos odiamos.

Steve trató de retroceder, pero su talón golpeó el refrigerador.

—Deja de hablarme así, ¿quieres? No somos niños, ¿de acuerdo? Decir que me amas no arreglará nada.

La esperanza en los ojos de Tony se apagó como una vela al final de su mecha. Él retiró sus manos de los hombros de Steve inmediatamente.

—Y tú eres el tipo que se supone que no debe rendirse.

Steve apretó sus labios en una línea dura.

—Soy realista, Tony —No pudo evitar que su voz se alzara—. Siempre he sido realista sobre esto. Nunca volveremos a estar juntos. Me niego a hacerle eso a Peter. ¡Te lo he explicado!

—Si Peter estuviera fuera de escena, y no lo tomes a mal, estoy siendo hipotético, ¿lo harías? ¿Lo intentarías de nuevo?

—Peter está en la escena —espetó Steve—. Entonces sería una estupidez responder a esa pregunta.

—Entonces, hazme el favor —dijo Tony, con los ojos agudos.

Steve negó con la cabeza. Permitir que esa línea de pensamiento incluso llegara a su mente sería una tortura estúpida que no quería infligirse a sí mismo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de volver con Tony si Peter «no estaba en la escena». Si Peter fuera sacado de la ecuación por completo, bueno, Steve habría dejado Nueva York hace mucho tiempo.

Se había quedado en la ciudad porque nunca quiso que Peter se sintiera como si tuviera dos casas. Claro, él tenía el apartamento de Steve y el penthouse de Tony (entre otros), pero Nueva York era el paraguas de esos dos lugares. Peter pudo encontrar seguridad porque fue criado en la ciudad, no dividido entre otra ciudad y la bulliciosa metrópolis de Nueva York. Si Peter no hubiera nacido y él y Tony todavía se hubieran divorciado (y lo hubieran hecho, el divorcio no fue culpa de Peter), Steve se habría ido a algún lugar sin rascacielos ni agencias gubernamentales en cada esquina.

Tony dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota, un sonido raro.

—Mira, sólo olvida que estuve aquí.

—Lo haré —respondió Steve secamente.

Tony le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—Genial —Hubo una pausa—. Aprendí algo hoy.

—Apuesto a que lo hiciste —dijo Steve, cruzando los brazos de nuevo.

Las fosas nasales de Tony se ensancharon indignadas. Estaba claramente herido, pero Steve se obligó a no prestarle atención.

—Aprendí que o estás más jodido que yo por todo esto, o no me amas en absoluto.

Steve cruzó la habitación donde colgaba el impermeable de Tony sobre el respaldo de una silla. Lo levantó, como si probara el peso de él en sus manos. Había un pequeño diseño de casco de Iron Man hecho de caucho plastificado cosido en la espalda que hizo que Steve casi dejaba que se cayera por completo el abrigo. El amarillo brillante y el rojo le recordaban años atrás, cuando Peter no había sido más que un bebé gigante.

Steve recordó haber escondido su nariz en la pelusa de melocotón del cabello de Peter mientras su hijo dormía contra su pecho. Había estado lloviendo ese día en el asfalto, pero Peter nunca se había asustado por las tormentas eléctricas o incluso por la lluvia que golpeaba sus mejillas redondas. Y su pequeño impermeable, hecho para parecer un pato rojo con el pico como una pequeña visera había sido sobre la cosa más linda en la tierra.

Recordó haber esperado ese día. Esperando hasta que su sudadera se hubiera empapado, hasta que él había estado temblando. Y Peter acababa de dormir, contento y babeando en su hombro, protegido por su pequeño impermeable hasta que apareció Tony, furioso porque Steve había decidido esperar afuera _bajo la maldita lluvia_ («¿Qué diablos es esto? ¿Una película? ¡Jesús, Steve!»). No obstante, iban a casa.

—Es de ese impermeable que Peter solía usar. El del pato —dijo Tony en voz baja.

—Lo sé —murmuró Steve, a pesar de que no lo sabía en absoluto.

Tony dejó escapar una risita triste.

—Cada vez que recuerdo que está allí, recuerdo el día que esperaste con él en la carretera en una tormenta como un par de idiotas.

Momentos como estos hicieron que el corazón de Steve se retorciera sobre sí mismo. Se lamió los labios, agarrando la chaqueta un poco más fuerte. Quería acercárselo a la nariz, oler otra vez ese aroma de Tony y no sentirse presionado por él. No hay presión para abrazar o decir lo correcto o terminar la conversación. Momentos como estos le recordaban lo maravilloso que había sido amar al hombre que tenía delante; cómo se había sentido, como la persona más afortunada del mundo.

—Pensé que tiraste esto —murmuró Steve.

—¿El abrigo de Peter? De ninguna manera. Lo guardo todo en un contenedor de almacenamiento en Tucson con una vieja maquinaria de armas.

Steve lo vio, tratando de discernir la broma allí.

Tony se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy bromeando.

Steve volvió su mirada hacia el impermeable. Tony mantenía la ropa vieja de Peter en un contenedor de almacenamiento en algún lugar. Eso era tan... Tony. Steve podía ver la mirada que tenía que estar en la cara de Pepper cada vez que tenía que enviar otra caja de cosas a Tucson, otra etapa de la vida de Peter escondida para un momento posterior.

No se dio cuenta de que había lágrimas en sus mejillas hasta que Tony estuvo allí, guiando sus manos para bajar la chaqueta y luego jalarla alrededor de la cintura de Tony.

—Vamos, grandote. Sé que eres tan tonto como yo, lo sé —dijo Tony con suavidad.

Las manos de Steve permanecieron esta vez. Abrazó con fuerza cuando los brazos de Tony lo rodearon, cerrando los ojos sólo para respirar, sólo para recordar cómo se sentía eso hace tanto tiempo.

—Guardaste el impermeable —susurró patéticamente.

—¿Un impermeable tan lindo? Nunca tiraría eso —respondió Tony—. Todavía tengo todas tus estúpidas sudaderas también, ya sabes.

Así, los brazos de Tony se convirtieron en pinzas nerviosas de nuevo.

Steve siempre tenía una autoridad sobre él cuando lo quería, y cuando lo activaba, incluso Tony Stark se volvía impotente. Steve se apartó rápidamente, se desenredó de la trampa en la que casi había caído.

—Estabas yéndote —dijo Steve rígidamente, retirándose.

—Steve-

—Oh —Empujó el impermeable hacia Tony—. Ahí.

Casi había caído en la trampa, no podía creerlo.

Tony lo miró con ojos vidriosos antes de estirarse y tomar el abrigo de las manos de Steve.

—¿Alguna vez realmente me extrañas? —Tony preguntó en voz baja.

Tony siempre pensó que Steve tenía mucho más autocontrol de lo que realmente tenía. Él dio esa impresión a mucha gente. Sólo Bucky sabía realmente que Steve sólo actuaba en la primera cosa que se le venía a la cabeza que podría funcionar.

Generalmente.

Tony siempre fue la excepción.

—A veces —dijo Steve fácilmente, dirigiéndose a través del paso y en el pequeño vestíbulo. Abrió la puerta antes de que Tony pudiera tener alguna idea.

La lluvia seguía cayendo afuera, un torrente de grandes gotas gordas apuntaban como balas mientras caían.

Tony no se había movido de la cocina, todavía se aferraba al impermeable y miraba a Steve con los ojos de Peter, sólo más grandes y con algún tipo de conocimiento que Steve secretamente esperaba que Peter nunca obtuviera. A veces le asustaba que Tony supiera tanto sobre todo.

—Tony, por favor. He tenido un largo día —dijo Steve, como si no hubiera estado pensando en cuántos bocados podría hacer que su cena fuera la última antes de que apareciera Tony.

—Sí. Bueno.

Tony ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo para ponerse el abrigo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Steve se hizo a un lado para que Tony pudiera pasar y no se miraron. Ni siquiera se despidieron. No había razón para hacerlo. Se verían en cuatro días, catorce horas.

Steve cerró la puerta y presionó cautelosamente los dedos contra la caja torácica, como si los brazos de Tony hubieran dejado algún tipo de huella allí.

Regresó al sofá y se acurrucó de nuevo, con los ojos distantes mientras miraba el pasado donde había tenido una familia. Una casa. Una vida.

Cuatro días, catorce horas. Entonces su vida sería correr escaleras arriba para encontrarse con él.

 

******

 

Días más tarde, Steve se despertó con el sonido de crujientes tablas del suelo. El sonido no lo alarmó, aunque tal vez debería haberlo hecho. Se limitó a mirar la pantalla de TV negra, preguntándose vagamente en qué posición podría estar su esqueleto en este momento y cómo podría verse.

Escuchó al intruso que se movía por su cocina, notando cada tintineo de vidrio y ruidos de huracanes. Se escuchó el sonido de algo desatornillando, metal, y luego vertiendo líquido.

Las botas golpearon hacia él y Steve permaneció inmóvil en el sofá, sus pensamientos giraron hacia cómo se verían sus dedos si sólo fueran huesos. Su forma redondeada era realmente engañosa. Debajo de su piel y sus músculos eran poco puntiagudos.

—¡Jesucristo!

Un poco de whisky de Bucky se derramó de su vaso y aterrizó con una gota en el suelo mientras Bucky se tambaleaba hacia atrás.

Steve sólo movió los ojos para mirarlo, y todo lo que podía ver eran botas negras.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Bucky, enojado. Odiaba ser tomado por sorpresa.

—Vivo aquí, ya sabes —murmuró Steve, cerrando los ojos.

El sofá se movió cuando Bucky se sentó. Steve lo escuchó tragar, luego el sonido del vaso y la botella colocándose en la mesa de centro.

Bucky se movió diferente ahora. El Soldado de Invierno era sin duda una causa, pero Steve también sabía que era porque Bucky pensaba que se suponía que debía actuar de manera diferente respecto de un hombre al que le gustaban los demás hombres. No era de origen homofóbico, sino uno de los desconocidos. Bucky asumió que actuar de manera normal alrededor de un hombre gay no se hizo en este siglo. En su siglo, el protocolo era pretender que los homosexuales no existían. Incluso si se dieron a conocer, si te importaba esa persona, simplemente lo ignorabas.

—¿Qué pasa, Steve? —Preguntó Bucky, moviéndose más cerca del sofá y colocando cuidadosamente su mano sobre el muslo de Steve. Un latido después lo movió más alto, a la cadera de Steve, como si tocar su muslo hubiera indicado algo más de lo que era.

Bucky nunca más lo llamó Stevie, se dio cuenta.

—Nada —murmuró Steve, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Una cálida mano llegó a su frente un momento después.

—No estoy enfermo, Buck.

—Nunca se sabe —dijo Bucky, dejando caer su mano—. Vamos. Arriba. Hablemos.

Steve dio un minuto sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No quiero hablar.

Bucky suspiró.

—Es Stark de nuevo, eh.

El sonido del nombre de Tony retorció una bola de ira en el pecho de Steve, pero era pequeña y atrapada en el océano de la nada dentro de él que hacía que no quisiera hacer nada más que quedarse quieto y nunca más moverse.

—Vino hace dos días —murmuró Steve, con los ojos bien abiertos—. Entró.

—¿Lo dejaste entrar? —Bucky preguntó, genuinamente en shock.

Steve le dio una mirada.

—No. Se dejó entrar.

—Maldito —Bucky dejó escapar un resoplido.

Steve observó cómo el polvo de su apartamento se filtraba por el aire por un momento. No sabía qué decir.

Por un lado, él quería desesperadamente contarle a Bucky lo que sucedió para que alguien lo supiera, y Bucky afirmaría que se suponía que se mantendría lo más lejos posible de Tony. Por otro lado, sabía que Bucky odiaba hablar sobre su relación con Tony. Fingió que no le importaba, disfrutar que Steve le hablara de su vida personal, pero Steve leía a Bucky como un libro abierto. A Bucky le incomodaba hablar de Tony.

—Él no... —Bucky se calló—. Nada ha pasado, ¿verdad? ¿No te hizo daño o... o algo así?

Bucky estaba realmente intentando.

—No, Buck. Él nunca haría algo así, lo sabes.

Bucky no lo sabía, pero a Steve le gustaba fingir que su mejor amigo conocía a sus compañeros de equipo tan bien como él.

Eso pareció calmar un poco a Bucky.

—Bueno. Bueno.

El silencio se abrió paso entre ellos y los ojos de Steve se cerraron una vez más, atreviéndose a dormir para encontrarlo. Los dedos de la carne de Bucky golpearon el borde de su vaso de whisky como el tictac de un reloj.

—Lo sé... —Bucky tragó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Steve lo escuchara viajar por su garganta—. Sé que soy... Sé que soy una verdadera mierda para ti.

—Bucky —suspiró Steve, cansado.

—No, Steve. Lo digo en serio. Nunca... ya no te hablo. Vengo aquí, bebo alcohol y bailo a tu alrededor.

—Y eso está bien —susurró Steve. No lo estaba. No lo estaba. Echaba mucho de menos a Bucky—. Es difícil para ti. Fue difícil para mí...

—Pero lo peor de esto es que es otra persona la que te hace daño, no yo. Es Stark.

Steve finalmente se movió, levantando su mano para frotar el lado de su cara.

—No es eso. Sólo extraño a Peter.

—Mentira —dijo Bucky—. No me hables como si no supiera cómo eres. Tu hijo es sólo la mitad de esto.

—Enciende la televisión —dijo Steve bruscamente—. El control remoto está en la mesa a tu lado.

—Steve-

—Es mi maldita casa, Bucky —espetó Steve—. Enciende el televisor.

Recordó por qué no hablaba de estas cosas con Bucky. Simplemente lo hizo sentir peor por literalmente todo lo relacionado con Peter y Tony.

La televisión cobró vida, arrojando una imagen de un anciano espeluznante en la pantalla que estaba hablando acerca de algún tipo de medicamento.

—Es como cada otra semana que mueres —susurró Bucky.

Era verdad, y Steve lo sabía.

 

******

 

—¡Papa!

La sonrisa de Steve amenazó con romperle la cara por la mitad. Sacó las manos del bolsillo de su sudadera mientras Peter subía las escaleras, con sus zapatillas de tenis sobre el cemento.

Steve se agachó cuando Peter lo alcanzó, soltando una pequeña bocanada de aire cuando el peso familiar de Peter se estrelló contra su pecho. Sus brazos se envolvieron instintivamente alrededor de su hijo y lo abrazaron con fuerza.

Pete olía como al penthouse. Olía a Tony.

Steve hundió su nariz en el cuello de la chaqueta de Peter, deseando que este pequeño abrazo pudiera durar para siempre y que Peter no se fuera en siete días. Él había crecido más alto, definitivamente había crecido más alto.

Steve recogió a Peter tan fácilmente como lo había hecho cuando Peter era un niño pequeño. En lo que respecta a Steve, Peter todavía era un niño pequeño. Ocho años no era nada. Peter todavía era un bebé. Acababa de crecer de sus gorditos pliegues de grasa de bebé y de convertirse en un niño delgado que recuerda mucho a Steve. Afortunadamente, Peter no tenía ninguna relación de sangre con la que preocuparse legítimamente.

Nada le dolía más que la expresión de Peter cuando recordaba que venir al apartamento de Steve significaba dejar a Tony. Steve lo reconoció de inmediato y se volvió para que Peter pudiera ver a Tony.

Steve finalmente permitió que su mirada se posara en su ex marido, y su corazón se apretó cuando vio que Tony llevaba gafas de sol. Las oscuras. Tony no tenía muchas gafas que escondieran sus ojos. Estaba apoyado contra su lujoso auto (Steve estaba bastante seguro de que era un _Rolls Royce_ , pero él realmente no lo sabía), observándolos.

Los pequeños brazos de Peter se apretaron alrededor de su cuello. Steve frotó su mejilla contra la corona de la cabeza de Peter. Tal vez fue una acción de posesión porque Tony estaba mirando. No se dejó pensar en eso.

—Papa —dijo Peter en voz baja, su voz sonaba un poco confusa desde el principio de un resfriado—. ¿Podemos comed panqueques?

Los ojos de Steve permanecieron fijos en los de Tony cuando respondió:

—Sí, tendremos panqueques.

—¿Podemos comed de los gdandes? —preguntó Peter.

Tony se sacó las manos de la chaqueta y levantó una en un gesto. Una sonrisa terriblemente fingida llegó a sus labios mientras lo hacía.

—Dile adiós a papá, Pete —dijo Steve.

Peter levantó una mano y agitó su mano en un pequeño movimiento loco que hizo sonreír a Steve.

Cuando Peter terminó con su ola, Steve levantó una mano de la misma manera que podría hacerlo para saludar a un vecino que nunca había conocido.

Tony sólo asintió con la cabeza una vez, bajó la mano y rodeó el auto.

Steve dejó a Peter en el suelo y, en el momento en que los zapatos de Peter llegaron al porche, se lanzó dentro. La puerta del auto de Tony se cerró de golpe, y Steve se dio la vuelta.

Deseaba no haberlo hecho.

Tony estaba sentado en su asiento, sus gafas de sol ya habían sido descartadas en el tablero. Se frotó las sienes, exhausto, y de repente el mundo parecía tan pequeño a su alrededor. Steve sintió una punzada en el pecho, pero se endureció y se volvió hacia la casa. Tony podía manejarse a sí mismo. Lo hizo durante cuatro años.

Peter ya había agarrado la sartén que iban a usar y estaba abriendo todas las puertas de los gabinetes en busca de la mezcla para panqueques. Steve sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Baja la velocidad, Petey —se rió entre dientes—. Tendrás tus panqueques en un segundo.

Se acercó a la nevera y tomó la mezcla de encima. Le gustaba mantenerlo allí para que no lo viera a menos que lo estuviera buscando. Durante las semanas en que Peter no estaba allí, fue doloroso recordar este tipo de cosas.

—Agarra la espátula, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Recuerdas dónde está?

—¡Sí! —Peter se apresuró a acercarse al cajón del utensilio.

Steve mantuvo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras sacaba el tazón para mezclar, disfrutando de los sonidos de la familia llenando su pequeño y vacío apartamento. Esto era lo que lo hacía feliz ahora. Su hijo lo hacía feliz. Tal vez todavía amaba a Tony, pero así era como tenían que ser las cosas. Tony podría manejarlo. Si Steve podía, Tony podría.

—¡Papa, déjame mezclar! ¡Déjame!

Steve retrocedió antes de agarrar a Peter y levantarlo para que estuviera lo suficientemente alto como para comenzar a mezclar.

La lengua de Peter se asomó entre sus labios mientras se enfocaba, frunciendo el ceño exactamente como lo hacía su padre cuando estaba armando una pieza de maquinaria muy importante. Steve se preguntó si Tony notaría esas miradas, si alguna vez reconoció que eran suyas.

—Quita el polvo de los lados también —Steve instruyó—. Mézclalo allí. Ahí lo tienes.

No, se dio cuenta. Tony no vio esas miradas porque Tony no hacía tortitas los sábados por la mañana con su hijo. Tony llevó a Peter al zoológico o al cine y lo malcrió. Así era como era, y Steve sabía que Tony hacía todo lo posible por ser un buen padre. Era un buen padre, un gran padre. Tony fue el padre fresco, Steve fue el nostálgico. Esas dos cosas simplemente no salieron bien juntas. Estaban mejor separados.

Peter comenzó a tararear y Steve enarcó una ceja, reconociendo una de las canciones de rock de Tony.

—¿Qué estás cantando? —Steve preguntó distraídamente.

Peter sonrió una de las sonrisas de Tony, arrugando la nariz. Luego comenzó a recitar la canción como si fuera un desafío, moviendo la cabeza a un ritmo inexistente:

— _They. Think. That your early ending_ —Peter contuvo el aliento—. _Was all wrong_ —zumbó la guitarra, sólo un poco fuera de tono—. _For the most part they’re right but look how they all got strong_ —Su rostro se puso serio, como si hubiera visto muchos vídeos musicales de rock n 'roll. Conociendo a Tony, probablemente lo había hecho—. _That’s why I say hey man nice shot_ —Peter sacudió la cabeza salvajemente de esa manera infantil mientras zumbaba el ritmo—. _What a good shot, man_.

Steve se rió.

— _That’s why I say hey man nice shot_.

—Está bien, está bien, ya sabes la letra-

—¡Shh! ¡No he terminado!

Steve cerró la boca y su mirada se volvió una expectante.

Peter sonrió.

— _What a good shot, man!_ —Miró a Steve con una amplia sonrisa—. ¡Está bien, ve! ¡Tu parte!

Steve conocía la letra, pero no la cantaba. Podía ver esta escena en el laboratorio de Tony, Peter sentado en el borde de la mesa de trabajo de Tony con las piernas colgando sobre el borde, pateando al ritmo de la música que JARVIS estaba sonando. Podía ver a Tony tomando su llave, un martillo o un destornillador y sosteniéndolo en la boca como un micrófono para sincronizar los cantos del rockero.

En cambio, Steve sólo le dio a Peter una sonrisa tímida.

—Papá canta las palabras, no yo.

Peter negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, papá no está aquí —dijo, como si Steve fuera un idiota.

Luego, la masa del panqueque pasó volando por la cabeza de Steve cuando Peter llevó la punta de la espátula a sus labios y susurró un grito con los ojos cerrados y la boca bien abierta. Exactamente como su padre.

Steve y Peter hicieron panqueques en un apartamento. Tony y Peter cantaron duetos de canciones de rock en un laboratorio del penthouse. Era como la canción: todos sabían las palabras, pero sólo dos de ellos cantarían alguna vez.

 _Aaaaaaaaaay man._  
_Haaaaaas gun._  
_Heeeeeey man, haaaaave fun.  
_ _Nice shot!_

Así era como tenían que ser las cosas.


	3. El dinero habla, la mierda camina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve sostuvo la mirada de Tony, a pesar de que ambos probablemente pensaban en la última vez que habían estado juntos en ese jet privado, trece (¿o eran catorce?) años atrás.  
> Atrás, cuando pensaban que el sexo podía arreglar las cosas.

_«El reclamo está en ti,_  
_las vistas están en mí,_  
_Entonces, ¿qué haces? Eso está garantizado._  
_Hola, pequeña._  
_Lo quieres todo._  
_Las pieles, los diamantes, la pintura en la pared._  
_Vamos vamos amando por el dinero._  
_Vamos vamos, escucha al dinero hablar»._

_—Moneytalks, AC/DC_

 

[Ocho años después del divorcio]

  
No importa lo bien que se sienta, los otros padres que asistieron a un evento de la Escuela Anderson siempre lo hacían parecer que vivía en la calle. Steve se ajustó la corbata otra vez, y le dio un guiño cortés a una pareja que caminaba, con su hija vestida para combinar con el vestido de su madre y la corbata de su padre. Steve se preguntó vagamente si iba a coincidir con Tony y Peter. Probablemente no. Algo le dijo que Tony estaría en corbata negra como la mayoría de los otros padres de ahí. Los pantalones de Steve, la chaqueta y el botín aparentemente no se calificaron como formales.

La lluvia golpeaba contra su paraguas mientras se movía sobre sus pies, explorando la multitud en busca de los ojos oscuros de Tony y su cabello perfectamente modelado. Steve estaba bastante seguro de que la suya ya no parecía estar peinada ahora que había estado en la atmósfera húmeda durante media hora.

Los autos silbaban por la calle, enviando pequeños chorros de agua sobre el bordillo. Notó la forma en que los charcos recogían los rojos, azules y amarillos de las luces alrededor, pero no mostraban otros colores tan vibrantes. Tendría que recordar eso la próxima vez que tuviera la necesidad de pintar una escena lluviosa.

—Disculpe, señor —dijo un anciano, dándole un golpecito en el codo.

Steve se volvió, una pequeña sonrisa llegó a sus labios por instinto.

—¿Sí?

—¿Está esperando a alguien esta noche?

Había una falsa cordialidad con este hombre que a Steve no le gustaba mucho.

—Sí, lo estoy.

—Mjm, sí —El hombre asintió una vez, juntando sus arrugadas manos alrededor de su paraguas—. Debo preguntar: ¿Tiene un estudiante que asista a la escuela Anderson?

La elección de que Peter asistiera a esta escuela había sido una gran pelea entre él y Tony. Era una de las escuelas más prestigiosas del país, lo que era genial, pero también fue financiada y asistida por los esnobs más ricos de la ciudad.

Steve había crecido esencialmente en los barrios marginales y, aunque nunca quiso que Peter experimentara ese tipo de pobreza, había valores que se podían aprender al asistir a una escuela con familias de diversos ingresos. La diversidad en la Escuela Anderson significaba incluir tantos niños de diferentes razas en los folletos como pudieran y aceptar a los hijos de millonarios extranjeros únicamente para que parecieran «cultos».

Por supuesto, eso era exagerar las cosas, pero no por mucho.

Tony dijo que era la mejor escuela para un niño como Peter, y que los compañeros de alto perfil probablemente lo ayudarían a sentirse más normal. En una escuela pública, Peter Stark-Rogers estaría bajo un foco lo suficientemente duro como para derretirlo.

Se habían decidido por la Escuela Anderson.

—Lo hago —respondió Steve secamente—. Mi hijo es un estudiante aquí. Estoy esperando a él y a su padre.

El anciano asintió unas cuantas veces, con una sonrisa que se extendía como una macabra máscara de payaso.

—Mm. Sí. Bien. Comenzaremos en unos minutos, por lo que te sugiero que te apresures lo antes posible.

Steve entrecerró los ojos un poco.

—Gracias. Lo haré.

—¡Sr. Slovak! Qué placer, como siempre.

De repente, Tony estaba allí junto a él, forzando una mano hacia el anciano, evidentemente el Sr. Slovak. Tony sonreía en la forma en que Steve sabía que era de odio oculto. Sin embargo, fue muy convincente para otras personas que era genuino, incluido el Sr. Slovak.

—¡Dios mío, señor Stark! ¡Qué placer tenerte aquí! ¡No puedo decir que te estaba esperando esta noche!

Steve quería ver el intercambio, pero luego hubo un tirón en su camisa.

Peter estaba allí, sonriéndole. Estaba delgado como una ramita todavía, pero ya se estaba acercando a la altura de Tony (no es que fuera difícil). Hace mucho que desapareció el gubia de los ojos gordos y brillantes de su bebé, en su lugar estaban las extremidades con las que no había crecido y los ojos de color marrón oscuro enmarcados por pestañas aún más oscuras. Era el hijo de Tony, seguro.

—Ei, Pops.

Steve se movió para darle un abrazo a Peter, pero Peter retrocedió como si Steve lo hubiera atacado con una aguja. Steve frunció el ceño.

—¡Estoy en la escuela, Pops!

Oh. Claro.

Steve puso los ojos en blanco y agitó el cabello de Peter, lo que le valió un chillido cuando Peter intentó apresurarse a arreglarlo de nuevo.

—...muchas oportunidades de inversión. Con los recortes de impuestos incluidos y el aumento de la demanda, es una oportunidad de oro —Decía el Sr. Slovak, su rigidez previa se había ido con Tony.

—Bueno, haré que mi gente lo investigue —dijo Tony con una amplia sonrisa. No estaba interesado—. Siempre estamos buscando nuevos proyectos.

—Oh, eso sería maravilloso. Sólo llámeme, me encantaría informarle sobre esto.

—Seguro —Tony se estiró detrás de él para agarrar a Peter por los hombros—. Bueno, tenemos que meter a este tipo adentro. Me alegro de hablar con usted, Sr. Slovak.

Tony lo miró y Steve sonrió automáticamente.

—Me alegro de verte, Steve.

Tony extendió su mano y Steve la tomó.

El anillo de Tony se había ido.

—Igualmente, Tony. Vas a tener que explicar cómo funciona esto. La última feria de ciencias a la que asistí, tu papá tenía un auto volador.

Tony realmente se rió, y Steve se encontró riéndose porque, bueno, la risa de Tony era contagiosa.

—Jesús, Rogers. Será mejor que te acostumbres a esto. ¿Eh, Pete?

—Síp —dijo Peter con un asentimiento, jugando con su corbata.

Se mudaron al interior donde estaban esperando una multitud de padres, abuelos y niños. Algunos niños parecían aterrorizados, otros estaban claramente aburridos de sus mentes. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Tony, como si tuvieran un momentáneo olor frío. Le recordó a los innumerables cócteles y cenas benéficas a las que habían asistido juntos durante su matrimonio, la mayoría de los cuales Steve obligó a Tony a ir.

— _Nunca te acostumbras realmente_ —había dicho Tony una vez—. _Cada vez que sucede, me aprieta el pecho. Es aterrador de alguna manera_.

Tony fue sorprendentemente bueno ocultando el miedo.

—¡Peter!

Harry Osbourne nunca se había preocupado por Tony o Steve. En todo caso, los padres de superhéroes sólo hicieron a Peter más fresco. Harry corrió, o trató de hacerlo. Su padre tenía un fuerte agarre en la parte posterior de su chaqueta.

Peter hizo un saludo tímido.

—Ei, Harry.

—Ve a saludar, Peter —Steve instó, dándole una palmadita en la espalda del hombro de Peter. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan alto?

Peter se dirigió hacia Harry, su sonrisa se ensanchó y algo de la tensión abandonó sus hombros.

—Es posible que crezcan para odiarse el uno al otro algún día —murmuró Tony, mirando a Harry colgando un brazo sobre los hombros de Peter, como solía hacer Bucky cuando Steve era un niño.

Steve miró a Tony, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿De Verdad? No lo creo.

Tony golpeó su sien.

—Llegará a- eh. —Pausa—. Peter va a ser como yo. Probablemente mejor, gracias a ti, pero él tiene mi cabeza. Harry es el mismo. Salvo que Harry tiene la cabeza de su madre.

—Nunca has conocido a su madre, Tony —dijo Steve distraídamente.

—Pero él no es su padre. Su padre también lo sabe. —Tony asintió con la cabeza hacia Norman Osbourne, quien estaba hablando con otro padre pero vigilando a su hijo.

Tony se acercó más a él.

—¿Ves cómo lo mira así?

—¿Como que? Se está asegurando de que Harry no se escape.

Tony sacudió un minuto la cabeza.

—Se está preguntando si va a cambiar. Se está preguntando si Harry se volverá inteligente.

Steve le lanzó a Tony una mirada.

—Harry es increíblemente inteligente.

Tony hizo un ruido sordo y se encogió de hombros.

—Claro, pero no es el mismo tipo de inteligente que es Peter. No lo ves porque no los ves en el laboratorio. Peter es un pensador de fórmulas, piensa exactamente igual que yo. Harry piensa abstracto. El niño es un genio, pero no puede seguir adelante.

Steve no respondió porque Norman Osbourne miró hacia ellos.

Se enderezó cuando Norman se acercó, extendiendo una mano.

—Steve, es un placer verte.

Norman era un buen hombre. Se preocupaba mucho por Peter y nunca parecía que lo estuviera haciendo sólo para ser mejores amigos de Tony. O Steve, aunque no tendría sentido por qué Norman querría ser su amigo.

—Ha pasado un tiempo —regresó Steve, retrocediendo mientras Norman saludaba a Tony—. ¿Cómo están las cosas?"

Norman se encogió de hombros.

—Unos pocos proyectos aquí y allá, nada muy importante.

—Eso escuché —dijo Tony, dejando escapar una bocanada de aire.

Los tres hablaron por unos minutos, recuperando los detalles menores de sus vidas que no recordarían y trabajando en una discusión sobre las travesuras de la escuela (Norman estaba más del lado de Steve). Luego el Sr. Slovak anunció que era hora de empezar.

Peter y Harry corrieron hacia sus respectivos padres, Harry luciendo emocionado y Peter mirándose menos.

Tony se agachó, la sonrisa en sus labios se calentó tanto que Steve pudo sentir los efectos a pesar de que la sonrisa no estaba dirigida a él. Tony le dijo algo a Peter en voz baja, extendiendo una mano para sostener suavemente su brazo.

A todos les preocupaba que Tony fuera un padre horrible, pero desde que Peter había nacido, Steve era el segundo mejor. Supuso que era porque Peter tenía la mente de Tony, y sólo dos (tal vez tres si Pepper estaba incluida) personas en el mundo sabían cómo funcionaba esa mente.

El Sr. Slovak llamó a los estudiantes.

—Buena sue... —Steve cerró sus buenos deseos cuando Peter salió corriendo con su traje y corbata, sin darse cuenta de que Steve había abierto la boca en absoluto.

—Está nervioso —dijo Tony, acariciando suavemente a Steve en el hombro—. No lo tomes profundamente, Steve.

Steve frunció los labios y asintió una vez, mirando hacia el suelo.

Con un suspiro, se volvió hacia Tony.

—Entonces, ¿qué les tomó tanto tiempo para llegar aquí?"

Tony sonrió.

—Ah, ya sabes. Peter practicó su presentación, me quedé atascado decidiendo qué corbata ponerme, el rojo es bonito, ¿eh? Y nosotros sólo... —Se encogió de hombros—. Lo normal.

Steve asintió, pero sintió que Tony lo estaba poniendo en una posición en la que ya no encajaba. Se había olvidado de lo que era estar luchando para llegar a algún lugar, apresurándose a agarrar abrigos y cosas para bebés, y el apresurado «no se te olvide del paquete-y-juego o de lo contrario Pepper tendrá que enviarlo y odia cuando eso sucede».

Ocho años.

Se habían divorciado por más tiempo de lo que habían estado casados.

—¿Recibiste esa invitación de Thor? —Tony preguntó, moviendo dos dedos hacia la puerta antes de comenzar hacia ella.

—¿Sobre Londres?

Por supuesto sobre Londres. Thor no los había contactado por ninguna otra cosa.

—Sí —Tony le lanzó una sonrisa encantadora a una madre antes de pasar por la puerta y entrar al gimnasio—. ¿Vas a ir?

—No —dijo Steve casualmente, deslizándose entre la gente para estar cerca del lado de Tony. Siempre sintió que se aferraba a personas en eventos como aquél. Al menos con Tony era excusable. Más o menos. Se preguntó cómo los padres que se odiaban hacían estas cosas.

Tony levantó una ceja, girándose para escanear su rostro.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Una fiesta de copas en todo el mundo?

—No me digas que esto es un problema europeo —dijo Tony, saludando a algunas personas de una manera que decía «no me hables».

«Problema europeo» fue el código para un problema de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Steve había estado en Londres desde la guerra. No había sido una gran experiencia, pero tampoco había sido mala.

—No es un problema europeo.

Se infiltraron en la masa de padres que esperaban al otro lado del gimnasio hasta que uno de los maestros, no, el publicista de la escuela, los agarró a ambos y los arrastró hacia el panel de jueces de unas pocas personas con aturdido atuendo de negocios.

Para una feria de ciencias de la escuela, la Escuela Anderson fue bastante superior. Elocuentes carteles de tres pliegues se sentaron en mesas de madera (madera real), cada una mostrando un proyecto de un estudiante. En la esquina había pequeñas placas grabadas con el nombre y el grado de los estudiantes con un espacio en blanco debajo esperando que se llenara con un título y se colocara. Excepto que, a diferencia de la mayoría de las escuelas primarias, no todos se fueron a casa con un premio.

—Señor Stark, si no le importa aferrarse a esto y tomar algunas fotos. —El publicista tendió una placa con el escudo de la Escuela Anderson y los ganadores de la feria de ciencias del pasado.

—Yo-

—No le gusta que le entreguen cosas —intervino Steve cortésmente. Apretó suavemente la placa con los dedos—. Estamos aquí para ver a nuestro hijo. Esta noche es sobre él.

El publicista le lanzó una sonrisa falsa y siguió sin decir palabra. Grosero.

—Es algo europeo —dijo Tony, como si su conversación anterior no hubiera terminado.

Steve suspiró.

—No es.

—¡Empaca, empaca! —Gritó el publicista desde unas pocas personas de distancia—. ¡Tenemos un montón de gente para encajar aquí!

Steve se acercó más a Tony hasta que el codo de su ex marido estaba descansando suavemente contra su costado. Ninguno de ellos lo reconoció.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no?

Steve le dio a Tony una mirada de desaprobación.

—Peter, por una cosa.

—Norman se llevará a Peter por unos días. Llevamos a Harry de vacaciones todos los años. Nos lo debe.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer-

—Todos tenemos trabajo que hacer, Spangles —Tony le dio un codazo con el codo—. ¿Qué pasa, eh? ¿Por qué no vas?

—Oye, mira eso —reflexionó Steve, alcanzando un lugar en la cabeza de Tony justo detrás de su oreja—. ¿Es eso un pelo gris?

Tony le dio una palmada en la palma de la mano y lo despidió.

—Sí, sí.

Steve sonrió, devolviendo su mano a su bolsillo.

—¿Es por mí? —Tony preguntó, mirándolo.

Abrió la boca, luego la volvió a cerrar antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—No, Tony.

Se había puesto mejor. Steve asistió a los eventos de equipo a los que Tony asistió, se paró en la fila para la alfombra roja al lado de su ex esposo que alimentó las revistas de chismes durante meses. Como hace unos años, cuando se enfrentaron a un simulacro de armas de agua en un evento de caridad. Había asustado a Steve en ese momento, porque algunas de esas fotos realmente parecían estar enamoradas otra vez.

—Mmm, _okay_. —Tony volvió la cabeza hacia los pasillos vacíos en el gimnasio, esperando ser llenado con padres demasiado emocionados—. Entonces, ¿por qué tan reservado sobre eso?

—No estoy siendo reservado.

Mentira.

Tony le dirigió una mirada de «oh por favor» para demostrar que lo sabía.

Steve se encogió de hombros.

La verdad era que Steve no tenía dinero para un viaje a Londres. No hay dinero por mucho de nada, de verdad. A diferencia de Stark Industries, SHIELD había realizado varios recortes presupuestarios gracias a una filtración dos años antes que detallaba los salarios de los Vengadores. El hecho de que Thor, un extraterrestre, estaba siendo pagado en absoluto, había indignado a la gente. Thor no necesitaba el dinero, así que le cortaron la porción por completo.

Natasha se negó a renunciar a su salario, con razón, en opinión de Steve. A pesar de ser celebridades nacionales, para empezar no ganaban mucho dinero. Y con todos los viajes y entrenamientos que Natasha y Clint tuvieron que hacer para mantenerse en forma (la mayoría de los cuales estaban fuera de las actividades sancionadas y financiadas por SHIELD), necesitaban cada centavo.

Tony pensó que había estado involucrado en el proceso de re-presupuesto, pero en realidad, sólo había ayudado con los artículos que habían sido financiados por Stark Industries. Tony no ganó dinero con SHIELD, excepto con la tecnología que proporcionó. Y el salario de Bruce no fue afectado, porque todos sabían que no necesitaba nada más sobre lo que estresarse.

Entonces, como siempre lo hacía, Steve se adelantó. La gente habría perdido sus empleos si él no lo hubiera hecho. Mucha gente.

Ahora ganaba $100,000 al año. Era una suma enorme en el papel, pero entre pagar la mitad de la educación de Peter, poner dinero para el fondo universitario de Peter, alquilar su bonito apartamento cerca de la escuela de Peter y participar en los campamentos de verano y las clases a las que Peter asistió, casi no quedaba nada al final del mes. No era suficiente para un vuelo a Londres, eso era seguro.

—Padres, ¡den la bienvenida a los participantes de la feria de ciencias de este año!

Aplausos y vítores estallaron por todas partes cuando los estudiantes entraron en las gradas para tomar una foto. Tanto Steve como Tony miraron a su alrededor buscando a Peter hasta que Steve lo vio en la mitad de la línea de sexto grado.

—Ahí está —le dijo a Tony, señalando a su hijo.

Peter los notó y sonrió.

Steve y Tony saludaron.

—Ese es un buen traje que elegiste para él, por cierto —murmuró Steve mientras seguía saludando.

—Gracias. Quería ir con corbatas iguales, pero él no estaba preparado para eso.

Steve se echó a reír, imaginando que la cara de Peter se torcía ante la vista de una vara roja. El azul que había elegido era muy bonito.

Se tomaron fotos y luego los estudiantes fueron a sus mesas, listos para hacer sus presentaciones científicas. Tony ordenó que no fueran con Peter primero, para que practicara unas cuantas rondas antes de dirigirse. Iban a traer una multitud con ellos, Tony lo sabía tan bien como lo hizo Steve.

Caminaron y tomaron bastante variedad de proyectos. Algunos niños tomaron la ruta de cualquier niño normal: un proyecto sobre perros, gatos o cebras. Hicieron una lista de hechos, tuvieron muchas fotos y se pusieron rojos cuando Tony hizo preguntas específicas sobre su trabajo.

Steve golpeó a Tony con el codo.

—¿Qué? Me costó creer que los hipopótamos comen a 88 personas al año.

—Sabes lo que ella quiso decir.

Tony fingió estar insultado.

—¡No lo sé!

—Casi la haces llorar —Steve le recordó con severidad.

—Y me disculpé, ¿verdad?

Steve puso los ojos en blanco, sacudiendo la cabeza. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

La presentación de Peter fue perfecta. Una multitud se había reunido incluso antes de que llegaran allí, y Steve, como de costumbre, fue derribado por la inteligencia de su hijo. Peter había construido una superfibra sintética más flexible que la fibra de carbono pero igual de fuerte. Usando una raza de arañas no revelada, usó una combinación de tela de araña y otros materiales para crear algunos prototipos.

Algunos padres parecían descontentos y un hombre incluso se burló, lo que le valió dos miradas justas de Tony y Steve que, en cambio, lo hicieron «toser» y se escabulló. Pensaron que Tony lo había hecho todo y le había dado el crédito a Peter.

Es decir, hasta que comenzó la sección de preguntas.

Utilizando una cantidad de ingenio que tenía a Steve al límite, Peter defendió su proyecto tan bien que, aunque Steve no entendía todos los detalles científicos, sabía que nadie en la sala se quejaría de la injusticia en la competencia.

—Confío en que lo hayas entrenado a través de eso —murmuró Steve al oído de Tony.

Tony le dio una sonrisa de soslayo.

—Le di algunos consejos, sí.

Cuando terminó la presentación, Steve fue el aplaudidor más fuerte y se dirigió inmediatamente a felicitar a su hijo.

Bueno, hasta que Tony lo agarró del brazo y lo tiró hacia atrás.

—No tan rápido, Cap. —Él asintió con la cabeza hacia Peter.

Una niña con el pelo rojo y las mejillas bañadas de pecas estaba de pie entre sus padres, que ofrecían sus felicitaciones.

Peter estaba teniendo problemas para decir algo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

El estómago de Steve se retorció.

—No.

—Sip.

La niña no dijo nada, pero estaba sonriendo junto con sus padres e incluso le dio un adiós a Peter que parecía que casi lo había derribado.

—Pero... pero... —Steve se calló. Justo ayer, Peter había sido un bebé gordito caminando alrededor del ático. Justo ayer, Peter había estado sollozando en su primera búsqueda de huevos de Pascua porque los huevos no eran reales.

—Su nombre es Mary Jane —sonrió Tony—. Me pregunto de dónde sacaron ese nombre.

—¡Tiene doce años! —Steve exclamó un poco demasiado fuerte. Sin embargo, Peter estaba demasiado ocupado sonriendo a sus zapatos para escuchar.

—Oh vamos, Steve —dijo Tony con un giro de sus ojos—. Perdí mi virginidad a los...

—Tony, no te atrevas.

Steve cerró los ojos, levantando los dedos para frotarse las sienes.

Quería proteger a Peter de su enamoramiento, sostenerlo y mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que no se sintiera así. Era demasiado joven para sentirse así, ¡todavía era un niño! Pero Steve sabía que eso no era cierto. Unos meses más y Peter sería un adolescente. Si Bucky tuviera algo que decir sobre las cosas, estaría sacando a las chicas en citas a donde demonios iban los trece años. Tony probablemente estaría en el carro de estímulo también.

Steve dejó caer sus manos con un suspiro, apretando su pecho con un poco de pánico paterno. Mary Jane. ¿Quién era ella? Una niña pequeña, pero ¿qué hay de ella que Peter se había sonrojado? ¿Cómo se enamoraban los niños pequeños? Eran bebés.

—Cálmate —Tony trató de brindar serenidad—. Es un poco raro, ¿eh? Está creciendo.

Steve sólo pudo asentir patéticamente.

—Aww, no te veas así, Steve —se quejó Tony.

—¿Cómo se supone que debo lucir? —Steve rompió sin malicia—. Él está enamorado. Él tiene doce años.

—Oh. Se supone que no debes saber nada de ella, por cierto —dijo Tony—. Técnicamente tampoco lo sé, pero lo grabo a él y a Harry cuando están jugando en el laboratorio. Razones de seguridad, no soy un desgraciado.

Steve le lanzó una mirada.

Tony sólo sonrió abiertamente, esta vez con ese brillo en sus ojos que sólo tenía cuando estaba realmente feliz.

—Ei, Pete —llamó Tony por encima del hombro de Steve. Le hizo un gesto a Peter para que se acercara.

—Lo hiciste genial, Petey —dijo Steve, agachándose y tirando de Peter en un fuerte abrazo.

—Ugh, Pops, deja —se quejó Peter, agitándose para intentar liberarse.

Steve no lo soltó.

Oh Dios, sólo faltaban unos años para que Peter saliera con chicas de verdad. Yendo al baile de graduación. Que se le rompiera el corazón. Casarse. Tener hijos. Oh Dios. No Peter.

A regañadientes, los brazos larguiritos de Peter lo envolvieron y le apretaron.

—¿Estás bien, Papa?

—Sí, estoy bien —dijo Steve. No lo estaba. Tan probable como el matrimonio en el futuro de Peter, el divorcio también se avecinaba. No Peter. No su pequeño Pete—. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

—Lo alientas, Steve —Tony murmuró.

—Gracias —dijo Peter. Se retorció un poco—. ¿Pero puedes dejarme ir ahora?

Steve se obligó a liberar a Peter del abrazo. ¿Cuántos abrazos más recibió? ¿Cuánto tiempo más se dejaría abrazar Peter a sus papás?

Tony y Peter compartieron un alto y cinco.

—Buen trabajo, niño. Lo lograste.

—¿Sí?

Tony resopló.

—Oh sí. Ese imbécil, idiota, ¿quién te preguntó acerca de tu técnica de tejido cruzado? Lo has solucionado.

Peter se rió, obviamente encantado.

Steve se puso de pie, observando la forma en que los ojos de Tony seguían a su hijo, su sonrisa se extendió más cuanto más lo miró. Steve se preguntó cuántas veces Tony había querido que Howard dijera algo así. Cuántas ferias de ciencia había estado esperando al padre que no se presentó.

Su corazón dolía sólo de pensarlo.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal si salimos para una pequeña celebración? —ofreció Steve.

Peter miró a Tony.

Claro. La semana de Tony.

Tony sólo sonrió, revolviendo el cabello de Peter.

—Por supuesto. Iba a decir la misma cosa.

—¡Sí! —Peter apretó un puño en un gesto dramático de su emoción.

—Genial —se rió Steve.

Se dirigieron a la salida, pasaron los carteles que explicaban que los ganadores serían anunciados durante la jornada escolar el lunes. Evidentemente, los padres lanzaron una rabieta un año, terminando así el anuncio inmediato. Sin embargo, a Steve le gustaba no saberlo, ya que todos los niños se sienten como si hubieran ganado, aunque sólo fuera por unas pocas noches.

Afuera había cámaras, todos los destellos se centraban en Peter, que se aferraba con fuerza a la chaqueta de Tony.

Tony se volvió hacia Steve con el ceño fruncido.

—Estamos tomando una limusina.

Se alegró de que Tony no preguntara.

—Te encontraré.

Una de las cejas de Tony se levantó.

—Ni siquiera sabes a dónde vamos.

—¿O’Malley's Shake Shack? —Steve lo intentó.

Tony frunció el ceño. Nunca le gustó saber que Steve podía ver a través de él.

Una sonrisa llegó a los labios de Steve.

—Te veré allá.

*****

La mejor parte de O’Malley no fueron realmente los batidos. No para un niño pequeño, de todos modos. Los batidos fueron los que trajeron a los padres, porque no había mejor manera de ver cómo se escurría el dinero entre tus dedos que con un delicioso batido en la mano. El que tomaba dinero era la sala de juegos. Las luces parpadeantes y las pantallas LCD con coloridas pantallas de ciervos cibernéticos que esperan ser fusilados, los autos que esperaban correr y los boxeadores que pedían ser golpeados eran demasiado para que la mayoría de los niños se resistieran. El favorito de Peter era el juego de tiro al blanco que involucraba disparar una pistola de plástico con un puntero láser en el extremo.

Dos rollos de monedas podrían mantenerlo en marcha durante horas y le dio a Steve y Tony tiempo para ponerse al día.

Era extraño, tener que ponerse al día con la única persona que Steve había podido amar plena y verdaderamente en su vida. A veces se preguntaba qué habría pasado con Peggy, si estuvieran sentados en un lugar como éste, divorciados pero intentando por su hijo.

Algo le dijo que si alguna vez se había divorciado de Peggy, ella se mudaría por todo el país y tal vez la vería una vez al año, los niños serían condenados. Ella los criaría ella misma y probablemente estarían mejor.

—Es un problema de dinero —dijo Tony, viendo a Peter disparar con la pistola de juguete en un juego de precisión contra un niño más joven.

Steve tomó un largo sorbo de su batido, ignorando lo que Tony acababa de decir.

—¿Alguna vez piensas que cometimos un error al no darle un hermano?

—No de nuevo —Tony gimió—. Steve. Eras un hijo único, y yo también. Creo que viene con el territorio de superhéroes.

—Peter no es un superhéroe. Él es un niño.

—Un niño que básicamente inventó una tela a prueba de balas flexible. Quiero decir, necesita mucha mejora, pero aún así. Lo hizo por su cuenta.

Steve no estaba tan seguro, pero no dijo nada. Tony tenía la costumbre de «modificar» las cosas cuando Peter no estaba cerca.

—Simplemente no quiero que piense que la única forma en la que encontrará satisfacción es estar en ferias de ciencias e intentar obtener tu aprobación.

Se dio cuenta tan pronto como lo dijo que rozó un nervio. Los rasgos de Tony se oscurecieron.

—¿Perdón?

—Tony, no quise decir eso.

Las fosas nasales de Tony se ensancharon.

—Creo que lo hiciste.

Suspiró, estirándose para agarrar el batido abandonada de Peter para tomar un sorbo.

—Estás orgulloso de él y te aseguras de que lo sepa. Pero no quiero que piense que lo único que te enorgullece de él es la ciencia.

—Eso no es lo que él piensa.

Un timbre se disparó cuando un niño ganó el juego de boxeo.

—Él dejó el béisbol y tuve que rogarle que se quedara en el fútbol un año más —dijo Steve.

—Tal vez no le guste el fútbol y lo estás forzando a jugar —dijo Tony con aspereza.

Steve entrecerró los ojos.

—Le encanta el fútbol. Pero dijo que tiene que pasar más tiempo en el laboratorio. No «quiere», «tiene que».

Tony se acercó, agarrando el batido de Steve. Tomó un sorbo y pensó en el sabor por un momento.

—¿Qué sabor es este?

—Chocolate negro cereza —respondió Steve, arrebatándolo de las manos de Tony—. No trates de cambiar el tema.

—¿Como tú lo hiciste? —Tony dijo, mirándolo de reojo mientras le hacía un gesto a la camarera—. Granada de cereza oscura.

—Chocolate negro cereza —aclaró Steve cuando la camarera se quedó confundida.

—Eso es lo que dije —murmuró Tony.

Steve puso los ojos en blanco.

—De todos modos, ¿cuándo cambié de tema?

Tony giró alrededor el resto de su batido con su pajita y levantó un poco los hombros.

—Cuando dije que era un problema de dinero.

Maldita sea.

—¿Qué era un problema de dinero? —Trató de preguntar estúpidamente, pero realmente no funcionó. Había un número creciente de personas en su vida en las que fingir ignorancia del hombre fuera del tiempo no funcionaba.

—Londres.

—Tony, no tengo que tener un problema de dinero para no ir a Londres. Simplemente no quiero ir.

Tony levantó las cejas. Steve estaba atrapado y lo sabía. Simplemente no podía entender en qué esquina Tony lo estaba apoyando.

—¿Cuánto costó tu batido?

Sus ojos inmediatamente pasaron al menú.

—Uh...

—No recuerdas porque no lo pagaste —dijo Tony.

Una serie de maldiciones corrió por la cabeza de Steve.

—Estaba hablando con Peter sobre su proyecto. No estaba prestando atención.

—Mentira. Sabes cada centavo que crees que me debes. Si intentara pagar un batido de cinco dólares por ti, tendrías que aguantarte hasta que me pagaras el total. Tony sacó su pajita de su batido y chupó el helado de vainilla del final.

—Disculpa por estar entusiasmado con el logro de mi hijo.

Tony arrugó la cara.

—Jesús, Steve. Deja la mentira, ¿sí? Es poco favorecedor para ti.

Steve frunció el ceño.

—No tengo un problema de dinero.

—No lo harás si me dices lo que es.

Eso hizo que su sangre se calentara.

—No me estarás dando un centavo.

Una sonrisa se extendió en los labios de Tony.

—Así que estás teniendo problemas de dinero.

Steve se estaba sonrojando antes de que pudiera apartar la cara. Así que sólo tenía que sentarse allí con las mejillas rosadas mientras Tony se reía.

—No te concierne.

—¿En qué estás gastando, hm? ¿Nuevas bicicletas? —Tony volvió a poner la pajilla en el vaso vacío.

La camarera llegó con el nuevo batido de Tony y él le sonrió.

—Gracias.

—No te incumbe —dijo Steve.

Tony sacó su teléfono.

—J, ¿puedes decirme el monto financiero de St-?

—Tony, no te atrevas —espetó Steve.

Tony se detuvo, enarcando una ceja.

—¿Películas sucias? ¿Prostitutas?

Steve estaba empezando a temblar de ira. Eso es lo que se dijo a sí mismo de todos modos, también tenía mucho miedo de que Tony hiciera algo una vez que lo descubriera. Decidir la custodia compartida era una carga demasiado pesada. Peor aún, ofreciéndose a pagar todo por sí mismo y obligando a Steve a salir de la ecuación cuando ya estaba luchando lo suficiente como para conectarse con Peter.

—Por favor, no —dijo Steve en voz baja.

Algo cruzó el rostro de Tony que Steve no pudo leer. Pero guardó su teléfono y empujó su vaso de batido vacío a un lado. Luego se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa hasta que Steve pudo ver las manchas de avellana en sus ojos que solían hacerlo sentir cálido y seguro.

Ahora lo desconcertaron.

—Voy a darte una oportunidad para que me cuentes lo que está pasando antes de que yo lo busque —murmuró Tony.

—No puedes mirar mis finanzas personales cuando quieras —siseó Steve—. Peter y todos sus gastos no están en peligro, Tony.

—Creo que yo voy a decidir eso.

Steve sabía que estaba bromeando, pero de todos modos apretaba los dientes. Tony no era cruel. No es tan cruel.

—Te llevaré a la corte.

Él no lo haría.

—Argumentaré que fue por la seguridad de Peter, juez Judy —Tony ladeó la cabeza—. Y ambos sabemos que mis abogados son mucho mejores que los suyos.

—Estoy bien —gruñó Steve.

—Pagaré por Londres. Ni siquiera costará nada. Tomaré mi jet privado, puedes ir a buscarlo.

Steve sostuvo la mirada de Tony, a pesar de que ambos probablemente pensaban en la última vez que habían estado juntos en ese jet privado, trece (¿o eran catorce?) años atrás.

Atrás, cuando pensaban que el sexo podía arreglar las cosas.

—No, gracias.

—Dime lo que está pasando, Steve.

Steve se echó hacia atrás, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que se había inclinado hacia delante en primer lugar.

—No pasa nada.

—¿Haces cuánto, setecientos cincuenta al año? ¿Un millón incluyendo licencias de medios? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Te estás drogando? Estás en las drogas. Lo sabía. Esos músculos no podrían ser...

—Tomé un recorte salarial —espetó Steve—. Ahí. ¿Tu feliz?

Por primera vez, Tony realmente parecía afectado por algo que había dicho. Tony lamió el interior de su mejilla antes de hacer un ruido de cacareada.

—¿Qué tanto de una reducción salarial estamos hablando?

—Suficiente —respondió Steve, tomando el nuevo batido de Tony y robando el primer sorbo.

La mano de Tony descansó suavemente sobre la suya sobre el vidrio.

Cerraron los ojos, la dura de Steve y la suave de Tony.

—Cuánto, Steve.

—La gente iba a perder sus empleos.

Los dedos de Tony se curvaron con más fuerza.

—Cuánto costó.

—Noventa porciento.

Los ojos de Tony se hincharon, como si las propias palabras lo hubieran golpeado en el estómago.

—¿¿Noventa porciento?? ¿Estás jodi-? ¿Estás loco?

Él no se movió.

—Santa mierda, Steve. Sabía que podías ser estúpido, pero eso es simplemente idiota. La matrícula de Peter es de ochenta mil dólares. Tu mitad es casi la mitad de lo que ganas en un año. Entonces sé que tu alquiler no es barato, incluso con el descuento para personas mayores. ¿Pagas qué, cinco mil dólares al mes con los servicios públicos? ¿Cuatro? Ahí está tu salario completo, justo allí.

Tony en realidad parecía molesto.

Steve se encogió de hombros.

—Recibo bonificaciones cuando tengo que ir a D.C.

Tony resopló.

—Bueno, ahí están tus compras. Genial. —Se puso la cabeza entre las manos y luego asomó sus ojos—. Déjame ayudar.

—No —dijo Steve con firmeza—. Estuvimos de acuerdo en que no estaría recibiendo ninguna ayuda de ti. Siempre. Periódicamente.

—Eso suponiendo que SHIELD te pagara al menos medio decentemente. Jesús. Noventa porciento. Y apuesto a que tampoco luchaste contra ellos.

Steve tragó su sorbo de batido.

—Les dije que quería lo suficiente para quedarme en mi apartamento y pagar las cosas de Peter.

Tony sacudió la cabeza.

—No estás ganando suficiente dinero para pagar las otras cosas. Campamento tecnológico este verano. ¿Cómo obtuviste ese dinero?

Steve miró hacia donde Peter ahora estaba ayudando al niño a disparar mejor. El niño pequeño estaba sollozando, aparentemente habiendo perdido antes. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la esquina de los labios de Steve.

—Steve —Tony se estiró para agitar una mano delante de su cara—. ¿Cómo obtuviste el dinero?

—Guardé.

—Entonces, ¿cómo pagaste por el campamento de robótica?

—Guardé.

Tony dejó escapar un resoplido.

—Bien, de acuerdo. ¿Cómo pagaste por tus comestibles y todas las bebidas de Bucky?

—Trabajo.

Podía sentir la mirada de Tony sobre él, corriendo escenarios e intentando localizar la mentira.

—¿Qué trabajo?

Peter puso sus propios cuarteles para dejar que el niño pequeño jugara de nuevo, sonriendo alegremente para intentar atraer una sonrisa a los labios del niño más joven.

—Ya sabes, trabajar.

—No —dijo Tony—. No creo que lo sepa.

Steve miró de nuevo a Tony y luego se dio cuenta de que estaba mordiendo la pajilla del batido de Tony. Él empujó el vaso sobre la mesa.

—El Museo.

—Mentira, sé que haces eso por-

—Seguridad.

Tony iba a buscarlo en el extracto de su cuenta bancaria de todos modos, incluso si Steve mentía. No había querido admitirlo, pero había algunas cosas que nunca había querido admitirle a Tony que terminaron saliendo. Estaba bastante seguro de que nunca hubieran estado casados o hubieran adoptado un hijo si él no lo hubiera hecho.

Parecía que Tony todavía no le creía.

—Seguridad en el museo.

—La seguridad en el museo —Steve repitió con un gesto de cabeza.

—Estamos hablando del Smithsonian, ¿verdad? ¿En D.C? Como en, ¿no en Nueva York?

Steve asintió, deseando no haber bebido su batido tan rápido. No tenía nada de qué ocuparse.

—Explícame cómo funciona eso.

Ignorar la mirada de Tony se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil.

—Preferiría no.

Tony frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Por favor?

Steve dejó escapar un suspiro. Una vez más, Tony probablemente lo resolvería.

—Tomé el recorte salarial hace dos años. Desde entonces, en semanas que no tengo a Peter, he estado consultando o algo para SHIELD en D.C. Pero eso es sólo un par de horas a la semana. Así que se me —pausa—, a Bucky se le ocurrió realmente, postularme para trabajar en el Smithsonian. Básicamente me pagan por sentarme en un escritorio.

Tony miró insultado.

—Eres el Capitán América. Se supone que no debes sentarte en un escritorio.

—Son quince dólares la hora.

Una burla salió de los labios de Tony y él negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, genial. Quince dólares enteros. Pareces un niño de secundaria.

Steve frunció los labios.

—Estoy haciendo lo que necesito hacer. Me gusta, me mantiene ocupado durante las semanas en que Peter no está allí.

—¿Peter lo sabe? —Preguntó Tony, jugueteando con su pajilla destruida.

Steve negó con la cabeza.

—Si le dijera, él te lo diría. Además, no importa que trabaje en el museo. ¿Entonces qué?

Una risa inesperada brotó de los labios de Tony. Cuando Steve enarcó una ceja, Tony sólo se echó a reír.

—En serio, eres la persona más jodida que conozco —se rió Tony después de unos momentos, secándose los ojos—. Ni siquiera creo que califique de humildad.

Él no necesitaba sentarse alrededor para esto. Steve agarró su abrigo, pero primero sacó su billetera y sacó un billete de diez, la única cuenta que tenía. Para gran disgusto de Bucky, la mayor parte de su dinero estaba en un banco ahora.

Arrojó el diez sobre la mesa.

—Por mi batido y para darle la propina a la camarera. O mi mitad de las habitaciones de Peter.

—Steve, no voy a hablar de tu caso. Baja tus cosas —dijo Tony con su pajita en la comisura de su boca—. Al menos hazlo por Peter.

Steve, de mala gana, volvió a guardar la billetera en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—Quiero ayudar —dijo Tony, tocando su palma sobre la mesa.

—No puedes ayudar, Tony. Ya te lo dije. —Steve dobló las manos en su regazo, debajo de la mesa.

—¿Ya te has quedado sin dinero?

—¿Qué?

Tony se encogió de hombros.

—Como, si te has quedado para el alquiler. No podrías pagar por algo. Dijiste que esto ha estado ocurriendo durante dos años. ¿Alguna vez te has quedado sin dinero?

Él no quería responder.

—Unas pocas veces.

Tony mostraba indiferencia y tal vez incluso distracción, pero sus ojos eran una ventana abierta a los engranajes que revoloteaban en su mente, analizando y observando.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Bucky me ayudó a salir. Sam un par de veces también. Los devolví a todos en su totalidad, por supuesto —agregó rápidamente.

Tony sacó su teléfono y lo pulsó por un momento antes de mostrarle la pantalla a Steve.

Había más números y comas de los que había visto en un estado de cuenta. Y sabía a ciencia cierta que Tony tenía alrededor de una docena de reservas suecas con millones y millones dentro que no estaban incluidos en ese número.

—Esa es mi cuenta bancaria. Obviamente no está todo en un sólo lugar así, pero ese es el total acumulado, más o menos los pocos millones que he ganado desde que te los muestro.

Los ojos de Steve se estrecharon.

—Lo que estoy diciendo es —continuó Tony—, por mucho que necesites, puedo darte. Sé que te molesta que te dé cosas, pero escúchame.

Steve sólo lo escuchó porque Tony lo miraba con tanta atención.

—Si yo fuera un mal padre y tú pudieras hacer algo al respecto, ¿lo harías?

Los labios de Steve se curvaron en un gruñido.

—No estoy siendo un—

Tony levantó una mano.

—No estoy diciendo eso. Escucha. ¿Lo harías?

—Sí —gruñó Steve.

—Piénsalo de esta manera. Estás dedicando tiempo y energía a preocuparte por el dinero. Te estás estresando por eso, no puedo imaginar que seas el tipo que llame a Bucky y pida dinero sin pensar que es un gran problema. Ya sea que quieras admitirlo o no, esto está afectando la forma en que cuidas a Peter —Tony movió la mano para evitar que Steve volviera a hablar—. Entonces, déjame ayudarte. Te doy un par de miles al mes o pago tu alquiler o... está bien, está bien, no pagaré tu alquiler. Deja de dar esos ojos. Déjame darte un par de miles al mes, o puedes venir a mí cuando necesites efectivo.

—No.

Tony se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Dios, Steve. ¿Por qué no?

—Nunca te quité dinero durante el divorcio porque me niego a dejar que Peter crezca pensando que te estaba alejando de ti o que te estaba devorando —Su pecho se contrajo—. Y he estado lidiando con esto durante dos años. Gano mucho más que otras personas en este país, ¿cómo me atrevo a pedir más sin ganarlo? Especialmente de ti.

Tal vez fue demasiado mordaz, pero Tony sólo parpadeó y siguió escuchando.

—Este es mi problema. Lo estoy arreglando. Si llega a ser un problema lo suficientemente grande, entonces me mudaré a un apartamento más barato. Pero no quiero hacerlo a menos que tenga que hacerlo porque Peter finalmente ve ese lugar como su hogar.

La casa de papá, la casa de Pops, y finalmente, «casa con mis Pops».

—Aquí está la cosa, Steve —dijo Tony, indicando a la camarera que tomara otro batido de chocolate negro cereza. Se volvió hacia Steve con el ceño fruncido—. Lo entiendo. Sientes que tienes que ganar todo. Levántate por tus botas, todo eso. Pero quiero que Peter viva allí tanto como tú. El cambio no sería bueno para él en este momento, no lo creo. Se ha tomado ¿qué, ocho años? Ahora finalmente se está acomodando. Quiero que sus dos casas se mantengan como están, igual que tú.

Steve negó con la cabeza.

—No voy a tomar la caridad a mi ex esposo.

—Jesús, Steve —se quejó Tony. Dejó escapar un suspiro y se enderezó de nuevo—. Esta es una acción que estoy haciendo como tu amigo, no como tu ex esposo.

Amigo. ¿Amigo?

—No puedes ser uno sin ser el otro.

Una pequeña sonrisa se curvó en los labios de Tony.

—Puedes totalmente. Yo podría ser totalmente tu ex marido y no ser tu...

—Cállate —murmuró Steve, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Piensa en esas remontadas antes de que las digas, Spangles —dijo Tony con una sonrisa socarrona.

Steve levantó la cabeza con una mano para volver a observar a Peter, sintiéndose un poco idiota. Maldito sea el ingenio de Tony.

—Oye.

Steve mantuvo la cabeza hacia donde Peter todavía estaba jugando el juego de disparos, pero levantó las cejas y miró a Tony.

—¿Mm?

—Todavía somos familia —dijo Tony en voz baja—. Así que me aseguraré de que estés bien.

Intentó ocultar su sonrisa, pero realmente no pudo. Así que Steve bajó la mano de su cara y golpeó ligeramente la palma de Tony con el dorso de sus nudillos.

—Cuidado. Podría comenzar a decir a la gente que eres agradable.

Tony dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo.

—No te atreverías.

Steve se rió. Luego, después de un momento, negó con la cabeza.

—Hablaremos de lo del dinero más tarde. No es un gran problema.

—Ajá. El problema es que no es un gran problema —Tony murmuró—. Vamos a tomar nuestros batidos y ver a nuestro hijo matar monstruos invisibles, ¿sí? Suena mucho más divertido.

Steve asintió a regañadientes.

—Bien. Pero quiero otro sorbo de eso.

Tony sacó el batido de su alcance.

—De ninguna manera. El tuyo viene. Paciencia, Rogers.

Steve puso los ojos en blanco antes de acomodarse en su asiento. Tony tenía razón, aún eran familia. Tuvieron la suerte de poder seguir siendo así, ya que la mayoría de las parejas divorciadas no estaban tan involucradas como ellos. Pero era importante para Peter tener a sus dos padres y no tener que elegir bandos. De alguna manera, habían logrado evitar que sus discusiones llegaran a ese punto.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Steve estuvo tentado de tomar la mano de Tony, como simbolizando físicamente su unión. No era una noción romántica en la mente de Steve, sólo algo para mostrar que él y Tony todavía estaban unidos en algunas cosas. Por Peter y su bienestar. Siempre eso.

Pero Steve mantuvo las manos en su regazo, reflexionando sobre el hecho de que esto era lo más cómodo que había sentido en mucho tiempo. Nunca lo admitiría, pero Tony siempre le dio la sensación de que no le correspondía a él hacer las cosas bien. Donde vaciló, Tony sobresalió. Tony siempre lo hacía sentir que todo iba a estar bien.

 

 

Semanas más tarde, un «donante anónimo» dio suficiente dinero a los «empleados de más de 100 fondos» que en ese entonces no existían en el Smithsonian para que Steve obtuviera un aumento salarial de doscientos dólares más por hora. Fingió estar enojado por eso, pero recibir el primer cheque de pago y saber que no iba a tener que pedir más ayuda lo había hecho más feliz de lo que podía recordar haber estado durante mucho tiempo. Había llorado, en realidad.

 

Y antes de irse a la cama esa noche, Steve pasó demasiado tiempo mirando el cajón que sostenía su antiguo anillo de bodas, preguntándose qué diablos había pasado para que no le gustara el hombre que tanto había amado.


	4. Tengo parches en los parches (en mis viejos jeans azules)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La devastación vino sin precursor.

_«Y tengo parches en los parches,_  
_En mis viejos blue jeans,_  
_Bueno, solían ser azules,_  
_Cuando solían ser nuevos,_  
_Cuando solían estar limpios»._  
_—Ain't No Fun, AC/DC_

 

[Doce años después del divorcio]

     

La devastación vino sin precursor. Aún así, Steve debería haberlo visto venir.

Sucedió un viernes por la noche en primavera. El aire exterior era cálido, suave y perfumado con lluvia fresca. La mesa de la cena estaba tranquila, excepto por el sonido de sus tenedores raspando la cerámica, pero Steve no pensó que fuera un silencio incómodo. Peter se sentó a su lado, revisando su tarea de Cálculo III, mientras que Steve revisó su documento de Literatura AP en busca de errores gramaticales, faltas de ortografía y para corregir cualquier divagación no tangente en la que Peter y Tony tenían la costumbre de entrar.

 _«_ _La cosa es que Jane Eyre sólo piensa que tiene una opción. Es posible que tenga un montón de insultos en su narración de los acontecimientos y se convierta en una mujer independiente, pero sigue siendo la atrapada en una casa con su "amante" al final de la novela en lugar de viajar por el mundo como originalmente quería. La autenticidad de su amor carece de todo corazón...»_

Steve levantó una ceja, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Él había leído a Jane Eyre en preparación para este documento la semana anterior, y ciertamente no había visto que le faltara amor. Escribió una pequeña nota con un bolígrafo rojo para recordarse a sí mismo cuáles fueron sus pensamientos más adelante cuando hablaran de ello, y luego marcó algunas comas mal colocadas. La gramática no era en realidad su fuerte, pero sabía cómo se verían las oraciones adecuadas sólo por la cantidad de libros que había leído en su vida.

—Oye, Pops —dijo Peter, expresándolo casi como el comienzo de una pregunta.

Steve siguió leyendo, pero enarcó las cejas.

—Mm.

Tranquilo. El tipo de constricción, aunque Steve no tenía idea de que la soga se apretaba alrededor de su cuello.

—Quiero vivir con papá para el verano.

  

Tony maldijo por lo bajo cuando el aceite comenzó a fluir como una herida sangrante de su barril. Afortunadamente, nada de eso cayó sobre su cara, aunque ese auto ya estaba haciendo mucho para molestarlo. Él ni siquiera condujo la cosa, pero eso fue porque no importaba lo que hiciera, nunca parecía correcto. Nuevo motor, nuevos frenos, todo nuevo, todavía estaba mal. Tony lo destrozó una vez al año y reemplazó cada jodida pieza, excepto el cuerpo, y nunca la había visto correctamente desde que se estrelló con su armadura mientras estaba en una curva. Coche de mierda.

—¿Oye, papá? —Preguntó Peter distraídamente.

—¿Oye, qué? —Tony respondió, igualmente distraído.

—Cuando tú y Pops estaban casados, ¿alguna vez tuviste que decirle algo malo?

Tony detuvo su arranque en el conector del cárter de aceite, parpadeando por un momento. Las preguntas sobre Steve solían surgir cuando Peter realmente sólo quería saber cómo plantear algo con Mary Jane.

—¿Qué tipo de malo? —preguntó con cuidado, dejando caer su llave a cambio de un destornillador.

—Como, algo que sabías que iba a romperle el corazón.

—Sabes que él fue el que me entregó los papeles del divorcio, ¿no? —Tony murmuró en torno a un tornillo en su boca.

—Papá.

Tony suspiró, sacando el tornillo de sus labios y colocándolo en un soporte de imán con una variedad de otros trozos de metal que había recogido hasta ahora en ese pequeño proyecto.

Salió de debajo del coche, sin importarle que el aceite todavía brotara de la grieta en el cárter de aceite que había creado hacía sólo unos momentos. Los problemas de Peter venían primero, y claramente estaba teniendo un problema con algo.

Tony se secó la frente con una toalla y se levantó de la enredadera antes de mirar a su hijo.

—¿Estás rompiendo con Mary Jane?

Peter parpadeó, sus ojos oscuros brillaron con una sorpresa momentánea.

—¿Qu-? ¡No! No, papá.

Tony se encogió de hombros. Gwen Stacy había estado mirando a Peter últimamente, o al menos eso era lo que había visto cuando ambos «accidentalmente» se encontraron en la cena del anuncio de Oscorp el mes pasado. Le sorprendía que Peter hubiera tenido la tentación de alejarse. Steve amaba a Mary Jane, que probablemente era la razón por la que Tony se inclinaba hacia Peter para encontrar a alguien más. Sólo internamente, por supuesto. Nunca diría algo así.

Peter se pasó una mano por el pelo, una acción que definitivamente había recogido de Steve.

El pulgar de Tony se frotó instintivamente contra la parte inferior de su dedo anular, todavía no acostumbrado a la falta de una alianza. Toda su vida había estado soltero, se ha casado durante seis años y de repente tiene hábitos que no puede patear.

O tal vez fue porque tenía un problema de adicción. Ex problema. Y un ex marido.

—A ver... —Tony torció sus labios, raspando su mente para tratar de recordar un momento en el que había sido el portador de malas noticias para Steve. Hace doce años fue cuando se divorciaron, pero una vez más, él no había sido el único en entregar esos documentos de divorcio.

—No creo que me acuerda de uno. —Se puso de pie, cepillándose las manos en los pantalones. Se movió y levantó un taburete de camino a Peter, lo dejó caer junto a su hijo y se sentó. Golpeó a Peter con el hombro—. ¿Que pasa?

El niño sentado a su lado era el suyo. Eso le asombraba a diario.

Peter fingió enfocarse en su Starkpad, pero luego lo apagó. Su reflejo en la pantalla negra estaba en conflicto.

—No quiero vivir con Pops este verano.

La garganta de Tony se apretó como si Peter acabara de decir que no quería vivir en el penthouse. Su visión nadó por un minuto, y su corazón se apretó lo suficientemente fuerte como para expulsar el aire de sus pulmones. Oh no. Oh, Steve.

—Con mi pasantía en Oscorp —Peter continuó—, cada semana que estoy con él, me llevará veinte minutos adicionales para ir al trabajo. Y Harry y Mary Jane están cerca de aquí, y asumo que Harry y yo trabajaremos juntos en muchas cosas... —Tony lo dudaba. Norman tendría a Peter trabajando en el mejor de los proyectos—. Así que será mucho más fácil vivir aquí. Y no tengo un laboratorio para trabajar en su casa.

—Peter...

Peter asintió una vez para sí mismo, como si encontrara un nuevo sentido de coraje.

—Y no hacemos nada de todos modos. Él sólo... Él se cierne. Es constante. No me dejará en paz. Si dependiera de él, nos sentaríamos a pintar todo el día.

—Peter —dijo Tony, más severo esta vez—. No quieres decir eso.

Peter lo miró, sus ojos ligeramente entornados.

—Sí, lo hago, papá. Cada vez que voy a la casa de Pops, es como si me separaran de todos los demás.

Tony tragó saliva. Tendría que hacer llamadas. Disminuye el daño de este golpe de alguna manera. Steve no podría soportarlo. Si alguna de las cosas que Peter acababa de decir surgía en la inevitable discusión que Steve pondría... Tony no tenía idea de lo que eso haría.

—Peter, tienes que pensar seriamente en lo que pien-

—No te lo mencionaría si no lo hubiera pensado bien —dijo Peter.

Tony cerró los ojos, pellizcando el puente de su nariz. Ahora sentía que tenía que llamarle y advertirle. ¿Fue malo que no lo hiciera? Ya no estaban casados, no había ninguna regla sobre el secreto.

—Bueno —dijo Tony, sintiendo que estaba tratando de respirar bajo el agua—. No puedes andar con rodeos con él. Él odia eso. Sólo tienes que escupirlo. Probablemente no diga nada por un minuto...

 

  

El aire fue aspirado directamente de su garganta. Las palabras en la página frente a él se desenfocaron cuando Steve trató de procesar lo que acababa de decirle. Peter no quería vivir con él este verano. Steve había planeado llevarlo a D.C. durante una semana para reunirse con los científicos de SHIELD, para poder ver el campo más allá de Oscorp. Últimamente se había esforzado tanto por reconstruir lo que había tenido con Peter cuando era niño, pero parecía que a medida que se hacían mayores, Peter se conectaba más con Tony y se desconectaba con él.

—Con mi pasantía, es más fácil —murmuró Peter—. Ya hablé con papá sobre eso y él estuvo de acuerdo.

¿Tony sabía de esto? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Steve quiso preguntar, pero se abstuvo. Él no hubiera querido escuchar esto de Tony. Probablemente habría habido un destello de orgullo en su voz

—Fines de semana —dijo Steve casi desesperadamente, levantando la vista del papel de Peter. Su hijo no le miraría a los ojos—. ¿Qué pasa con los fines de semana?

Un dolor cruzó la cara de Peter.

—Harry dijo que siempre hay fiestas los fines de semana. Tengo que estar allí si hay... es una cuestión de redes, papá. No puedes simplemente ir al trabajo todos los días, se trata de redes.

No Peter por tres meses. Tony lo vería todos los días.

—Puedo asegurarme de que llegues a tiempo todos los días, si es el viaje —ofreció Steve—. Puedo pedir algunos favores y...

—Pops, no es eso —Peter suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se veía exactamente como Tony cuando estaba angustiado. Lo último que quería era que Peter estuviera angustiado—. Es sólo que... es un problema si vivo aquí, ¿sabes?

 _«Eres un fastidio»_. Fue todo lo que Steve escuchó.

Su pecho se torció y comenzó a retorcer sus conductos lagrimales, pero se negó a llorar frente a Peter. Así que tragó saliva y puso las manos debajo de la mesa para evitar que Peter notara lo fuerte que estaban temblando.

—¿Es... esto es por mi culpa? —Preguntó Steve. Sabía que era infantil, pero tenía que saberlo.

Peter no respondió de inmediato y Steve tuvo que cerrar los ojos y apretar la mandíbula para no romperse allí.

—No, Pops, no es... —Peter dejó escapar un resoplido—. Puedes venir a visitar al penthouse cuando quieras. Papá dijo que podías.

Steve asintió una vez, sabiendo muy bien que nunca volvería a poner un pie allí. Él no pertenecía allí. Ese era el lugar de Peter y Tony.

—Pops, por favor —dijo Peter, pero su voz estaba teñida con, ¿era esa molestia?—. Trabajé tan duro para esta pasantía.

—Sé que lo hiciste, Pete, y estoy muy orgulloso...

—¿Y sólo quieres ignorar eso y hacer que me vaya completamente fuera de mi camino para poder estar aquí? ¿Qué hacemos? Nos sentamos y no hacemos nada, eso es lo que pasa. No hacemos nada.

Cada palabra era como un azote caliente contra la cara de Steve. Se puso de pie rápidamente, su silla raspó el piso de madera.

Peter le estaba frunciendo el ceño. Ceñudo.

—Es verdad. Literalmente no hacemos nada. ¿Sabes cuánto mejor sería como científico si me quedara en casa con papá todo el tiempo?

—No... no... —Steve estaba paralizado, incapaz de dejar de escuchar.

Peter tenía los ojos vidriosos, estaba molesto, pero era como Tony. Cuando sintió que había ido demasiado lejos, lo compensó asegurándose de ir demasiado lejos.

—No estaría atrapado en la escuela secundaria en este momento. Estaría en la universidad, como papá. Sería alguien.

La personalidad de Steve volvió a la vida.

—Tienes dieciséis años. Tienes el resto de tu vida para ser alguien. Tony estuvo de acuerdo conmigo para mantenerte en la escuela con niños de tu edad, no fue sólo mi decisión.

—¡Tengo dieciséis! ¡Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones!

Steve entrecerró los ojos, finalmente pudo mirar a su hijo.

—Peter, cálmate ahora mismo. Podemos discutir esto-

—No hay nada que discutir —espetó Peter.

—Tú también eres mi hijo. Quiero verte —argumentó Steve.

—¡Bueno, tal vez no quiero verte! —gritó Peter.

El aire se detuvo cuando ambos se miraron, Peter respiraba con dificultad y Steve sólo... miraba fijamente.

—Ve a tu habitación —dijo Steve en voz baja.

—No. Estoy haciendo que papá venga a recogerme.

Steve estaba temblando, pero no estaba seguro de si era por tristeza, ira o conmoción.

—¿Qué está pasando, Peter? —preguntó, la emoción se filtró en su voz—. ¿Dónde, qué provocó esto?

—Trabajé muy duro para esta pasantía y todo lo que pido son tres meses sin venir aquí y no quieres dejarme —dijo Peter tartamente—. Sigues actuando como si creciera a partir de esta cuestión científica o que realmente no lo quiero. Bueno _newsflash_ , Pops: me gustan las ciencias y las matemáticas. Me encantan. Lo que no me gusta es sentarme alrededor de este pequeño apartamento triste dibujando cosas. Odio la pintura. Odio dibujar cosas que no sean planos. ¡Cada vez que sugiero que hagamos algo diferente, simplemente lo vuelves a hacer para que hagas algo que te gusta hacer!

Peter sonaba exactamente como su padre cuando estaba gritando.

Steve no pudo aguantarlo más. Las lágrimas brotaron sobre sus párpados inferiores y rodaron por sus mejillas. Su pecho comenzó a arder con pura devastación, humillación y vergüenza. Se había convertido en el padre que todos creían que Tony sería, se dio cuenta. Se convertiría en el padre que obligó a Peter a hacer cosas que no quería hacer. Pero había jurado que a Peter le gustaba pintar con él. Siempre se divertían... pero tal vez sólo era él siendo un idiota.

No había nada que pudiera decir a eso, porque tan abrasador como habían sido sus palabras, Peter tenía razón.

Steve se quedó sin aliento, como si fuera a estornudar. Luego cerró la boca, asintió una vez y salió corriendo del comedor como un niño, directamente a su habitación.

—¡Llorar no me va a hacer cambiar de opinión! —dijo Peter con amargura detrás de él, pero su voz se quebró.

Steve cerró la puerta y se llevó una mano a la boca para intentar reprimir sus sollozos. Él era un hombre. Era un hombre adulto. Se suponía que no debía llorar. Debería darse la vuelta y disciplinar a Peter por actuar tan severamente y ser tan insultante. Pero Steve siempre tuvo una debilidad por su hijo, y sabía que las palabras de Peter tenían que ser ciertas. Cuánto tiempo había estado hirviendo todo eso, no tenía ni idea.

Todos dijeron que los adolescentes eran un puñado, pero Peter nunca había sido así hasta ahora.

Steve se desplomó en el suelo y se apoyó en su cama, tomando una rápida decisión de agarrar su almohada antes de enterrar su cara para llorar.

Peter se quedaría en casa de Tony durante el verano, luego decidiría no volver al «pequeño apartamento triste». Iría a la corte con los abogados de Tony y cambiaría el acuerdo de custodia, y Steve le permitiría hacerlo sin tanto pique de resistencia. No tenía derecho a ser el tutor de Peter, cualquier reclamo que él nunca sostendría contra los abogados de Stark. Tony era el padre biológico de Peter. Tony siempre obtendría lo que quería.

Y pobre Peter. Steve se había esforzado mucho por conectarse con él recientemente, había captado los suspiros silenciosos que escaparon de los labios de Peter cuando se lanzaron a una aventura artística. Pensó que era sólo la cosa adolescente en la que fingían estar molestos por sus padres. Pero supuso que Peter nunca actuaría de esa manera con Tony.

Oh, Dios. Él había arruinado su relación con su hijo. Peter lo iba a dejar.

Estaba a punto de perderlo todo. Su vida entera estaba a punto de abandonarlo, odiándolo y maldiciendo cada recuerdo que habían compartido. La pérdida se hizo trizas en su corazón, cortándolo sin vacilación ni celebración.

Una hora más tarde, Steve estaba sentado con el labio inferior entre los dientes, mirando por la ventana desde donde estaba sentado en el borde de su cama.

Un suave golpe llegó a la puerta de su habitación.

—Pops —dijo Peter desde el otro lado de la puerta, su voz apenas por encima de un susurro—. Papá, lo siento. ¿Puedo entrar, por favor?

Steve ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta. La abrió y levantó una mano para despeinar suavemente el cabello de Peter.

—Está bien, Peter —dijo en voz baja—. Debería haber sabido que te sentías así.

Peter retrocedió, con las cejas clavadas mientras escudriñaba la cara de Steve, confundido.

—Yo... lo siento. No debería haber dicho.

Steve lo detuvo con una débil sonrisa y sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No, me alegra que lo hayas dejado salir. No me di cuenta de que así era un obstáculo. Si amas la ciencia y las matemáticas como tu padre, estoy totalmente a favor. Quiero apoyarte en lo que sea que hagas.

Peter tenía los mismos ojos que tenía cuando era un niño pequeño, grande y redondo, todavía con bordes gruesos y negros que le arrancaron a Tony. Peter siempre había sido el hijo de Tony, no el suyo. Y él y Peter... bueno, ciertamente lo habían intentado. Qué extraño debe haber sido para ese pequeño niño de cabello oscuro que una vez había estado tan emocionado de hacer panqueques para darse cuenta de que su papá era sólo un extraño que era bueno para jugar en casa.

—¿No estás enojado? —Peter preguntó en voz baja.

Un espasmo recorrió las características de Steve por un momento, como si pudiera reírse.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Está tu papá en camino?

Peter se quedó perplejo por un minuto, luego miró al suelo.

—Sí. Debería estar aquí en cualquier momento, en realidad. Pero no quería irme sin pedir perdón.

Una delgada sonrisa vino a los labios de Steve.

—Como he dicho, está bien.

Los brazos de Peter lo rodearon para un abrazo, y ya se sentía diferente. Pero Steve le devolvió el abrazo, incluso dio una palmada en el hombro de Peter una o dos veces.

—Te amo, Pops —dijo Peter contra su pecho, su voz temblaba—. Y realmente lamento decirte eso porque no lo dije en serio.

—Oh, Peter, está bien —Steve lo tranquilizó, abrazando a Peter un poco más fuerte—. Sólo mantenme actualizado, ¿de acuerdo? Tal vez podamos almorzar en algún momento durante el verano y puedes contarme todo lo que está sucediendo.

—Falta un mes más, papá —dijo Peter, apartándose y limpiándose a sí mismo de la manera típica de un adolescente, limpiándose los ojos rápidamente—. Todavía tengo dos semanas más aquí contigo antes de irme.

—Sí —dijo Steve, sonriendo un poco demasiado amplia. Peter no regresaría. Ya no quería estar aquí. Un pequeño y triste apartamento no era lugar para un chico con un futuro tan brillante como el de Peter Stark-Rogers.

Un zumbido sonó en el bolsillo de Peter y sacó su teléfono.

—Papá está aquí —explicó. Agarró su mochila y las cosas, mirando a Steve unas cuantas veces como si fuera a romperse. Steve sólo mantuvo su sonrisa, sus ojos secos y sus manos firmes.

Steve acompañó a Peter hacia la puerta y le frotó un poco el hombro antes de que Peter se fuera, dirigiéndose hacia el Audi R8 que esperaba en el callejón, con la música rock de Tony a todo volumen.

Tony saludó.

Steve le devolvió el saludo.

Peter tiró su bolsa en el maletero y saltó al asiento del pasajero antes de hacer un gesto y una pequeña sonrisa.

Steve cerró la puerta; el silbido marcó que sus costuras se deshacían y que todo su ser colapsaba al mismo tiempo, justo allí, en el vestíbulo.

 

  

Tan pronto como Steve desapareció de la puerta, Tony apagó el auto y su rostro se puso serio. Algo estaba muy, muy mal aquí, podía olerlo. Los mensajes de texto que Peter le había enviado no coincidían con lo que acababa de presenciar.

—Peter, dime lo que pasó.

Peter se lamió los labios y levantó las cejas, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Fui a disculparme como dijiste, y él estuvo muy bien con eso —Tony entrecerró los ojos, tratando de persuadir más. Peter brindó más—: Entré y dije que lo sentía y él dijo que estaba bien. Le di un abrazo y él me dio un abrazo y yo... quiero decir, ya sabes, le dije que lo amaba y esas cosas y luego viniste y me fui y ahora estoy aquí.

—Dijiste que estaba llorando, antes —murmuró Tony—. Define llorando.

Peter frunció el ceño.

—No lo vi realmente, papá. Sólo tenía lágrimas en los ojos y se fue.

—Dime lo que le dijiste.

Peter resopló.

—Papá, fue nuestra discusión. Se acabó y se acabó, y creo que ambos...

—Oh, no. Me llamaste una noche antes para que te recogiera. Eso significa que sucedió algo malo y necesito saber qué es —dijo Tony—. ¿Estaba sonriendo justo ahora cuando hablaste con él?

—Oh, sí.

—¿Todo el tiempo entero?

—¿Sí? —Peter enarcó una ceja.

Tony tragó saliva, mirando hacia la puerta.

—Dime lo que le dijiste.

—Papá-

—Maldita sea, Peter, dime lo que dijiste, ahora mismo —espetó Tony. Todo parecía demasiado tranquilo—. Cuando le estabas gritando, ¿qué dijiste?

Peter tragó, claramente incómodo.

—Dije... dije que nunca haríamos nada y que estaría fuera de la universidad en este momento, como eras tú, si no hubiera venido allí. Y luego me preguntó por qué estaba enojado y le dije que siempre intentaba imponerme el arte, y él lo hace totalmente, papá, y que no me gusta el arte. Ah, y también le dije que no quería verlo. Pero estaba simplemente enojado. Él lo sabía. Dijo que estaba bien.

Tony miró hacia atrás por la parte delantera del coche, respirando.

Peter dejó escapar un pequeño resoplido, frustrado por el silencio de Tony.

—Y es verdad, ya sabes. Él siempre trae todo de nuevo a lo que quiere hacer.

—No —advirtió Tony en un susurro—. No.

Peter cruzó los brazos, pero luego sus hombros se desplomaron.

El motor temblaba silenciosamente.

La puerta de un auto se cerró en algún lugar lejano.

—Fue raro. Actuó como si no iba a regresar.

Tony se volvió.

—¿Qué?

Peter mantuvo su mirada por la ventana.

—Dijo que tal vez podríamos almorzar en algún momento de este verano y que podría mantenerlo actualizado.

El corazón de Tony saltó un poco por su garganta.

—Le dijiste que volverías en una semana, ¿verdad?

Peter asintió.

—Sip. Él sólo dijo «sí» y me acompañó a la puerta.

—¿Qué es lo último que dijo?

Un largo suspiro pasó por la nariz de Peter.

—Yo no... —Parpadeó, mirando a Tony—. Simplemente dijo «sí». Eso fue lo último que dijo.

—Quédate aquí y no te muevas, lo que escuches. No dejes el puto auto, Peter.

Tony salió del auto en un instante, dejando a Peter aterrorizado pero sin atreverse a desobedecer.

 

  

Steve escuchó que alguien subía las escaleras y pensó en huir al baño, aterrorizado de que Peter lo encontrara en un desastre. Debería haber esperado a que el maldito auto se fuera. Debería haber esperado. Él debería de-

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Steve se golpeó la cara con la mano para intentar ocultarse de... Tony. No no no. No no no no. Tony no. Steve cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de irritar una especie de ira a través de la lana húmeda de la devastación que pesaba sobre su emoción. Tony no era permitido en su apartamento. Habían discutido eso. ¡Habían discutido eso!

—Sabes que no quiso decir eso —dijo Tony, poniéndose de rodillas frente a él—. Sabes que él no...

—Has ganado —gruñó Steve, un sollozo escapó de sus labios—. ¡Ahora sal de mi maldito apartamento y regresa a tu jodido penthouse y críalo!

—Steve... —Tony dijo suavemente, extendiendo la mano.

Steve empujó.

—¡No me _toques_!

—Estaba molesto, Steve. Los niños a veces se enojan y...

—Me odia —siseó Steve, sus palabras salpicadas por sus labios húmedos—. ¡Él me odia a mí y a mi pequeño y triste apartamento y es mi culpa que él piense que está fallando! ¡Es mi culpa Tony! Hu-Hey... ¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate de mí!

Steve nunca le había gritado a Tony antes. Pero nunca había sido abordado por alguien mientras su corazón aún estaba en proceso de romperse en dos. Arañó a Tony con todas sus fuerzas, pero Tony se agarró fuerte y lo abrazó con fuerza. Presumiéndose de su victoria, frotando toda la sal que pudiera en esta nueva herida.

—Él me odia y odia el arte y odia todo acerca de este lugar de mierda y de mí y él te quiere —exclamó Steve. Un ruido bajo salió de su garganta, uno que nunca había hecho antes. Sonaba como si alguien muriera.

—Siempre me he forzado a ser parte de esta familia —sollozó en el hombro de Tony—. Siempre pensé que podría ser su padre también. Siempre pensé que me amaría como a ti porque lo criamos juntos.

—Shh, shh —Tony silenció, y Steve pudo oír que él también estaba llorando. Ese bastardo.

—Primero se va para el verano, luego se va para siempre. Siempre le agradaste más. Siempre lo hizo. Eras especial. Tú eres su padre y yo soy el genético... —La tráquea de Steve aplastada con un sollozo—. Yo... quería que él fuera como yo para sentir que me importaba. Eso es todo lo que quería —gruñó—. Eso es todo lo que quería. Es todo lo que siempre he querido.

Steve volvió la cara hacia el pecho de Tony, temblando tan fuerte que podía oír sus respiraciones temblando. Ya no eran los días en que su pequeño Pete se reía de él y le pedía jugar al béisbol en el parque. Tal vez incluso en esos días, Peter había estado ansiando por otro lugar. Alguien más.

Tony. Padre, el «papá genial», el que le compró todo lo que quería y le enseñó lo que quería saber.

Steve. El hombre que apareció cada dos semanas con pintura de dedos y panqueques y lo robó lejos de casa.

—Haces esto solo —Tony murmuró con un resoplido, frotando la espalda de Steve—. Él sólo quería venir a su ho-, a venir a mi casa para el verano.

Los ruidos bajos de la desesperación de Steve resonaron contra el pecho de Tony.

—Es sólo una pasantía, Steve. Sólo para el verano.

—No lo es —murmuró Steve—. Él no quiere verme.

—Él estaba enojado. No quiso decir eso. Es como yo, Steve. Dice cosas que no quiere.

—Cuando estabas enojado dijiste que te divorciarías —dijo Steve con un temblor en su voz.

—Esa fue una vez y-

—Esta fue una vez —se atragantó Steve, agarrando con fuerza la camisa de Tony. Esta fue probablemente la última vez que se verían. No creía que lo invitaran a la graduación de Peter. O el matrimonio. O fiestas de cumpleaños. O algo. Sería el cuerpo incómodo en el telón de fondo del que Peter rehuyó.

—Steve, te estás torturando —susurró Tony en su cabello—. Sólo te torturas mucho. Nadie te odia. Peter te ama.

Hace mucho tiempo, Steve había calmado a Tony con casi las mismas palabras. Pero Tony siempre había sido mucho mejor salvando la cara.

—Él no quiere estar cerca de mí —resopló Steve—. Soy un extraño.

—No, Steve. ¿De acuerdo? No. Tú eres su papá. Tal como yo. Tú eres su papá.

Steve sólo negó con la cabeza, demasiado cansado para comenzar otra discusión.

—Debería haberlo sabido —susurró Steve—. Pierdo a todos los que me importan.

Tony lo abrazó un poco más fuerte.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto. Aún no has perdido a nadie. Todavía me tienes. Tienes a Terminator ( _y definitivamente se suponía que estaba muerto_ ) y tienes a Sam, los Vengadores, y tienes que despedirte de Peggy de la mejor manera. No hay accidentes de avión dramáticos involucrados. Y todavía tienes a Peter. Siempre.

—Bucky todavía piensa que algo podría estar mal conmigo. Sam no contesta el teléfono porque sabe que sólo voy a llamar por ti. El equipo siente pena por mí. Especialmente desde que dejé de ir a las cosas. Estamos divorciados. Peter sólo es mi hijo en un documento de adopción del que tus abogados casi me sacaron.

Nunca había pertenecido aquí. Se había esforzado tanto por encajar en este mundo y había fracasado.

Tony lo acunó más cerca, y Steve sólo se permitió aflojarse en los brazos de su ex marido. Se levantaría mañana, se ducharía, se afeitaría y seguiría con su vida. Peter se iría y Steve seguiría su camino, atrapado en su pseudo-inmortalidad sin familiares y amigos de los que se hubiera alejado gracias a una relación que había creído que duraría.

—Es por eso que me preocupo por ti —murmuró Tony—. Estás solo en este apartamento cuando Peter no está aquí. Eso no es saludable, Steve. No puedes sentarte aquí con tus pensamientos todo el día. Confía en mí, sólo lo empeora.

Steve dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y se encogió cuando la vergüenza comenzó a inundar para reemplazar su... locura. No tenía idea de cómo más llamarlo. Dios, era un niño así. Esta era la razón por la que vivía solo, para evitar avergonzarse cuando algo lo molestaba. Habría estado bien si Tony se hubiera marchado en lugar de venir aquí.

Intentó retirarse, pero Tony no lo dejó.

—No vas a ninguna parte —murmuró Tony—. Te quedarás aquí conmigo.

—No, Tony. Realmente me gustaría que te fueras ahora —susurró Steve con un resoplido—. Se supone que no debes estar aquí de todos modos.

—No te voy a dejar aquí solo, Steve —dijo Tony en voz baja—. Sé lo que estás haciendo. Está bien descomponerse así, ¿vale? No te hace débil. Confía en mí, no podrías salir de esa manera si lo intentaras.

Steve se sentía vacío, su único sentimiento provenía del calor del cuerpo de Tony.

—Haré lo que Peter quiera. Ya no tiene que quedarse aquí. No quiero que se quede aquí si se siente como un prisionero.

—No se siente como un prisionero —le dijo Tony—. No sé lo que está pasando con ese niño. Hormonas, probablemente. Pero él lo ama aquí.

—No, no lo hace —murmuró Steve, intentando una vez más alejarse.

Esta vez, Tony lo dejó.

—No lo quiero sólo viviendo conmigo. Él es nuestro hijo, no sólo el mío. Él es nuestro —dijo Tony.

Steve se frotó los ojos.

—Ya no soy su papá —susurró—. Tiene razón, no hay nada para él aquí. Necesita un lugar como el penthouse. Necesita un laboratorio y sus amigos. Todo lo que hago es detenerlo.

—No. No es cierto del todo. Por eso no te voy a dejar solo. Te habrás convencido de que no significarás nada para ninguno de los dos para cuando Peter vuelva la próxima semana —Tony suspiró—. Steve, estás siendo jodidamente ridículo en este momento. Peter te necesita. Si sólo me hubiera tenido, ya estaría en rehabilitación. Deja de actuar como si nunca hubieras hecho nada bueno por él.

Steve parpadeó lentamente, sintiéndose un poco letárgico. Quería recostarse y dormir por el resto de su vida. Otra vez.

Pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, Tony tenía un punto.

—¿Oye, papá? —Peter llamó desde afuera, su voz distante—. ¿Todo bien?

—Tú... Peter, sólo... —Tony se llevó la cabeza a las manos cuando Steve se levantó rápidamente, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos rojos.

—Fuera, Tony —dijo Steve bruscamente—. Afuera.

—Un segundo, Peter. Todo está bien —Tony volvió a llamar antes de ponerse de pie. Estaba frustrado, con las manos curvadas en puños y luego desenroscándose de nuevo a los lados—. Ven con nosotros, Steve. Ven a pasar la noche en el penthouse, en una habitación de invitados, y podemos resolver todo esto.

Steve sabía lo que eso significaba. Sacudió la cabeza y guió a Tony hacia la puerta.

—Puedes llamar a mi abogado por la mañana y te haré saber mis pensamientos.

—Maldita sea, Steve, sabes que eso no es de lo que estoy hablando en absoluto.

Steve le dio a Tony un pequeño empujón por la puerta y hacia el porche, manteniendo sus manos lo suficientemente bajas como para que Peter realmente no pudiera verlo.

—Nos vemos.

—La próxima semana —terminó Tony—. Nos verás la próxima semana.

—Nos vemos —repitió Steve.

—Llamaré a Bucky —dijo Tony—. Y Sam y todos los demás. Deja de convertir esto en más de lo que es. Por favor, Steve. Obviamente, algo está mal y queremos ayudarte. —La voz de Tony se suavizó y se acercó un poco más, tentativamente extendiéndose para tocar el brazo de Steve—. Creo que deberías hablar con alguien. Consigue un perro o haz que Bucky se mude o algo así. No puedes seguir viviendo así solo. No es bueno para ti o para Peter.

Steve tragó con fuerza.

—Tal vez es por eso que Peter no debería quedarse aquí más —dijo con voz temblorosa—. Porque no es bueno para él.

Tony frunció el ceño y él negó con la cabeza.

—No, Steve. Estoy preocupado por ti, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy preocupado por lo que es bueno para ti.

Sus frentes chocaron, pero Steve apenas lo registró. Incluso después de doce años, este movimiento le era familiar, su mente sólo estaba patinando a lo largo de una pista familiar.

—Yo también, Pops.

Peter estaba de pie debajo de ellos, mirando hacia arriba con una cariñosa sonrisa. Si se sorprendió por la cercanía de Steve y Tony, no lo demostró. Sin embargo, sus ojos estaban tristes y llenos de culpa.

Steve se echó hacia atrás, lo único que le impedía correr dentro y cerrar la puerta era el hecho de que Peter había hablado con él. Su boca se abrió y pasó su mirada de Tony a Peter, como si hubiera sido atrapado robando.

—Estás bien, Steve —Tony tranquilizó, apretando un poco la mandíbula.

Steve puso una sonrisa agrietada. Él volvió su mirada a Peter primero.

—Estoy bien, Peter. Si quieres vivir en casa de tu padre, hagámoslo —Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia—. Estoy de acuerdo en que es lo mejor para esta pasantía y para que tú y sus amigos estén cerca, así que no lo hagamos un gran problema, ¿sí? —Hizo una pausa, pero habló de nuevo antes de que alguien pudiera interrumpir—. Esto ya es demasiado importante, es mi culpa, lo sé. Sólo estoy un poco molesto por perderte, Pete, pero lo superaré. Es importante para ti poder aprovechar todas estas oportunidades.

Tragó saliva.

—Así que sólo nos veremos cuando funcione para ti —Nunca. Porque Peter tendría que castigarse a sí mismo para entrar en el pequeño y triste apartamento para pasar el tiempo sin hacer nada con el hombre que empujó todas sus ideas en la garganta de Peter—... y eso está bien. ¿Te parece bien?

Los ojos de Peter estaban vidriosos y Steve no podía entender por qué.

—Papá, no quise hacerte sentir tan triste —tartamudeó Peter—. Me enojé contigo por un segundo, eso es todo.

El corazón de Steve era pulpa en su pecho.

—Oh, Peter —dijo en voz baja, deseando estar en el otro piso para poder darle un abrazo a su hijo—. Estoy bien, Petey. Todo está bien. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, no estoy triste. No quiero que te vayas, pero no es lo mismo.

—Eres increíble —respiró Tony, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Increíble.

Steve ni siquiera lo miró.

—Olvida que dije algo —lo intentó Peter—. Me quedaré aquí, está bien. Quiero quedarme contigo, Pops. ¿Y qué pasa si son veinte minutos extra? Estaba siendo llorón.

—Peter-

—Lo digo en serio, Pops —dijo Peter, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. No quiero que pienses que ya no quiero quedarme aquí. Sí, tal vez estaba enojado contigo, pero sigues siendo mi padre. No quise decir... siempre serás mi papá, ¿de acuerdo?

Steve sonrió, deseando más que nunca que pudiera correr allí y abrazarlo. También tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—Está bien, Pete.

—Simplemente no quiero que estés triste —agregó Peter en voz baja.

—Déjame conectarte con alguien. Déjame conseguirte algo de ayuda, Steve —murmuró Tony.

Steve apartó la vista de Peter y su sonrisa cayó de inmediato.

—No necesito «ayuda», Tony —susurró en voz baja—. Si no hubieras corrido aquí para hacer un espectáculo con esto, entonces todos estarían perfectamente bien en este momento.

—Excepto tú —dijo Tony.

Steve apretó la mandíbula.

—Tony, he estado bien durante doce años. No he necesitado tu ayuda antes y estoy seguro de que no...

Se escuchó el sonido de zapatillas en concreto y Steve y Tony miraron hacia arriba para ver a Peter correr por las escaleras. Se detuvo en la parte superior, su adolescente indeciso por el afecto familiar se activó, pero luego abrazó a Steve con fuerza.

—Papá tiene razón —dijo Peter—. Deberías intentarlo, Pops.

Steve besó el cabello de Peter, sosteniendo sus brazos firmemente alrededor de su hijo.

Realmente no era tan malo, ¿verdad? Steve no podía creer que Tony y Peter sintieran que necesitaba ver a alguien. Era mucho mejor que donde había estado hace años, o eso creía. Evidentemente, Tony y Peter no lo creían.

—Está bien —finalmente cedió. Si Peter quería que lo intentara, entonces tal vez debería—. Voy a tratar de salir.

Peter soltó un brazo y llamó a Tony.

—Papá, vamos. Abrazo familiar. Lo haremos. Ven aquí.

Tony le dio a Steve una sonrisa de disculpa antes de entrar y abrazar a Peter también. Tony no cerró los ojos y Steve tampoco lo hizo, así que se miraron el uno al otro por unos momentos desde los lados opuestos de la cabeza de Peter.

Steve se apresuró a mirar hacia otro lado una vez que se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando y le dio otro beso en la cabeza a Peter.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

—No, Pops, no lo sientas —dijo Peter, con la voz apagada por el pecho de Steve.

Steve parpadeó cuando repentinamente se le pasaron los dedos por el pelo. Sin embargo, no era Peter. Steve levantó la cabeza para ver a Tony mirándolo, con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. Se rascó ligeramente la nuca bajo la mirada de Steve.

Steve se mordió el labio y volvió la cara.

Peter se retiró y Tony lo siguió de inmediato, su sonrisa se desvaneció a una mucho más pequeña.

—Papá se asegurará de que estés bien —dijo Peter con una media sonrisa. Se agachó un poco más cerca—. Y tienes que dejarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Steve tragó, lamiéndose los labios. No necesitaba la ayuda de Tony. Él no lo quería.

—Prometo no ser demasiado idiota —agregó Tony, pero su voz era suave y su rostro sin sonrisas.

Steve negó con la cabeza.

—Lo investigaré yo mismo, Peter. Te lo prometo

—Has estado tratando de hacer todo por sí mismo —dijo Peter, sonando demasiado grande para ser un joven de dieciséis años—. Déjanos hacer algo por ti.

 _Déjanos_. Separado de-

—Al igual que nosotros dos hacemos cosas por Peter —agregó Tony, sus ojos sabiendo—. Sólo queremos asegurarnos de que estés bien.

—Estoy bien —argumentó Steve—. Estoy bien. Ambos están molestos por un arrebato por el que ya me he disculpado.

Tony sacudió la cabeza, y los labios de Peter se fruncieron un poco.

—Steve, desde el divorcio, has tratado con las cosas de manera diferente —dijo Tony.

Steve apretó la mandíbula, lanzándole flechas a Tony con los ojos.

—Pops, sé que tú y papá se divorciaron. No me va a ofender o algo así.

—Lo sé —resopló Steve—. Yo sólo... —Se detuvo, apartando la mirada.

—No fue sólo hoy, Steve —dijo Tony en voz baja—. Ahora mismo es la oportunidad perfecta para intervenir y ayudar. Déjame hacer eso. Sólo déjame hacer una cosa por ti, Steve. Una cosa.

Steve apretó la mandíbula, mortificado porque Tony le estaba hablando así. Él no era un niño. Él podía cuidar de sí mismo y siempre lo había hecho. Tony no necesitaba ayudarlo. No, él no necesitaba la ayuda de Tony.

Pero Peter. Peter lo miraba suplicante, pegado a Tony, pero no de una manera que lo estuviera dominando. Peter realmente sólo quería ayudar.

—Papa, por favor.

Papa. La palabra que Peter sólo usaba cuando estaba en privado con Steve, cuando estaba molesto o quería pedir prestado algo de dinero para las películas. No pudo negarse cuando Peter lo llamó Papa.

Steve dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota.

—Bien. Tony, puedes llamar a alguien y hablaré con ellos. Pero me quedo aquí esta noche, no quiero ir al penthouse —Sólo quería terminar con el día.

—Y volveré el sábado —dijo Peter con una sonrisa—. Pero tal vez podríamos cenar en algún momento esta semana también?

Steve le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eso suena genial, Pete.

Tony apretó los hombros de Peter.

—Está bien, niño. Baja al coche. Tienes tarea para terminar.

—Sí, sí —Peter miró a Steve con una sonrisa—. Nos vemos, Pops. No te olvides del almuerzo.

Con eso, Peter bajó las escaleras precipitadamente al porche amarillo del complejo de apartamentos de Steve.

Steve suspiró, repentinamente sintiéndose vacío de nuevo. Dios, necesitaba dormir.

—Ahí. Yo-

Los labios de Tony estaban sobre los suyos, rápidos pero lentos al mismo tiempo. Tibio.

Todavía olía cómo esa maldita colonia adictiva.

—Eso es por asustarme —respiró Tony cuando se alejó. Se ajustó el cuello y se aclaró la garganta—. Hablaremos. Te enviaré algunos números mañana.

Steve no podía hablar.

Tony sonrió.

—Hablamos más tarde, Spangles. Ten una buena noche.

Luego Tony silbaba por las escaleras hacia la oscuridad de la tinta. Le dijo algo a Peter, pero la audición de Steve fue extrañamente amortiguada.

No fue hasta que el automóvil se hubo ido y Steve se llevó una mano a los labios cuando contestó.

—Sí, tú tambien.

 


	5. Tres monedas en una fuente, cuál será bendecida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo terrible iba a suceder, Steve podía sentirlo. Subirse al auto con Tony había sido un gran error. Había estado entrando en una trampa.

_«Tres monedas en una fuente._  
_A través de las ondas, cómo brillan._  
_Sólo se concederá un deseo._  
_Un corazón llevará un San Valentín._  
_Hazlo mío._  
_Hazlo mío._  
_Hazlo mío»._  
_-Three Coins In A Fountain, Doris Day_

 

[Quince años después]

 

Los rayos del sol de la mañana bañaban la habitación con una luz agradable y los sonidos de los pájaros cantores llegaban desde afuera. El día acababa de comenzar, y parecía que iba a ser un día magnífico.

Peter le sonrió desde debajo de la sombra de su gorra de graduación. Steve le devolvió la sonrisa antes de desempolvar la fotografía y reemplazarla en la pared de la que la había sacado. Ya había pasado un año desde aquel día. Peter ya se veía mayor de lo que estaba en su graduación. Su voz también se había vuelto más profunda.

La casa estaba en orden, por fin. Steve había pasado toda una semana limpiando y limpiando todas las superficies, desde las encimeras de granito falso hasta la mesa de comedor de madera plástica. Se sentía bien tener una casa limpia, aunque Steve no se había dado cuenta de que se había ensuciado tanto. Por otra parte, realmente no había estado mucho en casa. Vivir en Maine proporcionó demasiada aventura y demasiados eventos comunitarios para que él viviera en casa. Bueno, excepto por el patio.

El patio (en realidad era un porche cubierto) se había convertido en lo que Bucky llamó «el taller de da Vinci». Tubos de pintura en varios estados de uso estaban esparcidos por todo el piso. Conjuntos de pasteles al óleo se dispersaron entre restos de lienzo y piezas de marcos de madera. Las pinturas a medio terminar estaban apiladas contra las paredes, y algunos cuadernos de dibujo estaban abiertos en el espacio de superficie disponible.

Su terapeuta dijo que su arte lo ayudó a sanar. Steve le creyó.

Un par de aullidos hicieron que Steve levantara la vista de lavarse las manos y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Se limpió las manos en los vaqueros y se apoyó en la puerta mientras dos autos deportivos gruñían a la vista.

Al otro lado de la calle, las cortinas se movieron y Bucky apareció, con los ojos llenos de círculos oscuros y su cabello en desorden.

Steve lo saludó con una sonrisa.

Bucky lo devolvió con una sonrisa aturdida, y luego se fue de la ventana.

Un Lamborghini y un Ferrari se detuvieron en el camino de grava de Steve, uno amarillo brillante y el otro rojo brillante. Ambos de Tony.

Un coro de ladridos comenzó al lado de la casa y Steve se echó a reír cuando tres Golden Retrievers y un Pastor Alemán corrían desde el patio lateral, todos ellos empapados.

Tony tocó el claxon del Ferrari, pero eso sólo hizo que los perros aullaran mientras bailaban alrededor de los autos, mirando a Steve de vez en cuando.

—Abajo, chicos —llamó Steve—. Venga.

Los cuatro perros corrieron de inmediato hacia el porche para sentarse frente a los escalones, observando a los recién llegados con lenguas saliendo de sus bocas.

Steve bajó las escaleras cuando todos salieron, primero yendo a Peter.

—Pops, hey —saludó Peter, dejando su equipaje para darle un abrazo a Steve.

—Hey, Petey —saludó Steve, su voz amortiguada por el hombro de Peter—. ¿Cómo estuvieron los finales?

Peter se echó hacia atrás y levantó las cejas con un suspiro.

—Las finales estuvieron bien. Algunos de mis profesores, sin embargo...

—Piensan que va a ser como yo —dijo Tony, revolviendo el cabello de Peter.

—Esperemos que no —se rió Steve. Miró a Tony—. Qué bueno verte. Espero que todo esté bien.

Tony. Tony, que tenía más canas en el pelo cada vez que Steve lo veía. A lo largo de los años, habían bromeado con el pelo gris muchas veces, y Tony siempre había fingido que odiaba la edad. Pero lo llevaba bien y lo sabía. Aunque, obviamente, Steve era el rey. Steve no parecía tener más de treinta años.

—Todo está bien, Spangles —dijo Tony con una sonrisa—. Especialmente desde que gané al llegar aquí primero. 

—No lo hiciste.

Steve se volvió, sonriendo por costumbre. Jackson Slade rodaba los ojos mientras se alejaba del Lamborghini. Harry emergió del otro lado, lanzando un saludo a Steve.

—Hola Harry —dijo Steve con un saludó de regreso antes de extender una mano a Jackson—. Jackson, es un placer verte.

—También a ti, Capitán Rogers —regresó Jackson en su suave barítono, dando un respetuoso movimiento de cabeza.

Jackson era probablemente la persona más elegante que Steve había conocido. Sin mencionar que era una persona hermosa para empezar. Steve no se sentía atraído por él, pero reconocía a un hombre guapo cuando veía a uno. Jackson era más oscuro que Sam, con un comportamiento que rezumaba una confianza intimidante, pero sus ojos eran cálidos y amables. Siempre llevaba trajes a medida y zapatos de cuero italianos, con gemelos de platino y, ocasionalmente, un par de aretes sencillos a juego. Ah, y su marca de gafas de montura negra que decía _«_ hombre de negocios profesional con el que no quieres meterte _»_.

Y eso era. Jackson Slade estaba en la misma categoría impositiva que Tony, con una colección de compañías que aparentemente rivalizaban con el éxito de Stark Industries. Pero Steve no lo habría adivinado al mirarlo: Jackson, a pesar de sus gustos elegantes, era la persona más humilde que Steve había conocido. Era imposible odiarlo.

Su terapeuta le dijo que le diera la bienvenida a Jackson. Que darle la bienvenida lo haría más fácil.

Steve le creyó.

—¿Necesitan ayuda para traer algo? —preguntó Steve.

Jackson negó con la cabeza.

—No, no. Ya has sido demasiado amable, Steve, permitiéndonos quedarnos aquí, haciéndonos la cena, sólo hazme saber dónde dormiremos y yo me hago cargo del resto.

Tony empujó su bolsa hacia Steve.

—No soy tan amable como él.

Steve sonrió, colocando la bolsa sobre su hombro mientras Jackson le echaba una mirada a Tony.

—Oye —Steve escuchó a Tony decir detrás de él—. Él es mi ex marido. Estoy tratando de mantener una imagen aquí.

Los perros esperaban tan pacientemente como podían, todas sus colas se movían con tanta furia que sacudían la tierra desde el camino de concreto hasta el porche.

—¿Y quiénes son estos chicos? —Jackson se rió entre dientes, aunque mantuvo su distancia del pelaje mojado y las lenguas babosas.

—Oh, cierto —Steve se rió, deteniéndose frente a los perros—. Este es Charlie —señaló a su perro perdiguero, el más grande y mullido de sus perros perdigueros—; Lucy —la más oscura de las tres doradas, con un ligero rizo en su abrigo—; Fluffernutter: Fluffy para abreviar —el más joven de los tres perros perdigueros, y el favorito personal de Sam—; y el Pastor es Nikolai.

—El perro de terapia de Steve —agregó Tony—. Y el maldito mejor canino entrenado en el planeta.

Steve tragó, luego extendió la mano para rascar a Nikolai entre las orejas.

—Sí, él es mi amigo.

—¿De verdad? ¡Eso es fantástico! —Jackson exclamó con una sonrisa.

Los dientes de Steve no eran tan blancos como los de él.

Su terapeuta dijo que no debería compararse con Jackson. Ella dijo que sólo empeoraría sus sentimientos.

Abrazar a Jackson. Hazte amigo de él.

—Sí, él es un gran perro. Sin embargo, no se les permite entrar a la casa cuando están mojados —Steve hizo un gesto hacia la puerta—. Adelante.

Peter y Harry ya estaban atacando la nevera, hablando de sus viajes. Harry se había ido con Jackson, Peter con Tony.

—Ustedes se quedarán aquí arriba —dijo Steve, subiendo las escaleras de madera desgastadas hacia uno de sus dormitorios de invitados. La habitación era acogedora, pero era la única otra habitación además del maestro que tenía una cama doble. Steve lo había comprado para cuando Peter se casara, pero... bueno, suponía que esto también funcionaba. Puso la bolsa de lona de Tony en la cama—. Justo aquí.

Jackson miró alrededor de la habitación. Si estaba decepcionado, no lo demostró. De hecho, él sonrió y parecía de alguna manera más relajado.

—Mira este lugar. Me encanta.

—Todavía necesitas llamar a ese decorador de interiores, Steve —dijo Tony, dándole una palmada en el hombro mientras pasaba—. Pero la vista es fantástica.

El Atlántico brillaba fuera de la ventana, a través de una pantalla de exuberantes hojas del roble en el patio trasero. Una vista tranquila, la única mejor que la del dormitorio principal.

—Bueno, mientras ustedes dos se acomodan y les pediré a los chicos que desempacen —dijo Steve con un pequeño asentimiento.

Tony se volvió, con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Bucky viene a cenar?

Steve negó con la cabeza.

—Nah. Nunca ha sido tan bueno con las multitudes.

Bucky había dicho que se quedaría despierto toda la noche con las luces encendidas, en caso de que Steve tuviera que salir y necesitara un lugar para ir. Bucky también había dicho que intentaría matar a Tony si lo veía. Como si tener un novio después de quince años de divorcio fuera de alguna manera una traición.

—¿Realmente trajiste tres relojes? —preguntó Jackson mientras comenzaba a desempacar la ropa de Tony—. ¿Y el Rolex? ¿De verdad?

—No puedes hablar. ¿De cuánto es ese traje que llevas puesto ahora? —Tony respondió, golpeando a Jackson con afecto con el hombro.

—Vine del trabajo, Tones, a diferencia de ti.

Tones. Steve se escabulló antes de que pudiera oír más.

Su terapeuta dijo que siempre iba a encontrar similitudes entre la relación de Jackson y Tony y la relación de él y Tony. Tones era un apodo completamente razonable para Tony.

Nikolai estaba en la puerta, mirando a Steve con la mirada que decía que era consciente de la tensión. Steve sonrió, aunque sabía que Nikolai era un perro y la sonrisa no cambiaba nada.

La cola de Nikolai se meneó una vez y luego se detuvo.

Steve se dirigió a la cocina antes de poder estar solo con sus pensamientos.

Su terapeuta dijo que fue su aislamiento lo que hizo que se pusiera tan mal. Él le creyó.

—Peter, espera hasta la cena —Steve regañó ligeramente cuando encontró a Peter paleando puñados de papas fritas.

—Awh, Popsh —dijo Peter en torno a las fichas—. _Acabamosh_ de manejar como _shi_ no _huffiera_ mañana y tuve que _eshcuchar_ la _hishtoria_ de la vida de papá como _shentésima_ vez.

Harry se quedó allí sentado, horrorizado de que lo hubieran atrapado comiendo antes de la cena.

Steve sólo se rió entre dientes.

—Bien, pero sólo las patatas fritas. Me he pasado todo el día preparando esta olla a la par con los gustos de tu padre y Jackson.

Peter dejó escapar un resoplido.

—Jackson comería comida de perro si se la sirvieras. Y él fingiría que le gusta.

Harry se echó a reír y Steve se dio cuenta de cuán... adultos parecían. La mandíbula afilada de Harry se hizo eco de la de su padre, y había rastrojos en sus mejillas. Harry le recordó a Bucky, y evidentemente tenía el mismo atractivo para las mujeres.

Peter, afortunadamente, no había tomado el camino femenino de su padre en su romance y en su lugar todavía estaba saliendo con Mary Jane. Ni siquiera un año de universidad y una distancia de Boston a Nueva York los habían separado.

A veces, Steve se preguntaba si su divorcio y el de Tony habían ayudado a Peter a discernir cómo sería una buena relación. Peter lidió con los problemas de relaciones tan gentilmente y con tanta preocupación por Mary Jane que hizo que Steve se sintiera como un tonto al pensar que él y Tony estaban enamorados el uno del otro. Peter sólo tenía diecinueve años y ya mostraba más madurez en su relación de la que Steve había tenido en la suya.

—Bueno, preferiría que Jackson no tenga que fingir que le gusta mi cocina —respondió finalmente Steve—. Y preferiría que los dos puedan comerlo.

—No se preocupe, señor Rogers. Tengo el récord del comedor en Northwestern ocho platos completos de la línea de buffet en la noche de hamburguesas —dijo Harry.

—Harry, ¿quieres algo de beber? ¿Peter? —Steve preguntó cuando notó que no había bebidas en la mesa—. Tengo agua, jugo de manzana, jugo de naranja y algo de _ginger ale_. Ah, y crema de soda.

—Crema de  _shoda_ para mí —dijo Peter con la boca llena.

—Voy a tomar un poco de jugo de naranja —dijo Harry.

Steve comenzó a servir vasos y recordó por qué había bajado las escaleras en primer lugar.

—Ustedes chicos necesitan desempacar. Podrían hacerlo esta noche antes de que empiecen a destruir la ciudad.

Harry y Peter se echaron a reír.

Steve entregó sus bebidas con una sonrisa.

Explicó Harry:

—Estoy aquí por las damas, Sr. Rogers. Peter va a querer a MJ todo el tiempo.

—O puedes salir con tu papá —bromeó Steve—. Yo me veo lo suficientemente cerca de tu edad.

—De ninguna manera, Pops —dijo Peter antes de tomar un trago de su refresco de crema.

—Oye, es un chico atractivo.

Steve se giró para ver a Tony entrar a la cocina, sus gafas de sol descansando sobre su cabeza. Jackson estaba muy cerca.

Steve apartó la vista rápidamente cuando vio un moretón que se asomaba por debajo del cuello de Tony, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Su terapeuta dijo que Tony no tenía ninguna obligación con él, al igual que Steve no tenía obligación con Tony en su vida romántica.

El nuevo amor significaba que Tony estaba creciendo.

Ningún amor significaba que Steve estaba estancado.

Y él había estado estancado durante quince años. ¿Qué decía eso de él?

—Papá, ya no puedes llamar atractivo a Pops —murmuró Peter.

—Oh, por favor. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no tiene una apariencia estéticamente agradable —dijo Tony, empujando a Steve para que subiera a la nevera.

Steve nunca se dio cuenta de lo cuidadoso que había sido Tony con él hasta que esa atención había desaparecido.

—Tony, voy a tr-

—Míralo. Harry, eres heterosexual, ¿verdad? ¿Me vas a decir que Steve no es un hombre atractivo?

Harry se veía completamente desconcertado por la pregunta.

—¡Papá! —siseó Peter.

Tony se dio la vuelta y Steve se dio cuenta de que su ex esposo le había dado una crítica que no le gustaba mucho.

Debió aparecer en su cara porque Jackson intervino y negó con la cabeza minuciosamente.

Por supuesto, Tony no prestó atención a las señales de los minutos cuando no sentía que debía hacerlo.

—¿Qué? No ha envejecido ni un día desde que lo conocí. ¿Qué decías siempre, Steve? Que terminaría con la corona de platino, ¿tú con el oro?

Steve recordó haber estado acostado con Tony, como el sol de la mañana había enturbiado las ventanas. Recordó pasar sus dedos por el cabello oscuro de Tony, hablando de cómo envejecerían juntos. Acerca de cómo Tony envejecería y Steve no.

Bueno, al menos no sería tan doloroso como Steve había planeado originalmente.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —dijo Steve secamente—. Ahora, ¿vas a tomar algo de beber, viejo, o seguirás planteando un matrimonio que ha pasado por quince años?

Con cualquier otra persona que no fuera Tony, se habría tomado como una respuesta mordaz. Pero Tony sólo se rió y le dio una palmadita en el pecho a Jackson.

—Tomaré jugo de naranja. ¿Qué hay de ti, Apples?

Jackson suspiró, pellizcándose la nariz.

—Agua está bien. Gracias, Steve.

—No hay problema —respondió Steve. No preguntó por el apodo de Jackson. No quería escuchar ninguna historia sobre Jackson.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es la vida en una propiedad frente al mar, Spangles? —Tony preguntó mientras se dejaba caer en una silla al lado de Peter.

El comedor de Steve era demasiado pequeño para que estuvieran sentados cinco hombres adultos, pero él nunca tuvo compañía, por lo que supuso que tendría que hacerlo durante los próximos días.

—Es justo lo que quería. Silencio, hay mucho que hacer si decido ir a la ciudad y una gran vista durante todo el año —respondió Steve mientras le entregaba a Jackson su agua y a Tony su jugo de naranja.

—¿Cómo está la langosta? —Tony preguntó después de tomar un sorbo.

—Lo mejor que he comido.

Steve nunca se había dado cuenta de lo sofocante que se había convertido Nueva York hasta que lo dejó. El aire fresco era su droga ahora, y Bucky era la única persona que podía seguirle el ritmo para disfrutarla. Ahora sólo se sentía tranquilo cuando su corazón intentaba escapar de su caja torácica y sus pulmones ardían en su pecho.

—Todavía pintas, ¿verdad, Pops? —preguntó Peter.

Steve asintió con una sonrisa.

—Sí, lo hago. Durante el invierno, convertí el porche trasero en un estudio. Ha estado funcionando muy bien.

—Y tú estás... ¿todo está bien?

Steve parpadeó, lamiendo sus labios una vez porque Jackson y Harry estaban en la habitación. Sobre todo porque Jackson estaba en la habitación.

—Sí, Pete, todo está bien.

Peter le dio una sonrisa aliviada y volvió a comer sus fichas.

Tony lo miró por una fracción de segundo por demasiado tiempo, luego volvió su atención a su jugo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dijiste que llevabas viviendo aquí, Steve? —preguntó Jackson, girándose un poco para mirarlo desde el respaldo de la silla.

Jackson lo sabía. Sabía sobre el TEPT infectado de Tony, la depresión devastó a su ex marido. Probablemente también sabía de los ataques ridículamente vergonzosos de Steve.

—Me mudé en septiembre pasado, así que hace casi un año —respondió Steve.

Sólo un poco más de lo que has estado saliendo él con Tony, quería decir.

Su terapeuta dijo que no debería estar enojado con Tony por seguir adelante. Tony no le debía nada, sin importar lo que había dicho en el pasado. Incluso si él hubiera dicho que lo amaba.

Jackson asintió pensativamente.

—Estoy seguro de que los turistas se divertirán este verano. Tengo una villa en la Toscana, déjame decirte que es imposible ir a cualquier lugar sin esperar en la cola. Mi asistente tiene que conducir treinta minutos para comprar leche.

—Oh, Steve lo sabe —dijo Tony—. Fuimos a todas las ciudades principales un año para unas vacaciones de verano.

Tony lo dijo con tanta indiferencia, como si Steve no hubiera estado temblando cada vez que abordaban un tren, negándose a mirar por la ventana porque tenía tanto miedo de ver cadáveres apilados en los campos y ametralladoras que sobresalían de los afloramientos rocosos.

Pero sí recordaba a los turistas, la forma en que lo empujaban de un lado a otro mientras miraba hacia el techo de la Capilla Sixtina, empequeñecido y asombrado por la magnífica obra de arte de siglos atrás, todavía allí en todo su esplendor. Restaurado, por supuesto. Cada pieza de fresco crepitante reemplazada y repintada cuando el tiempo tomó sus diezmos.

—Bueno —dijo Jackson—, la próxima vez que estés allí, sólo avísame. Me encanta Italia, tengo un montón de amigos allí que con mucho gusto te darían un lugar donde quedarte por el tiempo que visites.

Steve no estaba completamente seguro de que Jackson estuviera realmente hablando con él, pero de todos modos sonrió.

Los muchachos se pusieron a hablar, así que Steve se aseguró de que la cena todavía se realizaría a tiempo, participando en la conversación sólo cuando se lo pidieran.

Su terapeuta le dijo que no se excluyera. Fue buscado aquí, y amado. Él le creyó.

Eso no significaba que fuera fácil.

 

 

—¿Todas esas son luciérnagas? —preguntó Peter con curiosidad mientras el patio delantero de Steve centelleaba con pequeñas luces doradas. Miró por la ventana como si fuera un niño otra vez, no un futuro estudiante de segundo año en la universidad.

Steve se rió entre dientes.

—Sí. No hay neblina de la ciudad aquí. Los insectos realmente pueden sobrevivir.

—Genial.

Se escuchó el sonido de platos tintineando en el fregadero cuando Jackson los lavó (había insistido a pesar de las súplicas de Steve de que lo haría él mismo), y el suave sonido de los ronquidos del sofá donde Harry se había quedado dormido, agotado de toda la emoción. Peter parecía que iba a fallar en cualquier momento.

—¿Por qué no van ustedes dos a la cama? —Steve asintió con la cabeza hacia Harry.

Peter bostezó, asintiendo una vez.

—Sí, suena como un plan.

—Te veré en la mañana. Normalmente vuelvo alrededor de las nueve y media, así que no te preocupes si no estoy allí. Y todos los perros estarán aquí para que no tengas que preocuparte por nadie-

—Pops- Pops, estaremos bien. Probablemente no nos despertemos hasta el mediodía, como dijiste —dijo Peter—. No he dormido como en dos semanas y tampoco Harry. Acabamos de terminar con la clase hace dos días.

—Claro. Bueno, por si acaso.

Peter se acercó para levantar a Harry mientras Steve silbaba por la puerta principal para llamar a los perros. Los cuatro cruzaron la calle desde donde habían estado en la casa de Bucky, pero no entraron a la casa hasta que Steve se aseguró de que no se hubieran bañado en el agua desde que los había lavado justo antes de la cena. Estaban secos y limpios, así que Steve los dejó entrar.

Fluffernutter se dirigió escaleras arriba hacia su cama, con Lucy pegada a sus talones. Charlie fue directo a Jackson en la cocina, moviendo furiosamente la cola. Nikolai saludó a Steve con un resoplido y luego se dirigió a ver a todos los habitantes de la casa uno por uno.

Steve nunca se había considerado a sí mismo como un hombre de perros, pero ahora no podía imaginar la vida sin sus cuatro mascotas. Le dieron a su vida una rutina y un propósito: lo necesitaban para sobrevivir. Y como la ciudad era muy amigable con los perros, los únicos lugares a los que no podían ir eran los restaurantes. Era como tener cuatro hijos. Más o menos. Le dieron algo en qué concentrarse cuando el ejercicio y la pintura no eran suficientes.

Su teléfono zumbó en su bolsillo y Steve miró a Tony, que estaba de espaldas a él y probablemente estaba mirando a Jackson, sólo para asegurarse de que no era una llamada para los Vengadores.

No lo fue.

 

_Desempacando para la noche. ¿Necesitas algo? - JB_

 

Steve miró por la puerta de la pantalla a la casita de Bucky, donde el revestimiento estaba cubierto de musgo que se deslizaba desde el techo y las ventanas siempre estaban oscuras. Durante el día, al menos. Por la noche, sólo había una o dos luces, y nunca ningún movimiento.

Steve apoyó la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta, mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación de Bucky, donde brillaba una luz dorada.

Mucha gente le preguntó si amaba a Bucky Barnes. Tantas veces, Steve deseaba que lo hiciera. Deseaba poder enamorarse del hombre que había pasado por el infierno y había regresado por él, con él y por todo lo demás en el camino. Deseaba poder mirar en los ojos azul acero de Bucky, endurecidos por la guerra y el asesinato y la tortura, y amarlo.

Pero no pudo. Por un lado, Bucky había dejado muy claro que era heterosexual, y dos; Steve simplemente no se sentía atraído por él. A veces intentaba verse a sí mismo para ver la belleza de Bucky como algo más que... guapo, pero no podía. Bucky era su mejor amigo, su hermano, la única persona que él sabía con certeza que nunca se iría.

Tal vez por eso Steve a veces deseaba que lo amara. Porque si él amara a Bucky, entonces nunca tendría que temer terminar en la vida que actualmente vivía.

 

_No, todo está bien aquí. Te veré en la mañana. Es bueno saber que en realidad vas a dormir un poco. - SR_

 

Envió el texto con una pequeña sonrisa curvándose en sus labios, pero con un dolor en el corazón.

Esto fue culpa de Jackson, por más que Steve sabía que su terapeuta no estaría de acuerdo. Jackson lo estaba haciendo sentir como si estuviera solo porque Tony no estaba solo.

Nunca debió haber aceptado que se quedaran el fin de semana.

Jackson no debería haber sido tan malditamente encantador. O despreocupado. O de buen corazón.

Jackson fue perfecto, honestamente. Steve podía verlo tanto como todos los demás. Jackson ni una sola vez permitió ninguna incomodidad entre él y el ex marido de Tony. Había conocido a Steve personalmente en varias ocasiones cuando Steve había estado de visita en Nueva York, sólo para discutir con qué se sentiría cómodo Steve. Nunca había cruzado la línea ni siquiera se había acercado a ella.

Y Steve le había dado tanto que cuidar. No pudo evitarlo. No podía evitar sentirse tan tímido e incómodo cuando Tony, un Tony no solo, estaba presente.

No besos. Ningún susurro o broma de amantes o bromas lindas o besos en el cuello o balanceándose en los brazos del otro. No «te amo» o frotando narices o acariciando o bailando lentamente sin música. No llames a Peter «hijo» ni le des regalos especiales en su cumpleaños o navidad. No hable de sexo, no haga recuentos de citas o visitas a Italia o hable sobre cosas anteriores amorosas.

Steve había enumerado todo, enojado y molesto porque Tony realmente se había ido, Tony realmente lo estaba dejando para siempre.

Y todo lo que Jackson había hecho fue asentir de manera seria y repetir todo mientras grababa cada petición de Steve.

Jackson dijo que nunca haría ninguna de esas cosas con Steve porque, aunque no podía entenderlo por completo, quería intentarlo, y si Steve no quería que esas cosas sucedieran, no lo haría.

Jackson fue perfecto.

La luz en la casa de Bucky se apagó y una nariz húmeda presionó su palma. Nikolai le dio un codazo insistente en el muslo hasta que Steve lo rascó entre las orejas.

Se preguntó si Tony sabía sobre su lista de peticiones. Probablemente lo hacía.

Se preguntó qué pensaría Tony sobre ellos.

Nikolai volvió a empujar su muslo y Steve abrió la puerta para salir al exterior.

Su terapeuta le dijo que tomara respiraciones profundas cuando comenzara a sentirse vacío. Cuando sus pulmones vibraban a causa de su tristeza, no de enfermedad.

Steve inhaló y exhaló, lento y constante.

Su terapeuta le dijo que hablara con Nikolai.

Dio pasos decididos hacia un lado de la casa y se obligó a no pensar en cómo seguiría la vida si él no estuviera allí.

No tenía sentido ahora que Peter estaba en la universidad y solo.

Cómo terminaría viviendo solo y vacío, siempre.

Nikolai gimió, girando para estar frente a él y dejando escapar un ladrido.

Steve se sentó en uno de los escalones de cemento que había hecho en la clase de artesanía en el otoño con un grupo de ancianas de la tienda de acolchado de la ciudad.

Pelaje suave, pelaje suave.

Apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de Nikolai, acariciando su elegante abrigo y enterrando sus dedos en el calor que siempre estaba atrapado en la segunda capa de su pelaje grueso.

Nikolai apoyó su hocico cómodamente en el hombro de Steve mientras él sólo respiraba lentamente. Una brisa costera los acarició, alejando el calor pegajoso por un momento, permitiendo que Steve se sintiera menos como si se estuviera asfixiando.

Tal vez fue él quien tuvo problemas con una casa llena de gente, no Bucky.

—Buen chico —susurró Steve, rascando las costillas de Nikolai—. Buen chico.

Nikolai meneó la cola en la oscuridad, ahuyentando a algunas luciérnagas perezosas que se habían aventurado demasiado cerca.

Pelaje suave, respiraciones profundas. Pelaje suave, respiraciones profundas.

 

 

Los palos se agrietaron bajo los pies de Steve cuando atravesó el bosque, y las ramas se quebraron contra sus rasgaduras y hombros. Estaba persiguiendo algo, o algo lo estaba persiguiendo a él. Cuando corría, dejaba que su mente fuera donde quería, pensar lo que quería.

Con un fuerte suspiro, saltó una roca y se encontró a veinte pies en el aire sobre un barranco. Su mente disfrutó el desafío cuando se cayó, y escogió un lugar seguro para aterrizar y rodar fácilmente con un frondoso suelo del bosque como cojín.

Una raíz que había estado escondida debajo de las hojas golpeó su espina dorsal, pero Steve apenas la sintió cuando estaba de pie otra vez, corriendo por el lado opuesto del barranco, imaginándose a sí mismo como un león, luego como un caballo.

El sonido de las olas lo hizo sonreír y se desvió hacia la derecha, agachándose entre los árboles y saliendo del bosque para encontrarse con el sol mientras brotaba de debajo de la línea del horizonte del Atlántico. Las nubes se alzaban con pesas rojas, pero Steve continuó sin inmutarse.

—¡¿Qué demonios eres esta mañana?! —Bucky jadeó mientras lo sujetaba para alcanzar.

Steve no se detuvo mientras se acercaban a la ciudad. Los turistas aturdidos se acurrucaron frente a la solitaria cafetería, se frotaban los brazos y murmuraban para sí mismos, desconfiando de la posibilidad de que se acercaran dos hombres veloces.

Steve dirigió la carga, rodeando a pescadores y madrugadores mientras caminaba por la calle en el centro de la ciudad.

—¡Steve, me estás matando! —Bucky siseó, pero Steve escuchó la sonrisa en sus labios cuando lo dijo.

En poco tiempo, habían abandonado la ciudad y estaban cerca de casa, nunca más despacio. Milla tras milla, vuelta tras vuelta, Steve sólo empujó más rápido, sus pulmones gritaban y su corazón rugía en su pecho. Alargó su ventaja, sus ojos sólo se enfocaron en el suelo por delante y nada más.

Tenía que llegar a casa, incluso si no quería estar allí. Incluso si no quería fingir que se había dormido la noche anterior en lugar de estar sentado despierto, preguntándose si cada ruido era uno de Jackson y Tony en la habitación de al lado.

—¡Steve!

El grito de Bucky lo encontró demasiado tarde.

Algo se estrelló contra su costado derecho y, de repente, Steve estaba realmente volando mientras calculaba mal su esquiva.

La piedra dio un mordisco desagradable a su mejilla cuando se estrelló contra el suelo y rodó, despellejándose los brazos, las manos y el pecho. No es algo que no se cure en una hora, pero es doloroso, no obstante.

Las nubes enojadas giraban sobre él mientras yacía allí, medio en el pasto, medio en grava, mirando fijamente al cielo.

—¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo? —Bucky estaba gritando cuando Steve comenzó a recuperar sus pensamientos lentamente.

—Cállate, hombre de hojalata. ¡Cálmate y deja de gritar!

La voz de Tony, llena de somnolencia.

Bucky apareció sobre él, con las cejas clavadas y el pecho agitado. Se agachó con su mano de metal estirada. 

Steve lo agarró y se puso de pie.

Tony se quedó allí con una expresión agria, con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Si Steve no lo supiera mejor, habría dicho que era una resaca.

—Todos ustedes se ven como mierda. Jesús, mírense —Bucky dejó escapar un resoplido, empujando cautelosamente los brazos de Steve—. Tu maldito ex te golpeó con su auto. Los dos son idiotas, lo juro —Bucky le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza con la mano de carne, sacudiendo a Steve para que estuviera alerta—. Mira por dónde vas, ¿me oyes?

Steve puso los ojos en blanco y regresó el golpe a Bucky sobre la cabeza a cambio.

—Seguro, seguro.

El mundo seguía girando un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para que él no supiera lo que estaba pasando.

—Tony, ¿por qué estás despierto?

Tony le frunció el ceño.

—No tienes café. Una máquina de café, pero no café.

Steve frunció el ceño.

—Oh. Lo siento.

Bucky avanzó como un perro guardián enojado.

—No lo lamenta. No es su culpa.

—Buck, déjalo ser —advirtió Steve, todavía respirando con dificultad—. Siempre está de mal humor cuando no tiene cafeína.

Bucky se volvió con una mirada en sus ojos que era un cóctel de ira, lástima y algo así como dolor.

Steve frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

Bucky sólo negó con la cabeza.

—No dejes que te vuelva imprudente, Steve —dijo en voz baja—. No te atrevas a dejar que eso suceda. Vinimos aquí para alejarte de él. No voy a dejar que lo destruya todo de lo que te has alejado —Bucky se acercó, tan enojado como lo había estado tantas veces antes, cuando Steve era delgado y pequeño y estaba cubierto de moretones—. Si empiezas a sentirte como una mierda, me llamas. Llegas a la puerta, simplemente no hablas con él ni con su maldito novio. No lo hagas, ¿de acuerdo?

Si Bucky no hubiera estado tan claramente enojado por eso, Steve habría hecho una broma. En cambio, él asintió lentamente.

—De acuerdo.

Bucky entrecerró los ojos, su respiración ya era casi normal otra vez.

—Trabajaste demasiado para dejar que todo se derrumbara, Steve.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces... ¿puedo tomar mi café ya? —Tony gruñó, con los brazos cruzados—. Steve, muéstrame dónde diablos hay un Starbucks por aquí. Demonios, incluso tomaré un Tim Horton, sólo tráeme un poco de café.

Bucky sacudió un poco la cabeza.

—Steve, ¿no?

—Te mostraré. Enciende el auto.

Bucky parecía que iba a explotar.

Steve mostró una débil sonrisa.

—Tengo esto, Buck. Quiere café. Dudo mucho que surja algo que arruine mi progreso en veinte minutos.

Alborotó el cabello sudoroso de Bucky y luego pasó a su lado para dirigirse al Ferrari. No había ni siquiera una abolladura donde Steve había chocado con el extremo trasero.

—Puedes darme instrucciones —murmuró Tony, mirando sus brazos despellejados.

—¿Y dejar que trates de encontrar el camino de regreso? No, gracias.

Steve se rió entre dientes mientras daba la vuelta hacia el otro lado del auto. Estaba sudoroso, pero su respiración había disminuido a un ritmo normal. Nadie diría que había corrido una carrera de treinta millas.

El Ferrari cobró vida una vez que Tony entró, y fue el único sonido cuando salieron del camino de entrada.

Bucky lo fulminó con la mirada, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla.

Steve miró hacia otro lado. Él podría manejar esto. Era sólo un pequeño viaje con Tony. Y en realidad, llevaban quince años divorciados. Bucky estaba siendo dramático.

—¿Me va a gustar ese café? —Tony preguntó un rato más tarde, después de pasar por la tienda en busca de un lugar para estacionar.

—Probablemente no —respondió Steve.

Podía sentir una pregunta hirviendo en sus entrañas y haciéndole cosquillas en la parte posterior de la lengua.

Una pregunta que no pudo hacer. Una pregunta que no haría.

Tony no estaba conversando, ni haciendo bromas, ni siquiera comentando cuánto costaba este auto, como podría haberlo hecho antes. Tony solía querer una conversación con él.

Steve estaba empezando a entender cómo se sentían las parejas divorciadas normales.

Debería haber escuchado a Bucky.

El auto se detuvo y por un momento ninguno de los dos se movió. Steve miró por la ventana lateral a las crecientes nubes de tormenta y Tony miró por encima del volante.

Maldita sea, todo al infierno.

—¿Todavía me amas? —Steve preguntó en voz baja, empañando el vaso con su aliento.

—No vamos a tener esta conversación. Quiero mi café.

Pero Tony no salió del auto.

—¿Lo amas? —Steve intentó, cerrando los ojos.

—Sí, lo hago —Tony respondió con naturalidad.

No fue una sorpresa. Steve supo la primera vez que Tony lo llamó para decirle que los periódicos tenían razón, que él y Jackson Slade estaban juntos.

Miró a Tony, tragando saliva.

—Es... ¿Es más fácil saberlo ahora? ¿Que amas a alguien?

Tony se miró las manos.

—Sí —dijo en voz baja—. No quieres, así que luchas todo el camino. Y no es justo para ellos. Nada de esto es justo. No es justo para ti o para mí o para él.

Steve asintió una vez, y se movió para abrir la puerta.

—Steve, espera. —La mano de Tony tocó su brazo, inmediatamente lo congeló.

—¿Esperar por qué, Tony? ¿Qué hay que esperar?

Los ojos de Tony eran suaves.

—Sólo quería decir que... quiero decir, sé que no significa mucho por venir de mí, pero estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Tú, uh, te ves feliz.

—Estoy feliz —dijo Steve, pero en este momento se sentía adormecido.

—Yo también estoy feliz, Steve. Yo... —Tony se pasó una mano por el pelo y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. Esperé a que cambiaras de opinión durante tanto tiempo, ¿sabes? Todavía estaba esperando cuando lo conocí. Y durante un largo tiempo no salí con él, ni siquiera asistía a los mismos eventos, porque aún te estaba esperando.

Tony echó la cabeza hacia atrás y su sonrisa aumentó un poco más.

—Y luego lo dejé entrar y estoy muy feliz. Al igual que- Estoy feliz de nuevo. Pensé que era feliz esperándote pero ahora realmente me siento feliz. Siento que soy joven otra vez, ¿sabes? Siento que no lo sé. Me siento genial.

Steve deseaba estar tan feliz por Tony, pero no podía. Sabía que no era justo, porque Tony no era suyo y tenía todo el derecho de ser feliz como quisiera.

Pero todavía duele. Le dolió muchísimo.

—Eso es genial, Tony —dijo Steve—. Me alegro.

La sonrisa de Tony cayó y él negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo estás. Te conozco, Spangles. No estás contento.

Steve miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado.

—Tony...

—Nunca ibas a volver conmigo, ¿verdad? —Tony preguntó en voz baja.

El puerto brillaba de color naranja a la luz del sol naciente, con cintas de azul rallado que decoraban la superficie.

—Tuvimos nuestra oportunidad.

—Éramos jóvenes, Steve. Hace quince años. ¿Sabes cuánto he aprendido en quince años? —Tony sacudió la cabeza—. Nunca ibas a volver, sólo dilo.

Steve miró a Tony a los ojos, sin saber qué decir.

—Mi terapeuta dice que no me permito seguir adelante —suspiró—. Sé que no está bien, pero aún te amo, Tony. Estoy celoso de Jackson. Cada vez que los veo a los dos juntos, siento que estoy interrumpiendo algo. Me gusta, lo hago, pero me duele verlos a los dos.

Tony se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—Bueno, lo siento, te duele, Steve, pero no estaré lastimando a Jackson sólo para ahorrarte algunos sentimientos.

El dolor azotó el pecho de Steve.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir. Sólo estoy tratando de decirte cómo me siento para que lo sepas.

Su terapeuta dijo que ayudaría. Él le creyó.

Tony suspiró.

—Sí, lo se. Lo siento. Lo siento.

—Vamos a tomar tu café.

—Sí.

Entraron en la cafetería delante de los turistas porque el barista reconoció a Steve. Los locales tienen líneas de servicio especial ahí.

Tony pidió su bebida (una para Jackson también), y le dio una propina al barista de veinte. Ella se apresuró a tomar sus bebidas con una sonrisa.

—Entonces —preguntó Tony mientras esperaban—. ¿Has estado en una cita desde el divorcio?

Steve negó con la cabeza.

—No.

Su terapeuta dijo que no debería estar orgulloso de eso, pero lo estaba. Le hizo sentir fuerte que nunca se había inclinado a lo que todos esperaban de él.

—¿Barnes?

Los ojos de Steve se estrecharon.

—Voy a fingir que no dijiste eso. Sabes que eso nunca sucedería.

—Apuesto a que estás orgulloso de eso, ¿eh? ¿Ni una cita?

Steve parpadeó, sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas. Seguramente no fue tan fácil de leer.

Tony puso los ojos en blanco.

—Siempre has sido así, Steve. Tienes algún tipo de sentido del deber engañado sobre todo.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Sabes lo que significa —murmuró Tony. Agarró sus cafés y se los entregó a Steve—. Vamonos.

Algo terrible iba a suceder, Steve podía sentirlo. Subirse al auto con Tony había sido un gran error. Había estado entrando en una trampa. Se dirigieron al coche y Steve temía cada paso. Los cafés estaban calientes en sus manos raspadas, pero Steve sólo podía sentir un escalofrío.

Algo acababa de suceder en esa cafetería, y Steve de alguna manera sabía que él y Tony iban a ser diferentes ahora. Nunca antes había traído a Bucky al asunto, ni siquiera cuando la mayoría de los Vengadores estaban seguros de que algo estaba pasando.

No volvieron a hablar hasta que regresaron al camino de entrada.

Tony se volvió hacia él cuando el auto estaba en el parque.

—Me voy a casar con él, Steve. Y cuando me case con él, me voy a quedar casado. No hay divorcio esta vez. Casado para siempre.

Había esperado esto.

Tony no había terminado.

—Y una vez que me case, ya no voy a hacer esta mierda. No voy a verte, no más visitas sorpresa o tarjetas de navidad con notas manuscritas, ni te llamaré para pedirte consejo ni nada.

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Steve y él agarró la puerta con fuerza.

—Detente.

—No. He pasado quince malditos años esperando que cambies de opinión —espetó Tony—. Siempre eres mi primera prioridad. Si quieres intentarlo de nuevo, dejaré a Jackson. Lo odiaré, pero preferiría tener una segunda oportunidad contigo, quiero decir eso.

—Tony-

—Tu ventana se está cerrando, aquí mismo, ahora mismo. Una vez que me case con Jackson, si dices que me quieres de vuelta, yo... te rechazaré. Lo haré. Porque no es justo que él me ame tanto y estoy atrapado en ti.

Steve le entregó a Tony los cafés en sus manos sin una palabra y salió del auto. Nikolai salió de la puerta cuando Jackson salió, luciendo un poco preocupado.

Tony puso una sonrisa.

—Buen día. Te traje café.

—Me preguntaba dónde estabas —dijo Jackson con una sonrisa, cruzando el patio para tomar su café. Ni siquiera miró a Steve como cualquier otro novio razonable lo haría si el ex esposo de su novio saliera de un auto deportivo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Oye, Nik —dijo Steve con voz temblorosa, rascándose el cuello de Nikolai—. Está bien.

La puerta del frente se cerró de golpe y Steve levantó la vista para ver a Bucky allí de pie, con el rostro ilegible.

Steve saludó.

—Hey, Buck. No sabía que estabas de visita.

Tenía la sensación de que Bucky era el motivo de la expresión de preocupación de Jackson.

Bucky irrumpió en el césped, su brazo de metal brillaba en el sol de la mañana.

—¿Estás bien?

Steve sonrió con voz quebrada y asintió.

—Sí, estoy bien.

Tony se iba a casar. Con Jackson. Peter iba a tener un padrastro casi tan rico como Tony, con un corazón humilde y un espíritu bondadoso que no estaba sometido a la guerra como el de Steve.

—No tomaste café —dijo Bucky—. ¿Qué pasa, eh?

Steve miró a Tony y Jackson, que se estaban riendo de algo.

—Entremos. Se está poniendo caluroso.

—Pasaba para ver qué había de desayuno —dijo Bucky, aunque estaba claro que estaba mintiendo. Todavía llevaba su ropa de correr.

—Está bien —Steve no iba a presionarlo. Bucky sólo lo estaba cuidando, pero podía manejarse solo. Él podría manejar esta noticia y ver cómo se desmorona su vida.

Bucky asintió bruscamente y se fue sin despedirse de Tony o Jackson, pero no parecieron darse cuenta. Se perdieron en su pequeño mundo, aunque Jackson estaba tratando de no ser obvio al respecto.

Nikolai pateó los sudores de Steve, dejando escapar un gemido.

—Por supuesto, hora de comer —dijo Steve. Palmeó la cabeza de Nikolai y se apresuró a entrar en la casa.

Se preguntó si Pepper se había sentido así de alguna manera con respecto a que él y Tony estuvieran juntos. Era una mujer profesional y había terminado su relación con Tony en buenos términos, pero Steve siempre sentía que estaba herida por ellos. Pepper salió con algunos chicos, pero nunca se casó.

No había cura para Tony Stark, al parecer.

Su terapeuta dijo que era una mentira. Steve no le creyó.

A pesar de todo el ruido en la cabeza de Steve, la casa era tranquila y silenciosa, los únicos sonidos provenían del tictac del reloj en la pared opuesta.

Charlie, Lucy y Fluffernutter estaban alineados en la cocina, moviendo la cola mientras esperaban el desayuno. Nikolai se quedó al lado de Steve, jadeando por el estrés cuando Steve repartía sus comidas en sus tazones separados.

Sería más fácil cuando Tony y Jackson se hubieran ido y él sólo tuviera que cuidar a Peter y Harry. Un mes para pasar tiempo con Peter y mostrarle las cosas que su padre estaba demasiado atrapado en su tecnología y lujo para ver.

Había aprendido en todo ese tiempo que no necesitaba a Tony en su vida para encontrar la felicidad. Peter era el mundo de Steve, pero ya no dependía de su hijo para llevar la alegría a su vida. Trabajó tres años en su terapia, se mudó a un nuevo estado, tomó un perro de terapia, adoptó a otros tres e hizo una nueva vida para sí mismo. Ahora estaba feliz porque se hizo así. Hizo sus propias experiencias y se encontró en ellas.

Así que él se quedaría a un lado y dejaría que el amor de su vida se casara con alguien más.

Incluso si él sabía que sería sólo para demostrar que podía.

Alimentó a sus perros y retrocedió mientras atacaban su comida, cruzando sus brazos. Luego volvió la mirada para mirar por la puerta donde Jackson estaba sosteniendo a Tony contra su pecho en un abrazo y besando su cabello.

Jackson pensó que estaban fuera de la vista de Steve, pero Tony tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba fijamente a Steve a la cara.

Steve levantó una mano y le dio un pulgar hacia arriba. Una débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Él haría aquéllo, y sobreviviría.

Tony cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió la cara para hundirse en el pecho de Jackson.

En el esquema de las cosas, una vida no fue tan larga como para sufrirla.


	6. Enviaré el sol sonriendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve iba a sobrevivir a todas estas personas, pero aquí estaba, sólo un chisme jugoso que asistía a la boda de su ex marido.
> 
> Bueno, tiempo pasado. Asistió a la boda de su ex marido. La ceremonia había terminado.

_«La vida realmente vale la pena vivirla,_

_cuando estás dando alegría._

_¿Por qué no puedo darte algo?_

_Cuando los cielos están grises,_  
_Y dices que eres azul,_  
_¡Enviaré el sol sonriendo!»_  
_—Quiero ser feliz, Doris Day_

  
Comprar regalos siempre había sido difícil para Steve. En los años cuarenta, había sido difícil porque no tenía dinero, lo que provocaba que, docenas de páginas de sus cuadernos de bocetos se convirtieran en pequeños regalos de obras de arte. Después de llegar al siglo veintiuno, le costaba saber lo que realmente sería útil para alguien.

Comprar regalos para Tony siempre había sido particularmente difícil.

Ahora estaba de pie en medio de una encantadora boutique de Nueva Inglaterra preguntándose qué demonios iba a comprar para la boda de Tony y Jackson.

No ayudó que Tony hubiera hecho como dijo que haría. Toda la comunicación cortada. No tarjetas de navidad personalizadas, sólo una con escritura dorada personalizada y una foto de Tony sacando la lengua mientras Jackson se quita un sombrero para cubrir los ojos de Tony. Una foto linda, en realidad, especialmente porque Peter la había tomado.

Peter no visitó más.

Dijo que era porque no podía volar a Maine por capricho, pero Steve sabía que eso era completamente falso. Peter tenía un jet privado a su disposición e incluso si quería volar en autobús, el dinero no era un objeto.

Steve incluso se había ofrecido a pagar un vuelo por una semana durante las vacaciones de invierno.

— _Lo siento, Pops. Lo siento mucho. Pero le prometí a MJ que iría a la cena de nochebuena de su familia. Debo haber olvidado decirte. No voy a visitar este año._

Así que Steve pasó la Navidad mirando una colección de regalos envueltos debajo de un árbol que tenía marcas de mordidas en el tronco donde Fluffernutter había decidido probar el pino. Ni siquiera la canela-ponche de huevo con vodka de Bucky le habían hecho sonreír.

Había tenido que enviar esos regalos al MIT y Peter sólo había enviado un mensaje de texto «¡Gracias por los regalos, Pops!» Una semana después.

El año nuevo comenzó con el tictac de su reloj de cabecera en la oscuridad, ya que había mirado en la penumbra sabiendo muy bien que este año sería el peor que había pasado.

Ahora era primavera, y la boda de Tony finalmente estaba ahí. Finalmente, toda esa espera terminaría.

Steve se decidió por una escultura de bronce de un halcón hecha por un artista local. No había manera de que Tony y Jackson ya tuvieran uno, y el arte siempre era bueno. Además, sabía que Tony probablemente lo derretiría y lo convertiría en una varita de inodoro la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

Ni siquiera querían regalos de boda. Habían pedido donaciones a la caridad en su lugar, todo lo cual sería igualado por los recién casados.

Mientras tanto, Steve sintió el pinchazo cuando doscientos dólares abandonaron su cuenta bancaria para pagar la escultura.

La cajera lo miró un poco demasiado y sus uñas rojas chocaron contra el mostrador mientras esperaba que el lector de tarjetas procesara su recibo.

Steve tenía que preguntarse ahora si la gente lo encontraba atractivo o desconcertante. Nunca más estuvo seguro.

Un aire húmedo y frío lo saludó mientras salía de la tienda con su escultura. La primavera se acercaba, aunque en Malibú sería hermosa en esa época del año. Al invierno no le gustaba irse de Maine.

Steve se dijo a sí mismo que le mirara como unas vacaciones. Malibú en primavera. Estaría escapando del mal tiempo en el norte, quedándose en un buen hotel y vería a todos sus amigos en un sólo lugar. Eso ya casi nunca sucedió.

Cuando Steve regresó a casa, sacó la escultura de su envoltorio de seguridad y la colocó sobre su mesa de comedor para mirarla por un momento. No era la mejor escultura que había visto nunca, pero era una cosa moderna y rústica. Única. Sería un gran regalo, junto con su donación de caridad.

Probablemente a Tony le guste. A Jackson también. Estarían impresionados.

Nikolai, el pastor alemán de Steve, olfateó al halcón y lo miró, meneando la cola. Charlie, uno de sus perros perdigueros, inclinó la cabeza, observando al halcón como si pudiera cobrar vida.

—¿Crees que lo logrará a través de la seguridad del aeropuerto? —Steve le preguntó a Nikolai con una risita.

La lengua de Nikolai se desprendió y él meneó su cola un poco más fuerte.

 

 

—Bueno mira quién se levanta temprano.

Steve casi saltó de su piel ante el sonido de alguien entrando al comedor, pero más aún porque reconoció esa voz como Tony Stark.

La Torre no era una residencia permanente para ninguno de los Vengadores, pero cuando los niveles de amenaza eran altos, les resultaba más fácil pasar a la Torre Stark, ahora Torre de los Vengadores.

En este momento, sin embargo, era sólo Steve. No había podido encontrar un apartamento en Nueva York, y SHIELD incluso estaba hablando de trasladarlo a D.C. pronto. Un cambio de escenario sería bueno. Le permitiría arreglarse después de su fiasco con su recién descubierta bisexualidad. La parte del fiasco es que se lo había dicho por error a Natasha y ahora todos en el equipo lo sabían.

La palabra «bisexual» todavía lo hizo estremecerse: la homosexualidad era una palabra bastante mala de su pasado, pero ¿se sentía atraído por ambos sexos? Steve todavía no estaba cómodo con eso. Por supuesto, se sentía bien tener una especie de identidad aceptada, pero en sus entrañas todavía se sentía como si estuviera pecando. Sabía que era su forma de pensar anterior, pero eso no lo dejó con facilidad.

Tomaría tiempo.

En este momento, sólo tenía que pasar los siguientes minutos mientras Stark tomaba su café o su desayuno o lo que fuera. Así que se centró en su periódico y trató de pensar en un regreso ingenioso.

—Siempre me levanto temprano.

Suficientemente cerca.

Las palabras en el papel de periódico frente a él se desenfocaron cuando Steve trató de ver qué hacía Tony por el rabillo del ojo. Su latido ya estaba elevado y sus dedos hormigueaban.

Este enamoramiento ciertamente no fue planeado. Sin mencionar que Steve no quería sentirse atraído por Tony Stark en primer lugar. Tony era un mocoso egoísta y mimado. Era grosero y odioso y todo lo que le importaba era él mismo y su dinero.

Pero tenía unos ojos muy bonitos. Y una bonita sonrisa. Y su voz era... encantadora. Algunas veces.

¿Hubo demasiado silencio? Steve tragó saliva, preguntándose si debería tomar otro bocado de avena para que Tony supiera que estaba comiendo y por eso no estaba diciendo nada.

—¿Escuchaste algo anoche? —Tony preguntó con voz aturdida—. ¿Como, cualquier ruido?

—Si me preguntas si te escuché o no a quien trajiste anoche, no lo hice. Estoy dos pisos más abajo —Steve tomó un sorbo rápido de jugo de naranja.

—Uh, estaba hablando de tu calentador que querías arreglar, pero, um, está bien.

Las mejillas de Steve se pusieron de un rojo brillante.

—Oh. Lo siento.

—Y, para que conste, no dormí con nadie anoche.

Un extraño tipo de alivio inundó su torrente sanguíneo y Steve se reprendió a sí mismo. Tony podía y debía dormir con quien quisiera. Fue su elección lo que hizo con su tiempo libre, no el de Steve.

Escuchó el tintineo de una taza de café y el sonido de Tony frotándose la cara. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué habría estado haciendo Tony si hubiera pasado una noche de viernes solo. Probablemente había estado en el laboratorio. O tal vez había estado esperando para invitar a alguien a salir. Sentado allí en su penthouse, deseando que Steve estuviera allí. Y entonces tal vez hubieran terminado en el sofá, mirando la chimenea y hablando de cosas. Tony se inclinaría y diría cuánto había querido que sucediera esto, y luego, así, se besarían...

Steve parpadeó con fuerza, limpiando esos pensamientos de su mente. Jesús, se estaba volviendo loco.

—¿Está todo bien? —Tony preguntó detrás de él.

—Sí, por supuesto. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? —Steve rápidamente se metió más harina de avena en la boca.

Tony se sentó a su lado y Steve inmediatamente se apartó.

—Como allí —dijo Tony, moviéndose más cerca—. Estás actuando sospechoso.

—No estoy actuando sospechoso —Steve, raspando su tazón.

—No has hablado conmigo en toda la semana. Por lo general no me daría cuenta, pero somos sólo nosotros. Apenas me has dicho una palabra. Y no me miras. Todos me miran.

Steve tragó y miró por encima. Tony se veía despeinado por el sueño, pero como siempre, todavía era increíblemente guapo. Steve estuvo tentado de estirarse y despeinar su cabello oscuro. Excepto, en realidad no. Él sólo... eso es lo que haría si... si estuviera en una relación con Tony, entonces tal vez él le alborotaría el cabello en este momento.

Tony enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué? —Steve miró hacia otro lado.

—Me estabas mirando a mí.

—Porque parece que acabas de despertar. No creo haber visto nunca eso en ti —se aclaró la garganta—. Ya sabes, porque nunca...

—Porque nunca duermo. Lo tengo —Tony terminó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Steve asintió una vez y volvió a mirar su plato de avena. Eso había sido una cosa realmente estúpida de decir. _Siempre_ terminaba diciendo algo así de estúpido. Tony probablemente pensó que era un idiota, como todos los demás que se encontraron con él. Había recorrido un largo camino desde hace unos años. Él sabía sobre el mundo. En realidad no era estúpido.

Excepto alrededor de Tony.

—Se rumorea que, tienes un admirador secreto, ya sabes —dijo Tony antes de tomar su café.

Su sangre se enfrió. Steve miró a Tony de nuevo, esta vez sólo se enfocó en su expresión.

—¿Ah...? ¿A alguien le gusto?

Él no había querido que saliera así. Eso sonaba tan desesperado.

Tony se echó a reír, presumiblemente por su estupidez.

—Eres tan adorable que a veces juro que es un acto. —Las mejillas de Steve se pusieron rosadas, otra vez—. Por supuesto que le gustas a alguien. Viene a mi fiesta de año nuevo. Y creo que él es sexy, así que no tienes que preocuparte por que él no sea atractivo —dijo Tony, sonriendo alrededor del borde de su taza de café.

Steve negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo. Natasha ha comenzado a tratar de establecerme con gente y no creo que ninguno de ustedes debería estar jugando casamentera.

—Natasha no sabe nada sobre las personas a menos que esté tratando de manipularlas. Conozco a gente —Tony levantó un poco la nariz antes de tomar un poco más de café.

Steve se echó a reír nerviosamente e intentó no derretirse bajo la fuerza de la sonrisa de Tony.

—Sí, seguro.

—Lo hago —Tony argumentó, dejando su taza—. Te conozco, al menos.

Steve está tenso como si alguien estuviera enrollando dos bolas de músculo en cualquiera de sus hombros. Su garganta estaba seca.

—Tú... No, no lo haces. No sabes nada de mí.

Lo único que tenían en común eran sus estilos de vida solitarios. A Tony le gustaba estar solo en su laboratorio con su música ruidosa y sus robots, mientras que Steve no tenía otra opción era sentarse solo en una casa, en una torre o en un apartamento que no era suyo, tal vez escuchar NPR o nada. en absoluto.

—Yo también.

Tony era tan infantil. Aún así, Steve era cálido en todo. Dios, realmente no le gustaba Tony en absoluto.

—Tú no.

—Que sí. Como, cómo te encoges de hombros cuando alguien te hace feliz —Tony frunció el ceño un poco—. Es como que no esperas que la gente te haga feliz. O algo. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

—Yo... —Él no había sido consciente de que tenía un «encogimiento de hombros». Probablemente no lo hacía. Esto era sólo Tony tratando de meterse debajo de su piel o engañarlo o algo así.

—No realmente. Dime. ¿Qué pasa con eso? —Tony inclinó la cabeza, esos expresivos ojos marrones sólo pidiendo una respuesta.

—No me encojo de hombros.

—Sí lo haces.

Tony le tocó el brazo y Steve se estremeció automáticamente, alejándose. Eso no era justo.

—¡Y ahí mismo! ¡Qué demonios, Steve! ¿Te pasó algo, no sé?

A veces Steve deseaba que así fuera, sólo para tener una excusa. Era algo tan egoísta, porque quería que Tony sintiera pena por él, que lo protegiera. Steve estaba bastante seguro de que si fuera un hombre más débil, se dejaría derribar en algún momento sólo para ver qué haría Tony para ayudar. pero él no era débil. Nunca lo había sido. No antes del suero o desde entonces.

—No, no me pasó nada. Simplemente… no esperaba eso —murmuró finalmente, desechando su avena de nuevo. Había unas cuantas avena pegadas a los lados que necesitaban ser comidas.

Tony lo tocó de nuevo y esta vez Steve se tensó, pero no retrocedió. La presión de los dedos de Tony era cálida, antinatural.

Nadie realmente lo tocó, se dio cuenta Steve. Él simplemente no era una persona delicada.

—¿Ya terminaste? —preguntó después de un momento, dándole a Tony una mirada de soslayo.

Tony no levantó su mano de inmediato.

—Esto ya suena ridículamente estúpido en mi cabeza, así que estoy seguro de que sonará aún peor al decirlo en voz alta, pero ¿quieres un abrazo o algo así?

—¿Un qué?

Seguramente no había escuchado ese correctamente. Seguramente Tony le acababa de preguntar...

—Sí... mira, sólo olvídalo —Tony sacudió la cabeza.

—No, ¿qué dijiste?

—Te pregunté si querías un abrazo —dijo Tony, y Steve estaba bastante seguro de que el otro hombre se estaba sonrojando, pero no se atrevió a mirar.

_Sólo si es tuyo_ , Steve quería decir. Oh Dios, era patético.

—No, no quiero un abrazo —fue lo que realmente salió de su boca, y con bastante dureza.

Tony se levantó y agarró su taza.

—Sí. Olvídalo. Mi cafeína no se ha disparado todavía. Lo siento.

_No lo sientas_.

—Bueno, espero que comience pronto.

¿Por qué siempre era tan malo? Cada vez que alguien era amable con él, especialmente Tony, desconfiaba de ellos. Como un perro asustado, tomó las manos que lo alimentaban, lo vestían y lo albergaban.

Tony se detuvo antes de salir de la cocina. Steve mantuvo sus ojos fijos en su tazón.

—Voy a... eh, cancelaré la cita de Año Nuevo —dijo Tony con desdén—. Pero de todos modos, puedes tener más de un tazón de avena Steve. Dios sabe que no te ves tan bien muriéndote de hambre.

Así, sus mejillas estaban otra vez rosadas.

—Sí, gracias.

Tony se alejó y unos momentos después, el ascensor sonó, lo que indicaba su salida del piso.

Steve dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se frotó la cara con las manos. Odiaba hablar con Tony tanto como lo ansiaba. Tony era imposible. Sin embargo, eso sólo parecía hacerlo más atractivo.

 

 

 

La emoción en realidad corría por las venas de Steve cuando tiró su equipaje sobre la cama de su hotel y contempló la vista del mar desde su ventana. Era tarde, pero el océano aún brillaba a la luz de la luna más allá, saludándolo.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había estado en Malibú. El lugar lo enojó bastante, las personas que vivían allí eran ricas como Tony, pero no tenían la personalidad generosa que Tony tenía. Eran sólo para ser malos. Por eso sólo habían visitado Malibú en viajes de vacaciones.

Olía igual.

Se sentó en su colchón elástico y se dio cuenta de que estaba aquí para la boda de Tony. Solo.

Había considerado traer una cita, sólo por algún tipo de trato de cara a cara con Tony, pero ni siquiera podía imaginar realmente hacerlo. Peter estaría en la boda de todos modos, y se sentiría decepcionado de él si aparecía con una cita.

Bucky ni siquiera había sido invitado, ni tampoco Sam. Las únicas personas con las que Steve tendría que salir eran los otros Vengadores, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de si iban a venir. Thor probablemente no estaba, sólo había asistido a la última boda porque ambos novios eran sus amigos.

En cualquier caso, la boda sería hermosa, Steve estaba seguro. Una boda tranquila en la playa, sin el estilo y el deslumbramiento de otras bodas de celebridades. La comida sería excelente, la banda de recepción excelente, y nada de eso sería cuando Steve se había casado con Tony. Tony probablemente se aseguraría de eso. Aún así, sería un gran momento y un gran día.

Su emoción comenzó a volver un poco.

Su terapeuta lo animó a estar emocionado. Ella dijo que en los últimos meses él realmente había crecido y cambiado. Ella creía que la boda de Tony y Jackson en realidad lo estaba ayudando.

Incluso Bucky había hecho un comentario sobre él sonriendo más. Bucky, quien preferiría poner una bala en el cráneo de Tony y luego hablar con él por teléfono. Cuando Bucky se enteró de la boda, él abrazó a Steve y Steve acababa de mirar a la pared, incapaz de sentir nada en absoluto. La invitación sólo lo molestó porque le recordaba que a la vida no le importaba lo que estaba haciendo, seguía adelante sin él.

Nadie sabía que el núcleo de su felicidad no provenía de alguna idea de que finalmente pudiera seguir adelante, no, era mucho más egoísta. Steve consideró esta boda una victoria. Había ganado. Él había sido el que demostró que todos estaban equivocados y decían que él era un super puto que buscaba oro y que iba a salir con alguien más y tomar el dinero de Tony. Hizo su propio dinero y había recaudado a Peter sin siquiera un centavo de parte de Tony. Incluso ese dinero extra del museo se había sentido manchado en su billetera, pero mientras el nombre de Tony no estuviera en el cheque, él podría tragarlo.

Ya nadie escribió nada sobre él. Nadie dijo nunca que había encendido una vieja llama o encontrado a alguien más.

Tony lo había hecho. Tony había seguido adelante. Su «amor» había sido más débil. Tal vez Steve había tenido razón todo el tiempo, y el amor de Tony se había desvanecido. Sólo después del divorcio, Tony había hablado de amarlo todo el tiempo, y sólo cuando estaba solitario.

Bueno, Steve había sobrevivido a la soledad sin haberle arrastrado a Tony en busca de ayuda. Las únicas veces que se había desmoronado de lo que Tony sabía eran cuando pasaba por ahí.

Steve sonrió cuando se levantó de la cama y comenzó a desempacar. Realmente estaba feliz, mañana sería un gran momento con sus amigos y con Peter. Y ver a Tony tampoco sería malo. Y a Jackson.

A Tony y Jackson les encantaría su regalo y él probablemente estaría sentado con los Vengadores o con Peter, aunque probablemente no sea Peter desde que era el mejor hombre, y sólo el novio. Las tres hermanas de Jackson eran las únicas damas de honor, y probablemente estarían sentadas en la mesa de Tony y Jackson para la recepción.

Que estaba bien.

Comían buena comida, bailaban, se divertían cuando todos se emborrachaban (excepto Tony, Steve y Thor, y tal vez Jackson) y luego todos volvían a pasar el día para tomar el sol antes de que Tony y Jackson se fueran a donde sea para su luna de miel.

Sería la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Steve se sintiera realmente feliz con Tony sin temor a que algo dramático sucediera.

Dieciséis años y finalmente estaban allí.

 

 

 

Tres platos de macarrones con queso estaban fríos sobre la mesa, el falso queso cheddar incrustado en la cerámica. Uno todavía estaba lleno de fideos; los otros dos fueron raspados limpios. Bueno, el de Peter estaba tan limpio como el de un niño de cuatro años.

En el pasillo, Steve estaba sentado en el borde de la cama de carreras de Peter, pasando sus dedos suavemente por el cabello recién lavado de Peter. El mismo Peter estaba profundamente dormido, con una mejilla gordita aplastada contra su almohada de la manera más linda posible.

—No sé cómo voy a hacer esto, Pete —Steve susurró en la oscuridad—. Pero no creo que papá y yo podamos estar juntos. Simplemente no quiero lastimarte, ¿sabes?

Decirlo en voz alta sólo formó un bulto en su garganta.

Nunca quiso ser esta persona. Peter probablemente lo odiaría por el resto de su vida por destrozarlos. Y estaba bastante seguro de que no iba a obtener la custodia de todos modos, por lo que estas noches bien podrían ser las últimas que pasara con su niño pequeño.

—Y... y papá te alejará de mí, Petey. No sé si entenderás esto, pero en realidad no soy tu papá. No eres realmente mío, Pete.

Peter hizo un pequeño ruido mientras dormía y Steve lo calló, rascando suavemente la espalda de Peter de la manera que siempre lo dejaba fuera de combate.

—Así que, básicamente, no tengo derecho a llevarte. —Los ojos de Steve se llenaron de lágrimas como lo habían estado haciendo durante meses, cada vez que intentaba practicar este discurso—. Los abogados de papi te alejarán de mí y probablemente nunca te vuelva a ver, excepto tal vez algunas veces. Nos veremos a veces.

Cambiando a uno de los padres por otro. Eso fue todo lo que haría un divorcio. Y Tony podría darse la vuelta y volver a estar ocupado todo el tiempo, dejando que Peter se ocupe de sí mismo. Para crecer solo, pensando que su papá nunca quiso verlo.

—Sé que me odiarás por esto —continuó Steve temblando—. Pero yo…

Miró hacia abajo, demasiado avergonzado incluso para mirar a su hijo mientras hablaba.

—Papi y yo peleamos demasiado. No lo entiendes ahora, pero cuando seas mayor, lo harás. Sigue empeorando también, no importa lo que intente hacer. Y... nunca has conocido a la abuela y al abuelo, mi mamá y mi papá, pero lucharon todo el tiempo. Siempre. Y en ese entonces nadie se divorció. Eso es lo que papi y yo haremos: divorciarnos.

Esa palabra asquerosa y repugnante. El divorcio dijo que ambas partes separadas eran demasiado egoístas e ignorantes para enfrentar sus propios problemas. No decía que un marido nunca había estado cerca o que se había molestado en pensar que sus cenas y partidos de fútbol consecutivos perdidos estaban equivocados. No decía que la sola idea de tratar de arreglar las cosas era tan insondable que Steve no podía ni siquiera enfocarse en eso por más de un segundo fugaz.

El matrimonio siempre se suponía que podía ser arreglado. Porque el amor lo arregla todo. El amor era una poción mágica que alejaba todos los demás problemas.

Ese era el tipo de mierda que lo había metido en este lío.

Steve deslizó su mano debajo de la de Peter, sonriendo un poco por lo cálida que estaba. Y qué pequeño. Los dedos de Peter apenas alcanzaron sus nudillos.

—Ahora papá y yo sólo peleamos, pero también lo hicieron el abuelo y la abuela cuando yo tenía tu edad. A veces gritaban, como papá y yo. Pero entonces... —Peter estaba dormido, así que sólo era práctica, pero aún así le dolía el corazón hablar.

—Mi papá le pegó a mi mamá, Pete. Y lo vi —susurró, como si su padre pudiera venir con tormentas en su boca y una botella en una mano, un cinturón en la otra—. No teníamos una casa grande como tú y yo. Mi papá bebió mucho de esa medicina de adultos, como lo hace papá, y eso lo convirtió en algo extravagante.

Recordó que su madre le había dicho que el maquillaje era muy importante porque una mujer tenía que verse bonita. Pero también recordó que ella lo usó para cubrir sus ojos purpleados y las feas contusiones en su cuello.

—Y pronto, mi mamá y mi papá estaban realmente peleando. Como papá y yo con los monstruos en la tele. Y eso es lo que va a pasar si me quedo, Petey. Sé que lo hará. —Su voz se quebró, y la emoción brotó de la herida abierta.

En todo caso, comenzaría antes de lo que tenía con su madre y su padre. Él y Tony ya eran personas físicas, gracias a sus trabajos como Vengadores. Ya se pusieron cara a cara cuando las cosas se pusieron feas. Ya agarraron y trataron de mantenerse en su lugar cuando se gritaron.

Un puñetazo, y ambos acabarían en el hospital. Era tan factible que Steve sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Ya se habían acercado a eso. Se habían tirado cosas, se habían escupido horribles insultos. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo empeorara.

—Y después de que papá y yo comenzamos a pelear, ¿sabes qué pasará después? —Su voz ahora temblaba como loca, y lágrimas calientes brotaban de sus ojos, ardiendo y ardiendo. Oh, Peter. No, Peter.

—No sé cómo, no sé cómo, pero luego te pasa a ti. El papi de papi se lo hizo. Mi papá me lo hizo a mí. No creo que ni siquiera supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Eso es porque es malo, Peter. Es una maldad y va a suceder aquí si no lo detengo ahora mismo.

Sólo esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente temprano. Que su divorcio no causaría que Tony rompiera y siguiera los pasos de Howard. Ahora había estadísticas sobre el abuso, y Steve sabía que los niños que fueron abusados probablemente abusaban de sus hijos. ¿Dos padres con historia y dos padres con alcoholismo en la familia? Peter estaba condenado.

—Pero si papá alguna vez te lastima, el tío Jarvis me va a llamar. ¿Me escuchas, Peter? El tío Jarvis me llamará y no dejaré que te haga daño nunca, nunca.

Mataría a Tony Stark si escuchara incluso un rumor de que Peter estaba siendo perjudicado por él. Ni siquiera dudaría. No por un segundo. No tenía perdón por los padres que lastimaban a sus hijos.

Steve sabía que estaba tomando la decisión correcta. Terminar este matrimonio antes de que Peter experimentara los ruidos de un padre que entraba en la casa y se convertía en la carne de sus pesadillas. Los sonidos de su padre agitando el terror dentro de él de la misma manera que tenía para Steve. Y para Tony.

—Pero Papa está deteniendo todo eso. Vas a crecer inteligente, agradable y feliz con papá —Se inclinó, presionando sus labios contra la sien de Peter. Un pequeño sollozo escapó de él de forma inesperada, y por un momento tuvo que quedarse quieto, con la nariz en el suave cabello de Peter.

—Estoy haciendo lo que es correcto —gruñó—. Para mantenerte a salvo, Pe-

Peter gimió, empujando su cara con sus pequeñas manos.

—Lo s... Lo siento —susurró Steve, alejándose rápidamente.

Peter volvió un poco la cabeza hacia su almohada, pero no antes de patearle el muslo a Steve.

Steve le dio una débil sonrisa.

—Está bien, papá ha terminado. No más hablar triste.

No quería arriesgarse a despertar a Peter, por lo que no lo tocó ni lo besó en otra ocasión, aunque quería hacerlo.

Steve se secó los ojos después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Peter y se quedó helado cuando escuchó el sonido de una cuchara chocando contra un plato en la cocina. Tony estaba en casa.

Steve se quedó en el pasillo unos minutos más, secándose los ojos con la camisa y respirando profundamente. Mantuvo los brazos cruzados, con la esperanza de que tal vez Tony pensara que había estado afuera en el frío para explicarle sus ojos y nariz rojos.

Luego Steve se dirigió a la cocina, donde Tony estaba engullendo su queso.

—¿Quieres que caliente para ti, al menos? —Steve preguntó en voz baja, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta.

—Oye, bebé —dijo Tony en torno a un bocado de fideos con queso. Sacudió la cabeza—. No, me gustan frías.

—¿Es por eso que llegas tres horas tarde a la cena? —preguntó Steve.

—Joder, Steve, no esta noche —gimió Tony. Se levantó de la silla mientras tragaba un poco de su comida y se volvió para mirarlo con labios de queso.

Steve se sintió rechazado por su esposo en ese momento.

La sonrisa de mejillas hinchadas de Tony cayó casi inmediatamente y sus cejas se clavaron.

—¿Hey, qué pasa?

—Nada está mal —mintió Steve.

—Sí, lo está. —Tony se acercó a él, agarrando una servilleta de la mesa y limpiando sus labios a lo largo del camino—. ¿Qué pasa, Spangles?

—No dije nada, Tony —repitió Steve secamente.

—Oye —Las manos de Tony se levantaron para frotar los brazos de Steve con dulzura—. Lo siento por perderme la cena, ¿de acuerdo? Tuvimos algunas cosas para repasar sobre la reunión en Tokio. Tenía que estar allí.

Steve podría haberlo golpeado si hubiera habido whisky en el aliento de Tony, pero no lo había.

—Dijiste que ibas a venir.

—Lo sé —Tony abandonó frotándose los brazos y se llevó las manos a la cara de Steve en lugar de ahondar, tocando sus pómulos—. Lo siento. Estoy aquí ahora.

—Peter quería verte, pero está durmiendo ahora —dijo Steve, con las narices enrojecidas. No iba a empezar a llorar—. Realmente quería verte.

—Y él lo hará. Iré tarde mañana.

Él no lo haría, Steve lo sabía. Encontraría alguna excusa y se iría temprano.

—Te amo —dijo Tony, mostrando una sonrisa encantadora—. Te amo mucho.

Oh, Tony era un coqueto talentoso. Tan convincente.

Steve suspiró.

—Yo también te amo.

No estaba seguro de si estaba mintiendo.

Tony lo besó entonces y Steve se relajó aún más mientras se profundizaba. Tony no había estado en casa en casi una semana.

—Vamos a la cama —susurró Tony, llenando de besos la mandíbula de Steve—. Te extrañé mucho.

Steve apartó a Tony. Lo último que quería en este momento era el sexo.

—También te extrañé, pero no quiero tener sexo esta noche. Quiero ponerme al día contigo.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—Bebé —se quejó—. También quiero ponerme al día, pero quiero pasar un tiempo de calidad contigo. El tipo que sólo podemos tener cuando el pequeño está dormido.

Steve luchó contra las ganas de burlarse. ¿Cómo se atrevía Tony a entrar y actuar como si Peter fuera algún tipo de molestia? Probablemente había esperado para volver a casa sólo para no tener que interactuar con Peter y ellos sólo pudieran follar.

—Bueno, no quiero —dijo Steve, tratando de evitar el enojo de su voz.

—Bien, bien. Mi error —Tony apoyó la frente en la clavícula de Steve, respirando—. Pero, ¿podemos al menos besarnos en el sofá un poco? ¿Por favor?

Steve besó la corona de la cabeza de Tony.

—Por supuesto. Te extrañé.

Llevaba meses extrañando a Tony. Incluso ahora mismo, lo extrañaba.

—Mm —Tony se frotó un poco más en su pecho—. Te extrañé. Venga.

Tony lo condujo hacia la sala de estar y Steve se sintió vacío. Sus pasos resonaron en sus oídos con cada paso.

No. No iba a hacer esto.

Se detuvo y atrajo a Tony hacia él, encontrando sus labios con hambre antes de que estuvieran a la altura del sofá.

Tony fue un gran besador, e incluso mejor en la cama. Steve no merecía el castigo de no acostarse con él una última vez.

—Cambié de opinión —jadeó Steve entre besos.

Las manos de Tony estaban debajo de su camisa en segundos.

—Te amo, carajo.

Pero incluso cuando Steve enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Tony y saltaron de pared a pared en el pasillo hacia su habitación, quitándose la ropa, Steve descubrió que realmente no estaba prestando atención.

Mientras follaban, Tony pensó que estaba haciendo el amor, pero no lo estaba. Steve sintió que su verdadero yo estaba sentado al otro lado de la habitación, mirando a través de la ciudad iluminada por la luna por la ventana. Su cuerpo reaccionaba al tacto, al ritmo, a la piel cálida, pero su mente no estaba en absoluto.

Dos semanas hasta Tokio. Dos semanas hasta que finalmente pudo tirar la banda de oro en su dedo que había destruido su vida.

 

 

 

Había una línea para entrar en el lugar de la boda. Steve se quedó allí con una sonrisa tonta, apretando fuertemente su escultura de halcón. Estaba meticulosamente envuelto, completo con un arco y una carta adjunta de aliento, así como su recibo de su donación a Wounded Warriors. Su traje le quedaba a la perfección, igual que cuando asistieron a la boda de celebridades a la que Tony lo arrastró hace veinte años «porque sería divertido».

Saludó a Natasha, que llevaba un hermoso vestido púrpura oscuro y a Clint Barton como accesorio. Ella le devolvió el saludo y le dio un codazo a Clint hasta que él se dio la vuelta, y luego Clint también estaba saludando. Se dijeron algo y sonrieron, como cuando intercambiaban información sobre la misión, haciéndose pasar por una pareja casada.

Bruce estaba detrás de él un poco, apartándose a un lado y lejos de los amigos de Jackson que lo miraban fijamente. Steve sonrió cuando Bruce lo vio.

Bruce le devolvió la sonrisa, algo sorprendido, y luego se volvió de nuevo.

Si Thor viniera, ya estaría aquí. Y probablemente a la mitad del suministro de alcohol también.

Rhodey y Pepper estaban registrando a la gente antes de que se los enviara más allá de la cerca y salieran a la playa donde Jackson y Tony estaban saludando a todos. Steve realmente no pudo ver nada de eso, pero las noticias viajaron rápidamente por la línea.

Estaba realmente emocionado por esto. Fue la primera vez que pudo estar presente en la boda de un amigo. Reajustó su agarre en su halcón escultor.

Estaba realmente emocionado por esto. Fue la primera vez que pudo estar presente en la boda de un amigo. Reajustó su dominio sobre su escultura de halcón y se encontró sonriendo. El sol calentaba sus hombros y no había una nube en el cielo.

Probablemente el regalo de bodas de Thor.

Steve se rió para sí mismo al pensar eso, y avanzó un poco más a medida que la línea se movía.

Poco después, Steve estaba cerca del frente y pudo escuchar a Jackson saludar a los invitados. Su voz llevaba más que la de Tony.

—¡Hey, Dayvon! Muy contento de que lo hayas hecho. ¿Estuvo bien el vuelo? Bien, bien.

Steve se acercó a Rhodey, quien estaba furiosamente garabateando en el libro de visitas para obtener los nombres de todos.

—¿Nombre?

Steve sonrió.

—Steve Rogers.

Rhodey se congeló y lo miró. Hubo un silencio mientras se miraban el uno al otro, y el silencio fue demasiado largo como para que fuera un shock.

La sonrisa de Steve cayó.

—Steve —dijo Rhodey un poco en voz alta. Miró hacia donde Pepper estaba mostrando a una familia más allá de la entrada. Una sonrisa de dolor vino a su cara—. ¿Invitación?

Steve parpadeó, luego recordó que lo había guardado en su bolsillo para encontrar la dirección.

—Oh, uh, sí —Apoyó al halcón en su rodilla y sacó su invitación arrugada, entregándola—. Ahí tienes.

—Es un placer verte, amigo —dijo Rhodey con la sonrisa más extraña que Steve había visto nunca—. Adelante.

Steve vaciló, pero luego pasó por debajo del arco con tema de playa.

Pepper se deslizó frente a él antes de que Steve pudiera ver a Tony y Jackson.

—Steve, hola —saludó ella. Su sonrisa, al menos, parecía genuina para las personas que no lo conocían mejor.

—Hola, Pepper —respondió Steve. Esta era la torpeza del ex marido para el que había estado tratando de prepararse—. ¿Cómo te va?

—Sólo estoy haciendo que la gente se registre. Um, tu asiento está en la parte de atrás aquí. Déjame mostrarte —Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia las sillas en la arena.

—¿Qué? ¿No puedo saludar a la feliz pareja? —preguntó en tono de broma. Ella sabía muy bien que no era una broma.

Pepper le dio una débil sonrisa.

—Lo siento, Steve. Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo. Todo tiene que moverse justo a tiempo hoy.

Ella le estaba mintiendo.

Él suspiró.

—Lo entiendo. Está bien, ¿dónde me siento? ¿No debería poner mi regalo en algún lugar primero?

Pepper no dijo nada hasta que estuvieron en la última silla en el rincón más alejado de los asientos. Fila de atrás. El lugar donde alguien se sentó para ser olvidado. Steve intentó sonreír.

—Se suponía que no debías traer un regalo —dijo Pepper, con la voz un poco tensa—. Se suponía que debías haber...

—Donado, lo sé. También lo hice. También sé que nadie trae un regalo a una boda —dijo Steve—. ¿Está algo mal, Pepper?

Su educada sonrisa volvió.

—Por supuesto que no, Steve. Sólo estamos ocupados. No tan ocupados como en tu boda, pero todavía muy ocupados. Me llevaré tu regalo.

La primera comparación con su boda.

Steve le entregó el halcón y abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero Pepper se había ido.

Dirigido en dirección opuesta a la mesa de regalos.

Steve suspiró y decidió tomar asiento, aunque sólo los ancianos estaban sentados. Supuso que eso era apropiado.

No podía ver a Tony ni a Peter, así que Steve se resignó a leer artículos de noticias en su teléfono. Nadie quería hablar con él aquí y, evidentemente, todavía no se le permitió hablar con Tony o Jackson.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la gente se reuniera en las sillas y comenzaran los susurros. Steve tenía el hábito de escuchar a escondidas, lo que se produjo junto con su excelente audición.

—No puedo creer que su ex marido sea ni siquiera...

—El Capitán América sólo tiene que intentar robar el espectáculo...

—...el hijo no está ni siquiera relacionado con él.

—...no lo dejaría cerca de mi hijo.

—...escuché a Steve Rogers, el ex, está aquí.

Steve mantuvo su mirada en su teléfono. Quería levantarse y gritarle a esta gente, pero ese era el día de Tony. Él no iba a hacer una escena y arruinarla. ¡Esa era la boda de Tony y Jackson! ¡Se suponía que era sobre ellos!

Pero se quedó helado cuando escuchó la voz de Tony, enojada y aguda.

—Bueno, ¿dónde está, Pepper?

—Tony, por favor sólo-

La voz de Jackson.

—No, hablaré con él. ¿Donde está?

Steve se puso de pie y se volvió hacia donde estaban Tony, Jackson y Pepper. Tony estaba vestido con un esmoquin afilado con una corbata roja y gafas de sol rojas a juego. Jackson tuvo un atuendo similar, pero en azul claro.

Algo no estaba bien.

—Tony. Aquí —Steve sonrió mientras se acercaba a ellos, consciente de que todos estaban mirando—. ¿Qué está pasando?

Tony se volvió hacia él, enojado tirando de sus gafas de sol y doblando sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

Steve parpadeó, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué-?

—No estabas jodidamente invitado, Steve. No quería que vinieras aquí y arruinaras todo como siempre haces.

Steve levantó las manos, retrocediendo un paso.

—Whoa, Tony, creo que algo debe haber salido mal. Tengo una invitación. No voy a estrellar tu boda.

—Se lo envié a él —dijo Jackson, deslizándose entre Steve y Tony—. No pensé que era correcto no hacerlo.

—Jackson, te lo dije que-

—Lo sé —dijo Jackson en voz baja—. Pero honestamente no pensé que él vendría. Y él está aquí para apoyarnos. Eso no está mal, bebé, no está mal.

Tony sólo miró a Jackson por unos momentos antes de mirar detrás de él a Steve, quien estaba congelado.

Steve, quien se estaba dando cuenta rápidamente de que no debería estar aquí. Que esta boda no era algo a lo que se suponía que debía asistir.

—Oh, Dios mío, Tony, yo...

—Sólo cállate, Steve —Tony espetó.

La gente miraba fijamente.

Steve cállate.

La humillación comenzó a rizarse bajo su piel, blanco ardiente y ardiente. Le dejó un mal sabor en la boca y algo en la nariz que daba la misma sensación que oler a goma quemada.

Jackson estaba hablando en voz baja con Tony, y Tony estaba asintiendo y respondiendo algo, pero Steve no pudo distinguir nada hasta que Tony lo miró, sus ojos aún un poco salvajes.

—Bien, puedes quedarte. Pero te sentarás ni conmigo ni con Peter, ni con los Vengadores. No estás arruinando mi boda, Steve. Y si abres tu puta boca una vez durante esta ceremonia...

Steve negó con la cabeza.

—Me voy, Tony. No me di cuenta de que no era bienvenido.

—Steve, eres bienvenido aquí —dijo Jackson, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Steve sonrió débilmente. Jackson fue demasiado agradable.

—Gracias, Jackson. Pero este es tu día. No quería causar ningún tipo de problema, sólo quería estar aquí para felicitarlos a los dos.

—Y lo apreciamos y queremos que te quedes —dijo Jackson. Después de un momento, le dio un codazo a su prometido.

Tony dejó escapar un suspiro, pellizcando el puente de su nariz.

—Lo... Lo siento, Steve —dijo, como si estuviera leyendo una tarjeta. Sólo pensé... no sé lo que pensé. Lo siento. Está bien si estás aquí, me atrapaste con la guardia baja.

—Está bien —dijo Steve estúpidamente. ¿Qué más podría decir? Partir sólo lo haría parecer una reina del drama. Quedarse significaba vivir con el hecho de que había hecho algo malo en el día de la boda de Tony.

Así que se escabulló de vuelta a su asiento sin una palabra más y se sentó. Tony le dijo algo a Pepper que no podía oír, y luego la gente estaba tomando asiento.

La ceremonia no fue larga. Tony sabía que todos estaban aquí para ir de fiesta, y no era como si esta fuera su primera boda de todos modos.

Steve ni siquiera estaba seguro de si era la primera boda de Jackson. No había pensado en preguntar.

Se animó cuando Peter apareció a la vista desde el frente, sonriendo y ofreciendo un saludo que sabía que Peter no podía ver. Peter saludó a otra persona con una amplia sonrisa y Steve se dio cuenta de que probablemente era Mary Jane. Ella había venido hasta Malibú para apoyar a Peter y a su padre. Eso fue bueno de ella. A Steve le agradaba MJ.

La música de introducción fue tocada por un pianista sentado a la derecha de la multitud en un piano de cola negro que debió haber sido traído desde algún lugar de fantasía. No estaba tocada por la fina arena de la playa, colocada en una plataforma para mantenerla segura. No es que a Tony le importara si algo le sucediera. Pagar por un piano no sería nada. Steve no se sorprendería si Tony hubiera comprado la cosa sólo para la ceremonia.

Se preguntó brevemente si esto era lo que se sentía en su boda. Habían crecido mucho más y habían alquilado un lujoso salón de baile en Nueva York. Prácticamente todos los que habían conocido iban a su boda. Bueno, todos los que habían conocido desde que Steve se había descongelado.

El mejor día de su vida, Steve lo había llamado una vez. Casarse con el hombre que amaba.

Ahora vio cómo Tony y Jackson caminaban por el pasillo, cogidos del brazo, abandonando la práctica de uno que esperaba en el altar. Se tomaron fotos por todas partes y surgieron teléfonos de la multitud como si fueran maleza, capturando todo.

Happy estaba al final del pasillo con el rostro rojo y sudoroso, asfixiado en su traje. Su cabello estaba teñido ahora, ya no tenía el mismo color. Feliz fue envejeciendo. Ya no era un guardaespaldas, eso era seguro, aunque aún trabajaba para el equipo de seguridad de Stark Industries. Al menos, la última vez que Steve había oído.

Pepper colocó una silla plegable a su lado y se sentó una vez que Happy comenzó a saludar a todos.

Ella ni siquiera le dijo nada.

Se movió incómodamente bajo el ardiente sol, deseando haber traído a sus aviadores. Estaban en su habitación de hotel, probablemente sentado en su cómoda.

La ceremonia comenzó, y Steve se desconectó rápidamente. De todos modos, no tener gafas de sol hacía difícil mirar el deslumbrante océano y la arena. O tal vez sólo estaba usando eso como una excusa para no ver a su ex esposo y su prometido mirándose el uno al otro como lo hacían los amantes.

Steve esperaba que Jackson no estuviera molesto por su presencia aquí. Jackson le había enviado una invitación, pero no había previsto que él realmente viniera. No sabía si eso era peor. Se sintió peor.

—...Dilo ahora o siempre, mantén la paz —dijo Happy.

Steve prestó atención, pensando que tal vez lo habían llamado. De repente, la gente lo estaba mirando. Tony lo estaba mirando fijamente. Jackson estaba mirando incómodamente hacia otro lado.

—Si dices algo, Steve, te juro por Dios que te golpearé con mi bolso —susurró Pepper.

Así que por eso se sentó a su lado. Porque todos pensaron que estaba aquí para arruinar la boda de Tony. Para levantarse y hacer una estúpida afirmación de que todavía amaba a Tony, como una maldita película romántica.

Como si Steve no hubiera pasado cientos de noches solo sin un marido, pensando que era algo malo en él lo que hacía que Tony nunca quisiera estar cerca.

Como si prácticamente no hubiera criado a su hijo como padre soltero hasta que le entregó esos papeles.

Como si fuera un perdedor débil que confiaba en que la gente sintiera pena por él para sentirse mejor consigo mismo.

Como si fuera un hombre que se volvería a casar después de dieciséis años.

Los gritos estallaron antes de que Steve pudiera procesar que Happy había comenzado a hablar de nuevo, y cuando levantó la vista, Tony abrazó a Jackson y lo besó de todo corazón.

—No te puedo creer —le susurró a Pepper.

—Steve, lo siento. Tony estaba tan preocupado de que dijeras algo...

—¿Qué? ¿Que diría que quiero estar con él otra vez? —Steve soltó tan silenciosamente como pudo—. Esto es ridículo.

Pepper frunció el ceño.

De repente, Steve se dio cuenta de que ninguna de estas personas era su amigo.

Pepper, que había sido dama de honor (aunque ahora se daba cuenta de que probablemente no era la palabra correcta) en su boda, ahora lo miraba de la misma manera que ella miraba a uno de los fanáticos de Tony. Ya ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo con su vida.

Ninguno de los Vengadores se había ofrecido a que se sentara con ellos.

Todo lo que tenía eran sus perros, Bucky y Sam. Incluso Peter ya no era realmente su amigo. Peter se había perdido la Navidad para estar con su novia y ni siquiera se acordó de decirle algo.

Steve iba a sobrevivir a todas estas personas, sin embargo, él había sido el primero en ser olvidado.

Y ahora aquí estaba, sólo un jugoso chisme que asistía a la boda de su ex esposo.

Bueno, tiempo pasado. Asistió a la boda de su ex marido. La ceremonia había terminado.

Steve mantuvo los ojos en el suelo mientras Tony y Jackson pasaban por allí, dirigiéndose hacia el arco florido mientras todos aplaudían y aplaudían. Personas sin rostro en vestidos y trajes olvidables.

—No voy a subir allí —le dijo Steve a Pepper en voz baja cuando la primera fila de personas abandonó sus asientos para felicitar a la pareja unos momentos después.

En lugar de intentar convencerlo de lo contrario, o incluso fingir que lo hacía, Pepper dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Gracias a Dios.

Herido anudado en sus entrañas.

Había venido aquí con buenas intenciones. Había venido aquí para ver voluntariamente que el hombre que aún amaba se casara con otra persona. Incluso había venido aquí contento, emocionado, incluso. Se suponía que este era un día en el que podía ver cómo había resultado su vida y estar contento por ello.

Pero todos asumieron que él estaba aquí para causar una escena. Para lastimar a Tony.

Bien. Jodidamente bien.

Empujó a Pepper y se puso en línea, cortando frente a la mayoría de las personas que esperaban. Los murmullos recorrieron la multitud que no era amigable, pero a Steve no le importaba.

—Tony —dijo, con una sonrisa en la cara—. Jackson.

Tony se mostró francamente desconfiado y Jackson estaba lamentando claramente su decisión de enviar esa invitación. Ambos estaban enrojecidos y con ojos felices, pero todo eso se estaba desvaneciendo bastante rápido ahora que Steve, El Problema, estaba parado frente a ellos.

—Sólo quería felicitarte antes de salir —dijo Steve, extendiendo la mano para recibir un apretón de manos.

Jackson lo tomó de la mano y le dio unos bombeos firmes, pero frunció el ceño.

—Steve, ¿no te vas a quedar? La recepción está a pocos pasos de la playa. Todos iremos allí en unos minutos.

La mirada en la cara de Tony mostraba lo que probablemente todos los demás estaban pensando: piérdete.

Steve negó con la cabeza.

—Oh no, tengo que volver a Nueva York, en realidad. Cosas de los Vengadores, ya sabes.

Jackson probablemente sabía que no estaba pasando absolutamente nada para los Vengadores en este momento, pero era un tipo demasiado amable para decir algo. Y probablemente quería que Steve se fuera incluso más que todos los demás.

Nada de esto era justo para el pobre Jackson. Fue tan agradable y tan acogedor. Sin embargo, iba a vivir el resto de su vida con Tony Stark, quien se había ofrecido a terminar todo para tener una oportunidad con su ex esposo.

Jackson no se merecía esto.

—Steve, sólo quédate a tomar algo —dijo Tony con una voz falsa y casual—. Te estás volviendo loco por lo de la invitación. No lo hagas. Todos estamos bien.

No lo estaban.

Steve tragó.

—No, realmente creo que debería irme. Sólo quería felicitarlos y desearles toda la felicidad del mundo —Le dedicó a Jackson una sonrisa genuina—. Si alguna vez necesitas algo, estoy a sólo una llamada —Y algunos estados.

—Ni siquiera has saludado a Peter —dijo Tony, y Steve no entendía por qué diablos estaba presionando esto. Podría saludar a Peter en cualquier momento este fin de semana, y si Tony lo quería fuera, seguro que no estaba actuando así.

—Bueno, el deber llama, Tony —dijo Steve, forzando su sonrisa un poco demasiado.

Jackson negó con la cabeza.

—Steve, por favor. Me siento horrible por la confusión con la invitación. Eso fue tan grosero de mi parte. Déjame hacer-

Steve levantó una mano, una acción un tanto contundente.

—Jackson, por favor. Ambos sabemos que la confusión fue mía al final por venir. _Yo_ lo siento.

Tony le lanzó una mirada fulminante cuando una expresión de culpabilidad llegó a la cara de Jackson.

—Oh, Steve —dijo Jackson, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Eso no es...

—Apples —dijo Tony, volviéndose para mirar a su nuevo esposo—. Para. Es nuestro día, ¿sí? Deja ir a Steve si quiere irse. No es culpa tuya que aún no haya aprendido a dar con una pista.

Las lágrimas pincharon los ojos de Steve tan rápidamente que estaba bastante seguro de que habían estado allí todo el tiempo.

—Yo-Felicid-Adiós, chicos —Se dio la vuelta y se alejó tan rápido como creía que sería aceptable. Sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente rápido, y se maldijo a sí mismo por no traer gafas de sol mientras su visión se empañaba con lágrimas.

Ahí estaba, arruinando el día de la boda de Tony, cuando todo lo que tenía que hacer era mostrar apoyo por lo que quedaba de su familia.

Su terapeuta había dicho que era una gran idea. Su terapeuta lo había animado a venir aquí. Bucky no había peleado con él por mucho tiempo. Sam dijo que podía salir del trabajo para salir con él si quería que alguien estuviera en la boda con él.

Pero él simplemente no podía dar con una pista.

 

 

 

El divorcio era una cosa fea y viscosa. Steve sabía que iba a entrar, pero nadie había dicho nunca el mismo limo que lo mantuvo despierto toda la noche antes de las audiencias judiciales sobre la custodia y la negación de la pensión alimenticia de Tony en una pasta que era imposible de eliminar. Al igual que el _superglue_ alisaba las puntas de los dedos de los criminales que buscaban evitar dejar huellas, ya nada parecía agarrarlo. No hay nuevos amigos, no hay nuevos números en su celular.

Sólo el ardor de su piel cruda cuando fue desollado y expuesto al áspero foco del mundo.

La gente lo había escupido en público. Gente que ni siquiera lo conocía. Una mujer le gritó durante cinco minutos en el metro por ser un modelo horrible para sus hijos. Las personas mayores sacudieron la cabeza como si todavía fuera 1942 y divorciarse era el equivalente a casarse con Satanás.

Su corazón estaba seco y seco en su pecho y podía sentirlo con cada respiración. Todo duele. Todo acaba de doler.

Se encontraba temblando a veces. Sin ninguna razón, sólo temblando.

Peter todavía preguntaba por qué las cosas de papá no estaban en su apartamento.

Steve sabía que no debía tratar de explicar su razonamiento a las personas, por lo que simplemente ya no hablaba con nadie. Su día consistió en entrenar y comer. Cada minuto fuera de eso se gastaba esperando cuando él podía dormir. Excepto cuando Peter vino, por supuesto. Pero Peter todavía no estaba acostumbrado al apartamento.

Así que cuando un hombre se sentó frente a él en una tienda de ensaladas de Build-your-own en Brooklyn, Steve se preparó para otro ataque verbal.

Estaba tan cansado.

—Lo siento, sé que esto está totalmente fuera de lugar, pero ¿puedo sentarme contigo? Quiero decir, supongo que ya estoy sentado, pero ¿está bien si me siento aquí?

Steve levantó la vista de su ensalada de arándanos secos y lechuga iceberg para echar un vistazo a su nuevo conocido.

Era muy guapo, con una mandíbula cuadrada, cabello oscuro y la cantidad justa de rastrojo. Sus ojos eran avellana, una mezcla de verde y oro. Olía a colonia cara, y el traje que llevaba puesto era definitivamente hecho a medida.

—Claro —dijo Steve, mirando de nuevo a su plato.

—Gracias —dijo el chico con una sonrisa genuina—. Soy Ben, por cierto.

—Steve —murmuró.

—¿Lo siento?

—Steve —dijo, un poco más fuerte.

—Tengo que decir que no creo haber conocido a nadie de mi edad con el nombre de Steve.

Steve levantó la vista de nuevo, esta vez buscando signos de que este tipo lo estaba engañando. Pero el lenguaje corporal de Ben era honesto, un poco tenso, un poco emocionado. No era un tipo que parecía tener alguna idea de con quién estaba hablando.

—Mis padres eran un poco anticuados —dijo Steve después de un momento.

Una sonrisa casi llegó a sus labios.

Ben se echó a reír.

—¿Sí? Eso es genial. Yo también soy un poco anticuado. Simplemente no de una manera inconformista. Su rostro se puso serio.

—No soy un hipster. Lo juro.

Algo que podría haber sido una risa escapó de los labios de Steve.

—No te preocupes, no creo que seas un hipster.

Ben sonrió, y por alguna razón, Steve se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa. No había sonreído en mucho tiempo.

—Entonces, Steve, ¿eres un chiflado o algo así? —Ben asomó su tenedor a la ensalada de Steve—. ¿No aderezos?

Steve negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca como ensalada con aderezo. Hace que las hojas estén demasiado empapadas.

Ben asintió pensativamente.

—Supongo que puedo ver que eso es un problema —Él ladeó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa—. No me juzgues. Ahogo mi ensalada en el rancho.

Justo así, estaban hablando.

Ben fue un analista de caballos de clase mundial. No sonaba como un trabajo que le daría un traje y una colonia tan bonitos, pero Steve se dio cuenta rápidamente de que no sabía nada de la carne de caballo. Caballos de carreras, saltadores de espectáculos, ponis de polo: todos los caballos deportivos exitosos del mundo se basan en genéticas y genéticas cuidadosamente planificadas. Y Ben amaba su trabajo. También le gustaba escribir cartas y enseñar cursos de ficción para niños en hogares de bajos ingresos.

Cuando Steve terminó su ensalada, estaba casi mareado. A Ben le agradaba, podía verlo. El lugar estaba lleno de gente, pero todavía había algunas mesas abiertas en las que Ben podría haberse apretado. Cualquier número de sillas llenas de cualquier número de personas, sin embargo, Ben lo eligió. Era agradable, encantador y divertido como el infierno. Y le gustaba el arte. De una manera genuina, Tony no lo era.

—Sólo dibujo, en su mayoría. No pinto ni nada.

Steve sonrió ampliamente.

—¿De verdad? Eso es genial. Me encanta pintar, dibujar, todo. Simplemente no hago tiempo para eso en mi agenda, aunque sé que debería hacerlo.

Él iba a hacerlo. Él iba a invitar a este tipo a salir.

Una fecha. Una cita no lo haría frito. Tony ya había sido atrapado con una supermodelo hace unas semanas. Ben ni siquiera sabía quién era él.

—De hecho, voy a esta clase de pintura en Manhattan los miércoles en este pequeño gran estudio —continuó Steve, incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

Tal vez esto fue simplemente una absoluta desesperación.

—De ninguna manera —Los ojos de Ben se iluminaron—. Siempre quise unirme a una clase de arte.

—¡Deberías venir! No es sólo pintar, en realidad todavía no hemos pintado nada. Dibujamos, en su mayoría.

Ben frunció el ceño ante su reloj y miró su envase de ensalada vacío.

—Quizás en otra ocasión. Realmente tengo que correr —Ben se puso de pie—. Esto fue genial, Steve. Gracias por dejarme sentarme contigo.

Steve se quedó en su asiento, sin querer parecer que no quería que Ben se fuera.

—Por supuesto. Oye, ¿qué tal si te doy mi número? Te escribiré el nombre del lugar de clase de pintura —Él sonrió, riendo un poco—. No hay presión para ir, si no quieres.

La mirada que cruzó la cara de Ben era casi una mueca, pero demasiado educada para ser considerada una.

—Ah, lo siento, no tengo mi teléfono en mí. Aunque lo buscaré.

Steve no sabía cómo se suponía que debía buscarlo sin saber el nombre, pero Ben era un tipo inteligente.

—Aquí, déjame anotar mi número. En caso de que no puedas encontrar el lugar.

Sacó su lápiz nebuloso del bolsillo de su sudadera (siempre guardaba uno allí por si necesitaba dibujar) y anotó su número en una servilleta limpia. Le entregó la servilleta a Ben, quien sonrió.

—Gracias. Hasta luego, Steve.

Ben se fue, y durante el siguiente minuto más o menos Steve sólo sonrió para sí mismo. Él podría empezar algo con Ben. Podrían al menos ir a una cita para probar cosas. Eso era mejor que lo que Steve había estado haciendo durante los últimos meses.

Ben amaría su apartamento y Steve sabía que amaría a Peter.

Esto funcionaría. Llegar al lugar de ensaladas no había estado en su plan original para el día.

Era el destino, tenía que serlo.

Se guardó el lápiz en el bolsillo y recicló el envase de la ensalada, sin dejar de sonreír mientras salía de la tienda a la bulliciosa atmósfera de la ciudad. Ben iba a enviarle un mensaje de texto. O llámalo. Ben iba a llamar y preguntar si...

Ben estaba parado en el lado opuesto de la calle, paró un taxi con una mano y sostuvo su teléfono con la otra.

El mundo alrededor de Steve se congeló. No rápidamente, pero de una manera progresiva, como la escarcha en un cristal de una ventana, dejando a Ben en una viñeta nevada mientras se mueve en cámara lenta. Hablando por teléfono cuando dijo que no tenía. Todo el mundo siempre tenía su teléfono con ellos ahora.

Steve debería haberlo sabido.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo desesperado que había estado, de lo estúpido que se veía garabateando esa servilleta mientras Ben intentaba alejarse de él. Esa mueca debería haber sido una advertencia para dejarla caer.

Steve olfateó una vez, luego hizo un pequeño silbido sibilante en la parte de atrás de su garganta cuando su estado de ánimo se hundió en el polvo. Era diferente. Un hombre vacío con demasiado equipaje para alguien que iba a lugares en su vida como Ben. Si tan sólo hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada o guardado el maldito lápiz en el bolsillo.

Pero él simplemente no podía dar con una pista.

 

 

Finalmente, Peter cogió su teléfono.

Steve había estado paseando por el vestíbulo de su hotel durante la última hora, y había estado tratando de ponerse en contacto con su hijo durante los últimos treinta minutos. Volver a su habitación acabaría muy mal, lo sabía. Además, Malibu era demasiado soleado y hermoso para ser encerrado en una pequeña habitación de todos modos. La gran extensión del vestíbulo era mucho mejor.

—Pops, ¿qué pasa? Estoy en la boda de papá, ¿recuerdas? —La voz de Peter estaba amortiguada por el ruido de fondo. Música, hablar, más música.

Steve se mordió el labio por un momento.

—Sí, lo sé, Pete. Yo estaba en la ceremonia.

—¿Lo estabas? —Peter sonaba sorprendido—. Ni siquiera te vi allí. ¿Por qué no estás aquí entonces?

—Yo... ya sabes. Simplemente no pensé que sería correcto para mí estar en la recepción —dijo Steve con una risa forzada—. Pero te vi y MJ. Se veía hermosa, y estabas muy guapo.

—¿Volaste a Malibú sólo para la ceremonia? —preguntó Peter, sin estar convencido.

—Por supuesto. No iba a perderme algo tan importante para tu padre. —Su voz estaba temblando un poco, la humillación aún ardía en sus manos por el insulto de Tony.

—¿Papá te habló? ¿Sabía que estabas aquí?

—Sería bastante grosero de mí no saludar a las personas que se casan. Pero, Pete, quería preguntar si...

—¿Se enojó? —Peter casi hizo la pregunta como una demanda.

La frente de Steve se frunció un poco.

—Se sorprendió al verme al principio, pero...

—Entonces sí.

—Todo sucedió muy rápido, Peter. Se enojó porque había algo mal con mi invitación, pero estaba totalmente seguro...

El ruido de fondo en el final de la línea de Peter se apagó, presumiblemente cuando Peter caminaba hacia una parte más tranquila de la recepción.

—¿Siempre tienes que hacerle daño así, Pops? ¿De verdad?

Steve parpadeó, confundido.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Siempre le haces esto a él. Cada vez que te ve, termina siendo miserable. Jackson tardó una semana en volverlo a la normalidad después de que visitáramos el verano pasado —siseó Peter—. Sólo está tratando de seguir adelante y tú actúas como si nos hubiera dado la espalda.

—Peter —dijo Steve con severidad—. Nunca iría a la boda de tu padre para hacerle daño de ninguna manera. No te atrevas a acusarme de eso.

—Así que simplemente volaste aquí y te presentaste a la ceremonia, pero te retiraste de la recepción porque quieres hacerlo feliz. Mierda.

Incluso su propio hijo pensó que estaba aquí para sabotear la boda. Su propio hijo.

—Quería ver lo que ibas a hacer después de la recepción —dijo Steve, con voz débil—. Quería ir a cenar contigo y ponerme al día. No te he visto en siete meses, Pete.

—No puedo —dijo Peter con voz ronca, usando la misma voz que tenía cuando tenía trece años y no quería ir al dentista—. Vamos a cenar y luego a tener una noche de cine familiar en la casa.

Steve pensó que había oído mal.

—No te escuché, ¿qué?

—Dije: Tony, Jackson, MJ y yo iremos a cenar y luego pasaremos una noche de cine familiar en la casa. No puedo ir a cenar.

Noche de cine familiar.

Steve nunca se había sentido más solo en el planeta que cuando escuchó a Peter decir «familia» sin referirse a él.

—Oh —dijo Steve en voz baja.

—No planeé exactamente para que estuvieras aquí, Pops —Peter suspiró, y Steve sólo podía verlo pasar una mano por su cabello.

—¿Qué pasa con el desayuno mañana? —trató.

—Quiero dormir mañana. No quiero tener que configurar ninguna alarma.

Steve mantuvo los ojos cerrados para que las lágrimas no se derramaran.

—Por supuesto. Bien. Entonces, ¿qué tal el almuerzo? Incluso si te levantas a la hora del mediodía, no volaré hasta las cinco.

Debería haber esperado para hacer sus planes de vuelo. Él no tenía el dinero para cancelar.

—Sé que no nos hemos visto, Pops, y lo lamento, pero se suponía que este iba a ser mi fin de semana con papá y Jackson, ¿sabes? —Sin embargo, Peter no sonó a una disculpa honesta—. Tal vez papá te dijo esto, pero no van a ir de luna de miel. Nos vamos de vacaciones, porque son mis vacaciones de primavera. MJ también viene.

—¿Mary Jane se va de vacaciones contigo? ¿Tu padre lo sabe? —preguntó Steve, porque ser el padre severo era la única mecha dentro de él que estaba funcionando en este momento.

—Duh. ¡Él la invitó! —Peter se echó a reír—. Vamos, Pops. Ella prácticamente vive en mi apartamento de todos modos. No es que no hayamos tenido sexo —Una pausa—. ¿Pops? —Otra pausa—. Te enviaré un mensaje de texto o algo mañana, pero no creo que pueda almorzar.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Steve había colgado su teléfono. El color desapareció de su rostro y se tambaleó hacia la silla vacía más cercana antes de poner su cabeza en sus manos.

Peter ya no era virgen. Su hijo ya estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con su novia.

Tal vez eso no hubiera sido tan malo como el hecho de que Peter haya actuado de esa manera, era de conocimiento general. Como ya le había dicho cuando sucedió, como probablemente le había dicho a Tony.

Su propio hijo ya ni siquiera lo consideraba familia. Su propio hijo ni siquiera le contó las cosas importantes en su vida que aparentemente todos los demás sabían. Su propio hijo ni siquiera quería verlo después de siete meses de diferencia.

Sin embargo, se mantuvo unido, como había aprendido a hacer en la guerra. A pesar de lo emocional que era, Steve todavía había sido entrenado como cualquier otro soldado, y luego como cualquier otro oficial. Si las cosas se pusieron mal, fue él quien lo absorbió y dirigió a su equipo.

Llegó a su habitación bien.

Se sentó en el colchón bien.

Marcó el número de Bucky bien.

Se llevó el teléfono a la oreja bien.

Respiró bien.

—Oye —respondió Bucky, su voz áspera y con sueño.

No podía hablar bien.

—¿Steve? —La voz de Bucky era más aguda ahora—. Stevie, habla. Habla. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás en problemas?

—Bucky, yo no... —Se atragantó con sus palabras, luchando para no decirlas.

¿Qué bien haría? ¿Qué bien haría hablar con alguien? No pudieron hacer nada. Todo lo que hizo fue hacer enojar a otras personas. Y lo hacía parecer débil y roto y tan jodidamente egoísta. Él lo sabía mejor. Su madre lo crió mejor. Su padre lo golpeó mejor.

—Lo siento —dijo con una tos—. Este vino es terrible. Olvidé que la gente rica sólo bebe vino seco. Él tosió otra vez, mirando las sombras en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien, Steve? —Bucky preguntó—. ¿Quieres que vuele por ahí?

Él se rió, un sonido roto.

—No, no. Sólo quería decirte que lo hice bien a través de la boda. Fue muy bueno. La recepción fue ridícula, tal como dije que sería —Bucky no había dominado las llamadas telefónicas. Esta conversación nunca sucedería en la vida real, Bucky vería directamente a través de ella. Pero el teléfono enmascara las cosas. Steve se mordió el pulgar—. Un tipo borracho comenzó a desnudarse en un poste de la tienda. Ni siquiera son las seis en punto.

Bucky no dijo nada por un minuto. Entonces:

—Ese tío debe haber sido maltratado.

Steve forzó otra risa.

—Oh, sí. Por supuesto —se lamió los labios. Mentirle a Bucky probablemente estaba en su lista de cosas que odiaba hacer más. Pero era necesario—. Pero sólo quería hacerte saber que estaba bien.

—No estaba preocupado —dijo Bucky, aunque ambos sabían que estaba mintiendo.

Steve tomó aliento.

—Sip. Así que, sólo quería hacerte saber. Estoy a punto de salir a encontrarme con Peter para cenar, así que tengo que irme. Cuida bien de mis perros, ¿sí?

Bucky dejó escapar un resoplido.

—Sí, sí. Dile a Pete que digo hola.

—Lo haré. Nos vemos, Buck.

—Nos vemos.

Arrojó su teléfono sobre el colchón.

Inmediatamente, su teléfono cobró vida. Peter estaba llamando.

Steve consideró no contestar, dejando que Peter pensara en lo que podría estar pasando en su pequeña habitación de hotel, pero luego recordó que Peter era su hijo, que arruinar el día de Tony sólo arruinaría su propia vida, que a nadie le importaba lo que le sucediera. Mientras no se marchara y muriera.

Al igual que antes, mientras respiraba y caminaba simulando que las cosas iban a mejorar, a nadie le importaría.

—Oye, Pete.

—¿Me colgaste? —Peter exigió—. Jesús, Pops, no sabía que el sexo te asustara tanto.

Steve respiró. Actuó.

—Lo siento, Bucky estaba llamando. Dios sabe que él habría saltado en un avión y se habría dirigido hacia aquí si no hubiera contestado —dijo Steve.

—Sí, cierto —Peter se echó a reír—. Me preocupé por un segundo, pensé que habías colgado.

Steve puso una sonrisa agrietada que sabía que Peter ni siquiera podía ver.

—Como si alguna vez hubiera colgado a mi pequeño Petey.

Se sentía como si estuviera hablando con el hijo de otra persona, o con un joven amigo suyo.

—Pops, vamos —gimió Peter, pero Steve pudo escuchar la sonrisa en sus labios—. Está bien, bueno, sólo quería asegurarme.

Recordó estar sentado en la oscuridad con su niño pequeño, practicando el discurso que nunca dio.

—Peter, nos vemos a veces, ¿verdad? ¿Dirías que nos veremos a veces? —preguntó en voz baja, volviéndose a coger el pulgar y con los ojos vidriosos.

—Uh, ¿seguro? ¿Por qué?

—Sólo me lo pregunto —Steve asintió para sí mismo unas cuantas veces mientras se prolongaba la pausa en su conversación—. Quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti. Eres tan inteligente y amable y eres feliz, ¿verdad? ¿Estas feliz?

—Sí, Pops, estoy feliz —dijo Peter, pero Steve pudo decir que no estaba seguro.

Peter estaba feliz sin él. Peter había crecido inteligente, amable y feliz con su padre, y él y Peter todavía se veían a veces.

De alguna manera, Tony había hecho lo imposible y crió a su hijo para que fuera un buen niño que se mantuvo fuera de problemas y mantuvo una novia estable y tomó las decisiones correctas en la vida. Tony también había soportado el imbécil y egoísta de un ex marido que sólo pensaba en sí mismo y en cómo ser el más dramático para llamar la atención.

—Eso es realmente bueno, Peter —dijo Steve en voz baja.

Cada vez que imaginaba a Peter en su cabeza, siempre era ese bebé de mejillas regordetas que gritaba de alegría cada vez que Steve expresaba un animal de peluche.

Ninguna magulladura había coloreado esa piel rosa durazno. Ninguna noche había terminado con Peter bombeando su estómago en el hospital.

Realmente, Tony había criado dos hijos.

—Si esto tiene algo que ver con Jackson, por favor, no pienses así, Pops —dijo Peter—. Tú eres mi papá primero. Siempre. Jackson es sólo mi nuevo padre, ¿sabes? Él es realmente genial.

—Sé que lo es —dijo Steve, estremeciéndose mientras dibujaba sangre en el borde de su dedo pulgar—. Es un gran sujeto. Hablando de eso, probablemente deberías irte a cenar pronto, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Está bien, te quiero, Pops. Saldremos pronto, lo prometo. Tal vez voy a ir a la Pascua.

—Sí. Dile a la familia que dije hola.

Peter ni siquiera dudó.

—Lo haré. Hablamos pronto.

Le debía a Tony un agradecimiento. Por criar a su hijo y dejar que persiguiera sus sueños a su propio ritmo. Un joven científico que ya apareció en revistas de todo el mundo, pero aún en el mismo año de escuela que el resto de las personas de su edad. Tony realmente había aprendido de los errores de su infancia de convertir a Peter en mucho más que un bebé regordete.

Steve se recostó en su cama, todavía respirando.

Peter no vendría a la Pascua.

Todavía actuaba que todo estaba bien.

Finalmente pudo vender su anillo de bodas, se dio cuenta mientras seleccionaba formas en los patrones del techo de arriba. Podría borrarse de este mundo en todo menos en su ser, y mientras mantuviera la fachada cuando la gente comenzara a sentirse culpable y lo llamara para asegurarse de que no se había suicidado desde la última vez, nadie lo notaría ni le importaría. Si no preguntaba, Peter nunca volvería a visitarlo, excepto quizás cuando traiga a su primer hijo y él y Mary Jane necesitaran un descanso.

No, ellos irían a Tony y Jackson. Mucho más cerca.

Steve sería el nombre que escribieron en sus tarjetas de Navidad y el hombre extraño en Maine que compró a sus abuelos una estatua de halcón para su boda. El extraño hombre que papá visitaba a veces cuando había sido demasiado largo para ser políticamente correcto. Pero sólo a veces.

Steve probablemente nunca vería a sus nietos. Él podría muy bien sobrevivirles, pero ellos nunca lo conocerían.

El Capitán América se habría ido sin dejar rastro, literalmente. Ningún sobreviviente para llevar el nombre de la familia Rogers, los genes horribles.

Oh, Dios, las cosas habrían sido mucho peores para Tony si hubieran usado a Steve para el sustituto. Qué vida tan horrible y horrible habría tenido que soportar ese niño. Aparatos ortopédicos, muletas, sillas de ruedas, consultas médicas de un mes de duración. Tony probablemente lo habría arrestado por abuso infantil sólo porque debería haber sabido que cualquier hijo suyo se volvería enfermizo y débil.

Steve suspiró y juró que el color estaba lloviendo de su habitación. Todas las naranjas cálidas del atardecer parecían repentinamente apagadas y gastadas.

Él nunca podría suicidarse.

Lo último que quería era poner a Tony y Peter en el lugar de esa manera, obligándolos a parecer que estaban sufriendo por todas las cámaras. Ellos maldecirían su nombre por lo bajo, por dejarlos a hacer algún tipo de tributo para honrar al Capitán América. Para inventar historias sobre un hombre triste con una vida lúgubre y sin incidentes desde que se descongelaron del hielo. Un hombre que había arrastrado a todo el mundo que erróneamente se acercó demasiado. Tony se quejaría a Jackson de lo horrible que era tener que estar a cargo de manejar el luto del público por su ex.

La pseudo-inmortalidad siempre había sido desalentadora, pero esto era mucho peor. Estaba atrapado vivo para salvar lo que quedaba de su familia de la molestia de organizar todos sus arreglos. Y Bucky se perdería a sí mismo por el dolor y potencialmente se volvería descarriado o algo igual de malo.

Vivo, la gente podría mantenerse alejada de él sin sentirse mal por ello. Podrían ser perfectamente felices sin la culpa, preguntándose si habría algo que pudieran haber hecho.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar, pero sólo una vez.

 

_Te extrañé en la recepción, Capitán Hermit. ¿Ven a explorar con nosotros? :) - NR_

 

Steve se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la vanidad. A pesar del ceño fruncido que podía sentir hasta los dedos de los pies, se veía completamente normal. No hay bolsas debajo de sus ojos o párpados de borde rojo. No hay evidencia de la masa de pulpa en su pecho que podría haber sido un corazón.

Colgó su teléfono en el tocador para poder escribir una respuesta.

El cansancio se había hundido tan profundamente en sus huesos que casi no podía sentirlo más. Pero una vez más, su rostro seguía siendo normal. Cuando sonrió, todavía era muy convincente. Lo intentó un par de veces sólo para asegurarse.

Peter tenía a su familia ahora, y Steve tenía su lugar en la oscuridad.

 

_Suena fantástico. Lo siento, no les hablé antes, ¡necesitamos ponernos al día! ¿Dónde deberíamos encontrarnos? - SR_


	7. Ella te tenía preocupado, pero esto es la guerra (ya no te preocupará más)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve estaba perfectamente bien ahora: feliz, sano, su yo normal. Pero algo en el camino para volver a la normalidad había alejado a la persona que amaba con todo su corazón.
> 
> Y ahora ese mismo niñito ni siquiera quería decirle las noticias.
> 
> Joder, la vida era una perra voluble para Steve Rogers.

_«¡Este es el ejército, señor Green!_   
_Nos gustan los barracones bonitos y limpios,_   
_Tenías una criada para limpiar tu piso,_   
_Pero ella no te ayudará más._   
_Haz lo que ordenan los bugler,_   
_Están en el ejército y no en una banda._

_¡Este es el ejército, señor Brown!_   
_Tú y tu bebé fueron a la ciudad,_   
_Ella te tenía preocupada pero esto es la guerra,_   
_Y ella ya no te preocupará más»._

—This Is The Army Mr. Jones by Irving Berlin (1943)

 

[Diecinueve años después]

  
Tony permaneció inactivo junto a una mesa de laboratorio, mirando un equipo que no estaba funcionando como se suponía. Un pequeño ajuste en el cableado debería haber dado como resultado una conexión entre la fuente de alimentación (a pesar de que el voltaje era bajo) y una luz que se encendía en la cámara central de la pieza de maquinaria similar a una esfera. En su lugar, había recibido un zumbido, seguido de un ruido de rejilla, seguido de nada.

Frunció el ceño, un suspiro pasó por sus labios antes de murmurar para sí mismo y comenzar a trabajar de nuevo.

Se estaba haciendo viejo.

Realmente, desde que tenía dieciséis años, el envejecimiento lo había asustado. No hubo suficiente tiempo en una miserable vida mortal para terminar todo lo que se necesitaba hacer. Todo lo que necesitaba arreglar.

La solución fue bastante fácil, pero Tony se encontró incapaz de interpretar a Dios. Extremis fue la solución para todos. Una inyección fácil, unos pocos retoques que sólo un hombre en la tierra conocía para evitar que Extremis caiga en las manos equivocadas (otra vez), y estaría haciendo tictac hasta que se «curara» a sí mismo como lo había hecho antes, o que el mundo explotara. O el sol los friera. O los no muertos lo reclamaran.

Pero cada vez, se detenía antes de abrir el refrigerador que albergaba la «tensión». Extremis no era exactamente una enfermedad, pero tampoco era un compuesto químico o algo así. Si tuviera que llamarlo algo, probablemente usaría magia.

Qué poco profesional.

No, en lugar de usar Extremis, había dejado su cabello gris tanto como podía soportar. En este punto, probablemente sería todo gris como el de su padre, pero Tony tuvo que teñirlo. El toque de gris era lo más lejos que podía llegar.

Probablemente Jackson nunca iba a ponerse gris, el afortunado bastardo.

—Una llamada de Peter, señor —anunció JARVIS, interrumpiendo su AC/DC.

Tony dejó el armazón de metal que acababa de soltar de la esfera e hizo un gesto a JARVIS para que atendiera la llamada.

—Ei, Pete —saludó, recostándose contra su mesa de trabajo y flexionando los dedos.

Tal vez necesitaría a Extremis sólo para arreglar la artritis que amenaza con quitarle las manos.

—¡Papá! Acabo de hablar por teléfono con NBC. ¡Quieren hacerme una historia! ¡Un segmento de una hora! —soltó Peter.

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Tony, aunque un poco melancólica. Peter era mayor de lo que había sido cuando le dieron un especial por primera vez, pero eso sólo significaba que Peter había crecido de la manera correcta.

—Eso es increíble, Peter —dijo Tony con una amplia sonrisa—. Tendremos que ponerlo en bucle en todos los edificios.

Ahora eran copropietarios de Stark Industries, y era sólo una cuestión de tiempo que Peter se casara con Mary Jane y que un nuevo pequeño Stark estuviera en camino.

Cada vez que pensaba en eso, su columna vertebral se pellizcaba incómodamente porque tenía la horrible sensación de que Steve no tenía idea de que Peter se había comprometido. Todavía estaba tranquilo de los medios de comunicación, pero en ocasiones Tony revisaba los registros telefónicos de Peter para buscar llamadas entrantes maliciosas y no se había efectuado ninguna llamada al número de Steve en al menos un año, a menos que hubiera cambiado.

Pero Tony había llamado una vez, hace un año.

_«Has llegado a Steve. Deja un mensaje»._

Tony no dejó un mensaje, por supuesto, pero se había quedado allí en su habitación durante mucho tiempo pensando en vomitar. Ni siquiera había sonado como Steve. Sonaba como si alguien hubiera despertado a un estudiante universitario a las 4AM durante la semana final y les exigiera que enviaran un mensaje de correo de voz.

Intentó con la terapeuta de Steve, pero ella se negó a reconocer que incluso estaba viendo a un Steve Rogers.

No se atrevió a probar con Bucky.

La única razón por la que sabía que Steve aún estaba vivo era por la tarjeta de Navidad que había enviado el año pasado. Sin notas, sólo una brillante Tarjeta Jesús con un «Have a Merry Christmas» escrita en el interior y una firma apresurada.

Tony no sabía por qué parecía tan apresurado. Conocía a Steve. También conocía la falta de vida social de Steve. Una carencia físicamente dolorosa de una vida social que hacía que cualquier persona dentro de un radio de cincuenta millas quisiera alejarse.

No era como si Steve tuviera tantas tarjetas de Navidad para enviar.

—Quieren entrevistarte, ¿está bien? —preguntó Peter—. Quiero decir, les dije que probablemente estaría bien, pero no confirmé nada. El comienzo será sobre mi vida familiar y esas cosas. Creciendo y todo.

Tony puso los ojos en blanco, pero obviamente Peter no podía ver eso.

—Seguro. Sólo haz que envíen un reportero decente, ¿sí? No quiero lidiar con la mierda de People Magazine.

Sus ojos volvieron a la esfera y la levantó, rodándola en la palma de la mano.

—¿Steve hará una entrevista? —preguntó Tony, aunque sentía que su lengua se había hinchado en su boca.

Hubo una breve pausa.

—Uh, no estoy seguro. Quería ver si tú y Jackson estaban disponibles primero, para las cosas más recientes, ¿sabes?

Tony cerró su mano alrededor de la fría esfera de metal, cerrando los ojos por un momento. Steve tuvo que notar el tipo de mierda que Peter estaba tirando. Tony sólo deseaba poder hacer algo al respecto, pero era la vida de Peter. No tenía idea de a qué tipo de demonio le había vendido su alma para hacer que las cosas salieran así; Peter lo anunció como el mejor padre del mundo y Steve como... algo más.

No fue justo para Steve. En absoluto.

—Deberías llamarlo. Él querría saber de ti.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Peter distraídamente—. Quieren filmar en la torre. ¿Y tienes la antigua dirección de Pops? Quieren preguntar si pueden filmar allí también. Sólo para tener una idea de en qué tipo de lugares crecí.

—Peter, llama a Steve" —dijo Tony, un poco más severo—. No quiero que se entere de esto en las noticias y se moleste.

—No respondiste mi pregun-

—Llama a Steve primero, luego hablaremos sobre la filmación —dijo Tony, interrumpiéndolo. Colgó el teléfono y sacó la mano de la bola de metal.

Alguien le había mencionado hace unos días que los niños podían ser criados hasta cierto punto, luego se desarrollaban por su cuenta. Los padres podían actuar como parachoques en una bolera, pero al final la pelota iba a llegar a los bolos en algún momento, y no siempre iba a ser un golpe.

Tony simplemente no sabía cómo demonios había arruinado Steve.

Bueno, lo hizo, pero sonaba tan cruel en su cabeza que se negó a pensar en ello.

Steve había tratado tan duro de combatir su depresión. Recurrió a tanta terapia que su jodido seguro médico SHIELD no cubriría los costos después de cierto punto. Reuniones diarias con su terapeuta, intentando tomar píldoras que todos sabían que no tendrían ningún efecto, ejercitarse más de lo normal para tratar de aumentar sus endorfinas, y todo esto había fracasado estrepitosamente hasta que se mudó a Maine.

Está bien, en realidad no. Steve mismo estaba perfectamente bien ahora: feliz, sano, su yo normal. Pero algo en el camino para volver a la normalidad había ahuyentado a la persona que Steve Rogers amaba con todo su corazón.

Y ahora ese mismo niñito ni siquiera quería decirle las noticias.

Joder, la vida era una perra voluble para Steve Rogers.

—El teléfono, señor —dijo JARVIS—. Es Peter.

Tony golpeó el holograma frente a él para responder.

—¿Qué, Peter?

—Pops no se está respondiendo —dijo Peter.

—¿Llamaste a Bucky? Tal vez estén fuera corriendo —ofreció Tony.

—Bucky dijo que Pops no puede venir al teléfono.

Una sensación pegajosa recorrió la espalda de Tony.

—¿Te preguntaste por qué?

—No quiere hablar conmigo —dijo Peter—. Creo que eso es bastante obvio.

—Tu padre-

—Él no es mi padre. Tú lo eres.

Tony se mordió la lengua, incrédulo de que Peter pudiera ser tan descaradamente ingrato por todo lo que Steve había hecho. Toda la mierda por la que Steve tuvo que pelearse durante años mientras Peter era un niño pequeño, de cuatro años y bajo el foco de atención mientras el mundo miraba para ver quién se quemaría después del divorcio.

—Incluso si Steve odiara tus entrañas, tomaría ese teléfono y lo sabes. Deja de ser un mocoso y llámalo —espetó Tony.

—Bucky dijo que no —respondió Peter en un tono igual de agudo—. Me dio otro número para llamar.

Tony no lo compró.

—¿Qué, consiguió un teléfono nuevo?

—¡No lo sé, papá!

—¡Entonces llámalo! Y cuando lo llames, tal vez deberías decirle que te vas a casar. ¡Jesús, Peter! Sé que no lo has llamado todavía.

Hubo un silencio por un momento y cuando la voz de Peter volvió a la línea, se quebró y se tensó.

—Bien. Adiós.

 

 

 

 

—Charlie Two Six, este es Guardian. Permiso para proceder otorgado, cambio y fuera.

—Copiado, Guardian. Charlie Two Six, oscureciendo.

—Buena suerte. Te veremos al otro lado. Guardian fuera.

Con unos pocos clics, la estática en los oídos de Steve se apagó. Respiró hondo, escuchando el ruido de su sistema de oxígeno, mientras silbaba en sus oídos, como para recordarle que todavía estaba allí, todavía vivo.

La cabina estaba completamente en silencio excepto por el empujón de los equipos mientras luchaban contra el viento. Incluso las cuchillas del heli-jet se mantuvieron en silencio gracias a la tecnología del reactor Stark. Esa era la razón por la que estas cosas se llamaban OWL, aunque Steve en realidad no recordaba el significado del acrónimo. Operación algo.

—Estamos a oscuras —dijo uno de los pilotos por radio—. ETA cinco minutos. Alístense.

Blaine se movió a su lado, levantando su rifle de asalto y revisando el alcance. No es que Steve pudiera ver los ojos de Blaine escondidos detrás de la gruesa carcasa de metal que cubría su rostro.

Los cascos habían pasado de los baldes glorificados de la Segunda Guerra Mundial a los sistemas tecnológicamente avanzados que proyectaban imágenes desde el interior del casco y que parecían que el portador no tenía nada en absoluto. Steve ni siquiera sabía cómo era posible, pero llevaba el mismo casco, y podía ver todo en la cabina OWL tan claro como el día. Bueno, noche.

Pearson, Cueball (su apellido real era Knowles), y Boone se sentaron en el otro lado de la cabina, revisando su equipo y asegurándose de que tuvieran todo el equipo.

Steve se aseguró de que estuviera equipado con todo lo que había traído: granadas, cargas de silencio, municiones y que la linterna de su rifle de asalto MK14 funcionara correctamente. Una sonrisa casi llegó a su cara cuando la luz roja dentro de la cabina atrapó el emblema pintado en el costado de su rifle y leía «A tu izquierda» debajo de una estrella blanca con tres rayas a cada lado.

Había todo tipo de beneficios que venían con las fuerzas especiales. Incluso más que cuando Steve había estado involucrado durante los años cuarenta.

—Recuerda, rápido y silencioso —dijo Blaine por el comunicador—. Silencien cargos en cada puerta. Trata a cualquiera dentro como hostil. Boone, estás de guardia. Intel dice que hay seis perros en la propiedad. Cuatro custodiando los terrenos, dos dentro. Incluso si matamos a seis, no quiero ninguna sorpresa.

—Oh, vete a la mierda —gruñó Pearson—. No estamos con tus FNG en el simulador, Blaine.

—Una vez que estamos en la casa, tenemos seis minutos para desactivar la seguridad y comenzar a extraer información —continuó Steve—. Cueball, tienes eso en secreto, ¿verdad?

—Todo está en orden. Suponiendo que no hayan cambiado sus sistemas en las últimas 48 horas, estamos de oro —respondió Cueball.

—Excelente —dijo Blaine—. Mientras Cueball está extrayendo datos, nuestro objetivo es encontrar cualquier cosa que nos acerque más a Kim. Si las cosas se arruinan, diríjase a los árboles en la esquina sureste de la propiedad, en el borde de la línea de la cerca de piedra.

—ETA treinta segundos. Prepárense —anunció el piloto.

Blaine apagó las luces de la cabina y la visión de Steve se volvió verde cuando comenzó la visión nocturna.

Había agua debajo de ellos, volando mientras el OWL pasaba por encima de un gran lago. Blaine levantó una mano. Steve respiró, acompañado con el _shhhkt_ de su sistema de oxígeno mientras se ajustaba a la entrada de aire.

La mano de Blaine bajó y saltó desde el OWL, bajando unos pocos pies hacia el lago. Steve saltó tras él.

Golpeó el agua y se hundió, pero aún se sentía extraño no sentirse mojado en la cara o la cabeza. Su HUD iluminó los peces que huían de ellos, y Blaine mientras caminaba por el fondo del lago hacia la casa.

La barba de Steve picaba incómodamente contra la parte inferior de su casco mientras caminaba, pero aparte de eso, estaba bien. La misión sería un éxito fácil, como lo habían sido hasta ahora. Incluso cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles, fueron los tipos seleccionados a mano, los mejores de los mejores.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien lo había visto como el mejor en cualquier cosa.

Caminar por el fondo del lago no fue tan difícil para Steve o los hombres en su unidad de operaciones especiales, un cambio refrescante de los Howlers. Por supuesto, los Howlers siempre iban a ser el mejor grupo de personas con los que Steve había trabajado, pero su nuevo equipo estaba preparado para esto. Habían dado todo de sí para ser seleccionados para el entrenamiento para ser parte de las Fuerzas Especiales. Habían pasado por la mierda una y otra vez. Tenían una precisión, habilidad y precisión incomparables. Nadie venció a estos chicos.

—Tengo señales de calor en dos objetivos a las tres en punto —murmuró Pearson.

—Rogers, vamos a sacarlos —dijo Blaine.

Steve se mudó con Blaine al banco, permaneciendo sumergido mientras se acercaban a los dos objetivos que Pearson había destacado en sus HUD.

—Armas libres —dijo Blaine en voz baja.

Steve se dio cuenta, mientras se deslizaba del agua, que había estado en este equipo durante casi dos años. Dos años de duros combates, misiones secretas y suficiente entrenamiento para destruir a un ser humano normal. Demonios, él incluso había crecido una barba.

E incluso después de que Bucky había falsificado su firma en sus tarjetas de Navidad, ninguno de sus amigos había llamado para preguntar por él. Nadie sabía que estaba a medio mundo de Nueva York, a punto de matar a un hombre.

Steve apretó el gatillo.

_Plinkt!_

Su silenciador amortiguó el ruido, pero la bala no fue menos letal cuando golpeó a su objetivo.

_Plin-plinkt!_

Dos disparos más para estar seguros de que el hombre estaba muerto.

—Objetivo abajo —dijo Steve.

—Avanzando —Blaine se aproximó en silencio mientras se dirigían a la casa, mirando alrededor para ver si había movimiento justo como lo estaba haciendo Steve. Mientras tanto, el resto del equipo emergió del lago y se apresuró a ponerse al día.

Blaine se detuvo en una de las puertas laterales de la casa, abriéndose el casco para exponer su rostro. Todos los demás siguieron su ejemplo, excepto Cueball, que había sacado una tableta y estaba haciendo tapping.

—Estoy asegurando la conexión ahora... —murmuró Cueball—. Bien, los tengo. Localizando el sistema de seguridad, aquí vamos. —Hizo tapping un poco más—. Ahí. Sistema de seguridad en espera, está despejado.

Blaine esperó un momento mientras todos se preparaban y luego abrían la puerta.

Nadie les disparó, así que todos entraron.

Steve vigiló sus esquinas mientras avanzaban por el pasillo, buscando cualquier señal de que había hostiles cerca. Blaine se movió y Steve se giró para involucrarse por instinto, leyendo a Blaine lo suficientemente bien como para saber que estaba a punto de disparar.

_Shink-whap!_

El rifle de Blaine estaba apuntando hacia abajo y hacia una esquina donde Steve no podía ver.

—Cinco perros se fueron —Blaine gruñó por lo bajo antes de dirigirse hacia la primera puerta en el pasillo.

Steve observó por un momento mientras un charco de sangre comenzaba a aparecer. Vio las patas marrones y echó un vistazo rápido a un perro acostado de lado. Habría pensado que estaba dormido si no fuera por el agujero en su cráneo.

—Buen ojo —murmuró antes de volverse hacia la puerta.

Pearson pegó un disco a la puerta, el cargo de silencio. El equipo se aplastó contra las paredes a ambos lados de la puerta. Pearson se apoderó del mando a distancia.

—Seguro.

La luz irrumpió en el pasillo y por un segundo se escuchó el sonido de una explosión, pero sólo el sonido de los oídos de Steve que venía con un silencio mortal mientras avanzaban hacia la habitación. Sus músculos se movieron puramente por costumbre, sus ojos escaneando las formas y sombras correctas de humanos, armas, perros.

Tres hombres desconcertados miraron hacia atrás, con los ojos bien abiertos y sin sus armas listas.

Era demasiado tarde para siquiera intentar alcanzarlos. Al igual que un animal dejó de luchar una vez que la boca de un depredador se cerró alrededor de su cuello, ninguno de los objetivos tuvo ni el tiempo ni la idea de alcanzar sus armas antes de que Steve y su equipo dispararan.

Ver a la gente morir lo había perseguido una vez. Ahora reafirmó que estaba haciendo el bien.

 

 

Tony miró su teléfono donde estaba sobre la mesa. Un teléfono celular se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una tecnología antigua, pero, como cualquier hombre viejo, a Tony le costaba soltar lo que estaba acostumbrado. Era un tipo bastante experto en tecnología, pero algo acerca de marcar los números a mano cuando llamaba a alguien se sentía como la única manera de alcanzarlos realmente. Y permitió que parte del terror desapareciera con el movimiento de sus dedos en lugar de sólo decir algo con voz ronca y que JARVIS lo hiciera.

—Creo que usted dijo que iba a llamar al señor Rogers, señor —le recordó JARVIS.

—Cállate —murmuró Tony, pero sus ojos estaban pegados al teléfono, fijados en una mirada. No podía apartar la mirada de él.

Pero tenía que saber a dónde diablos se había ido Steve, o si se había ido. El nuevo número que Bucky le había dado a Peter estaba tan lleno de encriptaciones que Tony había pasado las últimas cuatro horas discutiendo con él y aún no había llegado ni a la mitad.

Bucky estaba de acuerdo con todo esto, que era la parte rara. Incluso si no estaba bien, todavía no parecía preocupado.

Bueno, Tony no sabía con certeza si Bucky estaba de acuerdo con eso, ya que había sido demasiado listo para llamar al tipo. Pero algo estaba pasando, y él no sabía qué. A Tony no le gustaba no saber cosas. Fue en gran medida inconveniente y muy, muy molesto estar fuera del circuito. Especialmente cuando se trataba de Steve, con quien Tony todavía sentía una cantidad absurda de instinto protector.

A pesar de no hablar con él durante casi cinco años.

Con una respiración profunda, marcó el número.

Sonó una vez.

—Has llegado al buzón de correo de voz que pertenece a uno-ocho-

Tony colgó.

Luego, mientras aún tenía el coraje, llamó a Bucky Barnes.

Bucky Barnes, probablemente el único hombre en el planeta que lo odiaba tanto como Hammer, pero que aún no había intentado matarlo. Énfasis en el «todavía».

El teléfono sonó varias veces, pero entonces alguien contestó. No dijeron hola, y hubo muchos ladridos en el fondo.

—¡Ya basta! —decía Bucky, pero su voz estaba apagada—. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me tomó plantar ese maldito árbol? Sí, consigue el... ¡para! ¡No! Fluffyfucker, te lo juro por Dios si no sueltas el árbol...

—¿Bucky? —Tony preguntó, aunque sabía quién era—. ¿Mal momento?

Bucky gritó un poco más, luego su voz fue clara.

—Siempre es un jodido mal momento si tú llamas —gruñó.

Bueno, al menos no iban a fingir que se agradaban. Tony tuvo que felicitar al tipo por su franqueza con sinceridad.

—Sí, bueno, no puedo contactarme con Steve.

—¿Intentaste que Peter llamara por ti? —Bucky preguntó, su tono cada vez más acusador.

—Qu-no, no. Peter tampoco pudo contactarse. Nos estamos poniendo un poco nerviosos.

—No hay de qué estar nervioso —dijo Bucky, tan claramente que la columna vertebral de Tony se estremeció de nuevo.

—Mira, ahí es donde creo que estás involucrado. ¿Dónde diablos está?

—¿Desde cuándo eso te preocupa? —Bucky espetó.

—Dado que mi hijo no puede contactarse.

—Tu hijo.

— _Nuestro_ hijo —corrigió Tony, y sus mejillas se encendieron al darse cuenta de su error.

Bucky dejó escapar un resoplido.

—Le dije a Peter que llamara para dejar un mensaje. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte.

—Busqué el número. O, lo intenté. ¿Dónde diablos está? No puedo obtener una ubicación o una señal. Cuando no puedo obtener ninguna de esas cosas, algo grave está sucediendo —dijo Tony, agradecido de que se estuviera enojando por lo que tal vez no sonaría tan patético.

—No me importa un carajo lo que haces y no sabes, Stark. Dije que no es nada de lo que preocuparse, así que cállate. No me agradas ni a tú ni a tu hijo.

—Nos importa —espetó Tony.

Bucky en realidad se rió.

—Oh sí, lo apostaré. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que llamaste, eh? Bueno, no llamas a algo bueno, pero ¿qué pasa con Pete? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que llamó?

Tony apretó los dientes.

—Peter ha estado muy ocupad-

—Oh, mierda —dijo Bucky, y Tony detectó emoción en su voz, casi desesperada—. Peter no ha llamado a Steve desde hace más de un año. Ni siquiera para Navidad ni nada. Después de todo lo que Steve sacrificó, para ambos. Lo abandonaste. Eso es una crueldad de mierda. Tenías que saber que eso es crueldad.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Tony, uno que le dijo que Bucky estaba diciendo la verdad.

—¿Sabes cuándo Steve vio a Peter por última vez? —Bucky continuó—. Siete meses antes de tu boda. Hace casi cuatro malditos años.

Tony cerró los ojos. Él no lo sabía, pero ahora que lo pensaba... Peter nunca había mencionado que iba a visitarlo.

Pensó en una de las peleas masivas en las que él y Steve se habían metido después de que Steve había entregado esos malditos papeles.

— _No quiero estar solo, pero si eso es lo que asegura que Peter va a ser más feliz, entonces lo tomaré. Si eso es lo que te hará salir, entonces bien. Me lo llevo._

Pero Tony había sabido entonces que Steve no sería capaz de manejar estar solo. Tony nunca había querido eso para él. Por eso obligó a sus abogados a darle a Steve la custodia compartida. Peter necesitaba al padre que, sin cesar, lo consagraría y le enseñaría todas las cosas de la familia que Tony nunca había aprendido.

—¿Dónde está él, Bucky? —preguntó Tony, y su voz temblaba—. Sólo dime dónde está.

—De. Ninguna. Jodida. Manera —Bucky siseó.

Luego se cortó la comunicación.

 

 

Steve golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo que le quitó el aire a los pulmones. Cuando contuvo el aliento, el suelo tenía un ligero olor a vómito que hacía que su estómago se revolviera.

—Jesús, Rogers, estás empezando a hacerme pensar que podría ser un Vengador —se rió Blaine, recogiendo su toalla al margen de la estera de entrenamiento para limpiar la parte posterior de su cuello.

Nadie sabía cuántos años tenía realmente Blaine. Su cabello era de un suave color marrón rojizo, pero a la luz aparecía rubio la mayor parte del tiempo. Steve se refirió a él como un color cobrizo porque era lo más cerca que podía llegar a nombrarlo, y como artista, sabía muy bien los colores.

El factor de la edad entró porque cuando Blaine se echó a reír, comenzaron a aparecer las patas de gallo en las esquinas de sus ojos, y su rastrojo estaba salpicado de gris.

Como para mantener el aire de misterio, Blaine casi siempre escondía su cabello debajo de su gorro negro de marca registrada.

Steve se levantó del suelo con los ojos entrecerrados. No estaba acostumbrado a ser golpeado en el ring de entrenamiento, pero los hombres en su unidad no eran soldados normales. Eran la crema de la cosecha, las personas que no habían existido en la época de Steve. Al menos, el Ejército no había podido gastar el tiempo y el dinero para buscarlos.

Su unidad no tenía nombre. Hace mucho tiempo se llamaban Delta, y la Marina tenía los SEALs (mencionando que sólo hizo reír a todos los muchachos; llamar a alguien un SEAL era un insulto en este grupo), pero ahora sólo estaban _allí_. El Ejército no los reclamó en ningún papeleo, y no tenían ningún oficial al mando documentado en ninguna parte. Tampoco tenían que seguir las regulaciones del Ejército: las barbas y el rastrojo eran comunes, al igual que la ropa civil alrededor de la base, y nadie tenía la seguridad cuando caminaban con sus armas.

Los soldados cometieron el error de llamarlos aspirantes patea-traseros hasta que vieron la forma en que los operadores (así se llamaban, no los soldados) vivían y entrenaban.

Cada mañana comenzó con una carrera agotadora que duraba sólo unas diez millas, pero era una carrera. Cada mañana, los cinco luchaban, así ver quién iba a ganar. Steve no siempre ganó, tampoco, lo que hubiera hecho a Sam increíblemente feliz si se le permitiera saber lo que Steve estaba haciendo.

Luego fueron al campo de tiro y se probaron a sí mismos hasta que completaron una prueba de corto, medio y largo alcance con al menos el 95% de precisión. Los disparos de Steve siempre habían sido decentes, pero ahora rivalizaba con Bucky en cada habilidad de disparo, excepto en el ataque, donde Bucky siempre reinaría como rey.

El resto del día fueron perforados en equipos, procedimientos y una variedad de habilidades. Los días podrían consistir en entrenamiento de supervivencia, desactivación de bombas, técnicas de interrogación o ejercicios de sigilo. Y luego hubo horas en simulaciones que iban desde situaciones de rehenes hasta asesinatos, todos los cuales fueron diseñados para probar su toma de decisiones y someterlos a un estrés extremo.

No le dio tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor en su músculo y el cerebro quemado entre sus orejas.

Había olvidado cómo la guerra le daba claridad. Cómo el olor de la limpieza de la grasa y las balas de plomo y el sabor de la sangre en su lengua lo hacían sentir vivo.

—Una vez más —dijo Steve con una inclinación de cabeza cuando había recuperado el aliento.

Blaine puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tengo hambre.

—Una vez más —insistió Steve, limpiándose la boca. Sin sangre. Todavía.

Blaine suspiró.

—Mira, lo entiendo. Pero hemos estado haciendo esto durante dos horas —dijo, rascándose su rastrojo—. Puedes vencer a la mierda de cualquiera, ambos lo sabemos.

—A ti no —dijo Steve, sosteniendo la mirada de Blaine.

—Bien. Una vez más. Luego la comida,

Steve asintió.

—Una vez más.

—Gane o pierda, me voy —dijo Blaine. Se puso de pie, frotándose el gorro para rascarse la cabeza y soltando un bostezo—. Joder, te juro que Galipault puso los putos BB's en el simulador esta mañana.

Steve hizo rodar su cuello.

—No se supone que te disparen.

Blaine lo miró y volvió a poner los ojos en blanco mientras se subía las mangas.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, y luego estaban dando vueltas. Steve buscó una señal de que Blaine lo atacaría, y Blaine buscó lo mismo en él.

Por lo general, los círculos duraron un minuto, pero Blaine no estaba de humor, al parecer.

Se lanzó, y Steve levantó un brazo para bloquear el tackle. El brazo libre de Blaine se enganchó alrededor de su espalda, pero su pierna se movió al mismo tiempo, golpeando la rodilla de Steve.

Pero Steve estaba preparado para ese movimiento. Mientras caía, se preparó para el impacto y utilizó el impulso para arrojar a Blaine sobre él antes de volver a ponerse de pie.

—Bien —elogió Blaine con una sonrisa socarrona—. Te enamoraste de eso por última vez.

—Lo sé —Steve se lanzó hacia adelante, pero de repente Blaine se agachó más de lo esperado.

El hombro de Blaine se estrelló contra su abdomen inferior, lanzando completamente su centro de gravedad y causando que literalmente se apoyara sobre su cara en la colchoneta. La sangre se precipitó a su nariz y Steve maldijo cuando sintió que el calor se inundaba.

—¿Cuánto fue eso, dos minutos? —Blaine se rió—. Estás demasiado acostumbrado a luchar con gruñidos sin experiencia, Rogers. Los muchachos que saben lo que están haciendo te derribarán.

—No me limito a luchar contra alienígenas y brutos —murmuró Steve, agarrando la toalla de Blaine y metiéndola debajo de la nariz para detener la hemorragia.

—¡Oye!

Steve le lanzó una mirada y mantuvo la toalla allí.

—¿Viuda negra? Ella apenas tiene experiencia. Y mano a mano, la golpeaba casi todas las veces.

Natasha era una buena luchadora, pero sus armas le dieron ventaja sobre hombres más fuertes y pesados. Sin ellos, ella podría hacer un trabajo suficientemente bueno, pero no contra Steve.

Blaine le tronó el cuello cuando se metió en su chaqueta de lluvia y Steve siguió su ejemplo, aunque le tomó un poco más de tiempo usar un sólo brazo.

—Tu problema es que crees que voy a ir a buscar una pelea —explicó Blaine mientras se dirigían por uno de los pasillos iluminados hacia el comedor—. Cuando hago un movimiento, sigues pensando que voy a seguir adelante con mi plan de ataque original. Pero cuando veo que has anticipado, me adapto. Tu centro de gravedad está aquí arriba —Blaine golpeó la parte posterior de sus nudillos contra el pecho de Steve—. ¿Viuda negra? El de ella está en sus caderas. Eso es en parte por qué le gustan los movimientos del muslo, sí, sí, la he visto pelear.

Steve le dirigió una mirada agria, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para tratar de detener la hemorragia. Su curación lo habría terminado y terminado en poco tiempo.

—Ahórrame la conferencia. Sé dónde está mi centro de gravedad, Blai...

—Así que cuando me caigo en picado, es fácil perder el equilibrio —continuó Blaine con una pizca de sonrisa en sus labios—. Eres más fuerte que yo, y más rápido. Lo sé. —Blaine resopló—. A tu arrogante enemigo le gustaría pensar lo contrario, pero como sé que no puedo vencerte, uso tu cuerpo para ponerte en desventaja —Blaine se volvió hacia él cuando las puertas corredizas se abrieron al campo.

Los terrenos eran el corazón de la base. A pesar del interior blanco y limpio de las instalaciones de entrenamiento, los terrenos estaban en medio de nada más que polvo, mierda y arena en el centro de Arabia Saudita. Una vez que una potencia para sus refinerías de petróleo, después de que se habían secado el lugar se convirtió en un terreno baldío. América vio la oportunidad y la aprovechó.

—Tienes un verdadero problema para hablarnos como si fuéramos unos tipos nuevos, Blaine —murmuró Steve.

Blaine se encogió de hombros con una risa.

—¿Ese fue el acento de Brooklyn que acabo de escuchar, capitán?

—No lo sé, ¿lo fue, _Capitán_? —Steve respondió con amargura, aunque una sonrisa divertida se posó en sus labios.

—Oye, sólo te estoy diciendo lo que estoy haciendo para golpearte en la cara —dijo Blaine encogiéndose de hombros, sonriendo—. Dicho esto, si estuviera peleando contigo por primera vez, incluso si supiera que eras Cap, no pelearía como lo hice allí. Me matarías en cinco segundos.

—Bueno, ahora estoy consolado —bromeó Steve.

Entraron en el comedor, lleno de soldados que comen los superalimentos genéticamente modificados y cultivados en la base que los mantenían a todos en condiciones óptimas. La cena militar había recorrido un largo camino desde MRE y latas de SPAM.

Como de costumbre, cortan la línea. Los hombres se quejaron detrás de ellos mientras llenaban sus platos más allá de las cantidades permitidas, pero bueno, hoy era puré de papas y salsa.

—Así que tienes un niño, ¿verdad? —preguntó Blaine mientras recogía más papas en su plato y creaba un cráter con la cuchara de servir para llenar con salsa—. ¿Con Stark?

—Sí —dijo Steve, exhalando un poco para asegurarse de que su nariz no iba a sangrar más—. Peter.

Nadie le preguntó por su familia. Era la regla tácita de la unidad. Si alguien no quería hablar de su vida personal, nadie lo hizo. Pero todo el mundo habló de ello en algún momento. La única persona de la que Steve no tenía idea era de Blaine. Blaine era militar de carrera, eso era todo lo que Steve había logrado juntar con él.

—Bien —Blaine llenó su cráter de papa con salsa. El soldado que estaba al lado de Steve lo miró con anhelo, pero sólo se sirvió una pequeña cantidad de papas.

—¡Steve!"

Steve se giró para ver a Boone correr hacia él.

—Oye, Jessup. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Dónde demonios estaban ustedes? Cueball y yo regresamos del rango y no pudimos encontrarte.

—Steve todavía no puede vencerme —dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

Boone frunció el ceño.

—Jesús, Rogers. Necesitas derribarlo unas cuantas clavijas.

—¿Nos buscabas o tenías algo que decirme? —preguntó Steve mientras colocaba una cantidad saludable de pechuga de pollo en su plato.

—Acabo de hablar con el bronce —dijo Boone—. Dijeron que has recibido como ocho llamadas telefónicas en las últimas dos semanas.

Steve frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo es que acabo de escuchar esto? ¿Dijeron quién era?

Boone se encogió de hombros.

—Nadie dejó ningún mensaje. Sólo llamadas.

—¿Cuándo fue la última? —preguntó Steve, tratando de pensar qué podría ser. Bucky sabía que siempre debía dejar un mensaje, y él era el único que tenía su número de «trabajo». Si se lo hubiera dado a alguien, probablemente fuera Peter.

Boone negó con la cabeza.

—Hace cuatro días, eso es lo que vi en los registros de todos modos. Oh, y Blaine, tu esposa llamó.

Blaine se echó a reír y Boone sonrió.

—Vete a la mierda, Jess.

Boone dejó escapar un gruñido cuando Blaine le dio una patada en la pantorrilla.

—Ella dejó un mensaje muy caliente. _Jesús_ , Blain, deberías haber escuchado-

—Vete a la mierda —gimió Blaine, todavía riendo.

Steve parpadeó, tentativamente suponiendo que se trataba de una broma interna antes de unirse a la unidad. Blaine nunca había mencionado tener una esposa, aunque no lo sorprendería si lo hiciera.

—Gracias por contarme sobre las llamadas —dijo Steve. No iba a volver a llamar. Si fuera importante, alguien habría dejado un mensaje. Probablemente Tony había hecho algo estúpido o lo estaba culpando por no hablar con Peter, como si eso fuera su culpa.

Boone se dirigió hacia la puerta y Steve y Blaine tomaron sus bebidas y platos y se dirigieron hacia la única mesa vacía en el comedor. Era una mesa de picnic de madera desgastada, sin tallas ni graffiti. Pero un cuchillo de combate estaba clavado en uno de los tablones de madera, brillando a la luz y advirtiendo a cualquiera que se encontraba cerca que se mantuviera alejado.

Nadie se sentaba allí, excepto los operadores, y todos en la base lo sabían.

Ocasionalmente, alguien de la carne fresca se sentaba allí sin saberlo, pero después de perder su plato de comida a un operador y entablar una conversación con cinco hombres que no eran tan amables con los extraños, aprendieron la lección.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quieres saber sobre Peter? —preguntó Steve mientras tomaba asiento.

Blaine masticó su pechuga de pollo y tragó.

—Hace dos noches —asintió una vez—, hablaste de tener un hijo.

Steve miró su plato.

Esa noche el terror había sido peor de lo normal. Ya era bastante malo que Blaine tuviera que sacudirlo para que dejara de gritar.

—Tienes que ver eso, Rogers — advirtió Blaine—. Eso no puede suceder en la misión. Nos matarán a todos.

Por mucho que Steve tuviera la sensación de que Blaine se preocupaba por él como compañero de equipo y como amigo, nadie en este grupo se compadecía de él. Todos ellos tenían que lidiar con su propia mierda y no les gustaban los cobardes.

Era refrescante.

 

 

Una hora después, Steve, Pearson, Cueball, Boone y Blaine estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa en la habitación de Steve y Blaine, a pesar de que lo llamaban su vaina. Una moderna litera de metal y vidrio se encontraba cerca mientras los cinco barajaban sus gastadas cartas.

—Dos ases —dijo Pearson, colocando dos cartas.

—Mentira —murmuró Cueball.

—Vete a la mierda —se quejó Pearson, agarrando la gran cantidad de tarjetas.

—Uno dos —dijo Steve, dejando caer una carta sobre la pila nueva. Nadie lo llamó.

—Dos de tres —dijo Blaine.

—Hey, mira. —Boone apuntó su barbilla hacia el televisor montado en la esquina de la habitación.

Steve lo miró y luego volvió a mirar sus cartas. Tenía uno tres. Pearson tenía un montón de cartas, por lo que probablemente tenía uno o dos grupos de tres, y Blaine sería el tipo que correría el riesgo y dejara dos cartas de mierda.

Peter estaba en la tele.

Steve volvió a mirar hacia arriba, parpadeando unas cuantas veces para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo cosas. Pero efectivamente, Peter estaba en la televisión, hablando con un presentador de noticias en la sala de estar del penthouse de Tony.

—Oye, ese es mi hijo —dijo Steve—. Enciéndelo.

Todos dejaron sus tarjetas y se giraron para mirar la pantalla. Blaine tomó el control remoto de su cama y subió el volumen.

—...como vivir con dos de los Vengadores más prominentes como padres? Tienes a Tony Stark, Iron Man, con quien ahora eres copropietario de Stark Industries, y luego tu otro padre es el Capitán América, cuya leyenda abarca más de un siglo.

Peter se echó a reír y Steve vio la sonrisa de Tony.

—Tuve una infancia interesante, eso es seguro. Uno de mis papás es un genio multimillonario y el otro es un ícono estadounidense: no es fácil crecer con sus logros sobre mi cabeza.

—Tenías cuatro años cuando tus padres se divorciaron. ¿Cómo crees que te afectó?

Peter se encogió de hombros.

—Apenas recuerdo cuando estaban juntos. Pero diría que me afectó, claro.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Cuando era pequeño, pasaba una semana en la casa de Tony, y una semana en la casa de Steve. Eso era diferente a la mayoría de los niños de mi edad y algunas veces era bastante difícil. Olvidaría algo en una casa pero no querría pedirle a mi papá que vaya a recogerlo en toda la ciudad. Y, Tony y Steve simplemente tienen estilos de crianza muy diferentes —dijo Peter. Él se encogió de hombros—. Tony siempre estuvo allí para ayudarme con mi tarea y Steve siempre estaba haciendo cosas de papá, ¿sabes? Ir al zoológico, llevarme a los juegos de béisbol, cosas así.

Los chicos se rieron y Steve sonrió mientras escudriñaba el rostro de Peter. Él era mucho más viejo. La última vez que se vieron fue hace casi cuatro años: se había convertido en su flaco cuerpo. Su cabello aún necesitaba un peine, pero Steve sabía que ese era el estilo ahora.

Atrás quedaron las mejillas redondas y las risitas chillonas.

—Así que Steve era el padre «papá» pero dijiste que ya no eres muy cercano a él. ¿Puedo preguntar cómo llegó a ser eso?

La risa se detuvo. La sonrisa de Steve se detuvo con eso.

Peter tragó y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. La gente lo ve como esta gran figura de la historia de Estados Unidos, y él aún lo es, no me malinterpretes, pero creo que ahora es diferente.

El reportero asintió.

—Se negó a comentar para este espectáculo.

Peter suspiró.

—¿De Verdad? Uh. —Peter trabajó su mandíbula por un momento antes de hablar de nuevo—. Amo a Steve, él es mi padre, pero es tan... no lo sé. Está absorto en este mundo ficticio que ha construido para sí mismo, creo... Lo siento, sé que suena mal.

Peter suspiró.

—Vive en medio de la nada. Nunca me llama ni me habla ni nada. Y no soy sólo yo, nadie ha sabido nada de él durante años.

Steve apartó la vista de la pantalla, no queriendo escuchar más.

Los muchachos trataron de fingir que no lo estaban viendo mientras Peter describía la vida con Tony, lo fantástico que era ser parte del mejor negocio de energía limpia del mundo y todas las cosas que habían logrado juntos como padre y padre e hijo.

¿Era eso lo que Peter realmente pensaba?

La pregunta hizo eco en la cabeza de Steve mientras estaba sentado allí, mirando al suelo. Peter pensó que estaba absorto en un mundo ficticio. Steve ni siquiera sabía lo que eso significaba. En todo caso, había sido que ya no podía manejar la vida urbana. Mucha gente era así. Mucha gente era...

—¿Has fijado una fecha para la boda? —le preguntó el reportero a Peter con una amplia sonrisa.

Steve no tuvo la idea de disimular su sorpresa mientras miraba hacia arriba. En la pantalla había algunas fotos de Peter y Mary Jane, fotos que Steve nunca había visto.

—¿Mi padre te habló de eso? —Peter se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza y rodando los ojos—. No hemos fijado una fecha todavía, pero sí, estamos comprometidos.

—Lo apago —gruñó Blaine.

Steve extendió una mano.

—No, no lo hagas.

Nadie se movió.

La historia se había convertido en una serie de clips e imágenes sobre la historia de Peter con Mary Jane, cómo se conocieron y cuánto tiempo habían estado juntos.

Entonces Tony estaba sentado allí, pareciendo más viejo y más sabio, pero aún con el mismo calor en sus ojos y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Qué, no se suponía que yo dijera que se iba a casar? —Tony se rió—. Ups.

La cámara se movió hacia Jackson, que estaba sentado al lado de Tony, rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Cuando regresemos, y nos entrevistemos con Iron Man sobre los logros de su hijo en tecnologías energéticas globales —dijo un narrador en un silenciado momento en el que Tony explicó algo.

Peter estaba comprometido con Mary Jane. El tiempo suficiente para que hubiera imágenes de compromiso, pero no tanto como para que los medios lo supieran oficialmente. Tal vez una de esas llamadas telefónicas había sido para darle la noticia. Tal vez Peter había estado tratando de contactarlo para preguntarle cómo debía proponerle, qué decir y hacer y a dónde ir.

Probablemente no.

—Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas —dijo Steve en voz baja mientras se levantaba.

Nadie dijo nada al salir. No eran el tipo de hombres para hacer preguntas innecesarias sobre su vida personal.

 

 

 

Al final del especial, Tony apagó la televisión antes de que los créditos comenzaran a rodar. Esperaba a Dios que dondequiera que Steve estuviera en el mundo, que no hubiera visto ese programa. NBC dijo que no iban a transmitir el segmento sobre el compromiso hasta que hubieran confirmado que Steve lo sabía. Sin mencionar que habían recortado la parte en la que Tony había pasado unos dos minutos detallando cómo había sido un gran padre, Steve.

Oh, sus abogados iban a saber todo eso.

Los medios sensacionales hicieron que pareciera que Steve era un padre vagabundo ausente y despreocupado que no quería hablar con ellos. No es que Peter haya ayudado a la situación con sus estúpidos comentarios.

—Una llamada, señor.

Tony no preguntó si era Jackson. La forma en que su sangre corría fría... sabía quién estaba en la línea.

—Ponlo a través —Tony susurró.

No estaba seguro de que JARVIS lo hubiera escuchado hasta que escuchó el clic de una línea y alguien respirando por el otro lado.

—¿Steve? —Tony lo intentó.

—Hey.

Oh no. Dios no. Tony puso la cabeza entre las manos y apoyó los codos en las rodillas. Steve lo había visto.

—¿Qué es...? ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien —dijo Steve en un tono uniforme.

—¿Estás siendo retenido como rehén en alguna parte? —Tony bromeó, pero se cayó.

—No —respondió Steve, como si Tony hubiera estado haciendo la pregunta seriamente—. Pero sí vi las noticias.

Tony cerró los ojos.

—Steve... tratamos de llamarte. Les dije que no lo airearan. Voy a demandarlos, firmé los documentos que decían que no lo revelarían a menos que tuviéramos confirmación de que lo sabía.

—Está bien —dijo Steve con una voz que le dio escalofríos a Tony. Sonaba genuinamente como si realmente estuviera bien. Nadie estaría bien con eso—. Sólo quería saber si era verdad.

Tony tragó.

—Es verdad. Y esta vez, te estamos enviando una invitación. Lo sabré esta vez, incluso.

Ahora sonaba como un pinchazo absoluto. No es gracioso, no es gracioso.

—No puedo ir.

—¿Qué? Aún no sabes las fechas, Steve.

—Y sé que no puedo ir —dijo Steve en ese mismo tono escalofriante.

Ahora eso lo molestó.

—¿Dónde diablos estás, Spangles?

—No me llames así —No lo había escuchado en unas pocas décadas—. No estoy en ningún lugar que te preocupe a ti o a Peter.

—Algo me dice que esa es la idea —espetó Tony—. Tienes suerte que Bucky sabía dónde estás o hubiera dirigido a una persecución por ti ahora mismo. —Tony dejó escapar un resoplido—. Bueno, me llamaste. ¿A qué llamaste?

—Quiero que contestes una pregunta, y quiero que la contestes honestamente.

Tony sacudió la cabeza.

—No. No estamos haciendo esto.

De todas las cosas que Steve podría mencionar ahora. Tony no necesitó que lo pusieran en el lugar y le preguntaron si aún amaba a Steve Rogers. Fue bastante jodidamente obvio para todos que lo hacía. Demonios, Jackson incluso lo sabía hasta cierto punto. Jackson al menos sabía que un divorcio no significaba que había dejado de amar al hombre con el que había estado casado.

Steve suspiró.

—Esa no es la pregunta. Sé la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—¿Oh, lo haces? —Tony espetó—. ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

Silencio.

Luego:

—Si yo fuera a la boda de Peter, ¿me querría allí?

La ira de Tony disminuyó tan rápidamente que no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse por un segundo. Y cada vez que eso ocurría, soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió:

—No.

—Eso es lo que pensé —dijo Steve, casi pensativo.

Tony se recuperó y se odió a sí mismo por decir eso, incluso si creía que era la verdad. Al menos no había dicho lo que realmente pensaba: Peter se sentiría como si tuviera que entretenerle todo el tiempo.

—¿Qué diablos pasó entre ustedes dos? —Tony preguntó, levantando algunas pantallas para intentar rastrear la llamada. Quería saber dónde estaba Steve.

—Bueno, aparentemente estoy atrapado en mi mundo ficticio —se rió Steve.

—Sabes que no quiso decir eso —dijo—. Lo cortaron todo y arrancaron las cosas fuera de contexto.

—Vamos, Tony —dijo Steve de la misma forma en que solía hacerlo cuando se ponía del lado de Peter sobre si iban al zoológico o a Coney Island—. No he sido parte de esta familia por mucho tiempo.

—Siempre eres parte de esta familia —dijo Tony, pero ya no estaba seguro de creer eso. Steve estaba en otro lugar. Nunca se registró. Nunca llamó ni preguntó por qué no había visto a Peter. Era como si ya ni siquiera quisiera ser parte de la familia.

—Seguro. Bien.

Había algo pesado en la voz de Steve que Tony había perdido la capacidad de reconocer.

—Pero vas a venir a la boda de Peter. Él es nuestra primera prioridad, ¿recuerdas?

—Su felicidad es nuestra primera prioridad —corrigió Steve—. No me ha visto en cuatro años—. No voy a forzarlo en su boda cuando él no me quiera allí.

—Podría ayudar si lo llamaras alguna vez, Steve —dijo Tony—. No actúes como si esto fuera culpa de Peter. ¿Te mudas a la costa este y ni siquiera lo invitas allí para que te vea? Probablemente sólo siente que no es bienvenido.

Silencio.

—¿Ustedes dos son copropietarios de Stark Industries ahora?

Tony parpadeó.

—Uh, sí, desde hace como... —

_Hace dos años._

Oh, maldito infierno.

—Estupendo —reflexionó Steve—. Eso es realmente bueno.

La garganta de Tony estaba demasiado apretada para hablar por un momento. El ascensor zumbó.

—¿Dónde estás, Steve? Necesitamos hablar. Vuela y hablamos. Hay mucho que deberíamos poner al día.

Jackson entró en la sala de estar, saludándolo con un movimiento de mano en lugar de un beso una vez que notó que Tony estaba hablando por teléfono.

—Envíame mi invitación a Bucky —dijo Steve, como si no estuvieran hablando de su hijo. Su Petey—. Todavía tengo el anillo de mi madre: si Peter lo quiere para algo, puede tenerlo. Si no, lo donaré al museo o algo así.

—Basta de eso —espetó Tony. Jackson enarcó una ceja—. Deja de actuar como si no pertenecieras aquí. Eres el padre de tu Peter, vas a su boda. Puedes darle el anillo tú mismo.

—Tú lo criaste, Tony. Él es tu hijo.

—Oh, ¿así que simplemente lo estás abandonando ahora que no es un niño pequeño para que lo mimes? —Tony dijo bruscamente—. No tires de esa mierda conmigo, Steve. No tires de esta mierda de inseguridad. El mundo no gira a tu alrededor. Si Peter realmente te quiere allí o no, no importa. Tú vas a la boda de tu hijo.

Una mano cálida se posó en su hombro y, por un segundo, Tony quiso encogerse de hombros y retroceder, como si Steve fuera a atraparlo teniendo algún tipo de aventura. Pero era Jackson, así que se apoyó en el contacto porque Jackson era su marido para llorar en voz alta.

Un marido que había apoyado plenamente a Peter en todas sus actividades cuando Steve había estado ausente.

—Él no simplemente dejó de crecer después de la preparatoria —Tony cortó cuando Steve no respondió—. Cada vez que necesita algo para la universidad, me llama. ¿Sabes porque? Porque nunca llegas a ayudar. Solías rogarme por unas pocas horas más con él y ahora ni siquiera peleas. ¿Sigue siendo tu hijo y ahora quieres empujarlo contra mí? De ninguna manera.

A la mierda Steve. Tony nunca había esperado que se convirtiera en el padre imbécil, pero aquí estaban.

—Tiene veintitrés años. Es dos años menor que cuando fuiste a la guerra. Él es tan joven y estúpido como tú y yo. Él te necesita allí, guiándolo, pero sólo has-tú sólo has-tú- yo ni lo sé. Si eres demasiado cobarde como para decirle que no lo quieres, entonces mala suerte. No le voy a decir.

Silencio.

Oh, el nervio de este maldito-

—Llama a tu hijo. No vengas a llamar para intentar hacerme sentir mal por ti. Él es tu hijo, le dices la amarga verdad. Al menos ten las bolas para hacer eso.

Con eso, colgó el teléfono, lo golpeó contra la encimera y rompió la pantalla de cristal.

 

 

Pearson dijo que lo encontró en la cerca perimetral, pero Steve no recordaba estar allí. Sin embargo, cuando cerró los ojos, vio los rollos de alambre de afeitar y sintió que el calor se extendía por sus brazos. También recordó un abrazo, casi una experiencia espiritual. También vio el problema: un hueco en la cerca. Una brecha que necesitaba ser arreglada y asegurada antes de que pasara el tiempo, antes de que explotara la bomba, antes de ser descubierto.

—Eres una estúpida mierda —murmuró Blaine mientras pasaba una aguja a través de la piel de Steve—. La próxima vez que decidas arreglar una cerca, obtienes cortadoras de alambre y una puta escalera primero.

Steve observó cómo el hilo negro se deslizaba por su carne y sonrió. Se parecía a Frankenstein, ambos brazos eran un enrejado de costuras negras sobre piel pálida.

El médico dijo que se curaría en unos pocos días.

—Tenía que dejar de pensar en algunas cosas —dijo Steve encogiéndose de hombros.

Blaine lo miró fijamente antes de inclinarse para cortar el hilo con sus dientes. Después de un doloroso tirón en el brazo de Steve, se incorporó de nuevo.

—Si no hubiera habido ese agujero en la cerca, habría pensado que estabas allí tratando de hacerte daño.

Steve se rió entre dientes.

—Me atrapaste. No quería entrar en el sim hoy.

Blaine trabajó su mandíbula, su mirada explorando.

Steve miró hacia otro lado y miró su brazo.

—¿Cómo es que me cosiste y no el médico?

—En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, no somos parte de los militares —dijo Blaine—. Eso significa que no recibimos sus cuidado. Eres un médico certificado, idiota. No te entrenamos sólo para que puedas usar tus habilidades si no tienes otra opción.

Ambos sabían que su pregunta había sido un intento de estancamiento.

Steve se movió para pararse, pero el codo de Blaine lo atrapó en el esternón con un ruido sordo.

Steve le lanzó una mirada.

—¿Qué?

—No te vas a ir todavía —respondió Blaine, mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿A quién llamaste cuando te fuiste?

Steve apretó los dientes.

—Esa es mi vida personal. Problemas personales. No es algo que tú… ¡Augh!

Siseó con dolor cuando la mano de Blaine se envolvió alrededor de su brazo y apretó, tirando de sus puntos de sutura.

—Esto sólo se convirtió en un problema de equipo —dijo Blaine de manera uniforme—. No sé si crees que eres un buen mentiroso, pero no lo eres. No necesito detalles, pero necesito saber qué activará esto para que no vuelva a suceder.

Las fosas nasales de Steve se ensancharon y consideró arrancar el brazo de las manos de Blaine, incluso si hubiera mucha sangre.

—Llamé a mi ex marido —gruñó Steve—. Ahí. No te preocupes, no tengo ninguna intención de hacer eso nunca más.

—¿Fue sobre lo que vimos?

Los labios de Steve se apretaron contra una línea dura.

—Eres inteligente. Estoy realmente impresionado de que hayas conectado esos dos-

—Vete a la mierda —gruñó Blaine, sus ojos claros se estrecharon en dos hendiduras de color verde espumoso—. ¿Qué dijo él?

—Simplemente me recordó por qué estoy aquí —respondió Steve.

—Dime.

Debería haber regresado al cuartel. Debería haber caminado llorando y haberse ido a la cama. Nadie hubiera dicho nada y ellos no lo hubieran mencionado. Habría terminado y terminado.

—No.

—Rogers, lo juro. Mantienes esa mierda embotellada y termina matándote —advirtió Blaine en voz baja.

Steve resopló.

—Son mis problemas personales. No afectarán al equipo. Nunca lo han afectado y no lo harán ahora.

Blaine negó con la cabeza.

—Pearson te encontró con ambos brazos envueltos en un alambre de afeitar. Como si estuvieras tratando de bajarlo con tus propias manos. Eso significa que algo está muy mal aquí.

No serviría de nada decírselo, como a Steve le gustaba pensar que lo haría. Decirle a la gente que todos sus problemas se derivaban de la familia que pensaba que era un imbécil egoísta y desinteresado, sólo les hacía decir cosas estúpidas como «lo siento» y se sentían mal. Lo último que necesitaba era que Blaine se sintiera mal por él.

—Lo tengo manejado, Blaine —Steve cortó—. Estás fuera de línea.

Blaine dejó escapar un resoplido.

—¿Estoy fuera de línea? Joder, Rogers, no soy el que parece que salí de una película de terror. Hiciste esto a propósito y lo sé, incluso si no lo haces.

—¡No me haría daño porque me sentí triste! —estalló Steve—. ¡La cerca necesitaba ser arreglada y jodidamente la arreglé! Al menos, estaba tratando de hacerlo antes de caerme de la maldita cosa. No soy un pedazo de mierda que exige atención cortando sus brazos, ¡ni siquiera insinúes que lo soy!

Blaine no se inmutó.

—Entonces explícame lo que pasó para que pueda descartarlo.

Las lágrimas pincharon en los ojos de Steve al recordar lo enojado que había sonado Tony.

—Mi hijo y mi ex esposo ya no me quieren en la familia. Soy un cobarde egoísta y lo acepto. Mi hijo se comprometió y no me lo dijo. Ahora es dueño de una compañía y tampoco me dijo eso.

Peter en realidad ya no quería estar cerca de él. A Peter en realidad no le gustaba ni lo quería en la boda. Al menos ahora lo sabía. Al menos ya no tenía que preguntárselo.

—Y es mi culpa y yo también lo sé. Me aparté para ver si podía dejar de actuar como un idiota cada vez que estaban cerca, llorando y actuando como una maldita fuente de agua todo el tiempo —Peter probablemente se había sentido demasiado avergonzado de tener a alguien cuando era más joven por temor que Steve tendría algún tipo de avería. Joder, qué perdedor. Qué perdedor cobarde. Intentó pasar su mano por su cabello, pero sus palmas eran un lío de piel tierna, rallada y costuras negras.

—Y ahora sólo... —Levantó las cejas—. Bueno, quiero decir, todos sólo piensan que estoy sólo para crear una escena. Fui a la boda de mi ex hace tres años. Habla de un error. Todos pensaron que yo estaba allí para intentar arruinar la ceremonia. —Sacudió la cabeza lentamente, con los ojos vidriosos un poco al pensar en lo bajo que se había puesto, lo miserable.

Estaba bien ahora.

Mejor que bien.

—Entonces —se disgustó—, no volveré a llamar. Terminado y hecho.

Blaine asintió lentamente, masticando el interior de su mejilla.

—Bueno.

Steve parpadeó.

Blaine continuó.

—Todos tenemos una mierda para tratar. Siempre que algo como esto no vuelva a suceder, debes lidiar con él como quieras. Sólo debes saber que estamos en guerra aquí. Lo chupas, pase lo que pase.

—He estado en la guerra —gruñó Steve.

Blaine se rió.

—Las cosas fueron más fáciles en tu guerra. Siempre supiste que estabas peleando con los malos. Por aquí, matamos a quienes nos dicen que matemos. Y según mucha gente, somos el verdadero enemigo —Se puso de pie y dejó caer su aguja en la mesita junto al hombro de Steve—. No puedes verlo como si lo estuviéramos haciendo bien aquí, y eso se supone que debe limpiar lo que está sucediendo en casa. Estamos matando gente sólo porque algún político dice que se supone que están muertos. Algunos hombres no pueden tomar eso, pero esos hombres no están aquí.

Blaine se quitó el gorro y le revolvió el pelo antes de volver a ponerse el gorro.

—Arréglate. Saldrás con nosotros en dos días. Espero que estés listo para matar y completar la misión.

—Estaré listo.

Steve lo vio irse con una sensación repugnante que se agitaba en sus entrañas. No porque las palabras de Blaine lo sorprendieran, sino porque sabía que se iba a quedar aunque tuviera razón. Tal vez estaba matando gente sin ninguna razón. Tal vez sólo estaba siguiendo las órdenes de algún político. Pero él estaba haciendo algo consigo mismo. Tenía un propósito ahí, y ninguno de los que había matado le parecían en absoluto inocentes. Exterminaron objetivos de alto valor, hombres malvados a cargo del derramamiento de sangre.

¿Verdad?

 

 

Dos días después, Steve había vuelto a encontrar su fuerza.

Las cicatrices destrozadas que se entrecruzaban en los brazos de Steve se habían convertido en un rosado alegre, creando mangas intrincadas de tatuajes de carne que no se veían debajo de su gruesa ropa de invierno. Incluso con tres pares de calcetines de lana, sus pies estaban congelados mientras se abría camino a través de la nieve, deteniéndose cuidadosamente en las huellas que Blaine había dejado atrás.

El bosque a su alrededor estaba en silencio, excepto por el ruido ocasional de la nieve que caía de las gruesas ramas de coníferas de arriba y el crujido de nieve debajo de sus botas.

—La patrulla enemiga se dirigió en tu dirección —dijo Cueball por radio.

Blaine se giró de inmediato, dirigiéndose a una colección de arbustos sin hojas y sin hojas cerca. No fue una gran portada, pero fue todo lo que tenían. Steve lo siguió con su silenciador rifle de francotirador en la mano.

Blaine se movió sobre su estómago y Steve se apretó a su lado, haciendo una mueca cuando las ramas le arañaban la cara.

Tres figuras oscuras se pusieron a la vista, y pronto sus voces fueron audibles.

—¿Entiendes eso? —Blaine susurró.

Steve conocía a una buena cantidad de ruso de Bucky y Natasha, pero no había practicado con él en mucho tiempo. A Bucky no le gustaba hablarlo a menos que estuviera increíblemente enojado y quisiera transmitirlo con tanta fuerza que Steve supiera lo que estaba diciendo, incluso si estaba en un idioma diferente. Sin embargo, eso no sucedió muy a menudo.

—Cigarrillo, pero ni siquiera pude... comerme la puta cosa —decía uno de los soldados.

—El... el perro se comió el mío —respondió el otro y compartieron una risita.

Un Malinois belga caminaba entre los dos, con las orejas aguzadas y la nariz trabajando.

—No están diciendo nada importante —murmuró Steve, atrayendo cuidadosamente su alcance a su ojo.

—Supervisión, ¿esto ha terminado? Cambio —preguntó Blaine.

—Afirmativo —respondió Cueball—. No hay vistas en ningún otro objetivo en el área. La otra patrulla se dirige hacia el este, cambio.

Steve ajustó su alcance y apoyó la mejilla en la culata, cerrando un ojo.

Uno de los soldados, el más lejano, estaba fumando un cigarrillo. Tenía una fea cicatriz en su frente derecha, con una sonrisa fea para igualarla. El otro soldado que sostenía al perro era significativamente más joven que el primero, con el pelo rubio asomando por debajo de su sombrero.

—Uno tiene un AK, el otro... parece un MK16 —dijo Steve—. El perro está atado.

—Toma el perro, obtendré el AK —murmuró Blaine, acomodándose un poco más en la nieve—. Vamos a seguir tu señal.

Steve observó el aliento del fantasma de los hombres frente a ellos mientras hablaban, el destello de una sonrisa del hombre rubio mientras señalaba algo en su historia. Nadie en su familia sabría cómo habían sido sus últimos momentos de vida, o que habían tenido lugar en un bosque con un perro y un hombre con una cicatriz fea.

—Tú vete, Rogers.

Steve colocó el punto rojo de su alcance en el pecho del perro. Fue un disparo difícil, pero incluso si tuviera que atravesar una pierna o dos, la bala mataría a su objetivo.

Tomó aliento, calculando los latidos de su corazón. Uno-dos, uno-dos, uno-dos ...

_Shhkt!_

La bala atravesó la pierna del chico rubio y una raya roja apareció en el pecho del perro antes de caer al suelo.

El hombre con cicatrices cayó agarrándose el pecho de la bala de Blaine y Steve alineó rápidamente su siguiente disparo cuando el chico rubio se quedó mirando su pierna cortada. La boca del niño se abrió para gritar, pero sólo una nota confusa escapó de sus labios antes de que Steve apretara el gatillo y perforara el pecho del chico.

—Moviéndome —dijo Blaine, saltando de la cubierta y dirigiéndose hacia los enemigos caídos.

Steve dudó por un segundo y luego lo siguió.

Los cuerpos habían estado en todas partes durante la guerra. Los cadáveres en descomposición eran comunes, enemigos y amigos. Durante el apogeo de los combates, simplemente no había tiempo para meter a nadie en los ataúdes o en el suelo.

Pero siempre fue diferente saber que los cuerpos estaban allí debido a sus balas.

Blaine agarró al hombre marcado por el cuello y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia los arbustos.

—Agarra el perro y el cuerpo. Date prisa —murmuró sobre su hombro.

Steve asintió y agarró al chico rubio por el cuello. El perro se burló de él incluso después de la muerte hasta que Steve lo agarró por el cuello y sus mandíbulas se aflojaron.

—Siempre me das el trabajo pesado —dijo Steve con una sonrisa, como si él no hubiera matado a otro ser humano. Como si no estuviera arrastrando el cuerpo de ese ser humano a través de la nieve.

Arrojó el cuerpo del chico sin ceremonias sobre el del otro hombre antes de arrojar al perro encima.

—¿Qué hay en este complejo de todos modos? —Steve preguntó en voz baja mientras Blaine se quitaba la nieve roja de los guantes.

—Joder, si supiera —murmuró Blaine—. Sólo conseguimos la información y salimos —Blaine lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. No hacemos preguntas que no se relacionen con el éxito de la misión.

Steve sostuvo su mirada.

—Si están fabricando bombas atómicas allí y están llenas de radiación, diría que eso tiene que ver con el éxito de la misión.

—Eres un verdadero asno, ¿lo sabes? —Blaine gruñó, pero había una sonrisa en sus labios—. Venga.

Después de revisar sus armas, se adentraron más en el bosque, buscando más patrullas. Cueball estaba manejando un UAV arriba que podía detectar el movimiento enemigo, pero con la gruesa cubierta de los pinos, el margen de error era mayor.

Pronto apareció una cerca de alambre y Steve agarró el hombro de Blaine para detenerlo.

—Cuatro objetivos, las dos en punto —siseó Steve.

Ambos se agacharon y sacaron sus armas. Dos hombres estaban alertas ante una puerta, cada uno con un perro.

—Supervisión, dame algo. ¿Qué puedes ver ahí dentro? —preguntó Blaine.

—No puedo ver, tengo que regresar —respondió Cueball.

Blaine asintió hacia la puerta.

—Si esto es todo, saca los dos a la derecha. Si hay más adentro, tendremos que ocultarnos.

Steve asintió y preparó a su francotirador, centrando su vista en el pecho del perro.

—Cuatro objetivos en la puerta, patrulla moviéndose alrededor del perímetro en el lado noreste —dijo Cueball por radio—. Parece que podría calentarse rápido, no tenemos ninguna información sobre cuántos están dentro del complejo, cambio.

—Copiado —dijo Blaine—. Estamos encubriendo.

Steve observó el movimiento del enemigo mientras Blaine sacaba una mascarilla de su bolsillo. Se lo puso por encima de su gorro y luego por su cara antes de ponerse unas gafas de sol. Cuando Blaine recuperó su rifle, Steve hizo lo mismo.

Tuvieron dos minutos para entrar en el complejo y fuera de la vista una vez que activaron sus sistemas de camuflaje. Al igual que en el modo sigiloso del helicóptero, su equipo de combate estaba atado con nanopartículas que esencialmente las hacían invisibles durante un corto período de tiempo. Por supuesto, no era perfecto, pero era mucho más seguro que intentar colarse sin él.

—Supervisión, ¿ves alguna otra patrulla cerca de la valla sur? —preguntó Steve.

—Negativo, Rogers —respondió Cueball—. Los árboles son demasiado gruesos, no puedo ver nada a menos de diez pies de la línea de la cerca.

—Parece que estamos haciendo esto a la vieja escuela —dijo Blaine con una sonrisa—. Incluso podrías ser capaz de mantenerte al día, Rogers.

—Muy gracioso —murmuró Steve, sonriendo.

Luego ambos volvieron a ponerse serios y avanzaron hacia la línea de la cerca. Los dos hombres en la puerta no parecían estar mirando en su dirección, pero Steve no quería arriesgarse, así que se movieron lentamente, muy atrás en las sombras de los pinos.

Blaine ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de bromear sobre los cortadores de alambre cuando llegaron a la cerca y sacó un par. Esta era una misión ahora, no una reunión social. Steve vigiló a los hombres en la puerta mientras Blaine encendía los cortadores para producir un rayo de energía entre las dos puntas de metal. El rayo atravesó el metal como un cuchillo caliente a través de la mantequilla, y sin un sonido.

Blaine lo abofeteó suavemente en la espalda para llamar su atención antes de hablar por el comunicador

—Ingresando al complejo a través de la esgrima. Supervisión, mantennos informados sobre esa patrulla.

—Copiado —respondió Cueball—. Actualmente están en dirección sureste hacia la puerta.

Después de que Blaine atravesó la cerca, retuvo el metal hasta que Steve pudo deslizarse antes de volver a cerrar el agujero, configurándolo para que sólo un ojo entrenado pudiera decir que había sido infringido.

—Encubrimiento —murmuró Blaine, presionando un botón en su antebrazo.

—Encubrimiento —repitió Steve, haciendo lo mismo.

Un brillo recorrió la forma de Blaine antes de que su cuerpo desapareciera por completo, a excepción de unas pocas refracciones de luz que no se veían del todo bien.

Se dirigieron al complejo, en busca de una entrada que no disparara una alarma. Sería imposible saber qué puertas eran seguras, pero no tenían otra opción.

¿Pero para qué?

Estaban en esta misión para agarrar algunos discos duros, pero algo tenía que estar con ellos si se enviaban operadores en lugar de soldados. A Steve no le gustaba pensar cómo algunas personas pensaban que su vida y la de Blaine valían un poco de metal y cableado, pero lo peor era que podían ser asesinados sin siquiera saber qué información había en los archivos.

Pero su unidad no hizo preguntas, como Blaine había dicho. Mataron porque alguien más lo consideró necesario.

Sin embargo, a Steve le costó creer que Blaine estaba realmente de acuerdo con eso. Matar por un buen sueldo (un muy buen cheque) no valía la pena. Tenía que haber algo más. Nadie estaría bien con sólo seguir las órdenes a menos que hubiera algún tipo de bondad, algún beneficio. Blaine no estaría de acuerdo con la alternativa.

—Espera —dijo Blaine de repente, y Steve se detuvo en seco.

Tomó un momento, pero luego Steve vio por qué se detuvieron.

Un hombre estaba de pie junto a una puerta abierta, fumando.

Blaine levantó su rifle en un movimiento fluido y disparó.

El hombre cayó en la nieve con un jadeo.

—Eso es por asustarme, hijo de puta —siseó Blaine.

Steve resopló.

—Buen disparo.

Se apresuraron hacia adelante y en la puerta que el hombre había dejado abierta. Steve agarró el cuerpo en el camino y lo arrastró adentro antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Un sistema de seguridad brilló arriba, pero el flash era verde. Seguro.

—Dentro del complejo —anunció Blaine—. Steve, apaga el camuflaje, puede que lo necesitemos más tarde.

Se cubrieron y guardaron sus máscaras y gafas mientras Blaine avanzaba por un pasillo. Ambos sabían de memoria el interior del complejo: habían pasado la mayor parte de la noche pasados interrogándose unos a otros; memorización de esquinas, rincones ocultos y posibles rutas de escape. Probablemente conocían esta instalación mejor que las personas que trabajan en ella.

Cuando doblaron la primera esquina en el camino a la sala de entrenamiento, Blaine se encontró cara a cara con un par de enemigos.

Inmediatamente, Steve se lanzó a la acción junto a su amigo, su instinto protector se disparó a toda marcha.

Sus movimientos eran impecablemente suaves, después de haber practicado las mismas técnicas una y otra vez con Blaine en el anillo de entrenamiento. La adrenalina inundó su torrente sanguíneo cuando le dio un tirón a la cabeza del hombre y le clavó una rodilla en la columna vertebral. El hombre clamó por su arma, pero Steve lo golpeó de cara contra la pared y le dio un puñetazo en la base del cuello.

El puñetazo golpeó un nervio y el hombre dio un espasmo, cayendo al suelo. Steve contuvo el aliento, con los ojos muy abiertos, pero podía sentir una sonrisa en sus labios. Se arrodilló sobre la espalda del hombre y sacó el UMP-45 de la pistolera del hombre y lo llevó a su cabeza.

Sin dudarlo, Steve apretó el gatillo.

El ruido fue amortiguado por el cráneo del hombre, lo suficiente como para que a Steve no le preocupara que alguien escuchara. Dio la vuelta al cuerpo y arrojó el arma, escaneando sin palabras una identificación, una tarjeta magnética o algo más que pudieran usar más tarde. Vio una tarjeta de identificación con un código de barras y la sacó del cinturón del hombre.

Se giró para ver a Blaine encorvado sobre el cuerpo del primer soldado, limpiando su cuchillo de combate en la chaqueta del hombre.

—Jodido infierno —gruñó Blaine.

—¿Estás bien? —Steve preguntó, agarrando su rifle caído del suelo.

—Él me atrapó en las costillas, pero no fue profundo —respondió Blaine, empujando con cautela a su lado derecho—. Estoy bien.

—Este disco duro ojalá valga pena —dijo Steve, extendiendo una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Blaine le lanzó una mirada antes de tomar su mano.

—No importa. Completamos la misión. ¡Augh! —Hizo una mueca, luego lanzó su brazo derecho unas cuantas veces de la misma manera en que lo hizo Bucky después de que le examinaron el brazo.

Steve frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

—Si muero, entonces no estoy bien —se quejó Blaine—. Vamos a conseguir el disco duro.

Cueball entró por el comunicador.

—Dos vehículos enemigos dirigiéndose hacia el recinto. Dense prisa, muchachos.

—Trabajando en ello —Blaine espetó.

Steve cambió su francotirador por el rifle de asalto montado en su espalda, revisando su munición y mirando por el visor una vez antes de asentir con la cabeza a Blaine. Con eso, se dirigieron a la sala de control.

Al llegar al escáner para entrar, Steve sacó la etiqueta de identificación y mostró el código de barras. La pantalla se puso roja, leyendo algo en ruso que Steve supuso que no era bueno.

—Voy a tener que infringir —dijo Steve, sacando una carga de silencio de su paquete. Lo pegó a la puerta y asintió con la cabeza a Blaine antes de activar la carga.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y el silencio familiar se precipitó sobre ellos mientras cargaban en la sala de control.

Una mujer se paró frente a una computadora y se volvió para mirarlos. Steve la miró fijamente por un momento, notó la pistola en su cadera y le disparó a la vista. Blaine disparó a su lado y sacó a otro hombre en la habitación y luego corrieron hacia las computadoras.

A pesar de lo que a Tony le gustaba pensar, Steve era muy diferente de lo que había estado en ese helicóptero décadas atrás. Se agachó junto a una de las computadoras y comenzó a rasgar los cables. En su cabeza, sabía lo que hacía cada puerto y cada cable, y el valor potencial de todo eso.

—Drone explosivo junto a la puerta —anunció Blaine antes de dirigirse a ayudarlo.

Steve miró por encima del módem de la computadora a la mujer que estaba en el suelo, observando por un momento que la sangre se derramaba de sus labios como vino tinto, que se acumulaba en el suelo.

—Este es Supervisión, tenemos una alarma silenciosa activada en el complejo —dijo Cueball—. Veinte objetivos más entraron, cambio.

—Copiado —respondió Steve, abriendo la placa metálica del módem de la computadora. El disco duro estaba allí, expuesto como una joya reluciente debajo de más cables. Se inclinó, entrecerrando los ojos para tratar de descifrar el código pegado a un lado—. La identificación del disco duro es uno-alfa-foxtrot-cinco-siete-cero-tango-zulu.

—Copiado —respondió Cueball—. Eso es un igual.

—Tengo un identificador de un alfa-foxtrot-cero-cero-cuatro-whisky —dijo Blaine.

—Copiado. Es un igual. Tómalos y vete, está a punto de calentarse como la mierda allí. Los perros están entrando —advirtió Cueball, y su voz se estaba endureciendo.

—Blaine, vamos —Steve metió el disco duro en su bolsillo, mirando una vez más a la mujer.

Él se preguntó brevemente si ella era una madre. Si se suponía que ella había estado en esta habitación o si acababa de entrar para saludar al hombre que Blaine había matado.

—Vamos —dijo Blaine en voz baja, dándole un golpecito en la cabeza.

Steve se puso de pie y salieron por la puerta.

—Supervisión, ¿están usando la entrada por la que entramos? ¿Lado oeste?

Cueball tardó un momento en responder, permitiendo que los sonidos de los hombres que gritaban llegaran a ellos y resonaran en el pasillo. El ritmo cardíaco de Steve se disparó, pero fue un sentimiento bienvenido. Amaba cuando una sensación de peligro arañaba su piel.

Una bala atravesada por su cabeza y las fosas nasales de Steve se abrieron mientras avanzaba y avanzaba por el pasillo.

—¡Cueball!

—El lado oeste está despejado. Repito: el lado oeste está despejado —dijo Cueball apresuradamente—. No puedo decir por cuánto tiempo.

—¡Vete, vete! —gritó Blaine.

Doblaron una esquina y Steve levantó su rifle y disparó contra tres guardias que se aproximaban. Uno tras otro, cayeron al suelo, sin rival para la precisión practicada de dos operadores.

La respiración de Blaine se rompió detrás de él y Steve se desaceleró un poco, pero Blaine dejó escapar un gruñido de advertencia cuando lo hizo. Steve siguió corriendo. La puerta se hizo visible y Steve dejó escapar un áspero suspiro de alivio.

Cuando tiró de la puerta para abrirla, ésta se despegó de las bisagras.

—Vamos —dijo, agarrando el brazo de Blaine y tirando de él hacia adelante. Tenían mucho terreno por cubrir.

Entonces oyó el distante sonido de ladridos.

—¡Joder! —Blaine juró.

Steve mantuvo una mano envuelta alrededor del antebrazo de Blaine y se empujó hasta el límite. Tenían que lograrlo a la valla. Blaine tenía que lograrlo a la valla.

Si alguien fuera a morir en esta misión, sería Steve.

Rasgó la pieza rota de la cerca desde donde la habían colocado y lanzó a Blaine a través del agujero. Blaine dejó salir un montón de maldiciones en el camino, pero lo consiguió.

Steve sacó su rifle y disparó a uno de los perros que se aproximaban. Uno volteó la cabeza sobre la nieve con un grito.

Pero el otro estaba demasiado cerca.

Steve disparó, pero el perro lo atacó, hundiendo sus dientes en la ya tierna carne del brazo de Steve. Dejó escapar un gruñido de sorpresa y luego un segundo perro golpeó.

Los perros gruñían mucho más fuerte de lo que sonaban en la televisión. Incluso más fuerte que en el sim.

El segundo perro le desgarró la pierna y lo tiró al suelo. Dolor quemado por ambas mordidas, especialmente cuando el primer perro comenzó a tirar. Steve dejó escapar un grito sin querer y le dio un puñetazo al perro en la cabeza, pero se limitó a sujetar con más fuerza su brazo.

Intentó alcanzar su cuchillo o una pistola o algo así, pero no pudo. Los otros soldados estaban en camino. Sólo necesitaba estar muerto antes de que lo atraparan. Ni siquiera quería arriesgarse a fallar la tortura y los interrogatorios y a confesar su inteligencia. Cobarde que era, se rompería en algún momento. Y si alguna vez descubrieran su verdadera identidad, Tony y Peter estarían en riesgo.

Entonces otra vez, tal vez no. Bucky correría el mayor riesgo, y nadie en su sano juicio, especialmente un ruso, lo perseguiría.

El gruñido en sus oídos era ensordecedor, al igual que los sonidos de su carne y músculos desgarrados.

Respiró hondo y así, se dio cuenta de que era adicto a eso. A la guerra. Matar gente y derramar sangre y completar la misión. La repetición de entrenamientos, peleas y superación de sus límites físicos hasta que no quedó nada. Ser reducido a la nada y volver a juntar chatarra por chatarra, cruda y sangrante. El consuelo de la rutina, la estructura y una sana sensación de inutilidad. Las misiones tomaron prioridad. Sobre compañeros de equipo, amigos, y sobre todo familiares.

Luchar por Dios y por el país estaba fuera de la ventana. Lucharon porque les ayudó a sentirse vivos, respirando y bien. Lucharon por los elogios de sus compañeros soldados y la gloria del enemigo vive en sus manos.

El esfuerzo, la caída a la tierra porque físicamente no podía pararse, y luego volver a levantarse y encontrar la voluntad para seguir adelante porque su equipo lo necesitaba, sus hombres lo necesitaban. No por Peter o Tony.

Ni siquiera porque estaba bien.

Había sido ingenuo cuando aceptó el Proyecto Renacimiento. Había querido pelear la buena batalla y salvar al mundo y hacer lo que fuera que pegaban en esos carteles de propaganda. Luego se fue al extranjero y aprendió lo que se sentía al tener sus dientes sacudidos por el fuego de mortero, había aprendido que convertir a los hombres alemanes en Krauts, Boches y Germs los hacía más fáciles de matar. Había visto cadáveres en descomposición de amigos y enemigos, se había quedado sin el olor de las extremidades en descomposición y la carne quemada y sentía la dura tela de la ropa del enemigo mientras buscaba municiones, armas y comida en los cuerpos. Había mirado a los ojos de los hombres que había llamado a sus amigos y los había visto codiciando la muerte y él había codiciado con ellos.

Luego fueron escupidos a un mundo donde se suponía que eran civilizados, limpios y respetables. Abandona la rutina, el orden, la seguridad de los regimientos, los rifles y los ruidosos gritos de los enemigos masacrados.

Había tratado de comenzar una nueva vida para él sólo mientras saboreaba las delicias de la pelea. Dormir en camas demasiado blandas con un hombre que había pronunciado palabras enfermizas en sus oídos mientras se enamoraba de él.

No, Steve nunca quiso volver a tocar esa vida.

Quería este dolor para siempre.

Se quedó sin aliento y la oscuridad que había cubierto su visión explotó en blanco.

Un perro lo miraba fijamente, con la lengua colgando y los ojos vacíos. Hubo un leve golpeteo en su cabeza que pronto se dio cuenta del ruido de los disparos. Gimió y se sentó, hasta que Blaine lo empujó hacia abajo.

—Mantén la cabeza baja —Blaine espetó—. No estás en ninguna forma para moverte.

Más disparos.

—Estoy bien —dijo Steve, girando hacia su lado izquierdo. Su brazo derecho era un desastre, pero sus rodilleras y espinilleras habían protegido al menos la parte delantera de sus piernas. Los operadores no se dieron por vencidos y Steve no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Blaine se encargara de esto por su cuenta.

Él dejó caer su mano hacia un rifle en la nieve. Mucho de esto era rojo oscuro.

—Tus brazos se masticaron al infierno, Steve —gruñó Blaine.

—Todavía funcionan, ¿no? —Steve trató de bromear. Agarró el rifle y se arrastró hasta el tronco que Blaine estaba usando para cubrirse—. ¿Que esta pasando?

Blaine lo miró por un segundo antes de volver a disparar.

—Los perros te mordieron el culo, luego guardé tu culo y te arrastré para cubrirte.

Steve volvió a mirar al perro.

—¿Por qué trajiste al perro?

—Bueno, lo siento, no trajiste tu escudo de vibranio —gruñó Blaine—. Recuérdame que lo traigas la próxima vez.

—Es bastante conveniente en tiempos como este —dijo Steve secamente, lanzando su rifle hacia arriba en el tronco—. ¿Tenemos un EVAC?

—Cállate —siseó Blaine—. Sólo cállate, Rogers.

Steve cerró un ojo y alineó un tiro. _Shhinkt!_  Objetivo caído.

El tronco salpicó astillas en sus caras cuando una bala rusa se clavó en la madera, pero Blaine se encargó del tirador un instante después.

La visión de Steve se empañó por un momento, pero él la parpadeó, tratando de evitar el mareo. Todavía no le había echado un buen vistazo a su brazo, y no creía que fuera una buena idea hacerlo hasta que estuvieran de vuelta en el cuartel.

—Estás nervioso —bromeó Steve.

—Cállate, joder —le respondió Blaine.

Steve sonrió y envió otra bala al pecho de un hombre.

—Así que estás nervioso.

—No estoy nervioso. Estoy furioso. Contigo, Rogers —Blaine escupió.

Steve arqueó una ceja, pero luego su visión se oscureció por un momento. Sintió que su mejilla se hundía contra el tronco.

—Tengo que mantener la cabeza erguida para disparar, Rogers —murmuró Blaine, dándole un codazo con el codo antes de devolver el fuego.

—Lo siento —Se obligó a abrir los ojos y trató de apuntar hacia abajo otra vez. No pudo distinguir ninguna de las formas, pero disparó de todos modos para proporcionar fuego de cobertura. Posiblemente no les queden muchas municiones.

—Te has rendido —dijo Blaine en voz baja. —Te acabo de ver simplemente rendirte, maldito.

—No vamos a entrar e-

—Tienes información en tu bolsa, Steve —cortó Blaine—. Casi comprometiste esta misión—

—¡Estaba salvando tu vida! —Steve replicó en voz baja.

—Sé que vives bajo la impresión de que todos piensan que eres un maldito santo, Rogers —dijo Blaine mientras continuaba devolviendo el fuego hasta que su mag estaba vacía. Maldijo, agarró otro clip y lo abofeteó—. Pero a pesar de que podrías haber estado intentando salvarme, y, por cierto, no necesitaba la ayuda, en el momento en que esos perros empezaron a destrozarte, abandonaste. La. Misión.

—No lo hice-

—¡No abandonas la misión! —gritó Blaine, mirándolo con tanta furia en sus ojos que Steve se habría encogido si hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo más que apretar un gatillo.

Algo gritó en el aire por encima de ellos y de repente estaba sobre su espalda en la nieve con Blaine inclinado sobre él.

Una explosión sacudió la tierra debajo de ellos y Steve cerró los ojos cuando el cielo de arriba se volvió naranja brillante sobre el hombro de Blaine.

Su visión comenzó a desvanecerse, y Steve sabía que iba a quedar en negro durante mucho tiempo. No pensó en Peter, ni en Tony. Vio globos, Coney Island. Pero sintió el cálido agarre de un gordito puño alrededor de su dedo índice, la sensación de revolver el suave cabello de Peter, calentado por el sol.

Y luego la humillación en la corte cuando Tony lo miró con furia mientras sus abogados lo hacían en una sala llena de cámaras, prensa y civiles. La angustia de Peter diciendo que no quería quedarse el verano. El odio en la voz de Tony y en la de Peter.

—Oye —gruñó Steve, buscando a tientas ciegamente a Blaine.

—Mantente despierto —dijo Blaine, golpeando suavemente su mejilla—. EVAC está aquí. Mantén esos bonitos azules abiertos, maldito.

—Oye —dijo Steve de nuevo, arañando el kevlar de Blaine—. Estoy hablando, capitán.

—Sí, estoy escuchando —dijo Blaine, pero Steve pudo decir que estaba mirando hacia otro lado sólo por el sonido de su voz.

—Eres m-familia —dijo con voz áspera.

Blaine se rió entre dientes.

—Tú también eres mi familia, Rogers. Deja de actuar como si te estuvieras muriendo, acabas de perder algo de sangre.

Steve intentó sonreír, pero no estaba seguro de si funcionaba.

—Lo sé. Pero tenías razón. Lo olvidé. Misión primero.

Blaine no dijo nada por un momento y Steve pudo sentir el calor de las distantes explosiones mientras el complejo ardía. Recordaba vagamente el plan de respaldo de emergencia. A pesar de que eran prescindibles, aunque podían ser reemplazados, los militares se encargaron de lo suyo. Se aseguraron de que sus hijos volvieran a casa, incluso si eso significaba quemar ciudades al suelo.

No estaba bien y no era justo, pero Steve había hecho muchas cosas en su vida que no eran correctas o justas para proteger a las personas que amaba. Lo sacrificaría todo sin dudarlo, no es que su vida valiera mucho. Derribando edificios, destruyendo a D.C., amando a Peter y Tony a pesar de que no querían tener nada que ver con él, Steve agradeció el sacrificio. Probablemente demasiado

Desde sus días de pelea en callejones hasta que sus ojos estaban hinchados y su cara estaba cortada y sangrando, había buscado la muerte. Y ahora no podía dejarse morir. Tenía un equipo por el que luchar, un hijo y un ex esposo que no querrían lidiar con un funeral y una vida que simplemente continuaría.

—¡Amistoso! —llamó Blaine, su voz apagada—. ¡Aquí!

—La misión primero —respiró Steve.

—Exactamente —dijo Blaine con una voz que podría haber sido un intento de calmarlo—. Y lo hiciste. Misión cumplida. Ahora nos vamos a casa.

 

 

 

Una semana después, un teléfono quedó sin respuesta en una oficina vacía en Arabia Saudita. La máquina hizo clic.

«Deja un mensaje».

Una pausa.

—Steve, es Bucky. Oye, uh, acabo de llamar porque recibí algo de correo de Peter hoy. Mira... creo que deberías llamarme. Pronto, ¿sí? Necesito hablar contigo de todos modos —Una breve pausa—. Los perros están bien. Yo también estoy bien. Un poco solo aquí, sin embargo. Pero y ... ¡hey, gran imbécil, vete! Steve, enséñale a tus perros a escuchar. De todos modos, llámame.

La máquina volvió a hacer clic.

A unos kilómetros de distancia, en medio del desorden de un escritorio lleno de pedazos de hilo negro y una gasa sangrienta y costrosa, una notificación con un mensaje iluminó la pantalla de la tableta de Steve.


	8. Quiero amar pero sale mal, quiero vivir pero no pertenezco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Siempre puedes volver a tu hogar —dijo Bucky en voz baja.
> 
> Steve dio un resoplido a medias.
> 
> —¿Y dónde es eso, exactamente?

_«Amar las flores en la primavera._  
 _En octubre nos casamos._  
 _En el invierno murieron las rosas._  
 _La sangre se enfrió y luego ella dijo:_  
 _Quiero amar pero sale mal,_  
 _quiero vivir pero no pertenezco,_  
 _cierro los ojos y veo_  
 _sangre y rosas»._  
—Blood And Roses, los Smithereens

 

[Veinte años después]  
           

Steve se inclinó sobre el borde de una terraza en la azotea, con los ojos bien abiertos y la garganta apretada mientras miraba el mar agitado. Había demasiada gente. Demasiado ruido para que él no pudiera explicarse o defenderse.

Sus hombros se pellizcaron y vomitó sin darse cuenta. Luego estaba chupando tragos de aire salado que se clavaba en sus pulmones hasta la parte posterior de su garganta. Sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente y su ritmo cardíaco era más alto de lo que había sido en años, incluso más rápido que el ritmo salvaje que emanaba de la discoteca en unos pocos edificios.

—No puedo —jadeó, con la voz húmeda— No pue-

Volvió a vomitar, aunque esta vez fue sólo un puñetazo en el estómago, sin nada que subiera por su garganta, sino ácido estomacal.

Las olas sisearon abajo y una brisa marina envió un escalofrío por su espina dorsal.

Blaine tomó un largo sorbo de su cerveza desde donde se apoyó en la pared de la terraza al lado de Steve, explorando los tejados.

—Puedes —dijo—. Da miedo como la primera vez, pero por eso estamos aquí un día antes.

Steve respiró temblorosamente y cerró los ojos, intentando alejar las náuseas.

No estaba funcionando.

—¿No estás nervi...? —Volvió a vomitar, doblándose y deseando al infierno haber comido más antes de subir al avión.

—Esta no es mi primera ida, amigo —murmuró Blaine antes de tomar otro trago de su bebida—. Vas a estar nervioso todo el tiempo.

Steve se aferró fuertemente al estuco blanco debajo de sus palmas, respirando con dificultad mientras luchaba contra otra ola. Podía sentir los ojos sobre él. Podía sentir el cosquilleo de la mira en su espalda, su cabeza, su pecho. A su alrededor, la gente estaba hablando, llenando el aire de la noche con tanto jodido ruido que él no podía pensar.

No había comunicación en su oído que le dijera qué hacer, ningún peso de su Kevlar y su equipo lo estaban frenando. Carecía de peso, como un maldito hada, esperando que un viento lo arrastre desde el techo hacia el Egeo.

—¿Quieres una bebida? —Blaine preguntó después de un lento escaneo del techo.

—N-no —tartamudeó Steve antes de agitarse en seco una vez más.

Su cabeza daba vueltas.

Blaine dejó su cerveza y se alejó, pero sólo unos pocos pasos. Volvió con unas servilletas y se las entregó. 

—Limpia su boca. Realmente no quieres flema en tu barba —dijo, frotándose la barbilla como si quisiera mostrarle a Steve cómo hacerlo.

—Gracias —murmuró Steve, limpiándose la boca—. Me la iba a quitar esta noche de todos modos.

Blaine no dijo nada.

Después de frotar una servilleta en su lengua para tratar de liberar su boca de la quemadura del ácido estomacal, Steve se enderezó de nuevo. Se sentía ahuecado, como la cáscara de un ser humano.

—Sólo vamos a que nos vean en la habitación —dijo Steve débilmente.

Blaine resopló.

—¿Y hacerles saber dónde nos alojamos? ¿Dejar que alguien más que esté mirando sepa dónde nos alojamos?

Steve frunció el ceño y se acercó a sentarse en una de las mesas vacías. Blaine tenía razón.

—Voy a ordenar algo para comer. Volveré en cinco, ¿sí? —dijo Blaine.

Steve levantó la vista casi suplicante cuando Blaine retrocedió hacia la cálida luz que venía del interior de la barra, pero no dijo nada.

En el momento en que Blaine se fue, su garganta se tensó de nuevo y las rocas se asentaron en sus pulmones. Las sombras en la terraza se agitaban, ocultando siluetas de hombres con armas. Una hilera de banderas arriba resonó en los oídos de Steve mientras las bofetadas de balas destrozaban cuerpos.

Miró a su alrededor, analizando el espacio para movimientos sospechosos, pero el ruido del club era muy parecido al auge de los disparos.

Incluso en el cielo nocturno de arriba, juró que vio un UAV enemigo, un Predator que se aproximaba o el parpadeo de un ala de bombardero a la luz de la luna, listo para convertir a toda la isla en un caos sangriento de escombros.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y arañó sus sienes, luchando contra la creciente necesidad de vomitar otra vez.

Un shock de setenta años no había sido nada comparado con esto. Salir de la guerra había sido un paseo por el parque.

—Estás bien, Rogers —dijo Blaine, y Steve sintió los golpes de sus pasos casi silenciosos mientras se acercaba.

Levantó la vista para asegurarse de que era Blaine. Sin el sonido de las botas y el chasquido del equipo, alguien podría fácilmente estar intentando engañarlo.

Blaine dejó dos cervezas en la mesa y una cesta de algún tipo de comida frita de bar. Probablemente un intento de complacer a los jóvenes turistas estadounidenses que se arrastran por todo este lugar.

Steve tomó la cerveza y bebió un trago, haciendo una mueca cuando el sabor del lúpulo se mezcló con los restos bastante desagradables de su desayuno.

Blaine tomó un frito y se lo metió en la boca con un crujido. Fingía ser indiferente, pero Steve vio la tensión en sus hombros y la forma en que sus ojos se deslizaban sobre los edificios circundantes una vez más. La forma en que sus dedos se crisparon, viéndose totalmente desnudo sin sus guantes de combate.

—Come —exigió Blaine, empujando la cesta hacia él.

Steve agarró una pieza sin dudarlo, disfrutando del hecho de que tenía una orden que seguir. Se metió la comida misteriosa en la boca y probó una especie de pasta, algo con queso y algún tipo de marisco. Estaba delicioso.

Agarró otro.

Blaine sonrió, pero no alcanzó sus ojos.

—Confía en mí, si no comes... crees que estás viendo cosas ahora. —Levantó las cejas y se echó a reír, aunque era un sonido amargo—. Vi a un niño con alitas de pollo y, bueno, primero pensé que tenía una pistola, pero luego lo agarré por el cuello y le puse un cuchillo en la garganta, y me las entregó.

Un incómodo sonido dejó a Steve en la garganta que podría haber sido una risita si no fuera por la opresión de su pecho.

Dos sombras aparecieron en el arco entre el bar y la terraza, y Blaine y Steve miraron por encima. La mano de Steve voló hacia donde normalmente descansaba su rifle, y entró en pánico cuando no estaba allí.

Luego captó un destello de metal y juró que pudo haber llorado al verlo.

Se puso de pie con las piernas temblorosas, rozando sus dedos en el hombro de Blaine como lo hizo cuando se movió por detrás de él en la misión. Hábito.

Bucky estaba allí con una chaqueta de cuero desgastada, pantalones negros de carga y una camisa gris que parecía tan cálida y cómoda como recordaba estar en casa. Las zapatillas blancas y negras de sus pies gritaban a un civil, y Steve sólo pudo intentar sonreír. Bucky estaba fuera de la guerra.

Bucky había tomado la decisión correcta al no unirse de nuevo.

—¡Santa mierda!

Steve miró al lado de Bucky para ver a Sam, con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa brillante. Habían pasado más de cinco años desde que se habían visto y Sam era definitivamente mayor, pero todavía tenía su sonrisa tonta y su arrogancia carismática a su paso.

—Sam —Steve respiró con una insinuación de una sonrisa, sin saber qué hacer.

Blaine se puso de pie a su lado, mirando a Sam y Bucky con la misma incertidumbre que Steve.

Nadie se movió por un momento y, una vez más, Steve tuvo la necesidad de sentir un arma. El silencio y la mirada sólo llegaron antes de luchar y matar.

—¿Quién es éste? —Bucky preguntó cuidadosamente, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia Blaine pero manteniendo sus ojos en Steve.

Steve tragó saliva y trató de relajarse.

—Oh, cielos, sí. Éste es Blaine. Trabajamos juntos. —Miró a Blaine e hizo un gesto a Bucky y Sam—. Blaine, este es Bucky, y ese es Sam.

Blaine sonrió y extendió una mano, pero Steve pudo decir que la acción fue forzada.

—He oído mucho sobre ustedes dos. Barnes, es un verdadero honor —dijo Blaine con una inclinación de cabeza.

Bucky sonrió y Steve se encontró inquieto por el hecho de que era genuino.

—No puedo decir que haya escuchado nada sobre ti, pero creo que eso es parte del trato —dijo Bucky.

—Blaine —dijo Sam, extendiendo su mano—. ¿Tienes apellido?

La sonrisa de Blaine se tensó un poco.

—Sólo voy por Blaine.

Sam enarcó una ceja.

—Bueno, yo sí voy. Sam Wilson. Yo también soy guay.

Blaine se rió entre dientes.

—Eso he oído.

Sam sonrió y le dio a Blaine una vez más.

—¿Tu sirves?

Blaine negó con la cabeza.

—No. Civil.

Su unidad no existía. Por lo tanto, no existían como soldados.

Steve pensó que tal vez Sam intentaría empujar las cosas aún más, pero en lugar de eso simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Ah. Bueno, yo estaba en la Fuerza Aérea hace mucho tiempo. Podría haberme visto en la televisión antes, soy el tipo con las alas.

—Alas que robaste del proyecto FALCON —dijo Blaine, y tal vez hubo un desafío en su voz.

El ejército y la fuerza aérea no se llevaban bien.

Steve miró hacia otro lado cuando notó que Sam había conectado los puntos. Su mirada era una mezcla de acusador y cabreado, Steve no podía sufrirla de frente.

—Sí —dijo Sam con cuidado—. Bucky me estaba dando la actualización en el vuelo sobre eso. ¿Cómo te está tratando la vida de viajero mundial a ti y a tus nuevos amigos _civiles_?

Steve tragó, sintiéndose enfermo de nuevo. No le gustaba mentirle a Sam, pero cualquiera podía estar mirando, escuchando, grabando.

—Es genial. Aunque he estado un rato desde que he estado en Grecia.

Sam asintió lentamente.

—Sí, lo apostaré—Dio un paso tentativo hacia adelante—. Oye hombre, todo está bien. Sólo dale un abrazo a un hombre.

Steve vaciló.

La voz de Sam fue suave, como siempre lo hizo cuando entró en modo de terapia:

—Está bien. Lo entiendo, hombre. Ningún abrazo es tan bueno como muchos abrazos.

Blaine resopló y Steve sonrió levemente antes de abrir los brazos.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Ei, Sam.

Sam lo abrazó con fuerza, y eso llevó la vergüenza directamente a su corazón. Vergüenza por no poder mantener su fachada de Steve feliz y normal durante más de cinco minutos. Vergüenza por actuar tan extraño para el amigo que tanto lo había ayudado.

El abrazo no duró mucho tiempo antes de que Sam diera un paso atrás y le preguntara a Blaine dónde demonios podría conseguir una cerveza.

—Ustedes dos vayan a buscar bebidas —dijo Steve—. Y a conseguir más de esas cosas fritas.

—¿Cosas fritas? Sí, vamos a conseguir algunos de esos —dijo Sam.

Blaine le lanzó a Steve una mirada que él podía decir que era una «no puedo creer que me estés despidiendo con una puta mirada de _aviador_ ». Le hizo sonreír un poco más.

De repente, una metralla caliente y fundida se estaba enterrando en su cráneo.

Steve se quedó sin aliento y levantó un brazo en una reacción de completo terror. Sucedió rápidamente: lanzó un codo y buscó su cabeza en un inútil intento de detener el dolor punzante de sus huesos y el derretimiento del cerebro, pequeños ruidos de agonía que salían de su garganta golpeada, sacudiendo la cabeza, empujando, agitando...

Luego sus brazos quedaron atrapados en su lugar y habría gritado si Bucky no hubiera estado tan asustado.

El dolor en su cabeza se detuvo.

Con el pecho agitado, Steve miró a su alrededor con los ojos abiertos, tratando de juntar las piezas.

La metralla fundida no había sido metralla fundida en absoluto, sólo los dedos de metal de Bucky agitaban su cabello como siempre lo hacía.

—Yo sólo... Joder, lo siento —Steve soltó, el latido de su corazón aún latía con fuerza en sus oídos—. Tú, no hagas eso sin antes decírmelo, Buck. Lo siento —Tragó saliva cuando Bucky soltó sus antebrazos y comenzó a mirar a Bucky—. ¿Estás bien, cierto? ¿Estás bien?

Bucky asintió lentamente.

—Estoy bien... Steve, ¿estás _tú_ bien?

Intentó y no pudo sonreír. Para bromear sobre ello.

—Um, sí. Yo, uh, Blaine dice que toma un poco de tiempo ajustarse. —Bucky lo sabía. Bucky lo sabía muy bien—. Esto es sólo... es diferente.

Una risa patética abandonó sus labios mientras levantaba sus manos que temblaban tan fuerte que parecía que estaba intentando un movimiento de baile.

—Mira eso. Estoy todo inestable.

Bucky levantó las manos y tomó las de Steve, sintiendo las vibraciones por sí mismo.

Steve vio en la cara de Bucky que otras personas podrían pensar que estaban _cogidos_ de la mano y rápidamente soltó su agarre.

—¿Qué demonios te están haciendo allí? —Bucky siseó con miedo en sus ojos.

—No es lo que está sucediendo allí, es lo que está sucediendo _aquí_ —respondió Steve con una especie de risa ahogada—. Esta noche probablemente será mala, pero es por eso que estamos aquí un día antes. El _shock_ desaparecerá con el ensayo.

—Oh, genial. Ya me siento mejor —dijo Bucky secamente. Él frunció el ceño—. ¿Es... puedo darte un abrazo? ¿Está bien eso?

Dios, la gente ya estaba empezando a tratarlo como si fuera frágil. Bucky de todas las personas debería haber sabido mejor.

—Por supuesto que está bien —dijo Steve, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de Bucky para salvarles la incomodidad de que Bucky no sepa lo difícil que es abrazarlo.

Estar en el asidero de Bucky se había sentido como un lugar seguro, pero ahora se sentía constreñido y atrapado. Pero este era Bucky, así que Steve simplemente se abrazó un poco más fuerte para tratar de alejar el sentimiento.

—Alguna vez necesitas algo, sólo llámame, ¿entendido? Estoy despierto todo el tiempo. La única persona que te llama eres tú —murmuró Bucky, deslizando cuidadosamente su mano por la espalda de Steve hasta la base de su cuello, de la misma manera que alguien pone una mano en la grupa de un caballo para asegurarse de que no los pateen, mientras ellos caminaron a su alrededor.

—Lo sé —dijo Steve en voz baja—. Realmente estoy bien, Buck. Es sólo hoy.

—Decirte a ti mismo eso no funciona por mucho tiempo —dijo Bucky. Apretó un poco más fuerte, aunque Steve ya sentía que sus costillas se iban a fracturar—. Todavía eres Stevie Rogers para mí. No tienes que fingir que no estás asustado porque veré a través de eso.

—Buck —gimió Steve, rodando los ojos—. Estaré bien. Sólo quiero ponerme al día contigo y con Sam esta noche. Me ayudará.

Bucky se retiró a regañadientes y frotó el hombro de Steve. Cerraron los ojos y Steve tuvo la tentación de mirar hacia otro lado, pero logró mantener la mirada fija.

—Siempre puedes volver a tu hogar —dijo Bucky en voz baja.

Steve dio un resoplido a medias.

—¿Y dónde es eso, exactamente?

Bucky abrió la boca para responder, pero luego aparecieron Blaine y Sam, con bebidas y canastas de aperitivos en la mano.

—Steve, tu amigo no se ríe de mis bromas —dijo Sam con un puchero—. Sé que son graciosos, así que creo que él sólo tiene un palo en el culo.

Blaine puso los ojos en blanco y Steve se obligó a reír, cubriendo el espacio negativo entre los caminos polvorientos y abandonados de su cerebro que le dijeron que la broma era divertida, que estaba bien reír.

Steve tomó su cerveza de la mesa y la llevó al cielo nocturno, a las sombras de los tejados, a los demonios que acechaban en cada sonido desconocido.

—Por los buenos amigos —dijo.

Todos fingieron no darse cuenta de la forma en que se sacudía su botella.

 

 

 

Blaine quitó la tapa de una jeringa, sujetándola entre sus dientes mientras se aseguraba de que la solución en el interior no tuviera burbujas de aire.

Steve estaba tranquilo y tan feliz como él era capaz de ponerse. Los temblores en sus manos eran en su mayoría inmóviles, y había un calor en la base de su columna vertebral que le decía que estaba casi siempre a salvo. Fingir que estaba emocionado ayudó a las cosas, e incluso le había permitido criticar la historia de Sam cuando adoptó un bulldog y los niños vecinos lo habían entrenado para patinar sin decirle nada. Dio una mirada ridícula en el rostro de Sam mientras volvía a contar conduciendo hacia su lugar de estacionamiento y viendo a su bulldog volando en una tabla.

No había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que las mujeres (y los hombres, después de un tiempo), comenzaran a subir a su techo para unirse a ellos. Bucky y Blaine, en su mayoría, los ignoraron, hablando entre ellos acerca de francotiradores y hablar de política de guerra. Eran amigos rápidos, tal como Steve sabía que serían.

—¿Es esto realmente necesario? —preguntó Steve mientras Blaine tiraba de un torniquete más fuerte alrededor de su bíceps.

Blaine le lanzó una mirada, la gorra todavía en su boca, y asintió. La luz de la luna convirtió su cabello claro en plateado y su piel en un extraño color azul. Escupió la tapa y comprobó la aguja una vez más.

—No te doy esto y te despertarás e intentarás matar a alguien —dijo Blaine de manera uniforme, presionando su pulgar contra el hueco del brazo de Steve donde se veía el golpe de una vena—. Obviamente, esta dosis me mataría, pero recibí un poco de Sharp sólo para ti.

La frente de Steve se arrugó.

—¿Estás tomando un poco también?

Blaine asintió, inclinándose más por costumbre antes de deslizar la aguja en el brazo de Steve.

Steve nunca había hecho heroína antes, pero se imaginaba que esto era algo así. Sintió que la solución se filtraba fría en su torrente sanguíneo, seguida por una sensación de hormigueo tan feroz que la única palabra que podía pensar para describirla era orgásmica.

—¿Estás seguro de que esto no está mal? —Steve respiró.

—¿Ilegal? Totalmente —Blaine sonrió, sacando la aguja de la piel de Steve—. Pero no es adictivo. Fue diseñado para nosotros, en realidad. Para operaciones encubiertas extendidas.

Steve sólo podía imaginar el tipo de terror constante que vendría con tener que vivir con civiles por un período de tiempo prolongado.

Su sangre hormigueaba tan agradablemente. Steve echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, tomándose un tiempo para respirar.

—Ahí tienes —se rió Blaine—. Mucho mejor, ¿eh?

Steve asintió.

—¿Cómo es que no me diste esto antes?

—Esto sólo funcionará en doce horas con la forma en que ha estado respondiendo a los medicamentos últimamente. Sólo traje lo suficiente para que pases esta noche, el ensayo si lo necesitas y la boda —explicó Blaine.

El hormigueo comenzó a desvanecerse.

—Se está yendo —murmuró Steve.

Los dedos de Blaine estaban repentinamente en la inmersión de su clavícula, pero Steve no se sobresaltó. Su cuerpo hacía tiempo que había memorizado la diferencia entre el toque de un compañero de equipo y el toque de otra persona.

Steve pudo sentir el latido de su pulso contra los dedos de Blaine y el aliento rebotando en su brazo.

—No, estarás bien para las doce —dijo Blaine, apartando su mano—. Como he dicho, no es adictivo. La idea es que no lo sientas funcionando.

Steve frunció el ceño. Había estado esperando que esa sensación de hormigueo se mantuviera.

Blaine puso la jeringa en una bolsa y la dejó caer al suelo antes de aplastarla con la bota. Cuando lo recogió de nuevo, lo puso en su mochila. Su mano se quedó dentro por un momento. Steve volvió la cabeza para ver qué le hacía dudar.

Cuando Blaine retiró la mano de su mochila, había una tarjeta entre sus dedos, colocada allí como un cigarrillo.

Blaine se lo quitó, pero Steve ya sabía lo que estaba tratando de ocultar.

— _Mary Jane Watson y Peter Stark te invitan cordialmente..._

El dorado sangrado de las letras era oro real, aunque Steve sabía que ni siquiera había recibido una de las invitaciones reales. Lo sabía porque Peter había usado casi la misma invitación que él y la boda de Tony. Steve y Tony habían decidido enviarles a sus amigos más cercanos invitaciones especiales hechas con pizarra que había sido recubierta con una capa de vibranio micro-delgada.

Y Tony ha salvado un núcleo de ella. Cuando Steve le preguntó por qué, acababa de darle un dulce beso y le dijo que era «para el futuro».

Pero Steve tenía una invitación de papel. Cartulina gruesa con un buen peso, pero el papel no obstante.

Tony ni siquiera había llamado para hacer una excusa acerca de por qué faltaba el «Rogers» del apellido de Peter. Steve estaba bastante seguro de que había sido legalmente cambiado.

—Tu hijo es un verdadero capullo —murmuró Blaine, tirando la invitación sobre la mesa debajo de la ventana.

—Oye —gruñó Steve—. Ese es mi hijo.

Blaine lo miró y frunció el ceño.

—Sabes que algo malo va a pasar mañana —advirtió.

Bucky sólo lo había dicho unas cien veces en el bar, y Sam probablemente una docena de veces más antes de salir del bar con una buena chica. Bucky había regresado a su hotel, sin poder dormir en ningún lugar extranjero que no tuviera al menos diez pisos.

Steve no era estúpido.

Había aprendido una y otra vez que cualquier esperanza de pasar un buen rato en la cena de ensayo sería inútil.

—Pero él es mi hijo. Él sigue siendo mi pequeño Petey, ¿sabes?

Blaine sacó una jeringa nueva y otra botella de solución.

Steve comenzó a quitarse su torniquete.

—Si él realmente no me quiere en la boda, no iré. Pero quiero estar ahí para apoyarlo. No quiero que piense que lo he abandonado. Eso es lo que Tony piensa.

Entregó el torniquete una vez que se desató.

Blaine negó con la cabeza.

—Tú me lo haces. Veamos qué tan oxidado estás. No me pierdas la vena, ¿no?

Steve esbozó una sonrisa y tomó los suministros cuando Blaine se levantó de la manga.

—Entonces, estabas diciendo —murmuró Blaine, viendo a Steve chupar la droga en la jeringa.

—Oh sí. Bueno... creo que la mayor parte es sólo que soy egoísta —continuó Steve con una risa seca. No, estaba siendo completamente egoísta, arruinando el día de Peter y causando drama al traer a Blaine, quien sería visto como su cita todo el tiempo—. Pero sigo... —Su voz se calló—. Todavía quiero sentirme parte de su familia.

Blaine frunció el ceño, pero no dijo lo que cualquier otra persona tendría:  _Pero tú eres parte de su familia, Steve_. Blaine sabía tan bien como Steve que no era verdad.

Así que Blaine se quedó en silencio, mirando a Steve apretando el torniquete y alineando la aguja.

Se deslizó fácilmente, y Steve empujó la zambullida.

Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y su rostro se relajó.

Esto tenía que ser adictivo. O al menos malo. Pero honestamente, a Steve no le importó. Confiaba en que Blaine no lo involucraría en nada que le impidiera desempeñarse como operador.

—¿Tony va a ser un problema? —preguntó Blaine, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás justo como lo había hecho Steve.

—¿Tony? No.

Blaine se abrió un ojo.

—¿A pesar de que todavía lo cogieras si él preguntara?

Steve le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

—Blaine.

Blaine lamió el interior de su mejilla, pensando.

—Está bien, ya que estamos de permiso, puedo hacerte una pregunta personal.

—¿Preguntarme si me follaría a mi ex esposo no fue una pregunta personal?

Blaine sonrió, pero se desvaneció. Por un momento solo miró al techo.

—¿Crees que estarás solo el resto de tu vida, Steve?

—Bueno no. Seguiré sirviendo hasta que...

—Eso no es lo que quise decir.

Por supuesto que no lo era. Steve respiró hondo, flexionando un poco el brazo para ver si la sensación de hormigueo volvería.

No lo hizo.

—Supongo, así que, sí.

Intentó no pensar en ello. A veces intentaba pensar en los labios de otro hombre en su piel o en estar presionado cerca de otro cuerpo cálido, sus dedos enredados en el cabello de un hombre.

A veces intentaba forzarse a imaginarse a Bucky, sólo para sentirse avergonzado porque no había forma en el infierno de que alguna vez se sintiera atraído por Bucky de esa manera. Incluso había tratado de pensar en Sam, pero siempre se imaginaba la sonrisa alegre de Sam y se estremecía.

Tuvo más éxito cuando se forzó a imaginarse a Blaine en ese tipo de situación, pero pensando en algo más que en los toques, tratando de imaginar la forma en que Blaine podría mirarlo, por ejemplo, acortó la «fantasía» por completo.

Ni siquiera podía volver a sus recuerdos con Tony. Ahora se sentía como tratar de imaginar salir con un primo o algo así. Se burló de él sólo de pensarlo, hizo que su piel se enroscara.

Incluso pensar en su último beso en la puerta de su casa, hace casi ocho años, hizo que su nariz se arrugara de disgusto.

Pero peor que eso era el parásito en sus entrañas que roía sus entrañas cada vez que pensaba en pasar el resto de su vida absolutamente solo y sin ninguna esperanza de volver a encontrar el amor.

La idea de que todos sus besos se gastaron, que ya había recibido todos los toques amorosos que alguna vez recibiría, que nadie le sonreiría en medio de una conversación y diría «te amo» de nuevo, era un sentimiento que lo destruyó.

Blaine se sentó de nuevo, su momento de alta ya pasado.

—¿Valió la pena?

—¿Valió la pena? —preguntó Steve, aunque sabía exactamente lo que Blaine estaba preguntando.

—Conseguir el divorcio.

Steve se miró las manos y tragó saliva. Pero todo lo que tenía que hacer era cerrar los ojos y recordar los argumentos en los que él y Tony se habían empujado contra las paredes, gritando que corrían demasiado riesgo o que no estaban en casa o que no actuaban de manera tan aceptable en una reunión informativa. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era recordar la furia pura que había sentido, y cuántas veces sólo había mantenido su puño de la mandíbula de Tony porque una voz en su cabeza le gritaba que se detuviera.

Más que nada, recordaba la única vez que se había enfadado tanto con Peter por la constante avalancha de preguntas sobre todo, desde por qué el cielo era azul hasta por qué JARVIS no era una persona. Cuando le había espetado tan venenoso a su pequeño hijo, Peter rompió a llorar y salió corriendo.

Recordó la mirada de absoluta incredulidad y decepción en los ojos de Tony cuando Steve había descendido al laboratorio para disculparse.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pensar en cómo habría empeorado. Cómo no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para combatir los pensamientos oscuros que se acumulaban en su ira.

—Sí —Steve finalmente respondió en un tono uniforme—. Si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo, no cambiaría nada.

Su hijo lo ignoró y su ex marido pensó que era un padre horrible, pero Steve se haría cargo de convertirse en un abusador en cualquier momento.

Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro difuso y empacó la jeringa, aplastándola como había hecho con la de Steve y colocándola de nuevo en su bolsa.

Steve se puso de pie y se dirigió a su cama, inclinándose para sacar una maleta grande y dura de debajo.

—Tomaré el primer turno —dijo, abriendo los pestillos y sacando su rifle de asalto.

Blaine no dudó.

—Despiértame en seis horas.

Steve regresó a su silla y miró por la ventana hacia el callejón de abajo y luego al cielo nocturno de arriba. No estaban a salvo ahí. Pero incluso al margen de los enemigos que podrían estar escondidos en las sombras, Steve pensó en la cena de ensayo de mañana. Ya sabía que estaría metiendo el cuello debajo de la guillotina. Estaría solo en una mesa con gente que pensaría que estaba allí por despecho, sólo para demostrar que a pesar de que su invitación había llegado tres meses después de la de Bucky, todavía iba a mostrar.

Inclinó la cabeza para mirar por debajo de la vista de su rifle cuando una mujer apareció a la vista, con sus sandalias golpeando contra el camino de piedra bajo sus pies.

Steve trazó su línea, su punto de mira pegado al centro de su pecho. Ella no podía verlo, y él no tenía su dedo en el gatillo.

Pero él la vio caminar por el callejón y justo antes de que ella girara la esquina y fuera de la vista, su dedo se movió y él tocó la guadaña de metal en la punta de su dedo, corriendo por la pequeña curva pero nunca disparando.

Si Blaine no lo hubiera inyectado, probablemente la habría matado solo para sentir que estaba haciendo el bien.

 

 

 

El restaurante era muy diferente a la tarifa turística regular. Se sentaron en una mesa grande, con cinco camareros y camareras correteando para asegurarse de que los platos de servir nunca estuvieran vacíos y que los vasos estuvieran siempre llenos. Una enorme araña colgaba arriba, y la habitación estaba decorada con detalles en blanco y dorado, los colores de la boda de Peter y Mary Jane.

Steve se ajustó el cuello por millonésima vez antes de mirar su plato. Nunca estaba seguro de cómo comer en fiestas elegantes. Nunca había aprendido qué tenedor iba a dónde, qué cuchara era para la sopa y cuál era para las salsas (¿era incluso para las salsas?). Pero todos los demás en la mesa comían alegremente, haciendo ruidos de satisfacción ante el sabor de la tierna carne de cordero. Steve no estaba seguro de si debía sostener la costilla entre los dedos y morder la carne, o cortarla con el tenedor.

No quería mirar a nadie más para ver cómo lo hacían, así que simplemente empujó su comida en su plato y no comió nada.

No estaba realmente hambriento de todos modos. El hecho de vomitar con anterioridad había arruinado su apetito.

—Siento la tardanza —dijo Tony mientras doblaba sus gafas de sol y las colocaba sobre la mesa. Sacó la silla vacía junto a Steve—. Me mantuvieron allí para hablar sobre los precios. Como si me importara.

Peter miró la mesa por primera vez esa noche.

Steve mantuvo los ojos bajos.

—Papá, tu lugar está aquí arriba —dijo Peter.

Tony se detuvo, pero Steve no levantó la vista para ver su expresión.

—Hay dos sillas allí arriba. Steve, ¿por qué estás sentado aquí?

Steve se encogió de hombros, picando un trozo de lechuga con su tenedor. Había recibido el mensaje muy rápidamente. Estaba aquí porque Tony probablemente había insistido en eso, pero ciertamente no era bienvenido.

—Porque ese es su asiento, papá —dijo Peter—. Tu asiento está aquí arriba.

—Entonces, ¿para qué es el otro?

—Para Jackson. No sabía que él no iba a estar aquí.

Jackson había sido llamado a una reunión de emergencia y volaba esa noche para hacer la ceremonia en la mañana.

—Entonces, ¿por qué Steve no se sienta en el lugar de Jackson? No le sirve de nada sentarse aquí si hay una silla libre —dijo Tony.

No le sirvió para nada estar aquí.

Peter sacudió la cabeza girando los ojos y murmuró algo a Mary Jane, que se echó a reír.

—Papá —dijo Peter—, sólo siéntate. Los aperitivos ya han terminado.

Steve sólo conocía a unas pocas personas en la mesa. Harry Osborne, Rhodey, Pepper y Tony. Tres mujeres también se sentaron a la mesa que Steve no sabía. Uno tenía la edad de MJ, por lo que Steve asumió que ella era su dama de honor y una mujer mayor.

La última mujer era diferente. Ella estaba familiarizada, y Steve no podía entender por qué. Ella tenía el pelo marrón oscuro y un aura caprichosa sobre ella. Definitivamente una especie de artista. Pero Steve no tenía idea de quién era ella. Ella era mayor, pero no tan vieja como Tony.

Pero ella era _familiar_. Se suponía que él la conocería.

—Candice —dijo Tony con una sonrisa, sin moverse de su lugar al lado de Steve—. No sabía que ibas a venir.

Steve levantó la vista de su plato, repentinamente incapaz de respirar.

Él conocía a esta mujer. Conocía a Candice, y sabía por qué ella era tan familiar.

Candice era la madre sustituta de Peter.

—¡Por supuesto! No me podía perder la boda de Peter —se rió Candice.

Tony se sentó en la silla junto a él mientras Steve miraba a través de la pared frente a él, tratando de averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando. Peter nunca había preguntado por Candice cuando era un niño. Ella había sido parte de la vida de Steve y Tony durante el año en que pasaron por los procedimientos legales y cuando ayudaron con sus necesidades de embarazo.

Ella no había formado parte de sus vidas durante casi un cuarto de siglo.

—Papá-

—Peter, déjalo. La comida es la misma aquí que por allá —dijo Tony.

Steve estaba bastante seguro de que si Peter hubiera encontrado una manera de cambiar eso, lo habría hecho.

—Me alegra verlo, señor Stark —dijo Mary Jane con una cálida sonrisa.

—Jesús, llámame Tony. Estoy a punto de ser tu suegro.

Tony se acomodó, y Steve reprimió la reacción. No quería que Tony estuviera cerca de él. No quería que Tony lo reconociera.

Peter se echó a reír, volviéndose hacia MJ.

—Dios, ¿recuerdas cuando tu madre conoció a Jackson?

Mary Jane se echó a reír, sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas ante lo que parecía ser un recuerdo embarazoso.

Los utensilios se apretaron contra la porcelana fina y el cuello de Steve picó con inquietud, levantando la vista cada vez que alguien raspaba la cerámica, cada vez que alguien se agachaba debajo de la mesa para agarrar la servilleta en su regazo.

Su agarre alrededor de su cuchara era de nudillos blancos.

—Oye, hablando de eso, ¿dónde están tus padres, MJ? —preguntó Steve después de haber reunido el valor para decir algo. Peter era su hijo, por el amor de Dios. Debería sentirse pequeño ante la presencia de su...

Todos lo miraban fijamente. Peter lo estaba _mirando_.

Mary Jane se aclaró la garganta. Peter le susurró algo, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, no vienen. Probablemente debería haber mencionado eso antes, ¿eh?

Hubo un latido de incómodo silencio mientras Steve miraba a Mary Jane como un completo idiota. Obviamente, con una revelación tan dolorosa, claramente se estaba perdiendo algo muy importante.

Candice se aclaró la garganta.

—¡Oh! Peter, muéstranos el anillo que hiciste. —Ella se volvió y miró más allá de Steve y Tony. Como si Steve no estuviera ahí—. Él ha hecho este hermoso anillo, Tony. Simplemente hermoso.

Candice era una artista especializada en joyería y alfarería. Esa fue una de las principales razones por las que se habían decidido por ella. Steve había querido que la madre de su hijo tuviera intereses cercanos a los suyos. Recordó encontrarse con una Candice mucho más joven y su brillante sonrisa cuando los recibió en su estudio de Manhattan.

MJ extendió su mano para mostrar un espectacular anillo de lo que parecía ser oro blanco y rubíes. Lejos de lo amateur que Steve había esperado.

—Parece que recibiste ayuda del mejor —dijo Tony con una sonrisa.

Candice se rió.

—Trabajamos durante, ¿cuánto? ¿seis meses todos juntos? Todos los domingos; un desayuno de panqueques, algún tiempo en la rueda de alfarería y luego a la metalurgia.

Panqueques desayunos y arte. Las dos cosas por las que Peter le había gritado. Siendo el arte el que Peter había reclamado, fue forzado sobre él, metido en su garganta.

—Sólo mira esto, Steve.

Así que ella recordó su nombre.

Candice sacó su teléfono y Steve notó que uno de sus álbumes se llamaba «Las creaciones de Peter». Había docenas de fotos de esculturas de arcilla, anillos, collares y cerámica. Ella hizo tapping en una foto y se la mostró.

Era una jarra, pintada con esmalte azul y negro con un rocío de motas blancas brillantes para crear una impactante escena del cielo nocturno, dando la impresión de que sorber de la jarra sería sorbiendo de las estrellas.

—Eso es... wow, Peter. Eso es increíble —respiró Steve. Su hijo hizo eso.

No, el hijo de Candice hizo eso.

—Gracias —regresó Peter en un tono plano antes de hablar con Harry de nuevo.

Steve le entregó la foto, sacudiéndose un poco cuando Tony lo agarró por el codo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Steve siseó en voz baja.

Tony lo miró de una manera que Steve nunca había experimentado.

—Tienes dos agujeros en el brazo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás... puedes incluso consumir drogas? —Tony susurró, pero él estaba claramente molesto.

Steve tiró de su brazo, tirando de sus mangas enrolladas.

—No, no puedo.

—Entonces, ¿qué son esos? —Tony se acercó, y la piel de Steve se arrastró hasta que la respiración de Tony tocó su cuello—. ¿Qué, estabas _tratando_ de hacer drogas?

—Me sacaron sangre —mintió Steve.

—¿Dos veces?

—Dos veces.

Tony le lanzó una mirada incrédula.

—¿Les dejaste tomar tu sangre?

Steve nunca dejó que nadie le sacara sangre. Tampoco donó sangre, en caso de que alguien intentara inspeccionarla más tarde. Había suficientes rastros del suero en su sangre que alguien (aunque tendrían que ser más inteligentes que Tony) podría potencialmente juntar un nuevo suero.

—Sobre el padre de MJ... él, uh, era como nuestros papás —dijo Tony en voz baja cuando el resto de la mesa se estaba riendo de algo que Candice había dicho.

—Oh, Jesús —suspiró Steve, sacudiendo la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

Tenía que ser maldito. Tenía que ser.

—No lo sabía hasta hace unos años —dijo Tony con el rabillo de la boca mientras le sonreía a Peter—. Y no era exactamente algo que quisiera mencionar durante el ensayo.

—Dios, me preguntaba dónde demonios estaban —susurró Steve.

—Está bien —Tony le dio una palmada en el hombro.

Steve se estremeció.

—Lo siento-

—Está bien —dijo Steve rápidamente, aclarando su garganta.

No habló después de eso. Él tampoco comió. Cortó su comida en pedazos, los puso en su plato y escuchó a Candice hablar sobre cómo Peter había comenzado a ir a su casa los fines de semana, y cómo decidieron que Peter iba a hacer el anillo de compromiso de Mary Jane.

—Él es tan talentoso. Le digo que necesita comenzar a pintar conmigo, ¡deben ver sus bocetos! Pero él simplemente lo odia, así que lo dejé ir. —Candice puso los ojos en blanco dramáticamente antes de tomar un largo sorbo de su vino.

Steve sintió los ojos de Peter sobre él, pero no levantó la vista de su plato. Venir a esta cena había sido una mala idea. Peter no lo quería allí, y se aseguraba de arrastrar a Steve a través del cristal roto de su relación todo lo que podía.

Lo estaba enfadando bastante, en realidad, pero no estaba dispuesto a ser el imbécil egocéntrico que arruinó la boda de su hijo.

Así que mantuvo la boca cerrada mientras Candice seguía y seguía hablando del amor de Peter por el arte, y la amiga de Mary Jane, Heather, habló de cómo había sabido inmediatamente después de conocer a Peter que él era el perfecto para Mary Jane y que todos los que los conocían estaban celosos de su amor.

Poco después, Tony llamó la atención de la mesa tocando su copa de champaña con su cuchara. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia el padre de Peter.

Tony sonrió cariñosamente, pasando su lengua por su labio inferior en el movimiento revelador que decía que iba a hablar directamente desde su corazón. Steve casi tuvo que desviar la vista entonces, porque no había visto esa mirada en tanto tiempo que casi hizo que su corazón se hinchara.

—Pete, recuerdo la primera vez que viniste a casa con nosotros y casi sufrí un ataque al corazón porque estaba seguro de que iba a dejarte caer sobre tu gran cabeza redonda —comenzó a decir Tony.

Steve no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa ante eso, porque recordaba bien ese momento: Los grandes ojos de Tony y sus respiraciones rápidas, volviéndose loco con un bebé Peter en sus brazos.

—Pero conseguiste sobrevivir, así que supongo que no debería haberme preocupado —sonrió Tony—. Y lo siguiente que supe es que estabas corriendo alrededor de la Torre, siempre sólo balanceándote en el borde entre estar de pie y caer de bruces. Justo cuando empecé a comprender que estabas creciendo, de repente estabas en la escuela. Entonces pasabas más tiempo conmigo en el laboratorio más de lo que estabas en la tarea.

Steve trató de ajustar su propia línea de tiempo sobre la de Tony, con los ojos distantes al ver su cercanía con Peter recibiendo golpes mientras que Tony se fortaleció. Peter había deseado ese momento en el laboratorio, no el tiempo en su «pequeño apartamento triste».

—Y claramente te recuerdo sentado en una mesa mientras estaba trabajando en algo, y me preguntaste cómo hablar con una chica —continuó Tony, con una sonrisa cariñosa—. Cuando hablamos de eso, nunca en un millón de años esperé que esta chica llamada Mary Jane fuera algo más que tu primer dolor. Estaba seguro de que habrías heredado mi tendencia de ir a través de amantes de izquierda y derecha, pero luego estabas saliendo con ella durante un año, luego dos, hasta que finalmente me di cuenta de que esta chica era la única.

Steve sólo había hablado con Peter sobre Mary Jane una vez antes de que empezaran a salir, y esa fue una conversación incómoda que Steve había forzado. Nada como las conversaciones largas que Tony parecía estar insinuando. Por supuesto, en ese momento ni siquiera sabía que Peter le estaba hablando más a Tony. Tal vez debería haber sospechado algo entonces.

La mirada de Tony se volvió hacia Mary Jane.

—MJ, tienes lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi hijo.

Mi hijo. _Mi_ hijo.

—No le quitas nada de él, y tu gran amabilidad incluso me hace querer ser una mejor persona. Sabes que es serio cuando tengo ganas de hacer el bien.

Steve se lamió los labios antes de forzar su sonrisa. Tratando de parecer que no estaba a punto de romperse en la mesa y hacer el ridículo absoluto.

_Cuando estoy contigo, siento que en realidad soy una buena persona. Que pase lo que pase, nunca vas a pensar que no soy suficiente. Y la idea de este final porque tengo demasiado miedo del compromiso... ah, Jesús. Steve, ¿me salvarás la mierda llorosa y dirás que te casarás conmigo?_

—Entonces —dijo Tony—, sé que nadie realmente presta atención a estos discursos de todos modos, pero, desde Jackson y yo, les deseamos la mejor de las suertes en su futuro juntos. Los amamos a ambos más que a nada. —Él levantó su vaso—. Salud.

Todos levantaron sus copas y brindaron a la pareja con palabras de felicitación. Steve no pudo encontrar la voluntad de hablar y las únicas personas que brindaron fueron Tony y Candice.

Un silencio se apoderó de todos ellos cuando Steve enfocó su atención en el alcohol burbujeante en su vaso, y fue sólo después de que Tony lo empujó con su rodilla debajo de la mesa cuando se dio cuenta de que se suponía que debía decir algo.

Steve no había preparado una sola cosa. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido que iba a hacer otra cosa que no fuera una decoración.

Pero se aclaró la garganta y levantó la mirada hacia Peter, que le estaba sonriendo pero que lo miraba con tanta atención que Steve quería disculparse. Pepper le sonrió, Rhodey enarcó una ceja y todos los demás (excepto Tony, que sabía que era mejor) se estaban volviendo locos, probablemente porque pensaban que era demasiado emocional para decir algo.

—Mi época favorita del año fue siempre la segunda semana de julio —comenzó Steve lentamente—. Todo el año esperé el día en que nos dirigíamos al lago y pasáramos tiempo juntos como familia. Sé que la mayor parte de tu vida estuve en el hotel en el centro de la ciudad mientras que tú y Tony estaban en la casa, pero aún recuerdo lo contento que estuviste todos los días explorando allí. —Sonrió genuinamente en ese momento, y sus cejas se agitaron casi un poco. Como si fuera a empezar a sollozar.

Dios, se perdió las vacaciones.

Se perdió las vacaciones antes del divorcio. Aquellas donde Peter entró en su habitación y saltó sobre la cama, despertándolos y gritando que era hora de levantarse para poder ir al pequeño parque al lado del lago o a la heladería o a las tiendas.

Y sí, tal vez extrañaba la forma en que las sábanas olían a madreselva y lo mucho que había odiado desprenderse de los brazos de Tony para tirar a Peter a la cama con ellos para una pelea de cosquillas.

—Y, um —su voz comenzó a temblar—. Te he visto crecer y... y estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Peter. Te has encontrado a ti mismo y has hecho todo lo que te propusiste en la vida y estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Incluso si Peter no lo había llamado en años. Incluso si no se hubieran visto cara a cara en casi cinco. Incluso si ya no sabía quién era su niño.

Las lágrimas se filtraban de sus ojos contra su voluntad.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti y Mary Jane. Tú... estoy tan feliz de que ambos estén felices.

Fue un discurso entrecortado para una relación entrecortada. Steve sólo había estado cerca de Peter durante la mitad de su vida. Su Papa. Ahora era el hombre que vivía en un mundo ficticio en su triste y pequeña casa en Maine. O eso pensaron Peter y Tony. La realidad era mucho peor: estaba matando y luchando y se iba a dormir con un sabor a plomo en la boca del que no podía deshacerse.

Comprar con sangre no era la vida que había deseado, pero la guerra nunca dejaría de necesitarlo.

Steve se secó las lágrimas apresuradamente, odiándose a sí mismo por verse tan patético frente a toda esta gente. Alguien probablemente estaba twitteando una foto de él mientras estaba sentado allí mirando como un completo idiota. Los medios de comunicación se volverían locos si una imagen de él se filtrara ahora. Algunas personas pensaron que estaba muerto.

Jesús, ni siquiera podía mantenerse compuesto para una puta cena de ensayo.

—Steve-

—Cállate, Tony —siseó Steve, saboreando la sensación de su piel ardiendo bajo sus ojos, señalando la ausencia de humedad allí.

Tony se mostró completamente sorprendido cuando Steve finalmente volvió a abrir los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que probablemente era porque había metido una «mierda» en la conversación. Solía ser que sólo hacía eso cuando estaba especialmente molesto, pero ahora estaba constantemente rodeado de blasfemias mucho peores.

Parpadeó y miró a Peter. Notó a Mary Jane sonriendo y secándose los ojos con la servilleta. Ella le dio a Steve una pequeña ola de agradecimiento.

Algo se agitó en su corazón que una vez pudo reconocer como calor.

 

 

El postre se sirvió no mucho después de sus discursos y los de Tony, y Steve confiaba en sí mismo para poder comer adecuadamente el pastel de mousse de chocolate sin parecer un tonto. Tony intentó sin éxito entablar una conversación con él, pero Steve respondió con la menor cantidad de palabras posible. Quería ir a casa. No de regreso a su apartamento en la calle que el gobierno de los Estados Unidos les había prestado tan amablemente, sino que, de regreso a su cápsula, a sus hombres y sus necesidades básicas.

Ni siquiera quería ver a Bucky o Sam. Lo hicieron sentir pesado, aunque no sabía por qué. Al igual que su sangre era la consistencia de lodo en sus venas, como si estuviera siendo forzado a regresar a un mundo del que había luchado tanto para alejarse. Sam se había mudado hacía mucho tiempo, Steve lo había obligado a hacerlo. No devolviendo sus llamadas, sin decirle que se había mudado a Maine, no poder encontrar la misma conexión que habían compartido antes. No era justo para Sam o Bucky, pero Steve ya no sabía cómo estar cerca de ellos.

Quería ir a su hogar.

Cuando todos empezaron a irse, Mary Jane caminó hacia él con una sonrisa llorosa y lo abrazó con fuerza, apoyando la mejilla en su pecho.

Steve no supo qué hacer por un momento, así que simplemente se quedó allí estupido antes de abrazarla torpemente.

—Estoy tan feliz de que hayas venido —dijo Mary Jane, retirándose y limpiándose los ojos con un dedo—. Peter dijo que no sabías si ibas a lograrlo, pero significa tanto para mí que estás aquí.

Steve casi comenzó a mirar a su alrededor para ver si lo estaban confundiendo con alguien más. Apenas conocía a MJ. Se habían visto sólo unas pocas docenas de veces, ya que ella había vivido más cerca de Tony.

—Por supuesto, Mary Jane —se las arregló para responder—. Nunca me perdería algo tan importante.

Quería disculparse por mencionar a sus padres, pero sabía que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Mary Jane le sonrió, y Steve recordó a la niña que había visto en la primera feria de ciencias de Peter, su sonrisa brillante y sus mejillas redondas y pecosas.

Peter realmente debió haber encontrado a su alma gemela. Él realmente debió haber encontrado a la persona en esta tierra hecha para él, tal como Peter fue hecho para ella. Peter nunca había salido con nadie, por lo que Steve sabía. Ya habían estado juntos por más tiempo que la relación de él y Tony.

Aún así, quería advertirla. Quería proteger a esta pobre muchacha de los horrores que el matrimonio podía infligir a dos personas. Cómo un día ella podría amar a Peter con todo su corazón, incluso en su peor momento, sólo para encontrarse a sí misma como un caparazón de un ser humano unos años después.

El fastidioso buscador de oro con expectativas irrazonables de que a los medios de comunicación les encantaba desgarrarse porque era un cadáver completo e intacto adecuado para atiborrarse.

Quería decirle a ella que nunca tuviera hijos. Quería decirle que firmara un _pre-nup_ , no importaba cuánto pensara que amaba a Peter Stark.

—Bueno, me voy a avergonzar a mí misma en una despedida de soltera —dijo Mary Jane con una risita. Ella lo abrazó de nuevo—. Realmente, Sr. Rogers. Por favor, visite alguna vez. A Peter y a mí realmente nos gustaría verte.

Steve le dio una débil sonrisa.

—Lo intentaré. Ahora ve a divertirte con tus amigos.

Mary Jane sonrió y se despidió de nuevo antes de pasar a la fila de invitados a cenar.

Peter caminó a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo, y Steve se encontró sin estar preparado para el ardor de ser ignorado.

—¿Te vas? —Tony preguntó mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

Steve negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo voy al baño. Regresaré en un segundo.

Se apresuró antes de que Tony pudiera decirle otra cosa, frotándose distraídamente el dorso de los dedos contra la mejilla, aún sorprendido por el hecho de que su barba ya no estaba allí.

Cuando entró al baño, se sintió aliviado al encontrarlo vacío. Abrió el fregadero y comenzó a salpicar su cara con agua, tratando de limpiar lo terrible que había sido. Un nudo se había formado en la parte baja de su espalda y debajo de su hombro izquierdo, apretándose con ansiedad y aumentando el miedo a medida que la droga de Blaine comenzaba a desaparecer. Pronto buscaría personas escondidas en el baño con armas y tomando nota de...

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Steve se quedó helado cuando levantó la vista para ver quién había entrado.

Peter tiró furiosamente de su corbata, con el ceño fruncido.

Cualquier pensamiento que Steve haya tenido de recuperarse lo suficiente para salir de este restaurante en un estado de ánimo decente se desintegró instantáneamente.

Steve se frotó la cara y agarró un paño para limpiar la humedad residual. Lo arrojó sobre el mostrador y cruzó los brazos.

—No lo sabía, Peter.

—¿Qué, crees que sus padres habían decidido no presentarse? —Le espetó Peter—. ¿Que tuvieron conflictos laborales, como tú?

Él podría manejar esto.

—Lo siento. No pensé.

Peter agarró el bote de basura al lado del fregadero y lo metió debajo del pomo de la puerta.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Peter, sus ojos agudos.

El pecho de Steve se pellizcó.

—Estoy aquí para apoyarte, Pete-

—No. No te importó apoyarme desde el día en que pusiste los papeles del divorcio en la cara de papá y te fuiste.

El dolor brotó en el pecho de Steve. El divorcio no había causado esto. Se negó a creer eso. Peter lo había adorado hasta que... no sabía cuándo se había detenido.

Se lamió los labios incómodamente.

—¿Es por eso que me odias? ¿Porque me divorcié de tu padre?

Peter resopló.

—No. Es que tenías que seguir empeorando las cosas después de solicitar el divorcio. Tenías que hacer que papá fuera miserable.

La frente de Steve se arrugó.

—Peter, Tony y yo discutimos-

—Detente. Sólo cállate y escúchame por una vez antes de que hagas esto por ti mismo.

Steve, cállate.

—No estuviste cerca de él todos los días durante una semana a la vez. Yo era. Todavía recuerdo lo horrible que fue, aunque sólo era un niño. Recuerdo que Bruce Banner se acercó después de que papá se encerró en el baño y no salió. Luego, cuando Bruce abrió la puerta, me dijo que papá se había estado lavando los dientes y «accidentalmente» tragó demasiado enjuague bucal —Los ojos de Peter nadaban con lágrimas—. Me tomó hasta que tenía doce años para comprender que había estado tratando de beberlo porque tenía alcohol y la Torre estaba seca. ¡Eso fue por tu culpa!

Steve se estremeció, incapaz de mirar a los ojos de Peter. Siempre había visto a Tony como el que actuaba de manera demasiado dramática, yendo a su apartamento en medio de la noche, tratando de llamarlo para que escuchara su voz de nuevo... no era un hombre tan bajo.

—Pero luego tenías que hacerlo todo sobre ti. Papá estaba tan jodidamente asustado de que te suicidaras. No durmió durante semanas porque se quedó sentado toda la noche esperando en caso de que fuera su última llamada. Él era el que necesitaba ayuda, no tú. Cortaste tu matrimonio. Lo hiciste y lo cegaste.

—Si él pensó que era...

—¡Cállate! —gritó Peter y el ruido causó que Steve comenzara—. Te sentaste allí haciendo la vida de papá jodidamente miserable cada vez que decidiste ser dramático. Podrías haber llamado a Bucky, a Sam, a Natasha o a cualquier otra persona, pero siempre fue a papá. Tú y yo sabemos que él todavía te ama. Y a juzgar por la forma en que actuó a veces, apuesto a que le dijiste que también lo amabas. ¡Oh, Dios mío, eres tan repugnante! ¡Sólo pensar en eso me pone tan jodidamente enojado!

Steve sabía que se suponía que debía defenderse, pero también sabía que Peter simplemente lo vería como una prueba de su punto de vista, que sólo quería toda la atención en sí mismo. Tal vez eso era cierto. Y ningún castigo mayor por sus malas acciones fue peor que su propio hijo que lo derribó sin dudarlo. Se llevó una mano a la boca, maldiciéndose cuando sus lágrimas brotaron y se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

De nuevo con el llanto. De nuevo con el maldito llanto.

—No te quiero en mi vida. No te quiero en la vida de papá. La única razón por la que estás aquí es porque MJ te ama porque no tuve el corazón para decirle que el Capitán América es una persona de mierda debajo de la máscara —gruñó Peter, pero él también estaba llorando—. No camines por el pasillo mañana pensando que las cosas van a cambiar sólo porque me voy a casar. Te fuiste de esta familia.

Hubo una pausa y Steve cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de liberar su mente de este momento. Peter tenía toda la razón. Él se ha ido. Se había ido y esperaba que su familia rota aún le permitiera habitar el mismo espacio que solía.

—Lo siento mucho-

—Literalmente, todo esto es tu culpa —interrumpió Peter en un siseo—. Tuviste muchas oportunidades de superarte y arreglar esto, pero estás tan jodidamente orgulloso que te negaste. _Elegiste_ convertirte en un lamentable saco de mierda y no voy a dejar que envenenes a mi esposa y mi familia, incluidos a papá y Jackson, con tu abatimiento y manipulación.

De repente, Peter tenía razón en su rostro y Steve no tuvo más remedio que mirarlo a los ojos. Los ojos que siempre veía en un niño gordito que le gustaba masticar bloques y pensaba que la pintura era algo para salpicar a la gente. Ahora eran pozos marrón oscuro de odio y odio absoluto. Los ojos que Steve sabía nunca dejarían su mente mientras viviera.

—Te odio por lo que hiciste con papá y conmigo. Y a Jackson. Porque Jackson tiene que vivir sabiendo que su esposo ni siquiera lo ama todo el tiempo, sino que ama a algún imbécil que vive, quién sabe dónde, haciendo quién sabe qué. No tengo ninguna simpatía por ti —cortó Peter—. Y si algo me pasa a MJ y a mí, es por lo que me hiciste. Porque has dado el peor ejemplo posible que cualquiera podría haber soñado para un papá.

Las palabras arañaron profundamente, cortando a través de su carne como metal caliente. Su mente se tambaleó, tratando de procesar todo el dolor a la vez y fallando miserablemente.

Aun así, la angustia que sintió no lo pinchó todo. No perforó las partes que anhelaban la picazón de la arena contra su piel y el dolor intenso de un puñetazo en el tiempo en la mandíbula y el agotamiento que dejó sus huesos tintineando y sus ojos inyectados en sangre. No hay dolor alcanzado allí. De hecho, lo hizo querer golpear y agarrar a Peter por la garganta y explicarle con un detalle insoportable todo lo que había sacrificado. Nunca antes había sentido ese impulso tan fuerte.

Sí, era mejor si Peter lo odiaba. Odiarlo era mejor que crecer con moretones y ser asustado y abusado.

—Bueno —Steve gruñó—. Lo siento. Por lo que les hice a ti y a Tony. Pero sólo quiero que sepas que aún te amo más que a nada y siempre lo haré. —Él tragó saliva—. Te veré mañana.

Se dirigió a la puerta, pasando junto a Peter para mover el bote de basura mientras aún podía sentir sus manos.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes con el sentimiento de culpa, asno pretencioso —Peter lo siguió bruscamente, siguiéndolo, atormentándolo mientras abría la puerta y...

Tony se quedó allí, mirándolo con grandes ojos marrones y una expresión de completo horror en su rostro.

—Disculpa —dijo Steve en voz baja, empujando suavemente a Tony a un lado.

Tony lo agarró del brazo y Steve casi lo hizo girar por reflejo.

—Steve.

Steve apartó el brazo.

—No me toques —gruñó—. Te veré mañana.

Mañana sería la última vez.

—Papá, sólo déjal-

—Tú cierra tu maldita boca —Tony escupió en una voz que Steve no había escuchado desde que Tony lo había difamado en la sala del tribunal. Luego en una voz se volvió más suave—. Steve, sólo háblame. Por favor háblame.

Steve dejó de caminar y se dio la vuelta, con los ojos rojos y las mejillas húmedas.

—Perdón por arruinarnos —dijo tembloroso—. Pero quería salvar lo que pudiera de nuestra familia. Y lo hice. Tú y Peter han hecho mucho juntos. Estoy orgulloso de ustedes dos.

Peter entró, dando un empujón a Steve.

—Cállate y sal de aquí, así que ayúdame Dios —gruñó, su voz se convirtió en un susurro—. No arruines esto para papá. Joder, no te atrevas a arruinar esto para papá.

Steve asintió bruscamente. Ya había arruinado un montón.

—Tony. Te veré mañana.

—¡Oye! Steve, vuelve aquí ahor-

Pero Peter le impidió a Tony que lo persiguiera y Steve salió rápidamente antes de que pudiera escuchar los azotes que Tony estaba a punto de dar y que Peter no merecía. Peter acababa de decir la verdad cuando nadie más lo haría. No fue su culpa. Toda su ira estaba justificada: Peter había visto a través de la mierda que había estado escondiendo detrás desde que se divorció de Tony Stark.

Pero salir de allí significaba que se había ahogado en los ruidos de los dientes rechinados, el chasquido de los clips de munición se trababa en su lugar y los chillidos agudos que indicaban el fuego del mortero.

El terror entumeció el dolor, descubrió. O tal vez ya era hora.

 

 

Steve ni siquiera llegó al océano antes de que Bucky saliera de la nada y lo agarrara, Blaine pisándole los talones. Intentó luchar contra ellos, pero Bucky y Blaine sabían cada movimiento que tenía en su arsenal. Tiró los codos y les gritó que lo soltaran, pero lo arrastraron lejos de las espumosas y sibilantes olas en las que había deseado tan desesperadamente zambullirse. No para suicidarse, sólo para ver si podía nadar todo el camino a través del Egeo en una noche. Sólo para hacer algo, pero pensar en cuánto había destruido a las personas que más amaba.

Después de algunos intentos más para liberarse, cayó inerte, apenas registrando el mundo cuando lo llevaron por las calles de Mykonos enganchados en los brazos de dos de sus mejores amigos. No escuchó a Sam, pero sabía que aparecería en poco tiempo. Los tres iban a ser testigos de uno de sus dramáticos episodios.

—Sabía que esto era una mala idea —murmuró Bucky mientras subían las escaleras hacia el apartamento de Steve y Blaine.

—Estoy bien —dijo Steve, pero todavía no había intentado usar sus piernas.

—No estás bien, Steve —espetó Bucky—. Eso es bastante obvio.

Oyó que se abría una puerta y se tensó, esperando disparos, pero luego escuchó la voz de Sam y se permitió relajarse un poco.

—¿Lo encontraste? Gracias a Dios.

—Se dirigía a la capa —dijo Blaine—. ¿Ibas a saltar, Steve?

—No puedo teletransportarme exactamente allí —respondió Steve con amargura.

—Jesús —suspiró Sam—. Vamos, vamos a ponerlo en marcha. ¿Alguien sabe lo que pasó?

Steve volvió a encontrar sus piernas y se puso de pie una vez que entraron en el apartamento, liberándose de los brazos de sus amigos. Él podía manejarse a sí mismo. Estaba totalmente bien. Ya ni siquiera estaba llorando. Él estaba bien.

—Me voy a dormir —dijo bruscamente.

Bucky le frunció el ceño y luego miró a Blaine y Sam.

—¿Pueden darnos un minuto? Déjenme hablar con él.

—Quiero ir a dormir, Buck —espetó Steve, dirigiéndose a su cama y dejándose caer—. Es tarde y tenemos que levantarnos temprano —No tenían qué, pero a él no le importó.

Vio a un tigre en las protuberancias y surcos de la pared de estuco frente a él desde donde apoyó la cabeza en su almohada. Peter lo odiaba. No era el tipo de odio adolescente que le sucedía a algunos niños, pero lo odiaba de verdad y de todo corazón. Los niños debían amar siempre a sus padres. Cuando no sabían nada más, conocían el amor de un padre.

Sintió que el colchón se hundía cuando alguien se sentó en su cama.

—Steve —Bucky trató con suavidad, extendiendo la mano con su mano de metal para apoyarlo con cuidado en su hombro.

—Vete, Bucky —murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros—. Dije que quiero irme a dormir.

—¿Me vas a decir lo que pasó?

—Nada para lo que no me preparé ya —murmuró.

—No estás actuando bien, Stevie.

Steve le lanzó a Bucky una mirada de reojo al apodo.

—Sí, tal vez estoy un poco molesto —dijo bruscamente—. No significa que los necesite a los tres sintiendo pena por mí por encima de todo.

Los labios de Bucky se curvaron.

—¿Fue Peter o Tony esta vez?

Las lágrimas pincharon en sus ojos.

—Peter —susurró.

—¿Y qué dijo él?

—Creo que ya lo sabes.

—Creo que necesito que me lo digas —dijo Bucky con suavidad, bajando la mano de nuevo y tocando el hombro de Steve.

Se sentía como si alguien pasara el cañón de un rifle por su piel.

—Deja de tocarme —gruñó Steve.

—¿Qué dijo Peter?

—¿Qué crees que dijo? —Steve se quebró—. Adelante. Apuesto a que no puedes adivinar.

—Apuesto a que dijo algo estúpido que no es cierto —respondió Bucky—. Pero tienes que decirme.

—Arruiné su vida. Arruiné la vida de Tony. Jodí a toda la familia porque quería atención.

Bucky le apretó un poco el hombro.

—Oye, eso no es cierto y lo sabes.

Steve volvió la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Y si es verdad, Bucky? Peter me odia. Él mismo lo dijo. Y me llamó manipulador y un veneno. Y luego, luego me dice todas estas cosas sobre Tony que no sabía, pero que debería haber sabido y sobre lo horrible que fue para él y para mí... —Respiró un poco al respirar, sentándose—. Tiene razón. Yo elegí esto. Tony no eligió esto, yo lo hice. No tengo derecho a ser un maldito perdedor y pedir atención todo el tiempo y...

—Detente ahí mismo —dijo Bucky con severidad, agarrando su barbilla y obligando a Steve a mirarlo a los ojos—. Nunca hables sobre ti de esa manera, Steve. Nunca pienses eso de ti mismo.

Steve sólo sacudió la cabeza, sus conductos lagrimales de alguna manera todavía funcionan.

—Soy asqueroso —susurró—. Todo lo que he hecho es lastimar a los dos.

Bucky negó con la cabeza y en lugar de responder, sólo enganchó su brazo de metal alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de Steve y lo tiró a su pecho. Al igual que hizo antes de la guerra. Antes de que Steve se convirtiera en una extraña copia del hombre que Bucky había dejado en Austria.

—No —dijo Bucky, y Steve pudo sentir la vibración de sus cuerdas vocales—. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste para ayudarlos y te jodieron cada vez. Estabas tratando de mejorar y nunca funcionó porque no dejarán de lastimarte. No es tu culpa.

—No estabas allí —argumentó Steve—. No cuando me divorcié y no esta noche. Peter me odia. Más que tú.

Hubo un largo silencio donde el único sonido en los oídos de Steve fue el latido rítmico de los latidos del corazón de Bucky. Quería desesperadamente alejarse, pero ya no tenía la energía para luchar.

Genial, ahora él también se estaba convirtiendo en un operador de mierda.

—¿Te ibas a suicidar si no te hubiéramos encontrado? —Bucky preguntó en voz baja.

—No —respondió Steve de inmediato—. ¿Crees que soy tan egoísta? ¿Que me suicidaría la noche antes de la boda de Peter? —soltó un resoplido de disgusto—. Un último «vete a la mierda». Eso es todo lo que sería para ellos.

—Deja de hablar así, Steve —dijo Bucky con un poco de temblor en su voz—. Nos tienes, ¿recuerdas? Nos tienes a mí y a Sam, tus nuevos amigos del ejército, donde sea que estés, Natasha, Barton, Banner, el tipo Thor, todos nosotros.

Deseó haberse quedado en el hielo veinte años más. Diez, incluso. Todo esto podría haberse evitado.

—Estoy tan cansado, Buck —susurró—. Estoy cansado de esto. Estoy cansado de todo.

Bucky lo empujó un poco hacia atrás y lo miró con ojos tristes.

—Desearía haber estado allí —murmuró—. Desearía haber podido hacer algo para detener esto.

Steve intentó sonreír, pero realmente no funcionó.

—Está bien. Hubiera hecho todo lo mismo.

Bucky frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios quieres esto?

Porque era mucho mejor que la alternativa. Pensó en decirle a Bucky, pero no pudo. No podía manejar a sus amigos compartiendo el mismo disgusto por él que Peter.

—Porque sé que estaba bien —Levantó las manos para frotarse los ojos—. No me arrepiento de haberme casado con Tony, en realidad no. Y no me arrepiento de tener a Peter. Pero creo que desde el principio supe que todo iba a terminar —Miró a Bucky con una sonrisa—. Si supieras que todo iba a terminar, pero estuvieras teniendo el mejor momento de tu vida, ¿lo cortarías temprano para salvarte? No lo hice. No quería.

—Si eso significara evitar que estés así-

—Jesús, Bucky —se quejó Steve—. Sólo olvídalo, ¿de acuerdo? He terminado de hablar de eso. Voy a la boda y luego me voy a casa.

—¿Vienes a casa?

Mierda.

Steve dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

—No, me refiero a volver a pelear.

—Oh —Bucky asintió una vez, poniendo sus manos en su regazo.

Steve frunció el ceño.

—Bucky...

Bucky negó con la cabeza.

—No, lo sé. Lo sé.

El aire se espesó entre ellos y Steve sintió otra sensación de disgusto por el dolor de Bucky.

—Buck —murmuró Steve—. Lo siento.

Bucky lo miró y sonrió un poco.

—Sé que lo sientes. No es tu culpa que haya entendido mal.

—Es mi culpa que me haya ido por tres años —dijo Steve.

—Necesitabas arreglar las cosas —dijo Bucky con un movimiento de cabeza—. Todavía tienes que arreglar las cosas. No tienes tiempo suficiente para holgazanear.

Steve miró los rayos azules de la luz de la luna en el azulejo, preguntándose vagamente cuánto tiempo iban a vivir. Cuánto iba a gastar con un arma en las manos, hace mucho tiempo que su escudo estaba abandonado en su ático.

La defensa era un juego de tontos ahora. Era matar o morir, cada hora, todos los días.

—Después de que me fui, ni siquiera quería llorar —dijo en voz baja—. Llorar sólo lo empeora —Le hizo ver lo débil que estaba. Qué frágil. Incluso hablar de llorar lo hizo temblar. Qué palabra tan patética—. Y sé que Tony me encontrará esta noche o me buscará mañana e intentará hablarme al respecto, pero no quiero, Buck. Ya no quiero estar cerca de ellos.

La última frase salió de su boca sin planear, y cerró los ojos con un suspiro tranquilo y triste. Era un padre horrible. Una persona horrible.

—Bueno. No vayas a la boda entonces —dijo Bucky.

Los ojos de Steve se abrieron, su frente se arrugó en confusión.

—¿Qué? Voy a la boda. No puedo sólo perderme la boda de mi-

—¿Por qué no, Steve? —Bucky se encogió de hombros—. Danos a Sam y a mí tu invitación y tú y Blaine vuelven a casa. No te tortures allí. No para Peter.

Steve negó con la cabeza.

—No. Peter podría cambiar su forma de pensar algún día y...

—Y entonces él entendería exactamente por qué no fuiste.

Los labios de Steve se apretaron en una línea dura.

—Él es mi hijo.

—Y él también es un adulto. No te sueltes porque él es tu hijo. Él no es estúpido —dijo Bucky—. Sé que la boda de Tony no fue buena para ti. Esto no va a ser mejor.

—Mary Jane quiere verme allí. Voy por ella —dijo Steve con resolución resuelta. MJ merecía su presencia si nadie más lo hacía.

Bucky le dio una mirada.

—Steve. Estoy seguro de que es una chica realmente agradable, pero ha hecho una mierda por ti. Si ella te quería tan cerca, ¿no crees que se aseguraría de enviarte una invitación a tiempo? ¿U obligar a Peter a que te llame? —Él frunció los labios—. Ves demasiado bien en las personas con las que estás cerca, Steve.

Ver lo bueno en alguien era ver cómo la vida se les escapaba de los ojos y saber que él había hecho su trabajo correctamente. Lo bueno fue completar la misión, hacer el disparo, matar.

Steve le dirigió una sonrisa tensa.

—Trabajé contigo, ¿verdad?

Bucky frunció el ceño.

—Sólo porque dice algunas cosas bonitas no significa que esté en tu esquina.

Mary Jane sólo había sido amable con él, y él sabía que ella realmente se preocupaba por él, pero supuso que Bucky tenía razón. Ella nunca había hecho todo lo posible para que se sintiera tan importante como parecía pensar que era. Ella era una promesa vacía. Eso la convirtió en algo que no era amistoso.

Steve se miró las manos antes de poder pensar en ello por mucho más tiempo.

—Todavía debería hablar con Tony.

Bucky bufó.

—No hables con Tony. Si realmente quiere hacer las cosas bien, te llamará.

Ambos sabían que eso podría no suceder.

Steve permaneció en silencio por un largo rato, pasando por recuerdos tranquilos de cuando los días eran algo que esperaba. Las noches que no había podido dejar de sonreír, esperando que el siguiente mensaje de Tony iluminara su teléfono, la próxima vez que se vieran y él podría entretenerse pensando que Tony quería estar con él. Luego, las noches en las que Tony se durmió sobre su pecho mientras veían películas estúpidas a las que Steve no prestó atención, demasiado ocupado pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Tony e imaginando una vida junto a él.

La primera palabra que había dicho Peter mientras Steve jugaba con él sólo en el piso de la cocina. La mirada frustrada y las mejillas rosadas e hinchadas y el muy fuerte « _poh-t_ » que lo hizo reír durante cinco minutos antes de que llamara a Tony.

Despertarse en la mesa del comedor con la cara apretada contra un libro abierto, una cálida manta sobre los hombros y un café caliente esperándolo, con el ruido de fondo de Tony jugando a los coches en la sala de estar con Peter.

Esos recuerdos nunca volverían. Ahora sabía que esos sentimientos de amor y afecto nunca volverían. Ciertamente no para Tony.

Se dio cuenta con un triste golpe en su corazón que ya no amaba a Tony Stark. No había amado a Tony Stark durante años. Una década, tal vez. Tony había sido el nombre en su cabeza cuando pensó en el amor, pero eso se debió a que se forzó a sí mismo a despertar los recuerdos de lo que se sentía como amar, aunque todos habían sido viejos y gastados.

Él siempre amaría a Peter. Eso era un hecho inmutable. Pero él no podía permitir que Peter lo lastimara más.

Tenía que tomar una decisión. Al igual que hacía veinte años, paseando por su enorme baño principal, aterrorizado, Tony escuchaba su llamada cuando le explicaba a un abogado que necesitaba salir de su matrimonio. En aquel entonces su mayor temor había sido perder a su hijo.

Bueno, él había hecho un trabajo fantástico para evitar eso. Peter lo había dejado años atrás. Mucho antes de que Steve lo hubiera reconocido como irse.

Volvió la cabeza para mirar hacia la puerta.

—¿Blaine?

Sus dedos se movieron cuando la puerta se abrió, queriendo un rifle en sus manos en caso de que algo saliera mal afuera. Blaine y Sam entraron ilesos.

Tenían que haber estado escuchando su conversación. Steve no le importó.

—¿Sí? —Blaine movió su mirada de un lado a otro entre Bucky y Steve.

Steve sabía que se odiaría a sí mismo por esta decisión; ya podía sentir el odio a sí mismo cuajando su sangre y apretando sus huesos, pero tenía que hacer un acto más egoísta por una razón egoísta más. Antes de que el adormecimiento se disipara y necesitaba otra inyección para mantenerlo sano por la noche. Antes de que la inyección pudiera hacerle sentir que necesitaba estar en un lugar donde no lo deseaban.

—¿Podemos tomar un avión esta noche?

Sam fue el primero en sonreír, pero Blaine lo siguió de cerca.

—Sí —dijo Blaine, su sonrisa captando la luz de la luna—. Pero, ¿estás seguro de que quieres volver? Tenemos dos días más de licencia.

Steve sonrió un poco y miró a Sam.

—Hey Sam, ¿alguna vez has estado en España?

Sam estaba sonriendo tan fuerte que Steve pensó que sus dientes podrían romperse.

—Nope.

Él asintió unas cuantas veces, fingiendo pensar en esa respuesta.

—Hm. Parece que tenemos que irnos entonces.

—Copiado —Blaine sonrió, sacando su teléfono—. Tendré un extracto por mil quinientos.

Cuando la emoción y la buena voluntad comenzaron a zumbar en la habitación, Steve fingió no sentir el punto de mira hacia atrás y las sombras convirtiéndose en hombres armados. Los latidos de su corazón palpitaron en su pecho y la ansiedad comenzó a reemplazar sus suaves pensamientos de playas soleadas y arena entre sus dedos, pero lo lograría.

Se saltearía la boda de su hijo y sobreviviría.

Bucky volvió a poner una mano en su hombro, sonriendo, aunque no llegó a sus ojos. Bucky todavía estaba preocupado, y Steve no lo culpó. No estaba tan seguro de que lograría superar esto sin romperse. Pero él estaría respirando, y eso era lo que importaba.

Aun así, estaba realmente abandonando a su familia. Así como Peter afirmó que había hecho veinte años atrás.

Tony no lo perdonaría.

Ni siquiera iba a pasar por la mente de Peter.

Los ojos de Steve se vidriaron con pensamientos de un pasado que siempre lo perseguiría. La familia que lo perseguiría. Incluso cuando puso una sonrisa y se levantó lentamente para empacar sus cosas, supo que nunca más podría sentirse completo nuevamente. No después de lo que había hecho. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Él tenía sus amigos, claro, pero estaría solo por el resto de su vida increíblemente larga. Había tomado la decisión de salvar a Peter del abuso y de salvar a Tony de convertirse en un abusador. El éxito había llegado con un precio que no se había preparado para pagar. Así no. No terminando con un ex marido que nunca lo dejó ir y un hijo que lo despreciaba.

Tony y Peter estaban escondidos en algún lugar por su ventana, metidos dentro del paisaje de los tejados abovedados azules y el estuco blanco de Mykonos. Felices con sus vidas y amores. Felices sin él. Felices de deshacerse de él.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, había tomado la decisión equivocada después de todo.

Y oh, cómo a la vida le encantaba golpearlo con las consecuencias.


	9. Pero te extraño más (cuando las hojas de otoño comienzan a caer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soportar una vida sin envejecer significaba voltear a los amigos como jugar a las cartas. Algunos eran viejos y desgastados, la mayoría destruidos, y otros brillaban con brillo fresco y tinta fresca. La posibilidad de perder a alguno de ellos era demasiado difícil de soportar, pero se perdieron de todos modos. En algún momento fue más fácil simplemente meter la caja en un ático y olvidar que incluso existían.

« _Las hojas que caen a la deriva por mi ventana,_  
 _Las hojas caídas de rojo y oro._  
 _Veo tus labios, los besos de verano,_  
 _Las manos quemadas por el sol que solía sostener._

_Desde que te fuiste, los días crecen._  
 _Y pronto, escucharé la canción del viejo invierno,_  
 _pero sobre todo, te extraño, mi amor,_  
 _cuando las hojas de otoño empiezan a caer_ ».

— _Autumn Leaves_ , Doris Day

 

Un retumbar de truenos resonó en el _penthouse_ , haciendo temblar las valiosas pinturas en las paredes. A Steve no le gustaban las tormentas, pero apreciaba la belleza de ellas. En ese momento, sin embargo, se sintió tentado de pedir favor a Thor de enviar la luz y a los ruidos lejos.

Peter gimió contra su pecho, sus diminutas cejas de melocotón arrugadas en preocupación mientras su conciencia luchaba por despertarlo. Steve lo había metido en una sudadera ridículamente grande, ambos compartiendo el cuello.

Tony estaba preocupado por él, Steve lo sabía. Preocupado por cómo tenía que ser él quien cuidaba a Peter en todo momento, sólo permitiéndole a Tony a regañadientes hacerlo cuando estaba demasiado cansado o demasiado ocupado. Steve constantemente tenía a Peter en sus brazos, hasta el punto de que incluso él sabía que era un poco ridículo. Pero no pudo dejarlo ir. A Peter sólo le quedaban tantos días como su nuevo bebé.

Afiladas y pequeñas uñas se clavaron en su clavícula cuando Peter se movió de nuevo, pero a Steve no le importó. El pediatra dijo que el contacto piel con piel era la mejor manera de fomentar un vínculo. Hacía demasiado frío para que Peter estuviera sin su pijama de piecitos, pero tenía las mejillas hinchadas contra el pecho de Steve, que estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

Otro trueno hizo que Peter se estremeciera y Steve se tensó instintivamente para defenderlo de cualquier daño.

—Está bien, Petey —murmuró en la suave pelusa en la cabeza de Peter—. Papa está aquí. Papa te tiene. Papa te tiene.

Un escalofrío de inquietud le recorrió la espalda. Echó un vistazo al reloj de la estufa. Tres.

Ella no llamaría hasta las tres.

Aún así, apretó a Peter un poco más contra su pecho.

—Papá y yo te amamos —le dijo Steve a su pequeño hijo—. Eres nuestro. Tú eres mi Petey, no de ella. Eres mi Petey.

Candice casi se lo había quedado. Robándoselo. Ella había cometido el error de mencionar que tal vez sí quería tener hijos y Steve casi había vomitado porque se había asustado tanto. Habían estado esperando nueve meses por un hijo, más de un año en total, incluida la planificación y la búsqueda de un sustituto. Y Candice se había atrevido a decir que no estaba segura.

Gracias a Dios, Peter era en realidad el hijo de Tony. Los abogados de Tony se abalanzaron sobre Candice con tantas amenazas legales y hablaron sobre el reembolso de todo lo que él y Tony habían invertido en ella que Candice no tuvo más remedio que entregarle a _su_ hijo.

Pero Tony le había advertido a Steve que ella tenía derechos. A pesar de que el acuerdo de subrogación había sido meticulosamente planeado, Peter seguía siendo su hijo. Tony probablemente ganaría en la corte con sus abogados, pero existía la posibilidad de que no lo hiciera. Una posibilidad de que les quitaran a Peter si su madre lo quería de vuelta.

Steve besó suavemente la cabeza de Peter.

—Nadie te estará alejando de mí —susurró.

Sabía que Candice tenía un derecho legal sobre su bebé, pero Steve no estaba seguro de qué haría si ella se llevaba a Peter. Probablemente algo malo. Nadie iba a tocar a su hijo. Si Candice intentaba tomarlo y criarlo, Steve estaba bastante seguro de que lo secuestraría y lo llevaría de regreso. No le importaba si era ilegal. Peter era su hijo.

Los rayos brillaron y Peter gimió, retorciéndose sobre su pecho para tratar de evitar la luz. Steve lo hizo callar suavemente, balanceándose de lado a lado y dándole la espalda a la ventana para tratar de proteger a Peter de la tormenta.

—Puedo ennegrecer las ventanas, señor —sugirió JARVIS.

—Oh, está bien —dijo Steve con un movimiento de cabeza—. Estamos bien.

Sólo fue un poco desconcertante saber que lo vigilaban todo el tiempo, pero nunca le pidió a Tony que apagara a JARVIS o que se quedara callado o lo que sea. JARVIS los protegió y vigiló a Peter mejor que cualquier perro guardián o ser humano.

—Estamos bien, ¿verdad, Pete?

Aseguró a Peter con una mano y levantó la otra para tocar la mejilla regordeta de su hijo, sonriendo con cariño. Peter se estaba convirtiendo en todo un _chubmonster_. Todavía tenía las extremidades de bebé malhumoradas, pero sus mejillas se hincharon y su barriga estaba redondeada y Steve supo que muy pronto iba a tener brazos y piernas de enlace de salchichas.

—Pensé que podrías estar aquí.

Steve se volvió para ver a Tony vestido con sudadera y una camisa holgada, cruzando la cocina al aire libre y entrando con él en la sala de estar.

—Oye, Tones —saludó Steve—. La tormenta lo despertó.

—Oh, Dios mío, mira esas mejillas —susurró Tony, levantando una mano para trazar suavemente las mejillas de Peter con un dedo.

—Se está volviendo más lindo —estuvo de acuerdo Steve. Golpeó suavemente a Tony con su cadera—. ¿Has terminado todo?

Tony sacudió la cabeza con un bostezo.

La paternidad ya había comenzado a superar su tiempo en el laboratorio. Steve sonrió. Ese cansancio fue increíblemente entrañable.

—No podía mantener los ojos abiertos —dijo Tony una vez que terminó de bostezar—. Pensé en venir aquí y arrastrarte a la cama si aún no estuvieras ya allí.

Steve no quería volver a poner a Peter en su cuna, pero sabía que esa era la mejor opción. La tormenta terminaría pronto y si esperaba ser productivo en el futuro, necesitaba al menos cuatro horas de descanso.

—Okay. Pondré el _chubmuffin_ en la cama —dijo Steve, besando nuevamente el cabello de Peter. Su piel olía tan... cálida. Ese olor a bebé siempre fue calmante, pero saber que ése era su hijo lo hizo mucho más efectivo para Steve.

No demoró mucho en adormecer a Peter. Se despertó por unos instantes para fruncir el ceño, pero una canción de cuna lo dejó sin sentido en un momento. Steve hizo que JARVIS ennegreciera las ventanas y se volvió hacia el oso de Peter, aunque el oso estaba pegado a la cuna, no en ella (Steve estaba aterrorizado de aumentar cualquier riesgo de SIDS). Con un beso final, Steve volvió a colocar la puerta de la cuna en su lugar y salió de la guardería donde Tony lo estaba esperando.

Manos cálidas se deslizaron debajo de su camisa y Steve sólo pudo sonreír antes de encontrarse con los labios de Tony para un largo beso.

—Me esperaste —murmuró Steve, levantando una mano para tocar suavemente el pómulo de Tony.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió Tony con una sonrisa socarrona.

Steve lo besó otra vez, deslizando su mano hacia atrás para pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Tony. A veces olvidaba lo perfecto que era Tony. Él sabía que Steve estaba demasiado apegado a Peter, pero nunca lo mencionó cuando Steve no estaba listo. Habían hablado de ello unas cuantas veces, e incluso habían visto a alguien al respecto hace unas semanas. Ese médico dijo que era normal, esperar un mes o así y ver qué pasaba.

Tony sabía que sólo le gustaba Peter porque lo amaba tanto. Incluso Steve sabía que era porque necesitaba una conexión, ansiaba una relación con su bebé que fuera igual a la de Tony.

—Te amo —dijo Steve cuando sus labios se separaron.

—Lo sé —respondió Tony, rascando amorosamente los costados de Steve debajo de su sudadera.

Esos eran los momentos que Steve sabía que nunca olvidaría. Momentos tranquilos en su _penthouse_ , el silencio sólo roto por el ruido de la ciudad a su alrededor, tan lejos. El leve aroma de la colonia de Tony, del metal con el que estaba trabajando en el laboratorio. La sensación de la respiración de Tony en su cuello y los ojos marrones que lo miraban en la oscuridad.

—Estás pensando —reflexionó Tony, deslizando su mano alrededor de la espalda de Steve, acercándolo más.

Steve se rió entre dientes.

—Estoy pensando en la suerte que tengo.

Nunca había confiado en otra persona más. Ni siquiera en Bucky. Él le había confiado a Bucky todos sus secretos y habían sido mejores amigos, pero con Tony era mucho más. Steve no sólo confiaba en él, él lo conocía. Ésa era la única forma en que podía pensar para describirlo. Su confianza en Tony era tan fuerte que cada vez que trabajaban juntos en algo, Steve sabía con toda seguridad que tendrían éxito. Cuando no podía pensar, Tony pensó por él. Se llenaron los agujeros del otro. Más que eso, se construyeron mutuamente para que incluso cuando estuvieran separados, no fueran más débiles. Tony lo hizo más fuerte de lo que nunca había sido y Steve sabía que él hacía lo mismo con su marido.

Realmente había amado a Peggy Carter, con todo su corazón, pero a veces estaba tan secretamente aliviado que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de casarse con ella porque la vida con Tony era mucho más de lo que alguna vez pensó que podría ser un matrimonio.

—Me estás poniendo somnoliento —murmuró Tony, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Steve donde el pequeño cuerpo de Peter había estado sólo unos minutos antes.

—¿Pensar te hace sentir somnoliento? —bromeó Steve, besando el cabello de Tony y rodeándolo con los brazos.

—Sí, cuando empiezas a pensar que todo está chorreando, me hace empezar a pensar todo lo que brilla y eso siempre me hace pensar en estar en la cama contigo y acurrucarme contigo y...

Steve se rió en voz baja.

—Lo entiendo, lo entiendo.

Tony se acurrucó contra él, su reactor brillaba entre ellos como un recordatorio constante de que ambos no eran completamente humanos.

—¿Cómo estuvo todo hoy? —preguntó Steve, apoyando su cabeza contra la de Tony para besarle la mejilla—. ¿Todo bien?

—Mjmm. Terminé un traje nuevo esta mañana, y estoy preparando otro para comenzar cuando pueda pensar con claridad de nuevo —Hizo una pausa—. Mm, y Rhodey dice hola. Fuimos a almorzar.

Steve se alegró de que Tony hubiera estado fuera de casa. A veces se quedaba en el laboratorio todo el día y nunca salía, —y esas noches solían estar llenas de terrores nocturnos—. Pero las cosas realmente habían estado mejorando. Peter había sido de gran ayuda, incluso después de que Tony estuviera sobrio dos años atrás y Steve se había mudado oficialmente después de su matrimonio (era anticuado, siempre lo sería).

—Vamos a la cama —dijo Steve después de un momento. Después de decirlo, se dio cuenta de que no le había respondido a Tony, pero estaba tan cansado.

—Mm —fue la única respuesta de Tony antes de que estuvieran vagando dormidos en el dormitorio principal.

No había nada como estar en casa, en la cama con su marido. En su cama. Steve se arrastró en el cálido abrazo de sus mantas y ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse la sudadera. Tony se quitó los zapatos y se deslizó a su lado, ajustándose bien contra su pecho. Steve pasó un brazo alrededor de su marido para mantenerlo cerca y le dio una sonrisa perezosa cuando Tony levantó la cabeza.

—Peter te ama —murmuró Tony.

Steve se rió entre dientes, con los ojos cerrados.

—Sé que lo hace, Tones.

—Lo sé. Pero él va a crecer y eso todavía no va a cambiar.

La mano de Tony se apoyó en su mejilla y Steve giró la cabeza para presionar un beso en la muñeca de Tony.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco.

—No dejes que Candice se lo lleve —susurró Steve, con los ojos abiertos.

Tony lo estaba mirando, con el ceño fruncido. Un momento después se apoyó en un codo.

—¿Qué? Ella no es... Dios, bebé, no. —Tomó la cara de Steve con la mano—. Ella no se lo está llevando. No lo está.

Steve miró hacia otro lado.

—Ella podría cambiar de opinión. No es-

Tony lo besó suavemente, deteniendo su discurso.

—Si ella cambia de opinión, tenemos que ir a la corte. Y no hay manera en el infierno de que ella tenga suficiente dinero para vencernos, Steve.

Steve sabía que era cierto, pero no alivió sus temores. No estaba seguro de cuándo se irían. _Si_ alguna vez lo harían.

Los labios de Tony se deslizaron por su frente, luego se apretaron contra sus pómulos, su mandíbula.

—Estoy aquí, Peter está aquí. Ahí es donde siempre estaremos.

Steve puso una débil sonrisa y volvió la cabeza para capturar los labios de Tony con los suyos. No se sentía mucho mejor con la situación con Candice, pero confiaba en Tony. Tony protegería a su familia de todas las maneras en que Steve no podía.

Encontraron un ritmo suave para que Steve pudiera explorar todos los gustos de Tony sin necesidad de abrir los ojos o levantar mucho la cabeza. Besos de casados. Besos de paternidad. Tan cansados pero tan llenos de amor. Steve nunca se cansaría de la vida que habían creado juntos, e incluso cuando Tony se había ido más tiempo del esperado o estaba demasiado ocupado para pasar mucho tiempo con él, sabía que el amor de Tony nunca fallaría. Sabía que cuando Tony volvía a casa, se aseguraba de que Steve supiera cuánto lo había extrañado y cuánto detestaba que hubieran estado separados.

—Mm —Steve finalmente murmuró después de unos minutos—. No puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos.

Tony estaba colocado sobre su pecho, pero se dio la vuelta. Habían aprendido hace mucho tiempo que Tony se despertaba con dolor de su reactor si dormía así.

—Yo también —dijo Tony.

Steve arrugó la nariz cuando Tony besó su mejilla, temblando por el cálido aliento de su oreja. Tony se acurrucó de nuevo, pasando un brazo sobre él, y Steve volvió la cabeza para respirar en el olor del champú de Tony.

—Te quiero —Steve se arrastraba.

—Te quiero más —respondió Tony con sueño.

Él no renunciaría a esta vida por nada. Tenía todo lo que siempre había querido. Más que todo lo que siempre había querido. Tenía a Tony y tenía a Peter, su hijo. Ambos lo amaban. Nada cambiaría eso jamás.

Steve movió su mano hacia su pecho, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Tony. Quería besar cada nudillo, pasar sus labios por las calladas que Tony había construido a partir de años trabajando e inventando. Pero estaba demasiado cansado, así que le dio otro apretón a la mano de Tony.

Justo antes de quedarse dormido, un pequeño apretón regresó.

 

 

 

 

Tony Stark murió el 4 de noviembre de 2056.

El día era muy frío y el cielo sin nubes. Tranquilo.

Al menos, así lo recordaba Steve, pero realmente no había estado prestando atención ese sábado. Tal vez fue realmente lluvioso y miserable, pero no podía decirlo con seguridad. Había estado en demasiados países muchas veces durante esa semana.

Pero cuando llegó una carta a su habitación con un sobre grueso y cerrado de Nueva York, supo que Tony se había ido.

Las fibras de papel debajo de sus dedos callosos eran suaves y gastadas cuando sacó los documentos del sobre. Hubo una revista con un homenaje a todos los logros de Tony, fotos de su vida, que incluían algunas páginas que detallaban el difícil matrimonio de dos superhéroes.

Se sintió un poco vacío. Porque por más que Steve no se permitiría admitirlo, una parte de él se había ido con Tony.

Nunca habían reparado las cosas. Ni siquiera lo habían intentado. Steve visitó a Tony sólo una vez después de la boda de Peter, y eso fue hace apenas unos años para discutir un cambio en la voluntad de Tony.

Siempre fue difícil ver a la gente que amaba envejecer. En el corazón de Steve, siempre fueron jóvenes, brillando con juventud y rebosando felicidad. Cuando pensó en Tony, todavía veía su sonrisa de ojos arrugados, su pelo oscuro, sus ojos brillantes. Pero ese día el cabello de Tony había sido todo gris, sus ojos cansados y sus sonrisas desaparecidas.

Tony nunca preguntó por qué Steve no estuvo en la boda. Nunca preguntó por qué Steve no había hablado con Peter desde ese día. Aunque ahora fueran abuelos. A pesar de que Steve no había conocido a sus nietos y uno de ellos ya estaba fuera de la universidad.

Él nunca quiso encontrarse con ellos. No quería que ellos supieran que él era nada más que el monstruo que Peter sabía que era.

— _Pensé que nunca querría irme_ —había dicho Tony, con voz ronca y extraña—. _Pero quiero irme ahora_.

Un sobre sellado se cayó de la revista y Steve reconoció la letra de Tony. A juzgar por lo limpias que estaban las líneas, había sido escrito hace años, cuando las manos de Tony no temblaban.

Steve miró las letras, trazando las hendiduras que la pluma había hecho en ese papel. El corazón le dolía terriblemente en el pecho, se retorcía una y otra vez mientras luchaba consigo mismo sobre si abrir o no el sobre y leer lo que había dentro.

Se preguntó si Jackson lo había leído alguna vez. Probablemente no, ya que Jackson lo había metido en las cosas para enviar.

Pero tal vez eso fue sólo para torturarlo.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y Emory entró, su cabello negro se deshacía de debajo de su sombrero, pegándose a sus rosadas mejillas. Levantó la pistola de su espalda y la colgó al final de su litera antes de quitarse el sombrero y sacudir su largo cabello.

—Joder, hace frío afuera —siseó Emory—. Estos controles de temperatura no hacen nada.

Steve no respondió, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas. No había demasiadas. Se había vuelto mucho mejor sofocando sus viejos hábitos.

Cuando se puso de pie, extendió la carta.

Emory enarcó una ceja, sus ojos azules parpadeando en confusión.

—Mi ex marido murió el mes pasado —dijo Steve en voz baja—. Sólo tengo una palabra. Me envió esto. —Miró la carta—. Léelo.

Steve observó cómo la mente de Emory se iba a trabajar, calculando las consecuencias que eso podría producir. Steve nunca había conocido a alguien con más habilidades mentales que Tony hasta que él y Emory se habían colocado juntos.

Emory tomó la carta y se acercó a su escritorio.

—¿Quieres que lo haga ahora?

—Sí, por favor —dijo Steve, volviendo al artículo de la revista.

En su escritorio había un marco de fotos digital que se desplazaba a través de una docena de fotos de sus amigos. Él y Bucky en los años cuarenta. Él y Bucky hace un mes en Londres, riendo, felices. Natasha con su clase más reciente de bailarinas, con una sonrisa genuina en su rostro. Parecía tan extraña con las arrugas: de alguna manera, Steve había pensado que tal vez nunca envejecería.

Luego apareció una foto de Sam, él y sus amigos en su casa de retiro, todos con gafas de sol e inclinando la cabeza hacia la cámara. Una vieja foto de la última vez que Steve había visto a Clint, en una fiesta para una organización benéfica de la que Steve nunca había oído hablar. Clint había fallecido pocos años después de eso. Asesinado por uno de sus propios hombres.

Volvió la mirada hacia las siguientes fotos. Él ya sabía lo que eran. Una de Blaine dormido en una hamaca con Pearson sonriendo detrás de él, con una bocina en la mano. Una de su antiguo equipo, todos los muchachos sonreían falsamente, como lo hacían los hombres cuando estaban en guerra. Y otra, tomada por un _nanodrone_ justo antes de su última misión juntos, Blaine burlándose de la cámara.

Se despertó algunas noches y juró que podía sentir la mano de Blaine en su cabeza, empujándolo.

Debió haberlo tirado hacia abajo o levantado o movido o algo.

En su lugar, se había agachado, y había tenido una visión perfecta de una bala .50 que separa la mitad de la cara de Blaine.

Sus sueños fueron narrados por esos hirvientes y espumosos alientos que habían sido los últimos de Blaine.

Steve escuchó el tintineo de un encendedor y miró a Emory, quien tenía la carta colgando entre dos dedos mientras encendía el papel en el fuego.

Emory captó la mirada de pánico en la cara de Steve y frunció el ceño. Sacudió la cabeza.

Eso era todo lo que Steve necesitaba saber.

Él asintió una vez y bajó la cabeza, con la nariz picando en advertencia mientras pensaba en volver a llorar. Arañó sus sienes cuando el olor a papel quemado comenzó a flotar por la habitación, tentado a gritar y detener la quema, a guardar esas últimas palabras y guardarlas en el bolsillo donde guardaba la carta de Blaine, todavía manchada de sangre. cuando Steve lo había llevado a casa.

 

_Eres la única persona en la que he confiado más de lo que confío en mí mismo, y eso no es justo si ni siquiera puedo pagar mi jodida deuda._

_Que se vaya todo al diablo si estoy muerto y no he detenido tu sangrado._

 

Después de que Blaine fuera KIA, Steve había dejado el mundo militar por un tiempo. No había ido muy bien, y casi había matado a Bucky varias veces mientras trataba de descubrir cómo vivir de nuevo. Luego regresó, decidiendo el trabajo por contrato en lugar del alistamiento. El ejército estaba feliz de tener su servicio, y desde entonces había pasado más de quince años luchando por varios ejércitos y tropas. Emory Bastinov había sido su compañero durante tres años, pero era mucho más joven que todos los demás hombres de las Fuerzas Especiales con las que había trabajado.

Corrían rumores sobre cómo Emory había sido modificado genéticamente. Criado para la guerra. Como una especie de perro.

Steve nunca dijo nada al respecto porque estaba bastante seguro de que era cierto. Emory no tenía defectos en el campo de batalla. Era más inteligente, más fuerte y más rápido que todos los no superhéroes que Steve había conocido, y sólo tenía veinticuatro años. Cuatro años menos que las Fuerzas Especiales oficialmente permitidas.

Blaine lo habría odiado, pero Steve se llevaba bien con él. Emory tenía un ego, pero Steve era un maestro en asegurarse de que el ego no apareciera a su alrededor. Se había casado con Tony Stark, después de todo.

Tony Stark, que ahora estaba muerto y enterrado.

Steve no habría podido ir al funeral incluso si hubiera sido invitado. Actualmente se encontraba en una mina de diamantes en Rusia, lo que garantizaba que los insurgentes no robaran más gemas de las minas. En realidad, no estaban en juego los diamantes, sino el baluarte de vibranio almacenado a dos millas bajo tierra, importados de África y actualmente el material más deseable del planeta tierra.

La mayoría de la gente simplemente pensó que era sobre los diamantes, y los gobiernos ruso y estadounidense querían que siguiera siendo así. El conocimiento de la misión se debía a la necesidad de saberlo, y Emory no podía haberse dejado solo para que Steve se fuera a un funeral.

Recibir la noticia con un mes de retraso tampoco fue una sorpresa. El correo postal era la única forma de contactarlo ahora, aparte de los militares. Probablemente, Jackson podría haberle avisado a través de la comunicación, pero Steve dudaba que estuviera tan invertido en hacer saber a Steve.

Jackson no pretendía que le agradaba ahora. A Steve no le importó.

Las cenizas arrugadas y arrugadas cayeron en el piso de concreto, todo rastro de las últimas palabras de Tony se consumieron.

Steve se dio cuenta de que acababa de tomar una decisión monumental en el acto, pero no le importó. Sabía que era mejor que nunca leyera esa carta. Todo lo que habría hecho fue molestarlo o incluso hacerle querer hablar con Tony, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

Los copos temblaron por el aliento del calentador.

—¿Algo que necesite saber? —Steve preguntó en voz baja, sus ojos todavía pegados a las cenizas.

—Dinero agregado a tu cuenta bancaria —dijo Emory.

Steve asintió. Ya había sabido que venía.

—¿Algo más?

Emory vaciló. Luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso es todo.

 

 

La adrenalina se deslizó a través de su sangre, cubriendo sus venas y abriendo sus narices mientras miraba hacia la casa. A través del polvo y la oscuridad encontró sus objetivos antes de que el sonido pudiera incluso penetrar en sus oídos.

—¡Aléjate del rehén! —gritó Emory—. ¡Suelta tu arma y aléjate del rehén!

Un perro ladró cerca, tan fuerte que la casa tembló. Steve sintió el aliento de los animales en sus pantorrillas y probó el mismo frenesí, la misma sed de sangre.

—¡Libera al rehén! —gritó Steve—. ¡Suelta tu arma o te juro por el maldito Dios que te cortaré por la mitad!

—¡Perro! ¡Perro!

El perro salió disparado entre las piernas de Steve y Steve observó cómo el objetivo se tensaba, su atención fue momentáneamente apartada de su rehén.

Steve apretó el gatillo y observó con cara de piedra la cabeza del hombre con una grieta que podría haber sido repugnante para algunos.

Emory le disparó al otro hombre con la misma precisión, justo cuando el perro sujetaba el brazo del arma del hombre.

Steve entró en la habitación e investigó las esquinas, pateó unas cuantas cajas de madera de gran tamaño, disparó unas cuantas balas en el sofá y cómodas sillas.

—Despejado.

—¡Despejado! —repitió Emory, y el resto del equipo entró.

La habitación era un desastre, desde la comida echada a perder en la estantería hasta los carteles rasgados en las paredes.

—Hey, Kissum —dijo Emory, con una risita mientras agarraba al perro por el collar y lo sacaba del hombre—. ¿Sabías que solían alimentar a los perros con una parte de la matanza para hacer que ellos quisieran volver a hacerlo?

El equipo se rió y las miradas se movieron entre el perro que gruñía y el hombre muerto debajo de sus patas revueltas.

—Que alguien saque al rehén de aquí —gruñó Steve mientras revisaba los libros en busca de cualquier rastro de información.

—¿Quieres darle a mi perro algo de carne humana? —respondió Kissum. Steve podía oír la sonrisa en sus labios.

Un soldado más joven recogió al rehén y llamó a otros dos miembros del equipo para que se cubrieran mientras la llevaban. Al menos, Steve asumió que el rehén era ella.

—No lo sé —se rió Emory—. ¿Le haría tener sólo un gusto por los rusos?

El perro gimió ruidosamente, luego volvió a ladrar.

—Podríamos averiguarlo —dijo Kissum—. ¿Eh, chico? ¿Quieres un poco?

El perro aulló, golpeando el agarre de Kissum mientras luchaba por llegar al hombre.

Steve dejó la estantería y pisó la mano del hombre muerto mientras pasaba entre Emory y Kissum. Sólo se dio cuenta cuando su bota resbaló en el piso, el fondo resbalado de sangre.

—Venga. Vamos a recuperar a esta chica a salvo.

—Rogers, siempre arruinando toda la diversión —Emory hizo un puchero.

—Lo siento, muchacho —dijo Kissum, agitando las orejas del perro—. Hay un montón de _kozels_ de donde vinieron estos dos. La próxima vez, amigo.

Sin inteligencia utilizable, tuvieron que seguir adelante. No había mucho riesgo de que hubiera más personal enemigo, pero ya tenían un equipo de limpieza en camino y tenían que hacer que revisaran al rehén.

—González —llamó Steve cuando salieron de la habitación y corrieron por el pasillo para ponerse al día con el resto del equipo—. ¿Que tenemos?

González se encogió de hombros.

—La reportera estadounidense decidió buscar insurgentes rusos y, por sorpresa, se dejó llevar. Sin embargo, debe ser importante, las órdenes provienen de la Casa Grande.

Steve enarcó una ceja.

—Huh.

—Realmente apreciaría si pudieran dejar de hablar de mí y quitarme esta cosa de la cabeza —dijo una voz alegre de la izquierda de Steve. El soldado que sujetaba a la niña saltó. Inexperto.

—Quítale la bolsa de la cabeza —ordenó Steve.

Por un fugaz segundo pensó que era Jane Foster en los brazos del soldado. Tenía el mismo cabello castaño, pero sus labios estaban más llenos, como los de Natasha. La ira ardía en sus ojos y su boca se torció en un gruñido. Ella también era joven. Joven e increíblemente estúpida.

—¿Quién es usted? ¿A dónde me lleva?

—¿Quién diablos cree que somos? —Steve gruñó de vuelta—. Le estamos salvando.

Ella resopló.

—No necesitaba ser salvada. ¿Y por qué se supone que debo confiar en ustedes de todos modos?

—Hablamos inglés, ¿no?

—Ellos hablaban muy bien inglés también.

Steve frunció el ceño.

—Le están llevando de vuelta a una base del Ejército de los Estados Unidos para que le envíen a casa.

Ella no lo estaba mirando. Mocosa.

Agarró un puñado de su cabello y tiró de su cabeza hacia arriba.

—¡Ay! ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? —siseó ella, luchando en la bodega del soldado.

Steve apretó su agarre hasta que ella se encontró con sus ojos. Luego se inclinó lo suficientemente cerca para ver las longitudes de onda en sus iris.

—Acabo de arriesgar la vida de los miembros de mi equipo, cientos de miles de dólares de los contribuyentes en equipos y mi vida. —Él le hizo un gesto con la cabeza—. La conozco a usted y a cualquiera de los medios de comunicación de mierda para los que trabaja no les agradamos ni nuestro trabajo, pero espero que recuerde lo que arriesgamos para salvarla de su propia estupidez.

_Odiaba_ a los reporteros. Odiaba la prensa y todo lo que supuestamente hacían por la sociedad. Por lo que le habían hecho décadas atrás, y por lo que le habían hecho a Peter y Tony.

—Gracias —mordió la niña.

Steve entrecerró los ojos hacia ella.

—¿Por qué la quieren de vuelta tanto? ¿Quién es, una estrella del pop convertida en reportera?

Ella le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—Fotógrafa que se volvió reportera, en realidad. Maria Richards. Asociada c-

Emory se acercó y le dio la vuelta a la bolsa.

—Lo siento. —Se encogió de hombros—. Tenemos que movernos.

Steve asintió mientras María enviaba una oleada de maldiciones en su dirección.

—Quédese tranquila —gruñó—. Si hace ruido, nos mata.

No corrían ningún peligro real, pero nunca era bueno arriesgarse.

Nadie nunca más lo llamó una buena persona. Cuando eso comenzó a suceder, no lo sabía, pero mientras guiaba a su equipo a través de una ciudad rusa desierta, se le pasó por la cabeza. La gente una vez había asumido que era ignorante y adorable por eso. Le sonrieron cuando no entendía las cosas, como si hubieran ganado algún tipo de juego que Steve no sabía que estaban jugando.

Ahora, nadie lo miró a los ojos durante más de unos pocos latidos. Nadie se sentó a su lado en el comedor y le preguntó sobre la guerra. Incluso Emory mantuvo la boca cerrada sobre el pasado de Steve.

Antes, había sido un ícono estadounidense, un trofeo que se empañaba en la prensa con cada error. Para estos hombres era una especie de monstruo. Fue lo que escucharon susurros en las filas, el hombre que nunca envejeció y nunca lastimó.

—Supervisión, el paquete está seguro —murmuró Steve en su comunicador mientras avanzaban hacia una azotea—. Solicitando la extracción, cambio.

Su radio crepitaba en su oído.

—Entendido. ¿Cuál es tu confirmación, otra vez?

—Quebec-Romeo-Lima-Yankee-Yankee-Delta.

—Entendido. Extracción en camino, ETA cuatro minutos.

Steve asintió con la cabeza a su equipo y comenzaron a instalarse en la azotea. Los francotiradores encontraron lugares para esconderse entre las paredes y escombros que se desmoronaban, mientras que otros hombres apuntaban por la escalera, los sensores de latidos del corazón se movían hacia arriba para detectar pulsos enemigos.

—Movimiento —siseó Emory. Seiscientos metros, al sureste. En la azotea.

Steve miró al cielo para ver si su viaje estaba a la vista. No lo estaba.

Se apresuró hacia Emory, manteniendo la cabeza baja mientras miraba a través de un agujero del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol en la pared. Parpadeó lentamente y el HUD de sus contactos pasó al modo de orientación. Escaneando... escaneando.

—Cuatro hostiles se dirigen hacia nosotros —dijo Steve mientras cuatro formas rojas aparecían en la distancia.

—Tengo a dos aquí —dijo otro soldado.

—¿Algún antiaéreo? —preguntó Steve.

—No —respondió el soldado—. Parece armamento ligero, mierda de civilización.

—Emory, ¿tienes lectura sobre estos sujetos? —Steve sacó una granada de su cinturón, hojeando las opciones.

—Cuatro latidos del corazón encerrados —respondió Emory, sin apartar la vista de su alcance.

—¿Fijado?

Hubo cuatro clics antes de que Emory respondiera.

—Fijado. Nivel de calle en tres, dos...

Steve torció el alfiler de su granada y tiró. Lo tiró y hubo un pequeño silbido cuando los cohetes de la granada cobraron vida. Una luz roja parpadeó una vez y luego se disparó.

Unos segundos después, hubo una pequeña explosión.

Emory se apartó de su alcance para darle una sonrisa.

—Cuádruple muerte. Bonito. Seiscientos metros. —Levantó una mano.

Steve puso los ojos en blanco antes de corresponder a los cinco. Emory fue definitivamente el hombre más inmaduro de su grupo.

En cierto modo, Emory llenó los espacios que Peter había dejado en él. Emory era sólo un niño. Un niño que había sido criado en el ejército y que ya había estado en la unidad de Steve (aunque «unidad» era un término suelto ahora) durante cuatro años. Emory había renunciado a la posibilidad de una vida normal, de una familia. Steve no estaba seguro de si su supuesta experimentación militar había sido la elección de Emory, o si él había sido el único candidato para encajar en el proyecto de ley. A veces, Emory vacilaba cuando su cerebro o cuerpo se movían demasiado rápido, y su tendencia al auto castigo hacía que Steve fuera el que detuviera sus puños enojados y sus nudillos desgarrados para que no golpearan más el concreto.

—¡El viaje está aquí! —Alguien llamó y Steve se giró para ver un aerodeslizador que se acercaba.

Steve le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Emory y se levantó antes de correr hacia donde Maria estaba sentada con la bolsa todavía en la cabeza, junto a un soldado que hacía estallar una burbuja de chicle.

El tejado estaba en silencio mientras el aerodeslizador era guiado por expertos, muy diferente de los días de helicópteros ruidosos y sistemas de propulsión de reactores.

Mientras subían a María a la nave, Steve no miró el piso donde sabía que un logotipo de Stark Industries lo esperaba.

Tony había luchado tanto para sacarse del mundo militar, pero en algún lugar de los últimos veinte años, eso había cambiado. El dinero era demasiado bueno.

O tal vez Tony lo había hecho como una forma de protegerlo, aunque en realidad nunca le habían dicho dónde estaba Steve o qué estaba haciendo. Incluso en esa última conversación, Steve había mantenido la boca cerrada.

— _Tengo una autorización más alta que la del Presidente y apenas puedo ponerme en contacto contigo. ¿Me dirías dónde has estado? Maldita sea, Steve, ¿me la chuparías y me lo dirías?_

El aerodeslizador despegó y Steve cerró los ojos, respirando el aire frío de Rusia, con las piernas colgando sobre la ciudad. Emory se dejó caer a su lado, con las mejillas llenas de lo que Steve asumió que era un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y plátano. Emory le dio una patada en los pies como un niño pequeño antes de ofrecerle un bocado.

Steve sacudió la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No, gracias.

Emory se encogió de hombros y se metió más sándwich en la boca.

Se preguntó brevemente si Emory iba a ser como él. Nunca envejeciendo, condenado a vivir en un mundo que cambiaría a su alrededor, demasiado rápido para adaptarse. Cada persona nueva en su vida sólo tendría cien años o menos antes de estar en el suelo.

Emory era sólo un niño.

Steve quiso advertirle, pero nunca pudo encontrar el corazón. Era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto de todos modos.

A pesar de lo que había pensado una vez, Steve no envejeció. Lo que había pensado que eran los signos de un proceso de envejecimiento más lento habían resultado ser los efectos de una combinación de estrés y debilidad mental. Todos los días en el espejo veía la misma cara mirando hacia atrás, un cuerpo demasiado joven para todo el tiempo que llevaba en su columna vertebral.

Emory lo golpeó con el hombro.

—Seiscientos metros con un rastreador. El gordo va a ser un récord —dijo Emory en torno a su comida.

Peter nunca podría haber vivido esa vida. Steve nunca podía imaginar permitir que su hijo fuera a la guerra a la edad que Emory tenía. El pobre niño pensó que los emparedados de plátano y mantequilla de maní de calidad militar eran lo mejor del mundo. Steve no sabía de la familia de Emory, nunca hacía preguntas, pero sólo podía imaginar que estaban muertos o lo odiaban. O tal vez fueron ellos quienes lo sometieron a las agujas y sondas que lo convirtieron en algo más que humano.

A Emory le impresionaban las distancias de muerte y las puntuaciones de PT. Su vida fue la guerra y siempre lo sería.

Steve miró hacia el cielo azul blanqueado, distraídamente golpeando sus botas con el viento.

Seiscientos metros.

 

 

Después de que ella se duchara y se cambiara de ropa, Steve estaba bastante seguro de que reconocía a Maria Richards. Ya no veía las noticias ni leía el periódico (bueno, el periódico electrónico), pero sí le echaba una ojeada. Ella era una reportera estereotipada en la mente de Steve, pero él sabía que las mujeres como ella ya no eran la norma. La mayoría de los reporteros escucharon al gobierno ahora, desde que una transmisión de noticias sobre una operación militar secreta en Ohio terminó con dos grandes ciudades bombardeadas en la faz del planeta.

—¿Puedo al menos obtener su nombre? —preguntó María mientras Steve la acompañaba por un pasillo, sujetándola firmemente por el codo. Ella seguía mirando a su alrededor y eso lo ponía nervioso.

—No —respondió secamente.

María frunció el ceño.

—Tengo conexiones. Descubriré quién es.

—Buena suerte —resopló Steve.

—¿Es así como los militares de los Estados Unidos tratan a todos sus rehenes rescatados?

Steve mantuvo la vista en las puertas del ascensor al final del pasillo.

—No soy militar de los Estados Unidos. Se lo he dicho. —Él deslizó su mirada hacia ella, con los ojos entrecerrados—. Y no, así no se trata a los rehenes rescatados. Mi equipo no rescata a los rehenes.

—Me doy cuenta.

El labio de Steve se curvó en una mueca.

—Arriesgó las vidas-

—De sus hombres, lo he oído —espetó María—. Sin embargo, me parece interesante que no sea militar, sin embargo, utiliza la tecnología de Stark Industries y actualmente nos encontramos en una base militar de EE. UU. ¿Está seguro de que no se equivoca, señor?

—No compro la tecnología y estoy seguro de que no elijo dónde trabajo —gruñó Steve—. Confíe en mí, estoy tan enojado como usted. Simplemente malgasté tiempo valioso y recursos valiosos rescatando a una niña estúpida con un deseo de muerte.

—¡Estaba obteniendo información! Yo tenía un arma en mí. Hubiera estado bien si no hubieran...

Steve la interrumpió.

—Entre.

Él la empujó dentro del ascensor.

—¿Sabe qué? A mi gente le va a encantar escuchar acerca de esto —gruñó María—. Tan pronto como salga de aquí, deseará haberme tratado con respeto.

Steve dejó escapar un resoplido.

—No trato a las personas con respeto que toman decisiones innecesariamente estúpidas y arriesgan la vida de mis amigos sin ninguna razón.

—¿Sí? Bueno, sus superiores podrían pensar de manera diferente cuando yo saque todos sus equipos de tecnología.

Luchó contra las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué? ¿La mierda de Stark Industries? Por favor. Peter Stark entregaría todo lo que él y su padre han creado si le pagaras lo suficiente.

—Es un puto gilipollas, ¿lo sabía? —María estaba furiosa. Por alguna razón, a Steve le pareció divertidísimo. Ella hizo tic al igual que Tony: siempre que él pasara todo lo que ella decía, ella se enfadaría más y más.

Excepto con Tony había gritado, agarrado y enfurecido.

—Parece que estamos aquí, señorita Richards —dijo Steve con una sonrisa falsa.

—Es  _señora_ Richards, imbécil —espetó María.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella corrió junto a él y entró en el vestíbulo del atrio. Los soldados se arremolinaron en sus faenas y los oficiales pasaron tratando de parecer importantes. Steve escudriñó instintivamente en busca de amenazas potenciales en los diversos pasillos de vidrio sobre ellos, pero se adelantó detrás de Maria, ajustándose el gorro en la cabeza. De Blaine. El gorro que no había sido destrozado con su cráneo.

Cuando volvió a encontrar a Maria, ella estaba abrazando fuertemente a un hombre que hizo que Steve se sintiera incómodo de inmediato. Era joven y guapo, con cabello rubio y un marco que no se veía tan poderoso, pero Steve tenía la sensación de que debía mantenerse alejado.

El hombre y Maria se miraron el uno al otro durante un tiempo incómodamente largo mientras el hombre le acariciaba el pelo. Las emociones cruzaron su rostro como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación: alivio, angustia, alivio otra vez, luego decepción. Tal vez un poco de ira también.

El hombre lo miró y sonrió, extendiendo una mano.

—Soy su marido, Franklin Richards.

Steve ni siquiera miró hacia abajo.

—Encantado de conocerle.

Algo brilló en los ojos de Franklin antes de que él soltara su mano.

—Gracias por asegurarse de que ella esté a salvo.

—Lo tenía manejado —murmuró María.

Steve tuvo la repentina necesidad de huir, tan poderoso que se tensó. Tenía que irse, eso era todo lo que sabía.

—Por favor —dijo Franklin—. ¿Vendría con nosotros? Los padres de Maria están afuera. Me sentiría más seguro si tuviéramos una escolta. Estoy seguro de que Mare también lo haría.

Maria parecía que podría abofetear a su esposo por un momento, pero luego su expresión cambió. Ella no dijo nada.

—Lo siento —dijo Steve secamente—. Tengo que volver a mi equipo.

—Sólo tomará un minuto —dijo Franklin. Le dio un codazo a Maria.

Ella dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

—¿Por favor? Realmente me sentiría más segura.

Contra su mejor juicio, Steve asintió una vez. Se quedó atrás mientras Franklin y Maria caminaban juntos por el atrio, con la mano cerca de la pistola en su cadera en caso de que eso fuera algún tipo de trampa. No le gustaba Franklin un poco.

Pasaron por la seguridad, molestando a Steve aún más cuando todos los oficiales que estaban allí lo saludaban cuando pasaba. Maria lo miró con una mirada interrogante en sus ojos, pero no dijo nada.

Maria abrió la puerta y salió corriendo con Franklin justo detrás de ella. Steve se abrazó al cristal mientras lo seguía y se quedó a un pie de la puerta cuando Maria se precipitó a los brazos de su padre, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Con la audición avanzada, no fue difícil para Steve escuchar su conversación.

—Estoy tan contento de que estés bien —dijo su padre—. Estoy tan feliz.

—Está bien —le aseguró Maria—. Estoy bien, papá.

Franklin lo estaba mirando fijamente. Steve no lo miró a los ojos porque tenía la sensación de que Franklin no apartaría la vista.

La madre de Maria salió corriendo de detrás del auto y envolvió a Maria en sus brazos, sollozando incontrolablemente.

Algo en su cabeza le dijo que corriera tan rápido como pudiera y escapara de regreso a los cuarteles subterráneos. Su cuerpo sintió algo que el cerebro de Steve no podía y él sabía que no debía esperar a que las piezas se conectaran.

El padre de Maria lo miró.

Demasiado tarde.

De repente, el extraño rostro del hombre pareció cambiar ante sus ojos, aunque no cambió en absoluto. Su mente sólo juntó todas las partes y le asignó el nombre que había pronunciado miles de veces en miles de variaciones.

Peter le devolvió la mirada, su rostro lleno de nada más que alivio.

Steve instintivamente retrocedió, el terror inundó su torrente sanguíneo más de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida.

Esa estúpida chica que había salvado era su nieta.

Sus «conexiones» eran Peter y Stark Industries. Sus amenazas eran reales. Su padre era su hijo. O solía ser.

Peter extendió una mano. Su rostro era tan viejo, con sienes grises y ojos huecos. Él envejeció como lo había hecho Tony.

—Formabas parte del equipo que la rescató, ¿verdad? —preguntó Peter.

Steve estuvo congelado por un momento, hasta que notó algo.

Peter no lo reconoció.

Su propio hijo no lo reconoció.

Por supuesto, Steve no podía culparlo realmente. Peter no lo había visto en casi medio siglo. Steve no había envejecido, pero su cabello se había oscurecido considerablemente. Y se veía diferente: ojos más agudos, labios más severos y su barba incluso habían hecho que Tony lo mirara con desconfianza durante su última conversación.

Steve miró la mano de Peter, pero no la tomó.

—Sí —finalmente respondió.

—Sé que eres parte de un grupo de trabajo —dijo Peter, con una voz que era demasiado profunda—. Soy Peter Stark.

—Por Stark Industries, lo sé —dijo Steve, tratando de mantener su nivel de voz. El latido de su corazón era tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que Emory estaba dando vueltas en su cápsula, tratando de ver qué estaba pasando con sus lecturas de microchip.

Peter esperó otro momento y luego dejó caer su mano con una risita.

—Siempre olvido lo bien entrenados que son ustedes hijos de puta. Los perros de ataque de Estados Unidos: ni siquiera confiarás en la mano que te alimenta a menos que esté clavada con el latón correcto.

—Sí, señor —dijo Steve, con la voz tensa.

No quedaba ningún joven en Peter Stark. Su cuerpo entero parecía agotado, evidencia de una vida vivida en puro estrés.

Peter asintió para sí mismo, mirando a Steve.

—¿Está casado, soldado?

Se suponía que no debía responder preguntas como esa, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Bien. Las familias son destrozadas por hombres como usted.

Intentó no inmutarse.

Steve mantuvo los ojos al frente, no queriendo mirar a su hijo nunca más. Su hijo que pensó que estaba hablando con un hombre más joven que él.

Por un momento pensó que Peter lo reconoció, la forma en que sus ojos se estrecharon. Pero entonces él simplemente resopló.

—Mi padre cometió ese error, ya sabes.

Steve lo miró y escudriñó la cara de Peter en busca de algún indicio de que entendía con quién estaba hablando, pero no había pruebas de que Peter supiera en absoluto.

—Con el Capitán América, ¿verdad? —Steve lo intentó, con los labios curvados en una sonrisa—. Escuché que no era tan perfecto después de todo.

—Tiene toda la razón —espetó Peter. Steve quería cerrar los ojos para ver si eso detendría la descamación de sus cicatrices curadas. Peter se aclaró la garganta—. El Capitán América arruinó el legado de mi padre. Podríamos haber estado décadas por delante de donde estamos hoy si Cap hubiera reconocido que estaba desacelerando a mi padre.

—Sí, señor —Steve estuvo de acuerdo con una inclinación de cabeza.

Había ralentizado a Tony. Lo había sacado completamente de la pista porque Tony lo había necesitado. Peter no sabía que Tony, literalmente, se habría muerto a sí mismo si sus valores no hubieran sido cambiados y enderezados. Peter no tenía idea de cuántas noches había pasado Steve despierto, sólo asegurándose de que Tony se quedara en la cama y no se escurriera al laboratorio para terminar lo que fuera en lo que estaba trabajando. Porque amaba demasiado a Tony para verlo desperdiciarse.

Peter sonrió.

—Me alegra ver que entiende. —Le dio una palmada a Steve en el hombro y Steve reprimió el impulso de soltar su mano y romperle el brazo como si estuviera entrenado para hacerlo—. Me encargaré de que sus superiores le recompensen por el regreso seguro de mi hija. Sigan con el buen trabajo.

—Sí, gracias —dijo Franklin desde el lado del auto. Maria seguía abrazando a Mary Jane, que seguía llorando.

Aquí estaba su oportunidad de decirle a Peter la verdad. Para decirle a Maria que ella era su nieta, aunque no de sangre. Que había quemado una carta de Tony Stark hace unas pocas semanas donde Tony había escrito acerca de seguir enamorado de él.

Pero sabía que no le haría ningún bien. Peter todavía lo odiaría, y su nieta probablemente también lo hacía. Tony estaba muerto y el Capitán América se había ido. Era sólo un hombre sin rostro, imposible de encontrar, con amigos moribundos, excepto uno, tal vez dos que sobrevivirían con él.

Así que sólo asintió una vez y retrocedió hasta que abrió la puerta para entrar al atrio. Peter lo vio irse, pero fue Franklin quien tuvo ojos conscientes que a Steve no le gustaron.

Sin tanto como un adiós, Steve se ajustó el gorro y se dio la vuelta para regresar al ascensor. Peter podría haber sido más feliz sabiendo que lamentaba todo lo que había hecho para lastimar a su familia. A Peter también le hubiera gustado saber que Steve pasaría el resto de su vida eterna luchando con todos los «qué pasaría si» de su matrimonio, de tener un hijo. ¿Y si lo hubiera dejado hasta el abuso? ¿Y si no hubiera terminado en abuso? ¿Y si se hubiera quedado el tiempo suficiente para que Tony se divorciara? ¿Y si hubiera esperado otra semana, otro año, otra puta vida para acabar con las cosas?

Sí, Peter estaría lleno de orgullo y satisfacción si supiera que su padre, una vez, iba a pasar siglos enterrado en los huesos de viejos amigos y usando la carne podrida de un hombre incapaz de admitir que había cometido un error.

Steve se negó activamente a aceptarlo. Se diría a sí mismo que había tomado la decisión correcta hasta que su cerebro se explotara o hasta que Bucky finalmente le hacía el favor de cortar su garganta mientras dormía. Seguiría viviendo en su mundo ficticio hasta que alguien cerrara el libro de golpe y quemara las páginas.

Y luego, después de que su vida hubiera terminado, se pudriría en el infierno por hacer que su hijo lo odiara y darle la espalda a un hombre que lo había amado hasta el final.

Las puertas se cerraron y Steve comenzó a descender, meciéndose ligeramente mientras el ascensor se mecía.

Eso estaría bien, decidió Steve. Eso estaría bien.

 


	10. Palabras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algunas palabras y explicaciones de la autora original, agradecimientos y un aviso no tan importante

**Palabras de la autora:**

«Este fic comenzó como un indicador omegle sobre una oración larga (un texto). Descubrí que cada vez que pasaba por ese mensaje, seguían sucediendo las mismas cosas. La angustia siempre fue buena, pero todos tuvieron algún tipo de enfermedad terminal que entraron en juego u otras cosas para "forzar" la relación que debía ser reparada. Por supuesto, para propósitos omega, esto no fue sorprendente, pero siempre me dejó con la sensación de que necesitaba un fic para pasar por las cosas como "realmente" sucedería. El concepto de que Stony siempre se amaran era uno que quería conservar, pero no de la forma en que todos quieren que suceda. A veces el amor no es suficiente».

«- La bebida de Tony no fue un factor en el divorcio. Steve pudo haberlo mencionado como una razón para enojarse, pero en realidad no fue un factor. Tony ha estado sobrio esencialmente desde que Steve y Tony se casaron. Lo del enjuague bucal con Peter fue una recaída que no se mantuvo, pero fue un momento de debilidad. Honestamente, Tony no sabía cómo lidiar con las cosas y beber siempre había sido su mecanismo de afrontamiento, pero la torre estaba seca en alcohol para mantenerlo sobrio, por lo que fue a enjuagarse. No bebió durante la infancia de Peter, incluso después del divorcio. Me imagino que recayó varias veces cuando las cosas empeoraron, pero Tony nunca se permitiría volver a ser un alcohólico de nuevo.

\- Con Steve, solicitar el divorcio fue una "sorpresa", pero no debería haberlo sido. Tampoco Steve lo hizo para obtener una excavación extra en Tony. A pesar de lo que pudo haber mostrado ese flashback, no todo fue amoroso todo el tiempo. Sí, Steve no comunicó todo el dolor de su corazón, pero Tony pudo haber visto fácilmente que Steve estaba sufriendo si en realidad lo hubiera estado buscando.

\- El divorcio/las consecuencias de la familia no fue culpa de nadie. Creo que todos lo han visto, pero el divorcio y la posterior destrucción de la familia de los Stark-Rogers fue el resultado de los fracasos de Steve y Tony. La depresión/trastorno de estrés postraumático de Steve lo llevó a tomar todas las decisiones equivocadas acerca de cómo vivir su vida (aislándose, metiéndose en el ejército para sentirse nuevamente como un propósito). Tony no pudo reconocer la depresión de Steve y, sin saberlo, la promovió con sus acciones. Tony siempre tuvo la impresión (aunque ridícula) de que Steve Rogers era incapaz de sentir algo tan profundo. Tony idealizó a Steve de muchas maneras, y por lo tanto era ignorante de su sufrimiento. Un Steve normal y saludable habría estado disparando de vuelta a sus insultos y muchas veces Steve actuó como lo haría un Steve normal y saludable, por lo que nunca pensó en mirar más profudno. Incluso cuando reconoció que Steve necesitaba ayuda, lo vio como una solución fácil. Tony murió sin saber la magnitud del sufrimiento de Steve.

\- Todo el mundo quiere que Peter reciba un puñetazo en la cara. Peter es un imbécil, pero no siempre fue así. Peter no se culpa por el divorcio. Tal vez subconscientemente, pero él ve el divorcio como la culpa de Steve. Desde que supo que Steve fue el que presentó los documentos, vio a Steve como el hombre que no intentó hacer las cosas bien. Peter ha crecido viendo sufrir a su padre las consecuencias, mientras que Steve parecía estar bien.

\- En ese sentido, no quería que este fic terminara con Peter teniendo ningún tipo de realización. No había ninguna razón para que pensara de manera diferente acerca de Steve, incluso si Tony moría. Aunque catártico para nosotros, tal cosa no es realista. Peter nunca sabrá cuánto sufrió Steve y sigue sufriendo, y, no le importa. Las cosas malas no le van a pasar por eso.

Steve nunca admitirá a nadie la profundidad de su angustia y no se romperá. Él saca su emoción matando gente y es adicto al estilo de vida militar. Steve ha encontrado su "curación" y lo mantendrá en funcionamiento tanto tiempo como sea necesario porque, como él dijo, la guerra no terminará».

  
**Palabras de la traductora:**

  
Sí, amigos, este es el final de historia y sé que, tanto ustedes como yo, no vimos venir una conclusión tan dolorosa, realista y fuera de lo común. Obviamente, esto fue lo que brindó una esencia única a la narración: les digo a todos que la depresión de Steve está descrita de una forma tan acertada. Sus pensamientos, inseguridades, miedos... Pienso, desde mi experiencia que así nos pasa a muchas personas con depresión, ansiedad y demás. No digamos las reacciones de los otros personajes, reacciones que si, sabes un poco sobre salud mental, podrías haberlas adivinado. No hay otra palabra más infalible para describirlo como lo es «realista». Meramente bello. Maravilloso.

Creo nos puede dejar mucho en la vida esta historia, sobre todo con las enfermedades mentales. No obstante, las lecciones de vida son personales en su totalidad. Si gustan, pueden compartir pensamientos, reacciones y demás, hasta sugerencias sobre la traducción. Los comentarios son suyos.

Gracias por leer y sufrir conmigo. Gracias a la autora por la maravillosa escritura y por permitirme traducirla al español.

Saludos,  
whiteandwrite

PD: Los siguientes meses me dedicaré a corregir los pequeños errores de narración, puntuación, entre otros. Deseo brindar una traducción digna :))  Les digo por si en algún momento desean volver a leerla en un mejor estado. Me tomaré un tiempo antes de comenzar esto, por supuesto. Mis brain cells están muertas.

 


End file.
